


Where we left off

by Roxy279



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I’ll add more as I go - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 118,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy279/pseuds/Roxy279
Summary: Pramfiya hits but Lexa survives gunshot wound and lives in the bunker with the 1300 selected. There will be power struggles between Octavia and Lexa. Will Lexa and Clarke find their way back to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m back. Hope You’s aren’t getting sick of me. Lol. I’ve put a little more time in my description in this fic. Hopefully it shows. Enjoy.

Gaia woke in the morning, the same as she always does. She trained in hand to hand combat with other warriors who lived in Ton Dc, she prayed with other believers of the flame, she cooked and cleaned and lastly she tended to her horse. As she was brushing the tangles from her horses Mane, she heard a horn, a horn she had only heard once in her life. She dropped the wooden brush and looked over shoulder to the sky. Red smoke could be seen in the distance. She help her stomach having lost her breath. “No.” She said in disbelief. Water pooled in her eyes as she started to take deep breaths. When she got a hold of herself, She got on her horse and made her way to Polis. She just couldn’t believe it. Not Lexa. Not now. She wondered how her mother would be taking the news. Even though their relationship has been strained since she heard her calling she still loved Indra and she knows how much Indra cared for Lexa. Almost like a daughter. She felt tears spring to her eyes thinking of the first time she meant Lexa. 

**Past**

Gaia was training when her mother told her to stop and greet the current Heda and the noviciates who were travelling with him. She rolled her eyes at her mother’s demand but obeyed. She stood in front of Heda iron. He was a tall bulky man but Gaia noticed that he had kind brown eyes. He knelt down and shook her hand. “Goufa.” He nodded. She smiled up at him kindly. She heard a scuffle and looked to his right. There she seen a girl then who was about her age standing regally by Heda iron, she had brown wavey messy hair, intense green eyes and black war paint covered her face. She stood next to Heda with her hands behind her back and her chin in the air. The girl took notice of Gaia and tilted her head as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Gaia shrugged and Even though Indra told her to stay she was bored so she left to climb trees.

She was sitting apon a branch looking over Ton Dc. People were a bit hectic running from hut to hut trying to make a good impression on the current Heda. She chuckled when she seen her mother looking around for her. Indra looked up to the trees and shook her head. Gaia laughed because she knew that her mother knew where she was. She heard a twig snapped and looked down to the ground, the same little girl who was by Heda iron was looking up at her. “What are you doing?” She said with her head titled.

Gaia swung her legs back and forward. “Sitting.” She shrugged.

The girl placed her hands behind her back and stood up straight. “Seems like a waste of time. Shouldn’t you be training?”

Gaia balled her hands into fists and held them at her side. “I’m not a warrior!”

The girl tilted her head again. “But your mother is.” She stated. Not rudely just a matter of fact.

Gaia Frowned. “So?”

“What are your goals then?”

“Not that it’s any of your business but I’m going to be fleimkeeper.”

The girl raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yes!” She narrowed her eyes. ”You got a problem with that?!”

Lexa shrugged. “No.” The girl held on to the tree and swung her body up so she could sit down beside her. “I will be next Heda. Prehaps we should know each other. I am Lexa kom Trikru.”

Gaia slouched back on the stump of the tree. “Well Lexa kom Trikru. The other noviciates are older and bigger then you?”

“Yes,” Lexa pushed her chest out. “But I’m smarter.” She grinned.

Gaia giggled. “You are strange.”

Lexa sighed. “We are what we are.”

“I am Gaia kom trikru. We will be friends.”

Lexa tilted her head again, looking at Gaia as if she just grew another head. “Fleimkeeper Titus says love is weakness.”

She scoffed. “Lucky I don’t love you then.”

Lexa smiled. “Yes we will be great friends.”

Lexa always let her guard down around Gai. In private of course. No one really knew of their friendship except her mother and Costia and she had a feeling Titus did as well but he never mentioned it.

She rembered the morning that Heda iron had died and she seen the red smoke like she did this morning. She rode with her mother to Polis after Lexa had won the conclave. She entered the throne room by her mothers side and saw Lexa sitting on the throne. She was twelve at the time. Her face was stone cold and her eyes were distant and she had a firm grip on the hand rests of the throne and when she spoke it was with no emotion but Gaia knew her friend. She knew when she was in pain. So she stayed behind in Polis and waited till nightfall to see Lexa alone. 

she made her was to the bedroom. Lexa was slumped against her door frame. Her arms were hugging her body and she was shivering. She was staring out at the stars. Without even looking over her shoulders the brunette asked. “What do you think it would be like in the sky?”

Gaia moved towards her friend. “What?”

“Above the clouds. Away from here.” She said softly.

Gai placed her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Lonely.”

She watched as a tear rolled down the brunettes face. “I am alone.” She said quietly.

Gai squeezed her shoulder but didn’t push any further. She knew Lexa felt for the nightbloods. She knew she cared for them. It was in that moment she realised why Titus tells the nightbloods that love is weakness. Maybe one day things would be different but right now Lexa just had to kill 14 people she cared about deeply. So she sighed. “I like the stars.”

Lexa smiled sadly over her shoulder. “Me too.”

It took years for Lexa to become herself again after the conclave. She meant Costia. She was a beautiful girl from icenation. She was a baker And the brunette loved her. She rembered receiving news from Indra to come to Polis immediately. The letter didn’t say why. So Gai was worried she didn’t know what to expect but she certainly did not expect her mother to tell her Costia was murdered and her head was delivered to Lexa’s bed. Her mother is the most stoic person she knows and when she told Gai what had happened she could tell her mother was having difficulty avoiding her emotions. Titus told her she had been in her room now for a couple of days and has not shown. He was worried that she was showing weakness. She told him that she was allowed a moment to mourn. So she walked to her bedroom and knocked, she entered without an answer knowing Lexa wouldn’t be mad at her. She never really has been. When she entered she seen the Commander leaning against the doorframe looking up at the sky again. Without looking she said. 

“The stars are beautiful at night.”

“Yes.” She Said standing next to her. She had a glance at Lexa’s face, her eyes were red and puffy. “Leksa.....”

“Costia liked it out here.” Gai heard the pain in her voice. She turned to her friend. “She was good.” Her voice cracked. She lent towards Gai and hid her face in her shoulder. “She was good.” Her body was shaking with sobs.

“Yes.” Gai said softly as she hugged her friend. “Yes She was.”

Later Once Lexa stopped crying Gaia led her to the bed and made her eat and drink something. She asked the commander what she would do. 

The commander sat up straight. “I will allow the ice nation in the coalition.”

“They betrayed you Lexa.”

“Yes they did but for the first time in our history there can be order. Ice nation will be part of the coalition.”

“Is that wise?”

“She did this Gaia as she wanted war. I will not give it to her. Not even for Costia’s vengeance.”

Gai gained even more respect for her after that. As she got closer to Polis she remembered visiting her when the sky fell. “You have a chance to take out the mountain?” She looked at the brunette with wide eyes.

“Sha.”

“That’s incredible Lexa but how?”

“Their leader is wise.” She said softly.

“The princess?”

“Who?”

“That’s what the call the leader of Skaikru.”

“Oh.” She looked away in thought. “I will have to ask her why?”

“Ask?” She frowned. “Do you spend much time with the princess.”

Lexa smiled softly. The first smile in three years since she had lost Costia. “She is special.” Was her reply.

After lexa had made the deal with the mountain men ensuring everyone’s safety Gaia made her way to Polis to congratulate her friend. When she found her she was training and taking down warrior after warrior. Gai could see she was not as happy as she should be. She nodded at Gaia then made her way to the Polis tower. She threw down her sword and picked up a mug and threw it against the wall. “What is wrong?”

Lexa had both her fist clenched by her side and started pacing. “I should have stayed.”

“You bought us peace Lexa.”

Lexa sighed and looked away with tears in her eyes. “Not Skaikru. Not her.”

“They are not part of the coalition Lexa. You owe them nothing.”

“Then why do I feel like this!” She said confused.

“Maybe because you have feelings for her?”

“Love is weakness Gaia.”

She scoffed. “You have been listening to that old fool for too long Lexa.”

Lexa looked over her shoulder at Gaia. “His teachings will one day be your teaching.”

“No.” She shook her head. “They won’t which is why I will never be fleimkeeper that and the fact the that stubburn old fool will most likely live forever.”

Lexa grinned and looked back over Polis. “True.”

Gaia sighed. “You will figure it out. Until then let’s celebrate.”

Just then Indra burst in the room. “Heda, the mountain has fallen.”

“What! How!”

“Clarke kom Skaikru Burnt every man woman and child alive.”

Instead of being happy Lexa looked furrowed her eyebrows and looked away . “Thank you Indra.” She held up her chin. “Gather the coalition.”

“Sha Heda.”

When she left Gai rolled her eyes. “So good to see you too mother.” She looked at Lexa. Who was shaking her head. “What is wrong?”

“I should have stayed.” She repeated sadly.

Gai has said her farewells the next day. Lexa was hard at work trying to find Clarke to make sure the ice queen didn’t find her first and now. Now she was riding hard hoping that the red smoke is a trick and she didn’t just lose her friend and Polis didn’t just lose the best commander they ever had.

**present**

When she arrived she rushed through the streets of Polis. Trying to find her mother or Titus or anyone really. She ran down an alley and her mouth was cover as she was dragged back.

She pushed away and stood in front of Titus. “Titus! Please tell me it isn’t true!”

He sighed. “She is alive but barely.”

“What! What the hell has happened!”

He looked away guilty. “It was an accident.”

“What did you do!”

He stumbled backwards. “Wanheda, She was a threat...”

“To who!”

“Lexa! Gaia! She was making decisions because of her and it was going to get her killed!”

“So you tried to eliminate Lexa!”

“No! I would never hurt Heda I was aiming for Wanheda!”

“Aiming.” She stood back. “Titus? What did you do.”

“I shot at Clarke and Lexa walked in an it got her instead.” He looked down. 

Gaia pushed him. “You fool! Where is she? Why is there red smoke!” She pointed to the tower. 

“She lives but barely. I thought she was dead, I announced it but when I took her to the healers to dress her and wrap her for the burning they found a heart beat, I had them hide her.”

“Why!”

“She would be to weak to fight. She would be killed. I had no choice.”

Gaia shook her head and groaned. “Who knows?”

“Just you and I”

“Why did you tell me?”

“Because I know you care for her. I trust you with this. There is a crypt beneath Polis that only the fleimkeeper knows of. It was Becca Pramhedas”

“Why are our telling me this?”

“Because I will most likely be dead in the next day or so. You will be the next fleimkeeper and I know you will keep her safe.”

“Fine. Where is the flame?”

“Clarke has it. I gave it to her to find Luna but that was after I thought Lexa was dead. You must keep our faith alive and make sure you get it back but you can not tell anyone Lexa is alive and you can not tell anyone about the crypt. She is there with some healers that Nyko and Abby trained. They are Trying to keep her alive.” He sighed. “Know one can know.”

“Where is this crypt? I want to see my friend!”

“I can not tell you that.” He said quietly. “All fleimkeepers must figure it out for themselves.”

Gaia scoffed. “You are a fool!”

“Our loyalty is the the flame Gaia. Never forget.”

“Do not EVER talk to me about loyalties old man! You just dethroned your Heda. You should have had trust in her!”

He looked away and stared at the floor. “Regardless. Lexa is alive for now. She will make her way out when she is ready, from the ashes she will rise.”

Gaia sighed. She had a lot of work to do, little did she know she would be in the bunker sooner then she thought and with the help of Skaikru.

........................

As soon as the doors to the bunker were opened Gaia discreetly made her way in seeking out her friend. Titus has told her it was a hidden room. She had to find her before anyone else did. She looked for the hidden room and was just about to give up when she heard a scuffle behind the wall. She knocked on it. “Lexa?” There was no answer but she felt the wall move back slightly then slide open. She was greeted by a sword at her throat by a scared young man. She held up her hands. “Please I want to see my friend. The bunker is now open and pramfiya will happen once more. I have to make sure no one finds her for a while. She is the only true nightblood. The only rightful Heda and she is my friend.”

The young man lowered his sword. “You must be the new fleimkeeper?”

“Yes.”

He nodded and stepped aside letting her and then shutting the door. He lead her through a small passage that lead to another room. A room that had four white walls that had three doors the one she just walked through another that had a bathroom and the door at the end she has yet to know. in that room she was currently standing, had three beds. She walked to the unknown door. She seen her friend hooked up to machines that she didn’t understand. She ran to Lexa’s bedside checking her over. Her friend looked thinner, her face was a little sunken in and her eyes had dark circles under them. She held Lexa’s hand and talked to the woman who was checking the monitor. “Is she ok?”

The woman wrote something down and tapped her foot impatiently. “She’s alive isn’t she?” 

Gaia rolled her eyes. “Why is she sleeping?” 

The woman shrugged. “She almost died.”

The man stood beside her. “We don’t know why she’s still sleeping our job is to make sure she lives.”

She nodded. “What is your names?” 

The man held out his arm. “I’m trev and this is sid.” She shook his arm and the woman just waved her off. “Tell us what’s happening outside.”

“Nothing good.”She sighed. “Pramfiya is coming and this bunker can only hold 1300 people. The coalition is weak I would imagine that a battle for the bunker will happen soon.” 

“It wouldn’t if Heda was awake.”

She looked at Lexa sadly. “I know but she is not and there are no natebleeders left.”

...................

Gaia her way out of the bunker and went back to the temple when Clarke found her. “Make me Commander.”

Gaia scoffed. “Only a natebleeder can become commander.”

Clarke pulled out a knife and cut her hand. Gaia gasped. “How?”

“Does it matter. You need a natebleeder you got one.”

“What do you gain?”

“I can pull the coalition together. This is ridiculous. We are all going to war and pramfiya will be here soon.”

Gaia sighed. Lexa will not be happy when she finds out. “Very well.”

But that didn’t work out either, especially since Octavia won and Clarke took the bunker anyway. Gaia could understand why she did. Clarke was trying to save humanity and people were trying to kill each other at this rate no one would survive but Octavia made it fair. 100 from each clan. Gaia was Lucky that she made the list but knows it’s only cause Octavia is her mothers second. 

She caught Clarke after having a heated discussion with her mother. “Leaving?” 

The blonde looked at her sadly. “Yeah. I have a friend that needs my help.”

Gaia nodded. “Lexa would be proud. You did what you could.”

The blonde frowned. “Lexa? You knew her?”

Gaia smiled. “Yes we have been friends since we were four.”

Clarke smiled sadly and looked away deep in thought. “She would have done a much better job.”

“Most likely.”

Clarke sighed. “I tried to keep the her coalition together.”

“She would appreciate it.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “You don’t seem that sad. A person who you have know nearly your whole life is dead.”

Gaia thought about telling Clarke she Cleary loved the commander but she didn’t Know her enough to trust her so she decided against it. “Because death is not the end.” She smiled. “Plus she talked to much.” Clarke laughed knowing that Lexa was a woman of very little words. “If She were here what would you say to her?”

Clarke looked around the room to make sure no one was there. She smiled at Gaia. “I’d tell her I miss her and I’m sorry. I’d tell her I love her.” She wiped her eyes. “But.” She smiled. “I have to go, I have to help Raven.” She stepped closer to her and whispered. “Do you have the flame.” Gaia nodded. “Can I have it?”

Gaia tilted her head. “Why?”

Clarke shrugged. “It was hers.”

“The flame?”

“Yeah. She saved me when I took it.”

“You saw her?”

“Yeah.” She looked away sadly. 

“I’m sorry Wanheda, I can not give you the flame. My mother is trying to convince Octavia that the time of the commanders have passed but it hasn’t and I have to keep the flame safe.”

Clarke sighed. “You hid it?”

“Somewhere where no one will find it.” Gaia held out her arm to shake the blondes. “Goodluck saving your friend, I truely hope you make it back before pramfiya hits, May we meet again Clarke kom Skaikru kru.”

Clarke nodded and shook her hand. “May we meat again. Gaia kom trikru.”

Little did she know it would be 6 years until she seen the blonde again.

.......................

“She’s getting weaker.” Sid told Gaia sadly. “I don’t know what else we can do, Nyko taught us what he could and we have used those skill but we are not good enough. She need the person who trained Nyko.

Gaia sighed. “That would be Abigail.” She shook her head. “I don’t know if I can trust her.”

Trev shrugged. “You are going to have to take that risk fleimkeeper.”

Gaia looked at her friend. She didn’t need to be a doctor to tell that she was dying. She nodded and left to find Abby.

......................

“Abby?” Gaia entered.

“Gaia.” She replied. “You have never come down here before.”

She smiled. “I tend to avoid places my mother is.”

Abby smiled sadly. “She isn’t so bad. Mothers only want what they think is best for their child.”

Gaia stepped up beside her. “You mean mothers try to dictate what they want for their children.”

“Sounds bad when you phrase it that way.”

Gaia laughed. “I love my mother.” She shrugged. “But she got the daughter she wanted in Octavia. I know she loves me but I didn’t go down the path she chose for me.”

Abby looked at her sympathically. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Me and my mother are fine and that’s not why I’m here.”

“Are you unwell?”

“No. I need your help but I need You to be discreet.”

“If Octavia wants something get the “queen” to ask me herself.” 

“It’s not for her and I know you don’t agree with our way Abby but you have to admit it’s kept order.”

“It’s barbaric!”

“So was sucking people into space but you didn’t seem to mind then, am incorrect?”

“That was different.”

“How?” Abby shook her head. “I know it’s hard to accept Abigail but she had no other choice. Things will be different once we can walk outside again.”

“I hope so.” 

“You miss your daughter?”

“Yes. More then words can express. I don’t even know if she made it.”

Gaia chuckled. “It would take a lot to kill Clarke kom Skaikru. She will be fine.”

Abby nodded. “So What can I help you with.”

“Come with me.”

.....................

At first Abby stood shocked at the commander in the room. Then she quickly went to her side doing an assessment. “Clarke said she was dead!”

“Titus thought she was and he bought her down here.”

“You knew of this place!”

“No I did not. I did know she was here but I didn’t know where.”

Abby nodded. “She has an infection she needs medicine immediately.”

“How do we get that without people knowing?”

“I’m not sure and I’m not sure I want to help.”

“Why!”

Abby pointed at the unconscious woman. “This woman betrayed my daughter.”

“Your daughter loves that woman she told me so before she left, don’t do it for her! do it for Clarke!”

“I know she does she told me as well but why do you want to help her? What do you get?

“I get my friend back.”

“And it has nothing to do with the flame.”

“Abby.” She said softly. “The flame is the least of my concerns. If your implying that I want to help Lexa just so she can once again take the flame, your wrong. This woman has been my friend since I was four years old. If she chooses to take the flame that is her choice, it’s rightfully her choice. She is the last living nightbleeder. But I would advise her against it.”

Abby’s eyes widened at the confession. “You would?”

“Yes. There would most likely be a power struggle and the bunker does not need that right now. That is why you must keep this to yourself.”

Abby looked at Lexa. “I’ll do it for Clarke.” She said softly.

...........................

It took a month Lexa finally woke. She groaned and made eye contact with Gaia. “Gaia? Where am I? Where’s Clarke.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa groaned at the pain she felt all through her body right from the tips of her ears to the tips of her toes. She looked around and found Gaia looking back at her with wide glassy eyes. “Gaia? Where am I? Where’s Clarke?”

“Lexa!” She smiled and moved toward the bed to hold her hand. “Your awake.”

“Gaia. What is this.” She frowned. 

Gaia sighed and sat down on the chair beside the bed. “I don’t even know where to begin old friend. What is the last thing your remember?”

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows to remember. “I was making my way to Clarke’s room to ask her to stay. I heard bangs, I ran in and then....” Lexa eyes widened. She clutched her stomach trying to sit up. “Titus!” She groaned. “Where is he!”

“Dead.”

Lexa started the breath rapidly. “Where is Clarke?”

“I’m not sure.”

“What do you mean!” She exhaled, trying to calm her breathing. She could feel the blood drain from her face. “Explain.”

“Lexa you have been unconscious for 5 months. A lot had happened since then. Like pramfiya.”

“What?” She said softly. “I don’t understand.”

Gaia held Lexa’s hand. She knew this was going to get tough especially the part about her natblida.

But she had to. So she told her what happened after Titus shot her. When Gaia got to the part about the noviciates. Lexa lost all colour to her face. She held up her hand asking Gaia to give her a mintie most likely to process. She nodded after a couple of minutes so she continued to tell her about Alie and the fact that Clarke shut it down then they had to face pramfiya. She told her about Becca’s crib and the conclave that was held. She told her how Octavia won and now we are known as wonkru and she told her about the fighting arena.

“What of Clarke?” She asked softly. 

Gaia sighed. “She left her to try and save her friend Raven then last anyone heard was that they had to take a rocket to space as they wouldn’t make it back in time. No one has heard from them.”

Tears pooled in Lexa’s eyes. She looked away and hid her face “Leave me.” She said softly. 

Gaia squeezed her hand and left.

When the door shut Lexa gripped her hair and cried with the faces of her noviciates on her mind. She cried for the people who couldn’t be in the bunker and she cried not knowing what Clarke’s fate was. She cried until she had no tears left and she was just sobbing uncontrollably till she fell asleep.

....................

When Lexa woke It was to little noises behind her. She turned over slowly without causing herself much pain and was shocked to see Abby sitting next to her bed going through papers. The older woman looked up at her but Lexa just ignored her and lied down to face the other way. “Gaia told me you were awake.” Lexa rolled her eyes. “I’m glad you’re awake.” She heard Abby shuffle. “I need to look at your wound-“

Lexa squinted her eyes and bared her teeth. “Get. Out. Abigail.”

“No.” She said trying to roll her over but Lexa weakly hit her arm away.

“Out!”

“No!” Abby said again successfully rolling her over. Lexa hit her hand away. The older woman narrowed her eyes at her and tried again. Lexa huffed and used all her energy to hit her hands away once more. Abby slammed her hand down on the bed and got close to Lexa’s face. “If you think. I am letting you die you are out of your mind!”

“Why do you care!”

Abby pressed her lips together and shook her head. “Because my daughter loved you and she’s not here! She left to do something stupidly heroic. AGAIN! and I don’t even know if she is alive or dead! And the ONLY connection I have to her is YOU!” Abby stepped back and sighed, she turned around and placed her hands on her hips and took and deep breath. She turned back towards lexa looked at her pleadingly. “I know you don’t know me. You probably don’t like me but I NEED this Lexa.... so please let me check your wound?”

Lexa squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. She opened them to find Abby looking at her with such sadness it made Lexa’s stomach clench, she seen that sadness once in Clarke, when she left her at mount weather. She lied back and stared at the ceiling trying to push that memory aside. She looked at Abby again and just nodded, to afraid that if she spoke she would break. Abby smiled slightly and carefully started to clean the wound. She replaced the bandages then injected the iv with more medicine. The older woman finished dressing the wound and was backing away. She was stopped by a firm but gentle grip on her wrist. “I’m sorry.” Lexa said softly. “I will not fight you next time.”

Abby pressed her lips together. “We have all lost so much.” She Sighed. “And we keep going around in circles. It is a never ending cycle.” She shook her head. “This feels like it did on the ark but worst, more barbaric.” She looked away and stared at the wall.

Lexa tilted her head. “Is there something else?” 

Abby looked back at her. “I was near the entrance I was about to leave in the suit. I’d rather die then be in here, I had a feeling Clarke didn’t leave for space and I swear Lexa. I SWEAR I heard her on the other side of that door.” Abby cried. “She was calling out for me I know it! Then there was a crash. Marcus said that the building most likely collapsed. Now there is no way out.” She wiped her tears. 

Lexa sat up slowly and reached out to hold the older woman’s hand. “Everything will be ok.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“I think that Clarke is strong. If you indeed heard her that day she will live. I know it and from what Gaia told me if she is in space once more she will make her way down and find a way to open the door if not her then Bellamy will to see his sister once more.”

Abby sat in the edge of the bed. “I hope your right but how are we going to get through all that time.”

“That is a question I can not answer.” She slumped back. “I am so tired Abigail.”

Abby patted her hand. “Yes that will be the medicine and pain relief.”

“No.” She shook her head. “I am tired of losing.” She sighed and lied back down facing the other way. “You can leave now.” She said quietly.

Abby looked at the girl and felt sorry for her. “You are strong to Lexa.”

....................

Abby was in the medical room currently bounding a 10 month old on her hip. The baby had no parents as they got left behind and no one wanted to take responsibility for the child as they would have to give up the portions. So Abby had been giving up parts or hers as well as Kane. Currently the child refused to eat and was crying while she was trying to tend to patients. 

Gaia walked in. “Abby..I have never meant anyone who refused food!”

“I know I have tried everything.” She said looking a the baby boy.

“What. No not the orphan! Lexa.” She whispered. “It’s been days and she hasn’t left her bed. This is very unlike her.”

Abby hissed when the baby bit her. “That’s it! Come on Gaia I have an idea.”

.............

Lexa lied staring at the ceiling. She was day dreaming about a better life. Of what ifs and could haves. She was wondering if Clarke lived, what she would be doing. She felt great pain thinking of the noviciates. She heard a door open and sound she had not heard in a while. A baby crying. She sat up on the bed watching curiously as Gaia walked into the room with Abby trailing behind her with a baby on her hip. “What is that?” She pointed at the baby.

“Your new best friend.” Abby said placing the child in Lexa’s lap.

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

Gaia smirked. “He won’t eat. You won’t eat, he is miserable your are miserable.” She shrugged. “Have fun.” She said walking away with Abby following.

Lexa huffed. “What! Come back and get this thing!” 

“His name is Alexander. Have fun.” She heard Abby call over her shoulder

Lexa huffed looking at the boy. Who was looking at her with his big blue eyes. “What.” She snapped.

His bottom lip dropped and Lexa knew what that meant. “No wait!” She said bouncing him up and down but it was too late he started crying again. The brunette stood from the bed and held the baby out in front of her. “Don’t cry.” She said softly. The boy sniffled and stopped so she bought him to her chest and hugged him. “I’m sorry.” She said pulling him back a little so she could look at him. “I have lost so much I should not have taken it out on you.” She rubbed his head. “I lost my noviciates, my city is destroyed. Most of my people are dead and Clarke is gone.” The boy touched her face softly and wiped her tears, then slapped her face making him giggle. She rolled her eyes. “That was rude.” He giggled again making her smile. “You’re cute I will let it pass this once.” She said standing up straight. He slapped her again. She glared at him but the boy who just giggled. She rolled her eyes but smiled. “Very well I will stop crying.” She huffed. “You will eat then you will sleep.” He blew a raspberry at her getting spit all over her face. She wiped it away. “This is war.” Her tone made him freeze. She sat on the bed and sat him in her lap. “You will eat and drink.” She demanded. He shook his head. “Look it’s nice.” She took a bite of the mushed up vegetables. He smiled and ate some. “I won that battle-“ he blew a raspberry again getting food all over her. “Maybe not.” She sighed wiping her face. 

It took a while but she eventually got him to eat all his food but she had to eat all of hers as well. Now she is lying down on the bed with the baby in her arms. They lied side by side facing each other. She got a good look at him. His face was chubby and round and his hair was dark brown, he had a curl that fell on to his forehead. His eyes were blue. Sky blue like Clarke’s. They lied side by side staring at each other in silence, taking each other in. He lent forward and kissed her cheek then snuggling into her more. She sighed and fell asleep with a smile on her face. “I knew I would win this war young one.” She mumbled. She was startled when he blew another raspberry on her check. “This is unacceptable.” She groaned. “We will work on it.” She hugged him close as they both fell asleep. 

Abby and Gaia came in silently and smiled at the scene. Abby pointed to the place and saw that both meals had been eaten to the plate. They both smiled and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alex sit down.” Lexa scolded the young boy who was trying to play with the medical equipment. The boy pouted and crossed his arms. _“Bilaik Nou badan granen yumi yongon.”_ (That does not work with me child.) His bottom lip dropped and he threw himself on the floor. Lexa picked him up and held him on her hip. _“Ai Nou gaf in yu laksen.”_ (I do not want you hurt.)

Alex hugged her. _“Sha.”_ He said softly.

She kissed him on the head and put him down. _“Os.”_ (Good.)

It had been two months since Abby and Gaia walked in with Alexander. They haven’t been apart since.

Lexa walked back to Abby and sat on the bed next to her both of them watching the baby crawl and play. “The wound looks good you won’t need anymore medicine.” Abby furrowed her eyebrows.

“You look worried.”

“Yes.” She sighed. “Octavia is starting to notice the missing medicine and the missing child.” She waved to Alexander.

Lexa sat up straight with her hand sin her lap. “Perhaps I should show myself.” 

Gaia walked in. “No that is not a good idea. If you are to fight you wouldn’t be strong enough yet Lexa.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and stood with her hands behind her back. “What do you suggest Gaia? I am not letting either of you go into the fighting pit because of me.”

“Let’s start training and get your strength back up.”

“What about Alex?”

Abby sighed. “I need to take him-“

“No.” Lexa walked quickly to Alexa and picked him up holding him to her chest. “Absolutely not.”

Abby stood. “I’m not taking him away from you for good Lexa. Just for a day I’ll keep him in the med bay with me and then she will see him. I have told her that I have been the one taking care of him.” Abby walked up to them both and gently rubbed Lexa’s arm. “I’ll bring him back I promise besides I’m too old to look after a young child and I don’t think I did particularly good with my own child.” She looked away sadly thinking of Clarke.

Lexa held Abby’s hand. “Clarke was perfect Abby.”

She smiled sadly. “She was all Jake.” 

“I do not believe that.” She smiled. “She was stubborn like you.”

Abby laughed. “That’s true.” She held out her hands to take the baby. 

Lexa gave him to her and kissed him on the head. _“Leidon.”_ She waved. (Bye)

He waved back. _“Leidon!”_ He smiled.

Abby held him on her hip. “I’ll be back tomorrow. I agree with Gaia though you need to start getting your strength back.”

Lexa nodded. “Very well.” She watched at the young boy waved as they both left.

Gaia stood behind her and pushed her making her tumble forward. She grinned down to her friend. “Looks like we have a lot of work to do.”

Lexa stood and held up her hands. “Let’s begin.” 

..............................

Lexa had been training for a month now. She was lying down on her bed with Alex snuggled into her side. Her body was aching all over. She sat up when she heard the secret door open. Abby walked in and shuffled on both her feet. She was playing with her fingers nervously. “Hello.” 

Lexa sat up slightly. “Abby? Is everything alright?”

“Yes.” Lexa could tell the older woman was lying. So she tilted her head waiting for an explanation. “I had a nightmare.”

“Would you like to discuss this nightmare?”

Abby sat down on the bed beside Lexa. “It was about Clarke.”

Lexa nodded and stared at the ceiling. “Oh. Yes. I have those as well.”

Abby looked at her surprised. “You do?”

Lexa frowned towards the woman. “Of course Abby I loved her. I miss her everyday.”

Abby’s eyes widened. “You have never told me that.” She said softly.

Lexa shrugged. “You never asked.”

“What are your nightmares about?”

“Mine are usually of her dying in the pramfiya. What about you?”

“Mine is her being outside all alone.” Abby said sadly. “Sometimes it’s hard to get back to sleep.”

“Does Marcus know?”

“Yes. He does but he doesn’t understand. He thinks she is safe and sound up in space.”

“And you don’t?”

Abby turned to Lexa. “Lexa...it was her outside.” She sobbed. “I know it.” Lexa wrapped her arm around the woman. “She’s out there. She needs me I feel so useless here.”

Lexa held her right. “I believe you.” She said quietly. “And you are not useless Abby.” She looked at the boy sleeping behind them. “Me and Alex..we need you.” Abby looked at her and wiped her eyes. “I never had a mother. I have no idea what I am doing with him.” She shook her head. “I have no idea what I am doing with myself. I’m stuck in this room not exsisting, I have you and Gaia now bringing us scraps. I am truely useless.” She sighed. “So help me. Help me be a better mother. A better leader.” She looked at Abby pleadingly. 

Abby wiped the tears from her face and nodded. “Ok.” She said softly. “Lay down.” Lexa lied down next to Alex and held him tight. She felt Abby lay down behind her and wrap both of them up in a blanket. She had never felt a mother’s embrace before. She had never felt like there was someone older and wiser looking out for her, not until this moment. In this moment she knew that Abby would be the mother she never had. “Everything will be ok.” Abby said softly.

Lexa closed her eyes. “Yes.” She replied quietly. She slept well that night. Happy dreams of Clarke. It was like Abby had chased away her bad dreams. And Abby felt for the first time in a long time that she had a purpose and that purpose was to protect these two people lying in her arms. She still had nightmares about Clarke but she knew that she would face what ever has happened once those doors are opened. Until then she had a job to do. 

 

........................

 

Gaia was hit to the ground once more, she stood up and faced Lexa. It had been two months and in those two months they have trained eight hours a day. Mostly when Alex was sleeping and early in the morning. Sometimes he watches and claps for Lexa. She is now stronger then what she was before she rwas shot and more determined to make things right. 

Lexa smirked. “It is lucky your the fleimkeeper you would have made a terrible warrior.”

Gaia shrugged. “We are what we are Lexa.” Alex was sitting and watching. The brunette smiled and crouched beside him and stood him up, he could almost walk. “He is getting close to walking.”

“Yes.” She smiled proudly.

“Here let’s try this.” She took the boy and stood him up facing Lexa. “Hold out your arms.” 

Lexa shrugged and held out her arms. _“Komba raun.”_ (Come). The little boy smiled and held out his arms he took one step and almost fell but steadying himself he then looked up to Lexa. _“Komba raun yongon.”_ (Come my child.) Alex took another step then another till he was walking himself to Lexa. Lexa stood up and threw him in the air. _“Bos skat!”_ (Good boy!)

He laughed and when she stopped throwing him in the air he looked at her and smiled. _“Ai laik bos skat Nomon!”_ (I am good boy mother!)

Water pooled in her eyes. _“Chit?”_ (What?)

_“Bos skat Nomon!”_ He giggled. (Good boy Nomon!)

She pointed at herself. _“Ai? Nomon?”_ (Me? Mother?)

_“Sha!”_ He pointed at himself. _“Ai bos skat.”_ (Me good boy.) He then pointed at her. _“Yu bos nomon.”_ (You good mother.)

Lexa smiled with tears in her eyes. _“Sha ai strik gona.”_ (Yes my little warrior.) she hugged him to her chest. 

Gaia smiled. “So soft Heda.” She teased.

_“Shof op.”_ Lexa smiled. 

Abby knocked then entered. She smiled until she seen Lexa had tears. She hurried over. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Lexa replied wiping the tears from her eyes.

Gaia scoffed. “Lexa is a big baby Abby.”

“enough Gaia.”

“She’s crying cause Alex called her mother.”

“Oh.” Abby smiled. “Well of course he did.” She ruffled his hair. 

“He also walked.”

“Did he! Show me?”Lexa nodded and crouched on the floor holding the boy on his feet. Abby crouched down as well and held out her arms. “Come on Alex!”

The boy ran into her arms. She stood up and held him tight. “Good job!”

_“Ai bos skat Komfoni!”_ (I good boy grandmother!)

She frowned. “What does Komfoni mean?” 

Lexa smirked. “Grandmother.”

“Oh.” She looked at him shocked. “Oh.” She said Again holding him tight. She smiled towards Lexa.

Gaia cleared her throat. “I don’t mean to break up this happy moment but we have to talk.”

Lexa led Abby to the bed and gently pushed on her shoulder so she was sitting. “You have been on your feet all day Abby. Sit.”

She smiled as she appreciated her concern. “Thank you.” She smiled.

Alex shook his head. _“Komfoni! Mochof. Mochof.”_

She smiled. _“Mochof.”_

_“Sha!”_ He clapped. 

Gaia cleared her throat. “Lexa I think it’s time you make yourself know.”

“Why now?”

“A couple of reasons really.” She sighed. “First off, it’s getting hard to bring you and Alex food. Second Octavia is gaining a lot of followers. Mostly out of fear but still..”

Abby sighed. “Why doesn’t Lexa just show herself and tell everyone she doesn’t want to be commander.”

“Is that what you want Abby?” Lexa asked.

“I want you out of harms way Lexa.”

Gaia shook her head. “Abigail that will not work. Most of the people here believe in our faith and as soon as Lexa shows herself they will demand she take the flame back. They will say she is rightful leader.”

Lexa started pacing. “We can not afford a war down here.”

“Yes.” Gaia sighed. “I agree with you Lexa but what else are we to do. The people know who you are. We are now out of options. Abby is walking on thin ice. She is very close to getting caught which means she will have to fight for her crimes.”

”I don’t care!” Abby stood from the bed with Alex. “I’ll fight as long as it keeps Lexa and Alex safe.”

Lexa held Abby’s shoulder. “Abby. You would die. I will not allow that.”

Abby held her held that was on her shoulder. “I will not allow you to put yourself at risk.”

Gaia moved towards them. “She is at risk just by being herself Abigail. There is no way around this.”

Lexa nodded. “I will show myself tomorrow.” 

“How?” Abby asked concerned. 

“I will admit I stole food. I will fight for my freedom.”

“Octavia wouldn’t allow that.” Abby disagreed

“She’s not stupid Abigail. The people would turn on her.”

Lexa smirked. “Then fight I will but you both are not to tell her of how you assisted me.” Abby shook her head disagreeing. Before she could argue Lexa interrupted her. “Abby trust me. Please.”

“Ok.” She said softly. “You better not lose.”

Lexa looked at Abby and Alex. She kissed the, both on their heads. “Do not fear Abby, I will win.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gaia stood by Octavia left side. Her mother on the queens right. This was the moment Gaia new Lexa would make her appearance and as usual most of the bunker had turned up as there wasn’t much to do to occupy time in the bunker. All but Abby and Alex showed up, even though Abby basically begged but Lexa asked her not to come for her grandchild’s sake. Abby agreed though she wasn’t too happy about it.

A man walked into the arena. He was all muscle with no an inch of fat on him. He was also 7 feet tall. His weapon of choice was a sword. His crime. Fighting another person who tried to steal food that belonged to a child. The crowd cheered for him already deciding that they want him to win.

Lexa was standing behind a man that was at the doors that entered into the arena. She could hearing the cheering for the person who was already in there. She had black leather pants on and a green singlet with black boots and her signature war paint. She took a deep breath, stood up straight and tapped the man on the shoulder who was about to enter. He turned ready to snap at her but one look at Lexa and he dropped to his knees. “Heda?” He bowed.

“Yes.” She placed her hands behind her back with her chin in the air. “I am taking your spot.” She left no room for argument.

He nodded. “Sha Heda.” He stood and moved aside.

She kicked open the doors and walked out with her sword in her hand. The whole arena went silent. She looked up to Octavia who’s eyes widened. Then the Whispering started. 

“Heda?”

“It’s Heda!”

“Heda!”

“She’s come to save us!”

Then the chanting started.

“Heda. Heda. Heda. Heda.”

Lexa had a quick glance around the arena, it was caged with levels all occupied with people. The ground she was standing on was stained with blood and the smell would make a person want to vomit.

she walked to the centre with her people still chanting her title, she smirked and held her head up high, Her people still wanted her to lead them. She took a deep breath and held up her hand and instantly the arena went quiet. “My people! I have returned!” The crowd erupted in cheers. She waited for the people to quieten down but the cheering kept on ringing around the fighting pit. To the point where it was almost deafening. She smirked watching octacia squirm in her throne. She held up her hand again and once more the crowd went silent. People were now pushed up against the fences trying to see her. “It is true! I was betrayed by Titus the fleimkeeper. But I live! But to do so I had to take food and medicine to heal and for that I apologise. So here I am today answering for my crimes!” She looked up at Octavia once more. The queen was gripping her throne so hard that even from a distance Lexa could tell her knuckles were white, her face was flushed and her eyes narrowed. Indra still had her eyes opened wide looking down at her, while Gaia looked proud. “What say you! Octavia kom Skaikru.”

“Heda Heda Heda.” The crowd chanted. 

Octavia clenched her jaw her and nodded. 

Lexa took a deep breath and squared up Her opponent. He circled her and looked at the crowd nervously. “Heda.” He said quietly. “I will not fight you.”

She held up her chin. “What is your name?”

“Oden.”

“Oden.” She held the tip of her sword towards him. “Do you think me weak?”

He shook his head, “No heda. I just do not want to fight you out of respect. My family has been serving the commanders since beca pramheda. To fight you would dishonour their memory.”

Lexa frowned and felt the flame ignite in her head. She seen memories men and woman and even children that had similar features to Oden serve the commanders. “Oden kom trikru, son of Hayden and Helen kom trikru, I can see them all.” She tapped on her temple. “All of your decedents, Why have you not served me my friend?”

“I did not get the opportunity Heda. Mother and father were taken by the mountain. I was there fighting with your army at the mountain but I had to remain in Ton Dc as instructed by Indra kom trikru but once I was done I made my way to Polis to seek you out and serve you but then the city of light happened and then you were killed and I would never have served Ontari. She was not rightful commander. She did not take the flame.”

She raised her chin. “If you believe in me Oden you will fight me with all that you have. I have to prove to the people that I am worthy once more.”

He sighed. “Sha Heda.”

“I do not want to kill you.” 

“You do what you must Heda.” He bowed. Then he lunged at her elbowing her in the face and sending her to the ground. He pulled back his hand went to stab her In the stomach but she kicked his knee and jumped from lying position to standing. She stood glaring at him and wiped the blood from her nose with the back of her hand. She circled him once more. he grinned. “Not often you can tell people you made the Heda bleed”

She smirked back. “It will be the first and only time Oden.”

He smiled then swung his sword at her, she jumped back with the tip just missing her abdomen. He swung again and she blocked it with her own. Both swords were crossed over another, she could feel herself being pushed back so She planted her feet on the floor to stop the motion but he was so strong and so big that he started to push her backwards. She grunted and moved to the side making him fall forward. Then she slashed his back. He screamed in pain the got back up. She swung her sword at his legs but he jumped backwards. She swung it at his sword making him drop it. She smirked then threw her own sword down and held up her fists. The crowd got louder. She ran forward and kicked him in the stomach the force pushed him backwards, she used the opportunity to punch him in the face with a left hook then a right hook then an uppercut. He fell backwards and got back up slowly. She kicked him in the balls and he fell to his knees she then kicked him in the face breaking and making him fall backwards. She straddled his chest and punched him over and over till he was unconscious. She took a deep breath and stood. She walked to the middle of the arena and looked up to Octavia once more. 

Gaia stood forward. “Has the former commander payed for her crimes blood rayna!”

Octavia looked around the crowd. There wasn’t one person that wasn’t cheering on Lexa. She glared at the brunette then nodded.

The crowd went wild.

Octavia looked at Indra. “Bring her to me.” She snarled.

Indra nodded and left.

Lexa watched Indra leave as she turned to people walked in to collect Oden. “I want him alive bring him to me.” They both bowed and nodded. 

She waited outside the doors for the two men. The doors opened, they both had an arm each dragging him in. They slapped his face till he grunted and woke up. His slowly started to open his eyes.

She stood beside him. “Oden?”

Odens eyes widened and he stood shakey on his legs, he swayed a bit. He took a deep breath and stood up straight and bowed. “Heda.”

“Take me to Octavia.”

“Sha Heda.” 

“You two.” She said to the guards. “Who are you loyal to?” They both looked around nervously. “I will hold no ill will.”

The both nodded and replied. “Blodrayna.”

She nodded. “Leave.” They both rushed off. 

“Heda?” Oden waved in front of him. If you will follow me I will take to to bloodrayna.” 

She nodded and followed. On the way They were greeted by Indra. She froze and shook her head. She held out her arm and shook Lexa’s. “Indra.”

“Heda? How?” 

She shrugged. “It is a long story.”

“Did my daughter have something to do with it?”

“She has something to do with my recovery but I will never tell.”

Indra furrowed her eyesbrows and shook her head. “I can not believe this.”

“I know.” She sighed. “Indra. I know you and I know how you love Octavia, I understand your loyalty lies with your second. I hold no anger towards you.”

Indra looked at her sadly. “I am sorry.”

“Don’t be.” 

“I will take you to her.”

“My guard Oden is taking me.”

Indra smirked. “Of course Heda.”

“Oden. Lead.”

Oden stood proud with his chest puffed out. “Sha Heda.” He bowed and lead the way once more.

................

She entered without knocking. 

Octavia was pacing and paused when she noticed Lexa and Oden. “You disrespected me in front of the people.” 

“I bow to no one.”

Octavia bared her teeth. “You will bow to me or you will die!”

Lexa smirked and walked around the office taking it all in. There was one desk with paperwork scattered everywhere. “No you won’t. The people would turn against you and you know it.”

Gaia and Indra entered. Octavia narrowed her eyes at Gaia. “And I suppose you will stand with her?”

“I am the fleimkeeper my duty is to the flame and Lexa is the last nightblood on earth. She is the rightful Heda.”

Octavia looked at Indra. “And you?”

“My second.”

Octavia breathed a sigh of relief.

Lexa slumped back in the chair. “Octavia you and I both know that we can not afford a war.”

“First of all get off my chair and second what do you suggest?”

She sat forward with her hands clasped. “I suggest that we work together.”

“What!?” Indra, Gaia and Octavia said together. 

Lexa stood and moved in front of Octavia And sighed. “You have done what has been needed Octavia. Truely.”

“You agree with her ways?” Gaia asked curiously.

“I really don’t see that she had a choice.” She shrugged. “I don’t want a power struggle Octavia.”

“What do you want?”

“To get out of this bunker for starters.”

Octavia scoffed. “That’s not happening any time soon.”

“Yes I know. But it will.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Your bother will find a way to you if he is alive but until then we have to treat this place like we are not leaving and to do that we will have to work together.”

“And what happens when we get out?”

“That’s a problem for another day.”

Octavia looked over her shoulder to Indra. “Indra?”

“I agree. We can’t afford a war Octavia announce that you will be working together.”

“Ok.” Octavia sighed. “I will announce-“

“You will not speak for me!” Lexa snarled. “I will announce it myself.” She stood up straight with her chin raised. “Oden!”

The bloodied warrior ran into the room. “Find me a room worthy enough for a Heda.”

“Sha Heda.” He bowed. 

“Gaia, call for everyone to be at the fighting pit.”

“Sha Heda.” She said as she left.

Lexa turned to Octavia. “Make no mistake Octavia I am working with you but I am still Heda.”

Octavia glared at her as Lexa sat down in Octavia’s chair. “This is my place were I conduct business.”

She lent back in the chair and smirked. “Well it looks as though you need to get another chair and desk.” 

Octavia groaned.

.......................

Lexa stood in front of Octavia’s throne. The people had gathered at the arena as instructed. She looked around and found two familiar faces. Both Abby and Alex were waving at her. She smiled gently at them. “My people! She said loud and clear. “I have come to the decision that it is best if Octavia works with me.” She looked over her shoulder. Octavia was red from anger. Indra looked concerned for her second as the crowd gasped. “We will fight together. All of us. From the ashes we will rise!” She yelled making the crowd erupt in cheers. 

Octavia grabbed her arm as she was leaving. “I thought you said this wasn’t a power struggle.”

“It’s not.” She pulled her arm back and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad I’m gettign positive feed back. :) thanks for anyone who leaves a comment, makes my day and please if you have any constructive criticism please leave a comment as well. Also anything you want to see.


	5. Chapter 5

One year after Lexa announced herself.

Octavia was sitting in the chambers that she now had to share with Lexa. Lexa was sitting at her desk, eyebrows were creased and one hand resting on her head rubbing her temple the other was holding a piece of paper, without looking up she addressed Octavia. “I wish to go over the medical supplies.”

Octavia glared at her the entire time she went over the paperwork. She watched as Abby came in and stood behind the Commander. What Octavia found to be strange was that Lexa had her guard bring in a chair for Abby, so they could sit side by side and go over it together. Octavia shook her head and scoffed. It was this moment she realized that Abby had been helping Lexa. For what reason she’s unsure of. “What are your thoughts?” Lexa asked Abby.

Abby held a piece of paper in her hand. “As long as there isn’t an illness that runs through the bunker we should be fine.”

“Hmm.” She nodded. “Agreed but a problem for another time. We have to ensure that we can avoid that at all costs, what do you suggest?”

“Well first off.” She narrowed her eyes at Octavia. “The fighting pit has to be cleaned on a regular basis. So does training areas.”

Lexa looked at Abby softly. “I know you don’t agree with the fighting pit but you must move past it and realized that it is our only choice right now.”

Abby sighed and nodded. “Ok.” She smiled at the brunette.

Octavia rolled her eyes. Trying to figure out why Abby had a soft spot all of a sudden for Lexa. She was angry cause anyone from Arcadia should be automatically loyal to her. In Lexa’s absence she created wonkru. There are no clans anymore, that is until Lexa announced herself.

“You do know you are starting a coalition without needing one?”

Lexa sighed and placed the paper down on the desk. “There is nothing wrong with being proud of one's heritage. There is nothing wrong with talking about where a person grew up, made memories and families. Those things are important Octavia having people punished for doing so is not a leadership it’s a dictatorship and I won’t stand for it. So if people want to say they are proud skaikru, trikru or even wonkru so be it. But let’s be honest, Wonkru is your clan, created by you.”

“I created it because there were wars in here!”

“Yes but then the Commander came back didn’t she.” Abby smiled. “You did what was needed when there wasn’t Lexa. Now there is Commander I have noticed that people are talking more about their background and their clan but still there is peace.”

Lexa shook her head and looked at Octavia. “Let’s go over food supplies?”

Octavia smirked. “Kara!”

Kara walked in with a spear in her hand. “Bloodrayna.” She bowed and stood next to Octavia.

Kara is in charge of farming. She is also Octavia’s right hand. “Kara the commander would like to know about food supplies.”

Kara huffed. “Thanks to you blood Reyna we have enough to last five years.”

Abby stood from her chair. “How funny it is Kara that you speak so highly of Octavia when you are the one not too long ago that started an uprising against her.”

Kara bared her teeth and stepped towards Abby. “I am loyal to my queen! And I don’t think you are one to talk, did you forget that your husband was floated because of you and Kane was part of that reason and still your with him every night. Am I correct?”

Lexa stood calmly with her hands behind her back. She walked to Kara till they were nosed to nose. “You have no authority.” She spoke lowly. “If you ever speak out of turn again I don’t care who you are loyal too.” She grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. “I will cut out your tongue. Understood?” Kara’s face was going red, she was slowly running out of air supply.

Octavia stood. “She gets it!”

Lexa ignored her still looking at Kara in her eyes. “Am. I. Understood?”

“Yes.” She croaked.

She tightened her grip about her throat. “Yes, What?”

“Yes....heedda.”

Lexa let go and watched as Kara slid to the floor coughing and trying to catch her breath. She looked at Octavia. “This would be a lot easier if you would keep you people in line Octavia.”

...............................

Octavia was pacing her room. With Kara watching. “We must kill her.”

“We can’t Kara. People would know it was me. People would revolt.”

Kara scoffed. “She seems close to Abby. Let’s kill her it will weaken her.”

“Don’t be stupid Kara! She is our doctor we can’t kill her we need her! Damn it!” She punched the wall. “I don’t know what her plans are but it won’t be good for my followers once we get out of here.”

“Then we find a weakness and use it against her. It may take time but time is all we have right now.”

“Yes.” She said. “Time.”

...............

“Lexa.” Abby sighed as they entered Lexa’s room. Kane was sitting on the bed with a sleeping Alex next to him. “You can’t threaten anyone who talks rudely to me.”

“Why not?” She said sitting next to Kane who smiled at her and gave her a side hug kissing her on the temple. She looked at her sleeping son and kissed the top of his head.

“Because.....because you-you just can’t!”

She shrugged. “I disagree.”

Abby crossed her arms. “Kane? Can you please try to talk some sense into her?”

Kane ran his hand through his hair. “What happened?”

Abby huffed. “Kara was being a bitch and Lexa choked her and threatened to cut out her tongue!”

Kane looked at Lexa. “Lexa?”

Lexa lent back on the bed and shrugged. “She bought Jake into the conversation to hurt her.”

“Oh.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Ok.”

“Marcus!”

“What?” He shrugged.

Lexa and Kane grinned at each other.

Abby huffed and sat down next to them, looking at the boy sleeping. “Did you have fun?” She asked Kane.

“Yes.” He smiled. “We read, and he drew, and then he slept.”

Lexa stood and took off her jacket. “Octavia is making things more Difficult then they have to be.”

Kane stood and Abby sat down hugging the boy. “That is most likely because she thinks you will pose a threat later on down the track.”

She sighed. “I just want peace.” She threw her jacket over her chair, it missed and fell on the floor.

Kane walked to the jacket and picked it up folding it in his arms. Her turned to Lexa and held her shoulder. “We know that Lexa. As we know you, even when I didn’t know you I told Skaikru you were a visionary.” He squeezed her shoulder and placed her jacket neatly over the chair.

“Lexa.” Abby said softly from the bed. “You said you needed my help to be a better leader. If you want my advice, it would be to not play these games with Octavia. You want peace. Make that clear. Try to see things from her perspective, you keep throwing your weight around. It will make her think you are a threat.”

She sighed sitting next to Abby who held her around the shoulder and bought her in for a side hug. “I do not trust her.”

Kane held his hand on his hips. “Neither do we but there is very little we can do down here.” He sat down beside her. “We need to be smart.” He nudged her Shoulder grinning at her. “You used to be what happened huh?”

Lexa chuckled. “Alex turned my brain to mush.”

All three laughed. “Are you sure your just not a big softy?” He poked her in the ribs playfully.

She groaned and smacked away his hand. “Abby he’s doing it again. Make him stop.”

Abby held her arms around Lexa’s shoulder and playfully pushed Kane away. “Leave her alone Marcus. She’s had a rough day.”

“He’s so annoying.”

“Annoyingly funny?”

“No.” Both Abby and Lexa said together. “Don’t start!”

“Ok.” He held up his hands. “Can I tell you about this book I am reading?”

“Ok.” Lexa said sitting up interested in what new book Kane had found.

“It’s about anti-gravity. It’s impossible to put down.” He laughed.

Abby and Lexa groaned. “Marcus! No more Dad jokes!”

He laughed as he stood up and kissed both of them on the heads. “It was funny.” He shrugged still chuckling at his own joke. “I’m going to bed. “Night Lexa.”

“Night.” She smiled.

“I’ll see you soon.” He looked at Abby.

“Yes.” She smiled.

Kane stood at the door. “Think about what we have discussed here tonight Lexa.”

“Ok.” She sighed. “I will try harder tomorrow.”

He smiled and left the room. “Hey miller!” Kane called. “Did I tell you about this book I’m reading.”

Abby and Lexa looked at each other and laughed. “At least he thinks he’s funny.” Abby shrugged.

Lexa shook her head. “I think it is Marcus that has turned my brain to mush.”

.....................

When Lexa walked into the chambers the next morning Kara was standing by Octavia who was going over paperwork. “Octavia. Kara.” They didn’t acknowledge her. She sighed. “I do not believe I have made my intentions clear.” They both looked at her then. “I just want peace Octavia. That is all. Even when we eventually leave here that is all I want. In fact that is all I ever wanted, Believe me or not.” She shrugged. “I’m going to train.”

Once the doors shut Kara looked at Octavia. “I don’t trust her.”

“Neither do I. Our time will come, and we will get her where it hurts.”

Kara smirked. “Yes bloodying.”

..........................

Lexa walked into Oden throwing a man over his shoulder. “Your form is off Oden.”

Oden smirked. “Not true. Have a told you about the time I made Heda bleed.”

Lexa smirked. “Tell me gona have you made Heda bleed since?”

He puffed his chest out. “No.” He pointed at her black eye. “Got her real good though.”

Lexa laughed then lunged at him.

After an hour of two of sparring they both sat with a bottle of water, they were left by themselves. “How’s the little one?”

“Good.” She smiled. “Trouble as always.”

“Oh like his mother then?”

“Maybe.” She sighed. “I almost killed Kara yesterday.”

He scoffed. “Almost? Lexa you should have finished her off.”

“What’s the point?”

“She is a threat.”

“At the moment she is the sole reason why we can eat. She is the most experienced farmer we have.”

He sighed. “These people back you.” He turned to her. “If you kill Octavia her followers will back you. I know it.”

“I can not kill her.”

“Why? Lexa?. Octavia will take you out first chance she gets, you know this.”

“I know.” She said softly. “Bellamy was important to Clarke, and Octavia is his sister. I won’t do it Oden. What will she think of me if she finds us and I have killed her best friends sister. She also cares for Octavia I ordered to have her killed once and Clarke stopped it.”

“How did she manage that?”

Lexa smirked. “She followed Ryder and held a gun to his head then made him walk all the way to my tent and had a go at me for it.”

He laughed. “I have to meet this woman of yours.”

“She’s not mined.” She said sadly. “It’s been a long time, she has most likely moved on.”

“With whom? What are her options Heda?” He chuckled. “You have this Murphy who is lovers with Emori. Then you have Harper and Monty who are also lovers, so that leaves Raven...and from what Abby has told me they are more sisters than anything else so that would be strange? That leaves echo...” he shrugged. “I mean maybe.......she cute is she not.”

Lexa laughed. “I have never heard anyone refer to Echo kom Azgeda, Spy Of Queen Nia cute.”

He chuckled. “Well if Clarke can get past the part of her helping blow up mount weather.....”

She elbowed him and laughed. “Shof op Odin” He laughed back. She stopped laughing and sighed looking at her hands. “I always thought she cared for Bellamy more then anyone else.”

“So? I care for you Lexa and no offence but the thought of us.” He pointed between them.”

She scrunched her face up and got him in head lock. “Do not finish that sentence gona!”

“Why?” He chuckled trying to escape her hold. “Am I not cute Heda?”

She laughed and pushed him away. “You’re disgusting.” She laughed.

When he stopped laughing he noticed the sad look on Lexa’s face, so he sat down beside her again. “What’s wrong?”

“I wish I knew of her fate.” She looked at him sadly. “Abby believes she’s outside. The thought scares me. Being alone all that time.” She shook her head. “What is she suffers from madness.”

“Hmm. Well if she is outside, and she suffers from anything I can not see you walking away. Even if she is with another.”

“You’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?” They both laughed. “Lexa I have something important to tell you.” He looked at her seriously. “If Kane tells one more joke I’m afraid I’m going to have to kill him.”

Lexa smiled. “Get in line.”

...................

Clarke lay motionless under a shrub waiting to hear the footsteps that she knew would soon walk by her. She grinned when she heard a twig snap. She held her breath and squatted into position ready to pounce, when she seen her target she jumped out from behind the bush held up her hands like claws and roared. The little girl in front of her squealed then started laughing uncontrollably, so much, so she fell to the floor. Clarke laughed too and lied down next to the 8-year-old girl. They both stared at the stars he coloured the sky. “Clarke?” The girl asked.

“Madi?”

“Do you think we will ever see anyone again?”

Clarke turned her head to look at the girl. “Of course.”

“What if your friends don’t like me.” She asked in a small voice.

Clarke smiled. “Hey. They will and if they don’t I’ll kick their asses.”

Madi smiled sadly. “I wish I could have met Lexa.”

Clarke sighed. “Me too. I see her every night in my dreams.”

Madi turned her head towards Clarke. “Why don’t you draw her Clarke? You draw everyone else but never her.”

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat. “It hurts when I draw her.”

Madi held the blondes hand. “You should draw her.”

The next morning Clarke sat on a rock watching Madi fish. When the little girl caught a fish she jumped in the air. “Clarke look!” She held up the fish.

Clarke smiled proudly. “Good work Madi.”

Madi ran over to her and looked over her shoulder. “Are you drawing pictures of Heda?!”

“Yes.” She’s held the paper up. It was Lexa fighting Roan.

Madi took the drawing from her carefully. “Wow!” Madi said in awe. “Wow Clarke she was really beautiful and so cool!” Clarke chuckled at the slang work she taught the girl. “I mean look at her.” Clarke looked at the drawing. It was in the area at Polis. Lexa stood by Roan. Her commander sash flowed in the wind behind her and her warpaint was on her face detailing her very beautiful green eyes with a look of determination. “She looked so powerful!”

“She was very strong.” Clarke said softly.

“Yeah I can tell, look at her. She was never going to lose that fight! Tell Me the story again Clarke! Now I can picture her in my head!”

Clarke laughed. “Maybe tonight.”

Later that night Clarke watched as Madi slept. It’s been lonely being the only two people on earth. Lonely and boring but Madi kept Clarke sane. They loved each other. She looked up at the sky and hoped her friends would return soon, so they can figure out together how to get the people out of the bunker. She so desperately wanted to see her mother. She sighed looking at the drawing of Lexa. “I wish you were here Lexa.” She said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke and Madi were lying in the back on the rover. They had just finished dinner and now Madi was reading a story that Clarke had written. It was about the fight Lexa had with Roan. It was Madi’s favourite she even drew pictures to go with the story. Madi smiled when she got to her favourite part. 

“As the spear came down Lexa quickly moved to her left the spear missing her head by mere inches, she then kicked at prince roans legs making him fall hard to the ground, he swung at her legs but Lexa jumped back, he swung at her again but Lexa was to fast, he then tried again but this time Lexa caught the spear then hit Prince Roan’s arm making him lose grip of his weapon. Lexa snatched it from his hands and swung it hard at his leg making him fall to his knees. She then swung again hitting him in the face, Then she tried again but Prince Roan held up his arm to block the attack but Lexa used all her strength behind the spear and hit him in the chin making him fall backwards hitting the ground with a loud thud. Lexa walked to him slowly and swung the spear around to hold the tip of the weapon above his throat. The stadium went quiet waiting for there Heda to kill her opponent but then the silence was disrupted when the Ice Queen stood up and yelled for her son to get up or be branded a coward. Lexa looked up to the evil Queen then back down to Roan. “Jus drain jus doun.” She said softly before throwing the spear right at the queens chest killing her. “The Queen is dead!” Lexa yelled. “Long live the King.” Madi ran her fingers of the drawing next to the page it was of Lexa looking around at her people as they chanted her name. Madi closed the book and ran her fingers over the cover gently. She looked to Clarke with her eyebrows furrowed like she was deep in thought. “Do you think she knew Clarke?”

Clarke frowned at the little girl. “Knew what?” She said as she sat upright.

“How much you loved her?”

“Oh.” Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her head away from the girl to avoid eye contact, she rubbed the back of her neck where the tension was building, where it always seemed to build whilst thinking about the brunette and the love she lost. “I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I never got the chance to tell her.” She said quietly.

Madi moved closer to the blonde sensing her distress. She wrapped her arms around the blondes waist. “You can tell her one day right? Lexa believes death in not the end. So maybe you can tell her then.”

Clarke smiled sadly at the girl and took a deep breath trying to hold back her tears, “when I entered the city of light and Lexa saved me I got a chance to tell her then but that wasn’t.....” she sighed. “If I ever see her again I’ll tell her.” She lied them both back down and held the girl so they could warm up.

“Good.” The little girl. “Clarke?”

“Yeah.”

“I think she knew.”

Clarke smiled. “I hope so.” 

“Clarke?”

Clarke chuckled. “Sha?”

“Can you please please write the story of how Lexa saved you in the city of light!”

Clarke smiled. “Ok Madi, now go to sleep.”

“Yes!” She hugged the blonde tight. “Goodnight Clarke, I love you.”

“I love you too.”  
...........................

Lexa sat in the dinning hall eating her rations. Alex was with Abby in the medical department for a routine check up that most people have to go through to avoid sickness. She was quietly reading a book when she heard the chair next to her being pulled out. She looked to her left and smiled at Kane as he sat down next to her. “What are you reading today?”

“A book about cooking.” She closed the book to show him the cover.

He grinned. “Really? Find anything interesting?”

“Well, I believe that this will be my 132nd time reading this book I believe now I am an expert at baking cookies.”

Kane laughed making the corner of his eyes crinkle. “If only we had the ingredients?” 

“Still.....I’d be an expert.”

He chuckled. “What about apple pie?” His eyes twinkled.

Lexa started turning the pages quickly. “Sha there is a recipe in here for that as well.”

“Lexa?” He grinned. “You’re the Apple to my pie.” Lexa closed her eyes and shook her head but smiled. She playfully slapped the back of his head. Making him laugh more. “Come on that was funny!”

“No it wasn’t.” She said as she closed the book and started to pack up her belongings.

As Kane’s laughter died down he smiled at the brunette. “Where are you off to now?”

“I was going to go train or at the very least watch over training.”

He nodded and looked at her with concern. “Ok sweetie. Be careful this time.”

Lexa stood up and chuckled. “I am always careful and don’t call me that.” She rolled her eyes. 

He pointed at her. “Last time, You came back with a cut lip.” She grinned. “Sweetie.”

Lexa groaned knowing that he wouldn’t stop calling her sweetie. “I let Oden hit me, felt sorry for him.” She smirked. “Told him that too.”

Kane laughed. “And I’m sure he appreciates it.” His laughter died down and he looked at her again narrowing her eyes at the brunette. “Just be careful please?”

She smiled and kissed him on the top of the head. “I promise.”

“Good. You going to give an old man a heart attack one of these days.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “You are so dramatic.” She smiled as she walked away. “At least your partner is a doctor though.” She called over her shoulder.

“Oh haha Heda.” He grinned watching her leave.

Octavia sat back having watched the whole exchange. When Lexa was out of sight she made her way to Kane and sat down. “Why is it that you and Abby are more loyal to her then to Skaikru.”

“I thought we were wonkru now?”

“That’s not the point!”

“You can’t have it both ways Octavia.”

“You should be following me! I should have killed her-“

Kane hit the table in front of him hard. So hard that the noise made the dinning hall freeze, Kane never was the angry type. He leans forward and glared at Octavia, his face red with anger and eyes blazing with fury. He spoke low so only she could hear. “You can say what ever you want about me. Call me a traitor, throw all the death threats you want but don’t EVER threaten my daughter.” 

“Your daughter?” Octavia looked at him smugly. “You and Abby are pathetic. Latching on to her. She’s a waste of space.”

Kane stood up abruptly and took a deep breath. He looked down to Octavia and shook his head and left without a word. The dinning hall all looked at Octavia, she looked away embarrassed and made her way to her office. It was there she was meant with a familiar face.

“Hello.” Niylah said standing at her desk with a drink in her hand. “Thought you could use a drink?”

“Thanks.” Octavia mumbled as she took the drink and sat down. She sighed shaking her head thinking of the exchange she just had with Kane.

“Something the matter?”

“I just don’t understand how Kane and Abby can follow that woman.”

Niylah shrugged. “They must trust her just like Clarke did.”

“Yes. Wait how did you know that?”

“She told me?”

“She never talked about Lexa.”

“Oh.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “We were closer then most.”

This intrigued Octavia. She sat up straight. “In What way?”

“We were intimate.”

Octacia grinned. “Do tell.”

“Is that what you want Octavia. Details?”

“No. Not at all, more of when it happened?”

“Oh well, three months after the fall of mount weather then I guess after Skaikru came back from Polis after defeating alie.”

“Did you love her? Did she love you?”

“No. We were friends. That is all.”

Octavia nodded. “I am trying to weaken Lexa.”

“Ok?”

“This could weaken her.”

“Octavia. That is cruel. Clarke is my friend.”

“Clarke is dead Niylah.”

Niylah shook her head. “No they went to space?”

Octavia sighed. “That was a real long shot.” She stood in front of the blonde. “I accepted a long time ago that my brother and friends are gone. I know Abby believes that Clarke and the others made it but come on....That just didn’t happen. No one is going to save us. This is who we are now and Lexa is dividing us all. I need her to be weakened. I need her to step down.”

Niylah nodded. “I’d do anything for you.” 

Octavia smiled. “Good.”

........................

Abby was almost done with her last patient. Alex was sleeping peacefully on one of the beds. She smiled at him lovingly. 

Kane walked in and kissed her on the temple. He was tense and Abby could tell. “Are you Ok?”

He sighed. “Yeah.”

Lexa walked in next with Oden behind her followed by Gaia. The two of them were holding hands smiling, they had been seeing each other for a year now. They were happy. Lexa smiled when she seen her son sprawled out on one of the beds. She seen Kane sit stiffly in the corner and it made her frown. She walked to him. “Is everything ok?”

“That’s what I just asked him.” Abby smiled.

“I’m fine.” He lied. Octavia words played on his mind for most the day. 

Lexa tilted her head. “You were fine this morning? Did something happen?”

“No.” He lied.

“Marcus?” Abby asked softly.

“I’m fine really?”

Lexa knew he was lying but also knew Kane enough to know if he wanted to talk he would do so in his terms. “How about we all head back to my room and put Alex into bed then read something?”

He smiled. “That sounds good.”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Not another history book for the love of all things-“

“We will find something you like too.” Lexa smiled.

Abby sighed in relief. “Good.” She picked up Alex and made her way out.

...................

Abby fell asleep holding Alex while Kane read out loud a book about the Roman Empire. Abby being so tired didn’t argue and instead was lulled asleep same as Alex to the should of Kane reading. Lexa was sitting beside him with her eyes shut listening intently. He shut the book and sighed. 

“What is wrong?” She asked softly. “Did someone hurt you?”

“No.” He said sadly.

“You can tell me anything.”

“I know. It’s just that I’m not sure what I’m feeling right now.”

“Abby says we should talk about our feelings.” He raised his eyesbroes at her. She shrugged. “I don’t alway listen.”

He chuckled. “Octavia threatened you today.”

“chit!”

“She said she should have killed you I didn’t let her finish that sentence though I let my emotions show and told her not to threaten my daughter.”

“Oh.” She looked at him wide eyed. “Ok?”

“Ok?”

“Sha. I always found it strange that Skaikru only call people family if they are some how blood related. It was never that way with any of the clans. To many wars had seperated families, the mountain had also taken so many. Leaving children alone. People would take them in as their own because blood doesn’t make family. Love does. That’s more special don’t you think?”

Kane held her hand. “Yes. Is that what happened to you?”

Lexa nodded. “Yes. I was just 4 when my mother and father were killed in war. I was left with the villagers, Anya took me in. When she found out I was nateblida she took me on as her second so I could protect myself.” She smiled at him. “I count myself lucky that I had her and now I have you, Abby and Alex.” She smirked. “And even Oden and Gaia when they are not annoying me and one day maybe Clarke?”

Kane smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. “I think she would like that.” He took a deep breath. “I have never felt such anger before.” He shook his head. “I can’t lose anyone in this room. I love you all too much.”

Lexa looked at him with watery eyes. “We love you too and I’m not embarrassed that you referred to me as your daughter. I am proud that you can call me that. You are a good man Marcus Kane and a good father.” He smiled widely at her, she rolled her eyes and nudged him in the ribs. “But stop with the jokes?”

He shook his head wiping away the tears. “No can do sweetie. They are just too funny.”

She scoffed moving off the bed and getting under the covers with Abby and Alex. 

Kane watched. “Lexa?”

“Sha.”

“I love you.”

“I know old man. Go to sleep.”

He smiled and got himself under the covers of his own bed.

Abby smiled having heard the whole conversation. She started snickering knowing how uncomfortable all the confessions would have made Lexa. 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Shof op abi.” She whispered. 

Abby smiled and wrapped her arms around both Alex and Lexa. She pinched Lexa’s cheeks. “I wuv you too.” Lexa groaned and playfully hit her hand away. Abby grabbed it and squeezed it. “Go to sleep.” She said softly chuckling.

“Very well.” Lexa sighed. 

Once Abby heard Lexa’s breathing even out she got out of the bed and made her way to Kane. He smiled and held up the blanket as she got in. He held open his arms so she could wrap herself around him. “She’s one of a kind?”

“Yes.” She smiled.

..................

When Lexa woke the next morning she kissed Alex on the head and made her way out of her room. She decided to go over rations early and get it out of the way so she could spend some time with her son. She was almost knocked over by a woman walking her way. “I’m so sorry.” She heard the woman woman say. 

Lexa stood up straight with her arms behind her back. “That is quite alright I was not paying attention. What’s your name?”

“I’m Niylah.” She held out her arm.

Lexa held her arm firmly. “ I believe I know your name? You used to own the trading post with your father. Correct?”

Niylah looked at the woman shocked. “Sha. That is correct. I’m surprised you know of the trading post Heda.”

“Why?” Lexa tilted her head. “It is my job to know of what happens in all the lands. Your trading post came up in quite a few conversations between all people of all clans. I was sorry to hear of your fathers passing.”

Niylah looked at her sadly. “Yes. I can see why Clarke talked about you so much.”

Lexa looked at the woman surprised. “Clarke?”

“Yes.”

Lexa frowned. “Oh.” Is all she could say.

“She had a drawing of you in her bedroom in the ark. Did you know that?”

Lexa felt her stomach drop. “Her room?”

“Yes.” She smiled. “She was a good friend.”

Lexa nodded. “Well.” Lexa pushed her tears back so she could remain strong. “I must be on my way.”

“Very well Heda. If you ever want to hear more about Clarke I’d be happy to tell you.”

Lexa ignored her and made her way to the office. She spent the majority of the day staring at the same bits of information. She felt Octavia’s gave on her most the day but she Ignored it. She couldn’t get what Niylah said out of her head. If Clarke had showed her her room does that mean they were intimate and when were they?” She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She stood up with a huff she needed answers.

So asked around about Niylah, people really liked her and she was most definitely loyal to Octavia, which took the brunette by surprise from the tattoo marking she could tell the woman was trikru but then again a lot of Skaikru followed her so who was she to judge. She found the woman in the dinning hall sitting by herself. She made her way and sat down. Niylah looked shocked at first but then she relaxed. “Heda?”

“I need to know if you and Clarke kom Skaikru we’re together.”

“Yes we were.”

“When?”

“After the fall of mount weather.”

Lexa did her calculations. “Before or after I had her bought to Polis?”

“Before.”

“Was there any other times?”

“Yes, after she defeated alie.”

She nodded again and took a deep breath. “And I suppose you spoke of this to your queen?”

Niylah looked shocked. “Heda-“

“It’s fine I know you are loyal to her. I’m not a fool Niylah but you must think I am.”

“No heda-“

“You must think me so foolish to not know where people’s loyalty lies and the lengths that Octavia will go to to try and weaken me.”

“Heda-“

“While I admit that it hurts very much that she was intimate with another I believe Clarke is or was a good judge of character. I don’t own her. I hurt her after the mountain one of my deepest regrets, what she did after that betrayal to try and heal is Clarke’s business and no one else’s. I will admit that being with you after alie seemed a bit quick after my death but I can understand That she had a lot on her mind. She would have tried to save everyone like she always does and it would have sat heavily on her shoulders trying to keep the coalition together in my name.” Lexa sighed. “You are clearly not a good friend and you clearly didn’t know her like I did otherwise you would not go speaking about such personal matters to anyone. Even me. I’m assuming Octavia told you that we cared for one another.”

“No Heda, Clarke did.”

“No she didn’t.” Lexa smirked. “Clarke could barley tell me what she felt for me let alone someone else. You must have assumed that she cared for me based on how she was after my death?”

“Sha.”

Lexa nodded again and lent forward on the table. “If I ever hear of your talking about such personal matters concerning Clarke I’ll throw you in the fighting pit and I will be your opponent. Do I make myself clear?”

Niylah gulped. “Sha Heda.”

“Good.” She stood and left the dinning hall. She made her way to her room that at the moment was empty, She Lied back down on her bed and felt the tears leave her eyes. She lied there for 25 minutes sobbing when she heard the door open. 

“Lexa!” Abby walked to the bed quickly. She lied down and wrapped the brunette in her arms. “Oh honey what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She sniffled turned trying to hide herself from the woman. She felt Abby tug gently at her shoulder. 

“Lexa? It’s me, you can tell me anything.”

Lexa sighed and turned so she could face the older woman. She held the blanket between them tightly in her hands. “Can I ask you something?”

Abby placed her hand on Lexa’s, when she felt the brunette realise the blanket slightly she removed it and replaced it with her on hand. “Of course honey.”

“Do you think Clarke loved me?” She asked softly looking downwards to avoid eye contact.

Abby pushed Lexa back gently so she could look her in the eyes. “Yes.” She said wiping the tears from her face. “Yes she did. I knew before she even did. I knew in the way she looked at you and how highly she talked about you. I knew when you did something for her like send her with Warriors with her for protection the hidden smile she would have because of that. She kept the flame did you know that?”

“No.”

“Titus told her that it had part of you in there, Clarke told me you saved her in the city of light she didn’t elaborate but she believed that the flame was part of you and when she realised she may have to give it up to protect us all she held it and told me that she loved you, I believe making that decision was one of the hardest things she had to do.”

Lexa held Abby’s shirt and cried. “I loved her so much Abby.”

“I know honey. What bought this on?”

“Octavia is trying to weaken me.”

“How?”

Lexa took a deep breath. “Niylah. She was intimate with Clarke.”

“Oh honey.” She held her tight. “That was not the same as what she had with you.” 

“I know but it hurts. Why does it hurt?”

“Of course it does hurts, you loved her...you still love her and time was stolen from you both.” She hugged her tight. “I want to go find Niylah and give her a piece of my mind but I don’t have too.”

“Why?”

Abby scoffed. “When Clarke gets back here she is going to kick her ass.”

Lexa laughed. “Sha.” She wiped the tears from her eyes. “I miss her so much.”

Abby smiled gently. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...time jump..5 years...let me know what you think of this chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

Five years after pramfiya. 

Things had been rather peaceful in the bunker. They still had to have the fighting pits. It was the only way. Lexa and Octavia still had arguments and disagreements here and there but nothing worth starting a war over. And Alex was now four and a half years old and they managed to keep his relationship to Lexa a secret. No one but Abby, Kane and Oden knew that they were by all means mother and son.

Lexa, Alex and Abby were in her room, Lexa hugged Alex close to her chest with tears in her eyes. Kane and Oden and Gaia entered. Kane sat right next to Lexa and rubbed her back while Oden kneeled in front of them both. The boy was unresponsive. “Abby.” The brunette sniffled. “What’s wrong with him?”

Abby looked down to her grandchild. His fever wouldn’t break and he stopped eating. “He has the flu.”

Lexa looked up to the older woman, her eyes red and cheeks puffy. Her lip trembled. 

Odens voice cracked. “What is that?” Gaia stood behind him with both her hands on his shoulders, she could feel the pain in his voice. They all cared deeply for Alex.

Abby sat down beside them both. She ran her hand across his warm red cheek. And held Lexa around the shoulders. “It’s influenza. It can be deadly to children.” 

Lexa held the boy to her chest and started rocking back and forward. She looked at Abby with tears rolling down her cheeks. “What can we do?”

Abby hugged Lexa tighter to her body, as if trying to protect her. “He needs medicine.”

“Then why do you look so sad?”

“Because Jackson is with Octavia, he will see the missing medicine and he will know what it is for. Remember all those years ago when I told you that if there was a sickness that goes through the bunker we would run out?”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “This is one of those sicknesses?”

“Yes.” She said cupping Lexa’s cheek wiping away her tears. “As soon as Jackson tells Octavia she will order find Alex and order his death.”

Lexa cried and held him tight. She squeezed her eyes shut wishing this was all a bad dream. She opened them to look down at her son. He was limp in her arms and the once lively happy boy was gone, here lay a boy with barely any fight left but then she felt him grab her hand and squeeze. She took a deep breath and turned to Abby. “We will put him in the hidden room. He is strong Abby he will beat this I know it.” She wiped a tear away. “Trust me, He will be fine.” She smiled sadly. “Last night I held his hand and his grip was so firm, my son will beat this.” She held Abby’s hand. “Look.” She said looking at the boy gripping her hand. “He is strong.”

Oden nodded. “Lexa is right.” He ran his hand through the boys hair. “He’s a strong goufa, just like his mother.” He smiled at Lexa.

Abby nodded. “Lexa....” She said softly. “He needs medicine.”

“He needs fluids Abby. Please.” She squeezed her hand. “Trust me I know he will beat this.”

...............

Abby paced the room that held the medical supplies while Kane and Lexa swiftly took Alex to the hidden room. Every fibre of her being was telling her Alex needed medicine, she had trust in Lexa but knew Lexa was stubborn. Abby was a realist and in reality influenza kills. If Alex were to die Lexa would lose herself and Abby would lose yet another child and she loved Alex...he was her grandchild. She loved Lexa, she was her daughter. She stopped with her hands on her hips and looked to the ceiling while tears ran down her face. If she lost them she would truely lose everything and she couldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t take the chance. So with a quick glance at the supplies she took what was needed to treat influenza.

When she got to the hidden room Lexa stood from the bed Alex was lying in with Oden by her side. “He woke up and smiled at us.” She said with tears in her eyes.

Abby kissed the girls forehead. “Oden? Why don’t you go take Lexa to train, take a break, myself and Marcus will watch him.”

Oden looked at her suspiciously. “Ok.” He shrugged. 

Lexa nodded and kissed the boy on the head. She smiled at them as she left the room. 

When Lexa was out of ear shot Oden turned to them. “Abigail. Please listen to Lexa trust that she knows her son.” He sighed as he left the room.

As soon as Abby heard the door shut she rushed over to Alex and started administering medicine.

Kane stood beside the bed. “Abby?”

“Marcus, he will not die!”

“Lexa believes-“

“Lexa is blinded by a mother’s love! I am a doctor and I’m telling you unless Alex’s gets this medicine he will die.”

“When Octavia finds out.”

“We will deal with that when and if it happens.” She stood up after hook Alex up to fluids and giving him a round of antibiotics. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

Kane looked down to the boy and ran his hand through his hair. He wrapped his arm around Abby’s shoulder. “You are the doctor you know what’s best but Lexa is his mother and she’s knows him like we don’t. I trust both your judgement but this will have consequences Abby. You know this.”

“It’s well worth the risk.”

“What bout Lexa?”

“She can’t know.”

Kane kissed her temple. “I don’t feel right about this. I understand where you   
are coming from.” He sighed. “Bu We will figure it out.”

She nodded not quite sure what would happen but she knew one thing. The medicine was going to help Alex. 

And it did. One week later she walked into the hidden room and what she seen bought tears to her eyes. Lexa was standing up with Alex in her arms he was smiling at her and talking to her. Lexa looked at Abby with the biggest smile she has ever seen on the brunette and it looked like the world was lifted off her shoulder. “Abby.” She said softly. “I told you he was strong.”

Alex turned his head. “Hello Grandmother.” His little voice croaked. 

Abby cried and walked to them both taking them both in her arms and kissing their heads. “Hello.” She sobbed.

Lexa looked at Alex amazed. “I knew he was strong but he had such a quick turn around.” She smiled proudly.

Abby cupped Lexa’s cheek. She knew she should tell Lexa the truth but she wanted to protect them both. “He’s just like you Lexa. He’s special.”

....................

“You’re sure?” Octavia asked Jackson.

“Yes. The supplies that were taken are the exact supplies you need for influenza.”

“Who has this knowledge?”

He sighed. “Abby.”

Kara scoffed. “Last I checked she was healthy.”

“Then.” He shrugged. “It wasn’t for her.” 

Kara smirked. “Blood rayna this is the exact moment we have been waiting for.”

Indra Frowned. “What?”

“Abby is loyal to Lexa. If she is helping someone Lexa would know about it. We can call her out on her actions and have her removed.”

“Kara.” Octavia sighed. “We can not kill her. The people will turn on us.”

“Who said anything about killing. Ask her to give up the person who the medicine was stolen for.”

Octavia smirked. “Call the people to the pits.”

.................

Octavia and Lexa stood side by side. She told Lexa she called a meeting to inform the people the pits would be closed as some people have been killed due to a sickness going around.

“Wonkru. We have a traitor amongst us.” Lexa frowned and looked at Octavia. “This person stole medicine from us.” The crowd booed. “Abby Griffin stand forward.” Abby made her way to the gate. Lexa felt her heart rate increase and her breathing quicken. “You are in charge of the medicine supplies are you not?”

“Yes.”

“Did you steal it for yourself or someone else?”

“My-“

Lexa’s eyes widened. She blinked as the truth hit her. Abby had administered the medicine and that’s why Alex got better so much quicker then anticipated. She stepped forward cutting Abby off. “She stole it for me!” Lexa yelled over Abby.

Abby went to argue but Octavia cut her off. “You are admitting to stealing the medical supplies.” She smirked. “Who for? You are clearly not sick?” Lexa stood there silently. “Lexa kom trikru you stand accused of theft. What say you?”

Lexa bared her teeth. “I am guilty!” 

Octavia turned towards her. “Give up the person you stole it for!”

Lexa turned towards her. “I acted alone!” 

Octavia looked out at the crowd. They all looked concerned for their Heda. “Well usually a person who has committed a crime would fight in the arena but you are the best fighter amongst us. You would win and I do not want to harm our precious Heda.” The crowd cheered. “But she broke our laws.” The crowd went quite. “Instead of killing our Heda, why not imprison her for her crimes?” The crowd cheered. “No death to Heda but she will spend her time in a holding cell till the bunker opens and with her mouth gaged until she can tell us who she stole for.” They crowd nodded. They didn’t really cheer. 

Abby looked up at her worriedly, Lexa shook her head at the older woman making sure she didn’t say or do anything reckless. Lexa moved forward. “I accept.”

.........................

Abby ran through the crowd to get to Lexa. She was being cuffed when she found her near the holding cells. “No!” She yelled breaking though. She threw her body on Lexa’s and hugged her tight. “No! It was me!”

Lexa lied her head on Abby’s shoulder. She felt the tears escape. Not because she was being arrested but because she was going to miss Abby, Kane and her son. “Take care of him.” She whispered. 

Abby held the brunette tight. “I’m sorry. I did what I thought was right.”

Lexa sighed and pulled back to look at the older woman. “I know you did. I’m not angry at you.” 

Abby pulled her close and held her tight again. “I’ll fix this.”

Oden ran up to them both with two more of her people behind her. “Heda?” Oden said holding a sword up to the guards that had cuffs on Lexa.

“Oden stand down.” She said softly into Abby’s shoulder who has refused to let her go.

Oden shook his head. “This is wrong.” He said quietly.

“That maybe so. But this is happening. You are my second in command you will act that way.”

“Then let me kill these traitors!”

“You are not thinking clearly Oden. I have taught you better then that.” 

He shook his head again. “Lexa, we need you.”

“I am not dying, be thankful for that. You will act in my place and take care of our people.”

He bowed. “Sha heda.” He said sadly. He gripped her shoulder and squeezed it.

Octavia walked in behind them with Kara by her side. She laughed sarcastically. “Oh how sweet.”

“Float you Octavia. You monster!” Abby yelled.

Oden tensed And was ready to attack but Lexa shook her head making him back down.

The guards tried to remove her from Lexa but she wouldn’t let go. “Abby.” Lexa said softly. “It is ok.” 

She pulled back and cupped her cheeks. “No it’s not. I can not lose another child.”

Lexa smiled. “I am so glad I know what it feels like to have a mother.” 

“Lexa.” Abby sobbed, Holding her in a tight embrace.

“It’s ok.” Lexa smiled. “I’m ok.”

Oden gently pulled Abby back sensing the guards becoming impatient.

Kara pulled Lexa back and put a thick leather belt about her mouth that had a lock. She whispered in her ear. “We will have heaps of fun won’t we.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and threw back her head hitting her in the nose and breaking it. Kara held her face and screamed.

Octavia pointed at her. “Take her away!” 

“If you hurt her.” Abby warned. “I will stop working.”

Octavia shrugged. “If you stop working I’ll have Kane killed and I will find that person that Lexa is protecting.” She smiled. “So just go about your work and so will I.” 

Kara threw Lexa in the cell and slammed the door shut. “Bitch.”


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa rolled her eyes when she heard the door unlock. It was now lunch time or as she liked to refer to it...”Time for Kara to beat me then shove food down my throat” No matter how many cuts and bruises the woman inflicted Lexa never let it show. Not one tear, not one sound of pain. What always made it worth it was when Kara would leave in a huff but as soon as those doors shut Lexa would slide to the floor and groaned in pain. 

Kara walked in with a smirk on her face as Lexa stood up on unsteady legs. Kara’s last bashing left her with a cut on her thigh. It was deep and it was infected Lexa knew as she could smell it but she didn’t let it show. 

“If it isn’t my favourite prisoner. You look a bit tired there...hmmm.” She said walking closer to the brunette. She roughly grabbed the back of Lexa’s hair and pulled making there noses inches a part. “You smell Heda.” She said as she threw Lexa to the floor. Lexa went to stand but Kara grabbed her hair again and unlocked the gag. She the ducked her head in a bucket full of water. Lexa held her breath, she had her eyes closed thinking of a green meadow with Alex running around the field and Abby clapping beside her. Kane chasing him around and Clarke sitting beside her holding her hand and looking at her with all the love in the world. Just as she though she was going to run out of breath she felt herself being pulled out of the water. She was grasping for breath as Kara stood over her. “Not so tough are we.” She smiled as she pressed her boot down on Lexa’s infected cut. Lexa looked at her and snarled, it took every fight in her not to react. If she could she would punch the woman but her hands were still tied behind her back. “Scream for me Heda.”

“Nowe!”

Kara huffed and kicked the brunette in the chest making her head hit the wall and causing the brunette to become dizzy. Kara threw her food at her and left slamming the door shut. Lexa took a minute for the room to stop spinning. She lied on the floor on her side looking at the food scatted on the floor. She sat up slowly and started to eat the food. When she was done she she passed out. When she woke next her gag was back on and she had a fresh cut on her lip. She sighed cause it had only been 3 months.

 

......................

After 5 months Abby finally convinced Octavia to see Lexa. She had begged she had pleaded but every time the Queen said no. She was shocked the last time she asked and Octavia agreed with a smirk on her face. Abby was instantly worried.

Abby knew why the moment the cell doors opened. Lexa lay on the floor unconscious and the smell of rotten flesh almost made Abby dry reach. She quickly ran to the brunette and did a quick check to find the infection. She found it on the brunettes leg. “Oh honey.” She held on to the brunette tight. She knelt behind Lexa and held her to her chest. Lexa’s eyes slowly opened when she found Abby sitting behind her Lexa couldn’t help it. She cried and held the woman’s arms. “Oh honey what have they done.” Lexa bid her face in Abby’s shoulder. “Don’t worry.” Abby wiped her tears. “I’ll fix this I promise.” 

.........................

Kane was pacing in his room. Abby came in looking pale. “How is she?”

Abby shook her head and her lip trembled. Kane rushed to her and held her tight. “They are torturing her.”

Kane started making his way to the door. “I’ll speak to Octavia.”

Abby held him back. “Marcus. She has an infection.”

“I’ll talk to her. I’ll make her see, I’ll beg if I have to.”

“Marcus she needs medicine.”

“Then I’ll get it damn it!” 

Abby watched as Kane ran his hand through his hair. She was so busy thinking of how much it upset and sickened her what was being done to Lexa that she hadn’t been thinking that it effected him as well. “You’re angry at me?”

He looked at her sadly. “Partly yes.” He answered honestly. “I trust your judgement as a doctor Abby I do but I can’t help but think if you had followed Lexa’s advice then she wouldn’t be in this predicament.” He walked towards her and held her hands. “I can’t help it. I know you did what you needed but right now Lexa is rotting away in a prison cell and there’s nothing we can do about it, so I feel bitter and angry and resentful I just. Can’t. Help it.” He shook his head. “Damn it Abby, she’s...She’s our...” he swallowed and felt the tears spring from his eyes. “She’s our family.”

Abby nodded and wrapped her arms around his back hugging him tight. He rested his head on hers and cried. “I’m sorry Marcus.”

“Don’t be.” He sniffled. “You did what you had to and Lexa did what she had to and now I’m going to go try talk some sense into Octavia.”

............

“Octavia.” Kane pleaded. “Please let her be treated!”

“No.” Octavia huffed as she sat at her desk.

Kane sat on the other side. “Think of it from a political point of view then, people will revolt when they find out that you let their Heda rot.”

She shrugged leaning back on her chair and resting her feet on the desk. “Then I’ll kill them all.”

Kane shook his head. “You can’t kill everyone Octavia!”

“Sure I can.” She grinned.

He shook his head. “What happened to you? Forget for one second that Lexa is the Commander and remember she is a person.... a person who will be missed dearly. A person who is loved by many.”

Octavia huffed. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do people follow her and not me? Why do sixty percent of Skaikru follow her and not me. What the hell makes Lexa so special?”

Kane sighed and lent forward on the desk. He smiled softly thinking of Lexa. “She’s special. I knew that the first time I meant her. The way she carries herself, the way she thinks of everyone before herself. Damn it Octavia you have seen with your own eyes... her giving up her rations to other people, she’s extremely generous so generous that she would rather starve then let anyone else go hungry. She’s a visionary and she would never send the people to do work she couldn’t. She gives people hope. Can’t you see that? She’s the hope these people need and you are taking that away from them. If you do not treat her and she dies, The people will never forgive you and I know we have had our differences but I will never forgive you Octavia and neither will Abby.”

Octavia frowned. “I don’t need you forgiveness. GAURDS !”

Kane shook his head with tears in his eyes, looking at the woman helplessly. “Please Octavia!”

“No.”

Kane kicked and screamed as they pulled him out the room. “Please don’t do this!”

..............

Abby made her way to Lexa’s cell. What she seen when she entered made her feel sick. Lexa was lying on the floor mumbling nonsense. 

Abby closed the door and quickly made her way to Lexa. She sat behind her and held her head in her lap. 

Lexa looked up with foggy eyes. She squinted. _“Nomon. Beja frogon ai...”_ (mother please kill me.) 

Abby cupped her face. _“Nowe.”_

_“Laksen....Nomon...Beja...Frogon ai....laksen....Beja...”_ (hurts....mother....please....kill me...hurts...please)

“Lexa.” Abby sobbed.

_“Klark? Weron Klark kamp raun? Ma gav Klark! Klark sis au! Sis au!”_ (Clarke? Where is Clarke? I need Clarke! Clarke help! Help!)

“Lex-“

_“Klark sis au aleks! Sis au ai! Sis au ai Klark!”_ (Clarke help Alex! Help me! Help me Clarke!)

“Lexa.” Abby said softly trying to calm down the brunette. “It’s me Abby?”

_“Nomon?”_ She hid her face in the woman’s legs. _“Weron nontu kamp raun? Nontu sis au ai!”_ (Mother? Where is Father he will help me!”

“Lexa.” She said Again holding her tight. “I will never hurt you honey. I won’t let anyone harm you.” She sniffled and lied her back down. “I’ll be back honey and I’ll fix this.”

..................

Abby returned with Oden, she had some people she trusted cause a big enough distraction to pull the guards away and get him in. Odens face dropped looking at the Commander. His face went red with fury that someone had done this to their commander. Abby squeezed his shoulder. “Get it together I need you to hold her down.” Abby had already had a blade made extremely hot, she put it aside and ripped open Lexa’s pant leg, Lexa was unconscious she didn’t even flinch. “This is going to hurt honey.” She said to Lexa even though sh couldn’t hear. She nodded at Oden as she got out some antiseptic and other things to clean the wound. “He we go.” Oden sat behind Lexa and held her to his chest, he held down her legs with his own and wrapped his arms around her upper body and had a hand covering her mouth. 

“Do it.” He said confidently.

Abby poured the antiseptic on the cut. Lexa’s eyes shot open and she tried to scream and struggle but Oden was too strong. Abby was trying not to gag from the smell as she wiped away the filth and grime and puss and blood. Lexa passed out from the pain but Abby had to continue. When she was done she inject the cut with antibiotics, she then picked up the blade and held it against the wound. Lexa’s eyes shot open again this time she had tears run down her face. But Oden held her tight. “Nearly done honey.” Abby sobbed. “It will be ok.” She wrapped the wound and then She then injected antibiotics into her blood stream. Lexa was shaking from the pain. 

Oden lessened his grip and was now just hugging the brunette with tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’m going to kill them.” 

Abby sat next to them both and hugged them both. “You will do what Lexa has asked.” She said softly.

He wiped the tears and looked away from Abby trying to hide his anger and his pain. “They are animals.” He said softly.

“I know.” She whispered. “I know.”

............

Abby was sitting on the bed with her hands on her forehead when Kane entered. She looked up at Kane with red shot eyes as her lip trembled. “She was delusional today.” Abby wiped her nose. “She kept begging for Clarke and asking Clarke to take care of Alex.” Abby stood from the bed. “She.” Abby took a deep breath. “She kept calling me Nomon and asked me to take her life. Then she asked for you, her father to do the honourable thing and end her life.” Abby cried. “Marcus?”

Kane ran to her and held her tight. “Steal the medicine Abby.” She pulled back and wiped the tears from her face. “Steal it. Do what you have to. Please?”

“I already did. I snuck in Oden to hold her down while I cleaned out the wound, I burnt it shut and injected the sight with antibiotics, I also put antibiotics in her blood stream. One of her people work in the kitchen and she prepares Lexa’s meals I gave her pills to crush up so she will be getting that at least three times a day. The rest is up to Lexa.”

“Don’t worry.” Kane said. “She will get better I know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters till the reunion.....


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa healed after 3 weeks. Octavia was furious but couldn’t prove anything for now as Abby had been sneakier then before but Octavia knew that Lexa healing was due to Abby. She cursed herself for being so arrogant in thinking that her showing what she had happen to Lexa would weaken Abby and Kane enough for them to follow her rule. She should have known that Abby would heal the Commander.

Alex fully healed after a month of Lexa being imprisoned, The first thing he asked was where is Nomon was. She told him that she would be gone for a while and he didn’t take it well. He cried himself to sleep. Then next morning Abby told him he could draw her picture and write her letters and she would make sure she got them. 

When Lexa was more lucid after her deadly infection Abby handed Lexa the letters and picture. Lexa cried the first time. Every other time after that she gave a watery smile. Abby had asked if she could bring Alex in and Lexa shook her head and got angry at the thought of her son seeing her in such a condition. Abby understood but it didn’t make it any easier. 

Gaia and Oden visited quite a bit as well. They had started telling people the condition in which Lexa was and they didn’t take it well so Octavia had no choice but to allow them visits. They Always updated her about the people. The people wanted her back but Octavia wouldn’t allow it and as long as Lexa was healthy it appeased them but they were growing restless and Lexa wasn’t completely healthy as Kara still beat her when she could just not as bad as before the infection as now the people were aware.

Abby burst into Octavia’s chambers. “It’s been six months you let her out now!.”

“No.” Octavia said calmly from her desk.

“I’ll cause a scene!” 

“Abby.” Octavia sighed. “Let’s not.”

Abby left slamming the door. Later that night Abby had been venting her anger and frustration and admitted to Jackson that she stole medicine to heal Lexa. He betrayed her by telling Octavia. When Abby found out she slapped him hard. He had looked at her hurt but he had made his choice, he had chosen his side.

...............

Abby was pacing her room. Kane was sitting watching feeling helpless. “Marcus. We have to get her out.”

“I want her out too, Lexa is strong, she has proved that time and time again. She will be ok I know she will. She will fight to see another day, all we have to do is wait.”

“Marcus....Jackson betrayed us.”

“What! Why did you tell him?””

She looked at him sadly. “Because I thought he was my friend.” She shrugged. “I never would have thought he would betray me.”

He sighed and moved to hold her tight. “I know. I love her too Abby. It’s only a matter of time now before Octavia makes a move.” She closed her eyes and hoped that Lexa would find the strength to make it through.

......................

Octavia had accused Kane of stealing the medicine knowing full well that he didn’t and that only Abby could hoping that Kane fighting in the pits would make Abby turn to her out of fear but what she didn’t expect was for Indra to betray her.

Marcus begged Indra to have Abby locked away to keep her quiet. As he was an old friend she complied. She wasn’t happy about the person Octavia has become and Abby and Kane were her friends. Kane had to kill a man in the pit but it was for Abby, Alex and Lexa, as much as it hurt him he knew it wasn’t for nothing. He wasn’t shocked When Octavia said he wasn’t forgiven. He was however shocked when Bellamy and Clarke burst through the ceiling of the bunker.

........................

Abby was sitting on her bed with Alex in her lap. He looked up to her with his big blue eyes. “Grandmother do you think mother misses me?”

She held his chin. “So much it hurts.”

He smiled. “I miss her too.”

The door burst open and Indra ran in. “We have to be quick.” 

Abby moved Alex off her lap. “Kane?”

“Alive for now but there is someone here to see you.” 

She moved aside and her eyes widened at the sight. Her daughter she hadn’t seen for 6 years was standing right before her with tears in her eyes. “Clarke?” She gasped.

Clarke smiled. “Mom!” She ran into her mothers arms. 

“Honey?” She pulled back to look at her. Her hair was shorter and she looked more toned but there was something about her that had changed and she couldn’t quite but her finger on it. She ran her finger tips over Clarke’s cheeks and smiled at her daughter, she could see how much she had aged since the last time she had to say goodbye. “Clarke.” She said softly.

Indra walked back to the door to check. “We have to go now!” She said over her shoulder.

Gaia ran into the room. “Come on Abby now!”

Abby shook her head. “Clarke I have to tell you-“

“No Mom we need to get you out now while Octavia is distracted, Indra told me all that she could but we have to go now!”

Abby smiled thinking that somethings never change.

“Grandmother.” Alex pulled at her pants.

Clarke frowned and looked at the little boy then back to her mother. “Grandmother?”

Gaia groaned and picked up the boy and ran out the door. “Go Abby I’ll keep him safe.”

“Wait!” Abby yelled. Gaia stopped and rolled her eyes. Abby kissed the boy on the cheek. _”ste klir. Ai hod yu in.”_ (stay safe. I love you.)

_“Ai hod yu in Komfoni”_ (I love you grandmother.) Gaia rushed out the door with Alex on her hip.

Clarke looked at her mother confused. “We will talk later but right now we need to get you out of here.” She pulled the older woman out the door.

.................................

Just as Octavia was being pulled up Oden called out. “Heda will go next.”

“Heda is a prisoner.”

He had people come up behind him. “She WAS a prisoner!” He said loudly so everyone could hear. “The doors are opened so not any more!”

Octavia looked around at the people nervously. “You would defy your Queen!”

“We want to make sure OUR Heda gets out as well. You said it yourself once the doors opened she was free. Well the doors are open. Are you a liar?!”

“Fine!” She said through clenched teeth. “Get her out but she is still a prisoner until otherwise!”

He nodded not happy that his commander and friend would still be a prisoner but Lexa once told him to take things as they come and fight battle by battle, so he accepted and ran off to the holding cells. When he opened the doors Lexa’s eyes widened. “The bunker is opened Heda.” He smiled. 

She stood up slowly still bruised from one of Kara’s latest beatings. Oden tried to undo the gag around Lexa’s face. He stopped when he felt cold metal being brushed up against his temple. 

Kara stood there with a grin on her face. “Not part of the deal.” She hissed.

Oden shook his head. “Fine!” He said through clenched teeth. “The people already know what our Commander has been through but when they really see it for themselves.....”

She scoffed. “The queen will protect me. Besides me and Lexa had heaps of fun. Right?” 

Lexa lunged at her but Oden held her back. “Not yet Heda.” He said quietly in her ear. “Let’s get out first, someone wise once told me ‘one battle at a time.’ ” She sighed and nodded. “Just so you know I wasn’t talking about you.” He joked.

Lexa rolled her eyes but smiled behind her gag. She was going to be free and the bunker was opened. 

........................

When Lexa was pulled to the top she was momentarily stunned by Polis being all but rubble. She also passed a woman who looked like she was from another clan. She didn’t like the look of her. She looked around for Alex, Abby, Kane or Gaia but they were not where to be seen. Octavia stood in front of her. “Kara. Take her out her in a empty hut and have it guarded until she is needed.”

Kara smirked. “Sha blodranya.”

Oden went to protest but Lexa shook her head making him stop, he followed her though. “Polis is in ruins Heda how are we suppose to live here.” He asked in her ear.

She looked around with a broken heart, She couldn’t answer even if she wanted too.

......................

Clarke was dragging Abby away when the older woman seen Kane she ran towards him and hugged him tight then kissed him. “Where’s Alex?”

“With Gaia, he is safe. Trust me.” He smiled at Clarke. “Clarke!” He hugged her. “I’m so glad you’re ok.”

She hugged him back. “Thanks. You too.” She looked at her mom. “Mom who was that boy?”

But before she could answer there was a big explosion. “Wait here.” She told them. But Abby never listens. She followed but stayed back. 

Abby looked around everywhere for Lexa but couldn’t find her. “Where is Lexa!” She said to Kane.

“Oden is taking care of it but for now Octavia is in charge.”

“She will kill you as soon as she gets a chance.”

“Abby.” He sighed. “If that’s what happens then let it be.”

Abby shook her head and When Diyoza started making demands Abby made a choice. She chose to save Kane knowing that Alex was taken care of and Clarke would soon find out Lexa was alive and she knew Lexa and Clarke would find a way to set her free and protect her at all costs. “I’ll go!” She said walking towards her. “But Marcus comes with me.”

The other woman nodded. “Fair enough.” She smiled. “I see where your daughter gets her strength from.”

“Mom?” Clarke said with wide eyes and slack jaw. “What are you doing?”

“It will all make sense honey. Find Gaia.”

Clarke watched on helplessly as they took her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the reunion!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn’t disappoint.

Clarke was pacing near where the people from the bunker were now setting up camp. There were tents all round and people coming in and out. Clarke had little time to take it all in as she was worried sick about her mother. She shook her head trying to rationalise why her mother would willing go with the enemy. “Why would my mother do that?” 

Bellamy was standing near by with his hands on his hips leaning against a wall. “I’m sure she has her reasons.”

Clarke stopped pacing to face him. She help her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. “She told me to find Gaia. I need to find Gaia!”

Bellamy stood from the wall and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. “Clarke we NEED to get to the valley!”

“I know.” She narrowed her eyes at her friend she hadn’t seen in years. Clarke noted that he was different and cared a great deal about the people he took responsibility for on the ring. His love for Echo was genuine too. She was happy for him but annoyed that he hadn’t really been thinking about her or Madi since he landed. Yes he did get free her from being a prisoner but for him to think that she didn’t want to get back to the valley just as much as him if not more oissed her off. Her daughter was there. “I want to go there way more then you Bellamy.” She ran her hands over her face. “I need to talk to your sister.”

“That.” He pointed to the big tent that was being set up for the Queen. “Is barley my sister.” Clarke huffed at the word barely, she didn’t even recognise Octavia. In Clarke’s old Octavia was gone.

Miller walked past them both. He was all geared up with five people following him. “Miller?” He ignored her shaking his head and kept walking. “Miller!” Both Bellamy and Clarke followed. She ran In front of him cutting him off. “What the hell? Where are you going?”

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around nervously. “Clarke things are different now. We answer to Octavia.”

She rolled her eyes again. These people thinking that she wanted to take charge made her laugh internally. She just wanted her daughter back. She sighed because she still cared about these people and as much as she wanted to make her way back to the valley where her mother and daughter were she couldn’t let a war happen and she couldn’t let people die for no good reason. “Your leaving to scout right? You will try to take the quickest route but you can’t go that way you will die. Take me to Octavia so I can tell her.”

He looked reluctant but Bellamy nudged him. “Man It’s us?” 

He sighed. “Ok follow me.”

..................

Miller had led Clarke and Bellamy to a hut where Octavia was going over a map with her people and Indra. Miller explained what Clarke had told him. Octavia looked at the blonde annoyed. “You have no place here.” 

“Octavia I’m not here for power games. I’m here to stop you from leading your people to their deaths.” Clarke made her way to the table and pointed to the map. “You can’t go this way.”

Indra spoke in her ear. “Clarke has a point but I think you should get Lexa Octavia She will be useful no one knows these lands like she does and anyway people will start asking where she is soon.”

Octavia sighed and looked at Kara. “Go get her but she is still a prisoner.”

“Get who?” Bellamy asked. 

Clarke shrugged going over the old map. She heard a scuffle and looked up. Her heart was in her mouth as she looked directly into green eyes she dreamt about so often, they will still vibrant and green but also tired. she was cuffed and her clothes we were old and torn and she had a thick leather bound around her face. She had looked like she had recently lost weight. “Lexa?” Lexa looked up, she froze on the spot, her eyes widened. Clarke felt the blood drain from her face, the woman whom she thought was dead, the woman she loved was standing right before her, Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes. Both of them stood their shocked looking at each other. Clarke could feel the tears burning in the back of her eyes and the lump forming in her throat. Kara pushed Lexa in her in the back roughly making her stumble. Clarke snapped out of it and tried to get around the table with her eyes on the woman who pushed Lexa. Octavia’s guards held guns towards her but Clarke didn’t care, she moved forward to the point where she could feel the tips of each gun touch her body. “Don’t touch her!” 

Kara smirked and shoved her again. Clarke got out her hand gun and pointed at the woman’s head. Bellamy tried to hold her back. “Calm down Clarke.” He said softly. Clarke shrugged him off and looked at Kara directly in her eyes. She was breathing hard and couldn’t see or hear anyone else in the room except this woman whom was being rough with Lexa. 

Lexa was trying to talk but all she could get out were groans but it was enough to get Clarke’s attention. She looked at the blonde pleading her with her eyes and shook her head. Clarke slowly lowered her gun. 

Octavia snickered. “I forgot you had a thing for the former commander.”   
Clarke snapped her head towards the queen and went to move towards her but Bellamy had her around the waist. “Calm down.” He said Again. She rolled her eyes and shrugged him off. 

Lexa was looking around the room searching for someone or something. Octavia noticed. “The Doctor is a traitor she left willingly with the enemy.” Lexa frowned. “Shallow valley got missed by praimfiya it is the only land on earth and its being occupied by people that are not us. We will go to war but first we have to get there.” She tapped the map. “Which is the quickest route?” 

“Take the cuffs off her.” Clarke moved forward but stopped when Octavia’s guards held their guns to her again. She looked at Lexa who again was shaking her head trying to communicate with the blonde to not test Octavia.

 

Kara shoved her forward again. “Tell us Heda!”

Clarke slammed her fist down on the table. Her face flushed and teeth bared as she narrowed her eyes towards Kara. “Do NOT push her again! how is she suppose to point on the map with her hands tied genius!”

Octavia waved her hands getting her to untie the binds. “Leave on the gag though.”

Lexa looked at the map and pointed at the same route as Indra. “No.” Clarke said softly. Lexa looked up to her. “Pramfiya turned the sand into little shards of glass. Which is fine until the storms come and if It turns we could all be in a lot of trouble.”

Lexa tilted her head looking at blue eyes she missed so much trying to figure out how Clarke knew that information. Then her eyes widened with the realisation that Abby was right, Clarke was left behind. So she nodded in acceptance. 

Octavia huffed. “We are running low on food supplies we have to take the quickest route. We will go the way originally planned.” She looked at Lexa. “Lock her back up.”

“No!” Clarke yelled trying to get through. But guns were held up against her. She punch one guard in the head knocking him out of the way while Lexa threw her head back hitting Kara in the cheek making her stumble back. Clarke fought her way through three warriors, she reached out her hands towards Lexa, she was so close she could feel the warmth radiating off the former commander. Her heart skipped a beat thinking of how warm Lexa was in any condition, she remembered the morning where the brunette held her tight after making love. She wanted to hold her again she wanted to feel that warmth. She was snapped back to reality when she felt someone grab her around the waist. She stomped on their foot and threw back her head, she heard a crunch but didn’t care, she was so close. She reached out again and this time she held the brunettes shirt in her finger tips when she felt she could hold enough shirt with her fingers she grabbed a fistful full and bought the brunette to her wrapping her arms around her waist tightly and lent her forehead on the brunettes. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest and she was breathing rapidly. She looked into Lexa’s eyes that were full of tears. “I’ll fix this.” She said quietly. “I promise.” Both Clarke and Lexa were pulled away from each other. “Where are you taking her!” The blonde yelled watching Lexa being dragged out the door. The brunette was thrashing about trying to get free. Clarke watched on helplessly trying to free herself once more. “Lexa!” She yelled watching the brunette being dragged away. “Ai laike Wanheda! “ (I am Wanheda!) She yelled getting the attention of the people outside including the people that currently where holding Lexa. “Jomp em op en Yu Jomp ai op! Em du bilaik chon bosh op heda wan op!” (Attack her and you attack me! And anyone who harms the commander will die!) the gaurds looks at Lexa wearily then back to Clarke who had her fists clenched by her sides. Her face was red with anger and even though guns were sticking in her back and aimed at her head she didn’t flinch. Her eyes were on the guards especially Kara. The warriors looked frightened. They gulped and gently pulled the brunette so she was walking. Lexa looked over her shoulder to the blonde. Even though half of her face was hidden by a leather bound Clarke could tell that the brunette was smirking. When She was out of sight she turned towards Octavia. “Let her go!”

“No.” Octavia replied. Looking back at the map.

Indra tried to argue. “Octavia. This will end badly if you don’t. The people want her free.”

“We don’t have time for power games Indra. She is a prisoner till after the war. Tell everyone to gear up.” 

Everyone left leaving Clarke, Bellamy and Indra. Clarke approached Indra. “Indra. Please?”

Indra sighed. “Find Gaia, Clarke.”

..........................

Clarke had been looking all day for Gaia. She was running out of time soon Octavia would be leaving to go to war. She was about to give up when she seen the same little boy who called Abby grandmother. He ran behind a broken down hut. “Hey!” She called. She ran in the same direction. As she turned the corner she was turned around with a blade to her throat. “Wanheda?”

Clarke turned quickly. “Gaia! I have been looking for you all damn day! Octavia is about to go to war! She is about to go on a path that could potentially kill everyone and up against people which much stronger weaponry, oh! And Lexa is alive! Lexa! And she a prisoner! What the hell!”

Gaia looked around to the boy who was standing there. “We have a lot to discuss. Come.”

Gaia and the boy led her to an abandoned hut. Gaia sat. “Alex go play.”

“Sha.” 

Gaia sat down on the table that was remarkably in one piece before she could even get comfortable Clarke slammed her hand down on the table. “Lexa is alive!” She said through grit teeth 

“Yes.”

“How!”

“Titus thought she was dead. He was wrong, he sent her to the bunker with two healers. Sit Clarke.” She gestured to the chair.

Clarke frowned and started pacing. “I don’t understand! You knew where the bunker was?”

“No I had to figure it out once I did I found them.”

“You knew.” She said hurt. “You knew she was alive and you didn’t tell me. I told you I loved her.”

“Clarke.” Gaia sighed. “Don’t take it personally I didn’t know if I could trust you.”

Clarke shook her head and sat down. “You could have.” She looked over her shoulder at Alex who was paying with his sword. “Who is the He?”

“Alex? He is Lexa’s son.”

Clarke paled. “What? How....she doesn’t like men?” 

“He was left behind in the reaping. He was only 6 months old and no one wanted him as no one wanted to share their very little rations. Your mother tried and Marcus but he didn’t want their help by the time Lexa woke she also refused to eat so Abby forced them together. They are mother and son by all means.”

Clarke smiled. “That’s nice. He called my mother grandmother?”

“Yes. Lexa is like a daughter to Abby.”

She nodded. “Why is she a prisoner?”

“Alex got very sick and needed medicine, Abby had to steal it and Lexa took the fall but make no mistake the people want her.”

Clarke stood. “We have to free her.”

“Yes.”

“Will you help me?”

“Yes.”

Alex walked in, he had a look of confusion on his face the same look Lexa’s gets when she’s trying to figure something out. “Aunty Gaia Why was everyone so excited to leave the bunker? All that’s here is sand.”

Clarke chuckled and knelt down. “Hi I am Clarke.”

“Clarke!” His eyes winded. “I have heard so much stories about you!”

“All good I hope.” She smiled. “I know here doesn’t look nice but my home has water and trees so green, like your mothers eyes.”

“Really!”

“Yeah.”

He looked away sad. “I miss my Nomon.”

She held his shoulders. “I’m going to get her back i promise?”

He smiled. “Ok.”

.......................

Clarke was lying atop a pile of rubble and was looking to a heavily guarded hut. “That’s where she is?”

“Yes you see that big man there” Gaia pointed. “He is Oden Lexa’s personal guard and my partner.”

Alex lied on Clarke’s back looking over her shoulder. “Oh it’s uncle Oden.” He whispered. 

Clarke smiled at the boy. He was adorable. “Look we have to do this right.”

Gaia scoffed. “there is six guards how do you suppose we do this?”

“You are going to ask nicely.” She smirked.

..............

Gaia walked to the side of the hut. “Hello.” She said to the six guards. Oden looked at her curiously. ”I need to get in there.”

“No.” One of the guards said. Gaia ran at them making all of them turn on her and Oden ran at the guards trying to protect Gaia. They all missed Clarke slip through the door.

Clarke closed the doors softly and turned. Lexa was sitting up against the wall asleep. She ran to her and slid on her knees in front of her startling the brunette who’s eyes widened. “Lexa!” She said throwing her arms around her shoulders. “I got you.” She said softly. She pulled back and could see the worry in the brunettes eyes. “Everything will work out.” She pulled her blade out and used it to try cut off the leather cuffs. “I’m going to get you out of here” she fumbled. Lexa shook her head trying to get away from the blonde. “Lexa... She’s isn’t going to let you go you have to trust me.” The brunette took a deep breath but nodded. “Hold still.” She said while cutting the cuffs free. She looked at the gag that was covering half her Face. “I can’t get it off without the keys, I’ll just end up cutting you.” Clarke looked at the back window and pulled the brunette up. “Come on we don’t have much time.” She put half her body out the window and slipped through. Lexa was standing on the other side of the window unsure. Clarke lent in the window and gently held the side on the brunettes neck, her thumb softly caressing her jaw. “Lexa?please?” She held out her other hand. “I know you have trust in your people but right now you HAVE to trust me.” Lexa nodded and took her hand. Once she was out the window they held hands tightly and weaved their way through rubble.

Once they were clear Clarke pulled her behind a broken building and pushed her against the wall with her arm while she looked around the corner. It was clear. She turned to Lexa and cupped her cheeks standing chest to chest, she found bruises around her neck and scars on her arms, she touched them gently. “Was this from that woman. Kara?” Lexa nodded. Clarke took a deep breath. “A problem for another day.” She looked at the gag trying to figure out how to get it off. “Who has the keys?” Lexa raised an eyebrow. “Right.” She smirked. “Octavia?” Lexa shook her head. “Kara.?” She nodded. “Ok.”

Lexa cupped the blondes cheeks and ran her thumb over her jaw. Clarke couldn’t help but lean into the touch. “I have so much to tell you Lexa.” She said softly. “But first lets go find your son.” 

Clarke couldn’t see the brunettes mouth but she could tell she was smiling.

............

They ran towards where Clarke first found Gaia. Gaia was standing facing them and Alex had his back to them. Clarke was holding Lexa’s hand, Lexa froze making the blonde stop suddenly. She looked to her left and found that the brunette had tears in her eyes. She looked back at Gaia and Alex. Gaia had said something to Alex that made him turned. His eyes widened. “Nomon!” He screamed. He ran as fast as his legs could take him with tears falling down his face. “Nomon Nomon Nomon!” Lexa fell to her knees with her arms open and tears running down her face over the leather gag. He jumped into her arms. Lexa stood and swung him around. “Nomon!” He cried. Lexa cried with him cradling the back of his head. “I missed you.” He sobbed. Lexa squeezed her eyes shut. Holding him tight. “Ai hod yu in Nomon.”

Lexa pulled placed him on the floor and checked him head to toe. She lent her forehead his then pulled back looking him over. She was smiling behind the leather. She wiped his tears. He took a deep breath and looked at Clarke who had watery eyes. He ran to her hugged her around the waist. “Thank you Clarke. You kept your promise.” He said softly. 

She scuffled his hair. “Always.” Lexa stood stood up. Clarke smiled and walked up to her so she could reach out and gently wipe away the tears the brunette shed. “Come on.” She held out her hand. “We have to get you out of sight for now.” Lexa took the blondes hand while holding her sons.

........................

Clarke stood next to Lexa and Alex who had his little arms wrapped around the brunettes leg tightly, almost as if he was afraid she would dispear if he let go. Clarke understood that feeling so well. 

Lexa was affectionately running her hand through his hair and looking down to him every now and then, no one could see her mouth by she was smiling with her eyes. She would also glance at Clarke and smile behind that leather. 

Clarke kept on touching the brunette whether it be by brushing her hands against her, holding her hand or placing her hand on her back. She was also standing shoulder to shoulder with the brunette as close as she could. On the other side of Lexa was Oden and beside him was Gaia then Bellamy they were all standing in a circle listening to what Octavia had planned. What Indra told Gaia.

Bellamy shook his head. “I have to get back to the valley.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Yes Bellamy....we all do. It’s the only inhabitable place left on earth.”

Oden looked at Lexa. “Heda. That land is rightfully yours to do with what you please, shadow valley was part of the coalition and by rights you own that land.”

Bellamy huffed. “Her land?” He walked towards the middle of the circle. “It’s everyone’s land.”

Clarke sighed and pushed him back and stood defensively in front of Lexa and Alex. “Back off Bellamy!” 

Gaia huffed. “Yes skaiboy, Oden is right! Octavia is about to start a war.”

Clarke shrugged. “Can we blame her?”

Lexa snapped her head towards Clarke and glared. Clarke sighed and placed her hand on Lexa’s back gently. “Don’t look at me like that Lexa. I think that going to war on the only land left on earth is incredibly stupid, but are we really that surprised Octavia is doing this? We have done this before, me you and Bellamy. We have all declared war in some way because we think it’s what’s best. We have all sacrificed people for the greater good. I’m not saying I agree with her I’m just saying we are standing here looking down on Octavia for making the same decisions that we once did. It’s hypocritical.” 

Bellamy sighed. “You’re right. But things are different now. Aren’t they?”

Everyone started arguing until Lexa held up her hand. She closed her eyes pinched the bridge of her nose. 

The little boy tugged at her pants. “Nomon? I’m tired.”

She nodded and looked at the abandoned hut behind them and ushered the boy towards it. She looked behind her and found that Clarke was following her. Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke. Clarke shrugged and held her hand. “I’m not letting you leave my sight right now.” She smiled. “I don’t want to lose you.” She said softly. 

Lexa nodded and squeezed her hand. Once the blonde took it she lead them to the empty hut.

........................

Clarke was sitting against the wall watching as Alex was talking to Lexa about everything and anything. Lexa sat and listened sharing glances with the blonde here and there. The scene made her miss Madi even more. Alex yawned and lent into his mother, his eyes started to close as he drifted off to sleep. Lexa lied him down and put a blanket over him then made her way over to sit down next to her.

As soon as Lexa was close enough Clarke started looking at the leather gag. She huffed. “Damn it! I really can’t get it off with out the keys.”

Lexa nodded and squeezed her hand to let her know it was ok. She slowly reached up and ran her fingers tips through Clarke’s shorter hair. “Yeah I cut it.” Lexa held the red tips and raised her eyebrows. “Me and Madi used berries.” The brunette tilted her head. “Oh right um. We were the only two people left on earth. I found her when she was six.” Clarke shrugged. “She’s my daughter, you know?” Lexa nodded in complete understanding as she looked at Alex then back to Clarke. The blonde ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair gently. “You were always great with kids.” She smiled. “I always knew you would be a great mother.” She shrugged. Lexa frowned and tilted her head. She wanted to ask when Clarke thought about her being a mother. Clarke understood by the look on Lexa’s face. “I may have dreamt about having a family with you.” She looked away bashfully. “When we were in Polis I could see a life for us, I could see us living in the tower with a heap of kids.” Lexa’s eyesbrows raised. “Yes!” Clarke chuckled. “Heaps of kids.” Lexa held up 2 fingers. Clarke scoffed. “2 is hardly heaps Lexa infact that’s a pair...” Lexa held up 3 fingers. Clarke shook her head smiling. “Nope that’s an uneven number and not heaps.” Lexa held up 4 fingers. “Keep going Heda.” Lexa’s eyes widened, she held up Clarke’s hands so that the blonde could tell her herself. Clarke grinned and held up eight fingers. Lexa’s eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. Clarke laughed. “Yup.” She smiled. “Eight little ones.” She shrugged. “I imagined them living with us in the tower and travelling with us. Exploring.....” She looked away wistfully and sighed. “You know what’s funny?” Lexa shook Her head. “I thought of names too and one of the names I came up with was Alex“ Lexa’s eyes watered and she cupped the blondes cheek rubbing her thumb across her cheekbone. “I would have named him after you, I would have named them all after you.” Lexa held the back of the blondes neck and lent her forehead on Clarke’s, she wiped away the tears that fell from the blondes eyes. “Lexa...I have to get back the the valley, I have to get back to her.” Lexa nodded as she completely understood, she sighed feeling tired of trying to come up with ways to stop what was happening and she closed her eyes and lent her head back against the wall while Clarke ran her hands through her brown locks. “I don’t trust Octavia or her followers.” Clarke said getting Lexa’s attention. “They seem hungry for a war that should be avoided. That means I can’t trust Bellamy either, he thinks differently of Octavia but at the end of the day he would still die for her and besides his loyalties are to the people he has spent the last six years with.” Clarke looked at her sadly. “I get it though. I hold no grudges.” She sighed. “I have to make sure that the only place on earth that is inhabitable stays intact and not destroyed by war. I have to make sure Madi is safe. So I am going to go with Octavia.” Lexa shook her head and held the blonde around the waist she tried to talk through the leather then she groaned and tried to pull it off but with no success.” Clarke held the brunettes hands to stop her from potentially hurting herself. “Octavia is leaving soon.” Clarke stood. Lexa kneeled and held her hand and shook her head. “This brings back memories.” She smiled thinking of the time Lexa swore fealty to her. Lexa held the blondes hand against her cheek and looked up at the blonde sadly. “I hate this.” The blonde shook her head and rubbed her eyes. “I hate that I have to leave after just finding you. I hate that I have to yet try and stop another war. I hate that yet again we are being pulled apart by war but I have to go.” She cupped the her cheek. “I’m going to fix this then I’ll be back for you. I promise Lexa.” Lexa held her back and drew in the dirt. The blonde read it out loud. “I will fix it.” She smiled at the brunette. “You can’t fix everything Lexa.” Lexa hugged her around the waist. She then drew in the dirt again. Clarke felt tears pool to her eyes. Lexa drew a love heart and in that love heart was Clarke’s name, Abby, Kane , Alex and Madi and 6 question marks. Clarke frowned and looked at Lexa trying to understand what the questions marks were. Lexa held up eight fingers and Clarke knew. She felt the tears fall down her face. Lexa stood and held Clarke’s hand to her heart. Clarke understood. Lexa was trying to tell her that they could still have all that Clarke had dreamt. “I have to go.” she sobbed. “And you have just got your son back. You have to stay. You WANT to stay and that’s ok.” Lexa shook her head and held the back on the blondes head. “I am so glad you are alive Lexa.” She said softly and kissed the brunette on the forehead. “Tell Alex I said bye Ok?” Lexa ran in front of her and held her hands on her shoulder and scowled at the blonde, she shook her head. “Lexa I have to go.” Lexa shook her head again. The blonde sighed and cupped her cheek but Lexa pushed her away, now angry and frustrated with the blonde. She tried to remove bound around her mouth. Clarke watched feeling helpless. “Lexa?” She said softly. Lexa shook her head and started pacing. “I know your angry but I have to go.” Clarke approached her but Lexa moved away quickly. The blonde looked at her sadly. “I promise Lexa, we will meet again and we will have all that.” She pointed to the floor. Clarke kissed the brunettes cheek and left.

.............

Clarke was walking towards the centre of Polis, Bellamy ran up beside her. “Ready?”

“How did you know that I was going to come?”

“Because your daughter is in that valley.” He shrugged. “Plus you follow trouble and at the moment that trouble is my sister.”

When they go to the centre the people were lined up ready to march out.

Octavia walked past Clarke. “If I find you had anything to do with her getting free you’re dead.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “And if I find out that you have had anything to do with her scars she has littered all over her body, you’re dead.”

“O, she wouldn’t have not with all that is going on.”

Octavia scoffed. “Both Griffin woman are full of shit big brother. Don’t believe a word they say.”

Kara trailed behind her. “Don’t worry my queen, she can’t do much I still got the keys to her freedom of speech.” She smirked. 

Clarke clenched her fists. “Everyone hear me now!” She yelled making everyone stop to look at Clarke. “I. Wanheda. Will kill Kara for the unfair treatment against our rightful leader. Our Heda! Leksa kom trikru. This coward will die by my hand!” She yelled. “Your time is nearly up.” She snarled as she hit her shoulder roughly walking past. “Enjoy it why you can Kara.” She said over her shoulder.

For the first time since Lexa held her against her throat. Kara looked scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda nervous about this chapter.

Lexa pulled at the leather bound around her face. She grunted as she tried to get her fingers under the leather but she just ended up scratching her face. She hit the wall in front of her in frustration, frustrated that she couldn’t help Clarke, frustrated that they have just found one another to be ripped apart again by war. She hit the wall again and slumped against it leaning her head on the rough surface closing her eyes trying to contain her anger and frustration.

She felt a tug on her shirt, she looked down to see her son looking up at her with his big blue eyes, he looked at her curiously. “You miss Clarke Nomon?” She sighed and nodded. He frowned and tilted her head much like Lexa does when she is trying to figure something out. “Did she promise she would be back?” She nodded again. “Nomon.” He smiled. “Clarke keeps her promises! She will be back you will see!”

She smiled behind the leather and ruffled his hair thanking him. She looked behind her towards Gaia who was sitting against a rock meditating. She pointed to Gaia. Alex nodded and ran off to the flamekeep. She smiled as she watched him launch himself at her. She was expecting it and laughed as she tickled the boy.

Oden walked up beside her. “She’s good with children.” He smiled and looked at Lexa. “I’m going to convince her to have my children one day.” Lexa rolled her eyes and playfully pushed away his face. “Let me try?” He pointed at the gag. She nodded. He tried to pull it down from the back but he just ended up pulling her hair and hurting her neck. She turned around sharply and shoved him back. He held up His hands. “Moba Heda.” 

She took a deep breath and sighed. She nodded at him and held his shoulder gently letting him know she was sorry. 

“Well Our people left.” He shook his head. “Not all but most.” He walked up to Lexa. “Our people feel lost and need their Heda.” He chuckled. “Clarke announced herself the commander of death and announced in front of everyone that she was going to end Kara’s life.” Lexa’s stopped pacing and looked at him shocked. “That woman is as good as dead Lexa.” She smiled. Lexa waved her hand around wanting Oden to explain what was happening. Oden nodded. “Have a seat Heda.”

 

...............................

Clarke was looking over at Octavia’s leg. The queen had just threatened her own brothers life, Clarke knew the girl from under the floorboards was now gone but she helped because it was demanded of her. Plus she need something to take her mind of the disturbing imagines of the worms. The thought made her shudder. “I know you had something to do with Lexa getting out.” Clarke shook her head. Ignoring her. “You were once Skaikru. You still are Clarke. Your loyalty should lie with me. I used to be your friend remember?”

Clarke wrapped the bandage around Octavia’s leg tighter then it needed to be making her wince. “My loyalty lies with a leader who will avoid war not go starting one.”

“They started it Clarke! That land is rightfully ours! What? Do you really want to share it with a whole ship full of murderers?”

“We have been here before Octavia!” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “How long do we have to go around in circles before we all live together in peace!”

“Peace?” She smiled. “There’s not such thing Clarke. Just content.” 

“I don’t believe that.”

“Believe what you want but I am not your enemy.”

“What? And Lexa is?”

“She was always the enemy you were just to blinded by her to see that.” She scoffed. “You still are. If you think that she won’t walk up to that ship and start the same war I will than you are just as stupid as you were back then. That green valley. That belong to us and she will kill whoever stands in her way to get it. Including you and it wouldn’t even be the first time. Six years is a long time Clarke but I still remember her leaving us at mount weather. Do you?”

Clarke smirked. “You have no idea Octavia.” She shook her head. “Lexa did that to avoid a war. Look at this. You have lost even more of your people and  
If you had just taken my advice it could have been avoided.”

“Blodreina!” Miller shouted. “Look!”

He pointed to the distance and what she seen bought a smile to her face. It was Lexa. The dessert sands were swirling around her. She had a shawl covering everything but her eyes. But even in the distance she knew those eyes. She stood up and smiled. Lexa caught her gaze in the distance and paused. Then She put her hands behind her back and walked forward with Oden trailing Behind her.

“Heda.” The whispers started. “Heda!” Some shouted. She walked till she was in the middle of the clearing. 

Octavia stood on her injured leg and Kara came rushing to her side. Everyone went silent waiting for Lexa to speak. When she took of her shawl gasps and mutters were now amongst the crowd. Lexa made her way towards Octavia. Kara went on defensive mode and held up her gun towards the brunette. She was about to pull the trigger when she felt the cold end of a gun against her temple. 

Clarke stood to her side with the gun against her head. All of Octavia’s followers pointed their guns at Clarke. Lexa’s followers held their guns and weapons towards Octavia. 

Lexa held up her hand making everyone relax slightly all but Clarke who pushed the gun harder against Kara’s temple. Kara held up her hands and Clarke took the gun from her. “Give me the damn keys!”

“You will die-“

“I told you Kara.” She smirked. “You would die by my hand.” 

Kara looked at her smugly. “You won’t shoot me.”

Clarke slowly lowered her gun. “Yes you’re right.....that would be to easy.” No one expected it when Clarke pulled her blade out and shoved it in the side of Kara’s neck. Kara fell to her knees with wide eyes trying to remove the blade. 

Clarke circled her. “Wouldn’t try and remove that if I were you.” She shrugged.

Kara ignored her and removed the blade. Blood was pouring out like a tap. Clarke stood above her. “Yeah that’s the reason why you shouldn’t have removed it.” She smirked.

Kara tried to cover it whilst grasping for air. “That won’t work.” Clarke said as she picked up her blade and wiped the blood from it.

Kara fell side ways to the ground and Everyone watched as the life slowly drained from her body. Kara blinked looked at the blonde in shock. “I told you you would die by my hand.” 

The people were so shocked no one seemed to move as no one could take their eyes off Kara’s body or the fact that Clarke stood there so causally wiping the blood off her blade on her shirt.

Clarke looked up from the now dead woman to Octavia who’s mouth and eyes were wide open. 

Her people finally registered what had happened and held up there weapons towards Clarke and immediately Lexa’s followers held up their weapons towards them. Clarke stood there calmly. She wasn’t afraid to die. 

Lexa and Oden pushed their way through the formation. “Lower your weapons wonkru!” Oden bellowed. Octavia nodded towards them sensing no good to come out of this outcome. “Now Lexa’s followers lower your weapons.”

They did so slowly. Clarke shrugged. “I told you all that I would kill who ever harmed our Heda and this animal.” She pointed at Kara. “Is one of the people that mistreated her during her time in lock up.” 

Lexa looked at Oden, Who bowed and moved towards Kara. He patted down Kara’s dead body until he found the keys. He walked back quickly to Lexa and undid the leather bound. 

Lexa had strap marks on her face and scratched from where she tried to take it off her self. She used both her hands to rub her aching face. Then held out her hand to Oden who quickly put a water flask in her mouth. Lexa drunk it all in one go. “More.” She croaked. Oden nodded and handed her more water. The brunettes was hungry too but right now there was guns and weapons pointing in any and every direction. She would worry about food later.

“Let us fix this mess.” Oden smirked.

She nodded and turned with her hands behind her back and looked at all the people surrounding them. “Chil daun.” She said calmly. The people slowly lowered their weapons. She then turned to Octavia. “Well Octavia.” She said loud enough for the people to hear. “You went against advice from both myself, Indra, Clarke and your brother and look at what has happened.” The people started talking amongst each other. Clarke however felt chills run up her spine at the commanding voice she missed so much. 

Octavia stood straight. “That green valley is ours.”

“Yes!” Lexa agreed. “But this is not the way. Every make their way back to Polis now!” 

Everyone nodded and started walking back. 

“Wait!” Octavia stood up straight. “I want Clarke Griffin arrested! She just killed my second in command.”

Two of Octavia’s people started to make their way to Clarke. Lexa snarled towards them “Think before you act!” She looked at them calmly. “Wanheda bowed to me. Her loyalties lie with me that has not changed. To attack her is to attack me. So I’ll repeat. Think before you act.”

One of the guards scoffed and moved forward. Everyone watched as Lexa quickly unsheathed her blade from her thigh and threw it swiftly getting him in the side of his head. Killing him instantly. “Everyone move out!” This time everyone rushed away.

Octavia went red. “She killed-“

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Shut up.” And made her way to Lexa.

Lexa glared at her. “Clarke.” Clarke was about to say something but stopped when she heard something behind them. Lexa turned and held out her arm protecting Clarke from unknown danger. 

Clarke smiled as she watched the car pull around. “Madi.” She said softly. She smiled at Lexa as the girl got out of the car. Clarke ran to the car with Madi running and meeting her halfway, the blonde swung her around making Madi giggle. She placed her on the ground and checked her for injuries. When she found none she looked behind her to see Bellamy run into echoes arms both kissing passionately. Then she saw Monty and Harper get out from the back. “Are you Ok?” She asked Madi. 

“Yes. I was worried about you”

Clarke smiled and hugged her again. 

Madi looked over Clarke’s shoulder where Lexa was standing with Oden. “Is that Lexa!”

Clarke chuckled. “Yes.” Lexa approached them. “Lexa. I would like you to meet Madi.”

Madi ran at her almost knocking her over. “I can’t believe this! You’re Lexa!” She pulled back with her jaw hanging. 

Clarke blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Ah I might have told her stories about you.” She shrugged.

Lexa smiled at the girl and held out her arm. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Madi grinned and straighten her back to Shake Lexa’s arm. “It’s nice to meet you too!”

“Heda come quick!” Oden yelled. Lexa and Clarke hurried towards him who was kneeling beside Indra.

“What happened?” Lexa asked as they made their way to Indra.

“We won’t know till I get back to the bunker. It’s bad though Lexa.” 

Lexa knelt by Indra and held her shoulder. Indra opened her eyes slowly. “You are strong.” 

Indra nodded and went back to sleep. 

Lexa stood quickly and moved forward towards Octavia. “This is your fault!” 

Octavia’s posture straightened. “She knew the risks.” 

The brunette stood in front of her. “Oden.” She said softly over her shoulder “Find two people you trust and tell them to Start making their way back to Polis with indra. The longer she stays here the worst she will get, we need the tech from the bunker.”

Oden took a deep breath and did what Lexa had asked. Once Indra and Oden were out of sight Lexa turned to Octavia, Bellamy and Echo. Clarke was standing next to her she could feel the blondes hand running the small of her back. “You do not deserve the loyalty from Indra kom trikru.”

Octavia looked guiltily. “She is my subject.”

“No.” Lexa shook her head. “She is your friend.”

“Your just pissed that she backs me!”

Lexa moved up to her and shoved her hard making her fall into Bellamy. “I have known Indra since I was four years old!” Octavia stood up straight with her eyes bows furrowed. “I have not once held it against her as I respect her. Cleary a lot more then you do.” Lexa could feel the blonde pull her back a bit. She took a deep breath. “But you are right. Indra did know what she was getting into, the difference between you and I is I would have taken her advice because it’s valuable. But you didn’t. You went and started a war we can’t possible win. You bought everyone out here against the advice of someone who has been living here since pramfiya and against someone whom has seen many wars and has won many battles. You are a cold heartless fool Octavia kom Skaikru.” Lexa looked at Clarke. “We must leave.”

“Ok.” Clarke said as she pulled some food rations out of her pocket. She placed the, in Lexa’s hand. “Here.” She said softly. Lexa sighed and took the food, Clarke went to say something more but Lexa had already quickly taken off.

Madi looked at Clarke confused. “Is Lexa angry at you?”

Clarke sighed. “Yes. It’s going to be a long walk back.”

.....................

Everyone had been marching for 8 hours now. Clarke has yet to talk to Lexa as she’s leading the people and Clarke and Madi had been catching up. 

Clarke told Madi to stay put while she ran to catch up with Lexa. Lexa was at the front with Oden, Octavia and Miller.

“And what would you have done oh great Heda? Those people have land that is rightfully ours!” She heard Octavia say.

Lexa snarled. “Only a fool starts a war they can not win Octavia.”

Clarke kept in time with Lexa by her right. “She’s right Octavia we can’t win against them, their weapons are too advanced.”

Lexa snapped at her. “Your input is not needed right now Clarke!”

Clarke sighed. “Lexa-“

“Fall back in line.”

Clarke laughed. “No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said no.” She shrugged. 

“Fine. Oden tell everyone to set up camp.”

“Sha Heda.” He bowed and left.

Lexa turned towards Octavia. “I want that land too. We need that land but fighting a war there is to risky, what you did was stupid and reckless, you entered unknown territory even though you were advised not to and with good reason but still you did and because of that we lost good men and woman.”

“I did what I had to.”

“No you did what you wanted to do.” She sighed. “If you and your followers want to run in blind be my guest, my advice though is to work together. When we get to the valley we will work through our leadership issues.”

She shook her head and grit her teeth. “Fine.”

Lexa walked past Clarke, Clarke grabbed her elbow gently but Lexa ripped it from her grasp. “Lexa....”

But it was no use the brunette walked away. “Do not disturb me I need rest.” She said over her shoulder to Clarke.

Octavia snickered. “Glad your loyalties still lie with her princess?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and followed the brunette.

....................

The next morning Clarke sat outside Lexa’s tent and waited for the brunette to wake. She knew she would be up before anyone else. The tent opened and Clarke stood up quickly. “Lexa?”

“What.” She said walking away. 

“Hey wait up Lexa?”

“I’m busy.”

Clarke ran in front of her. “You’re angry at me?”

“Yes.” She shook her head. “Now move.”

“Lexa...”

Lexa rolled her eyes and walked around the blonde. “Get Madi up and ready we live in half an hour Clarke.”

Clarke sighed. “Fuck.”

......................

When they got back to Polis the first thing Lexa did was find her son. “Alex!”

“Nomon!”

“Alex I love you son.”

“I love you too!”

The second thing she did was take a shower. She stepped out in just a towel when she heard the door slam open. Clarke was standing there with her arms crossed. “Still angry at me?”

“Get out Clarke.”

“No.” She said moving closer. “First off, I don’t take orders fro, you or anyone. Second....You don’t get to be angry at me.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and turned her back towards her. “I can be angry at anyone I Please especially people who do not listen and put themselves at risk.”

“I had a reason to go Lexa! And a damn good one!”

Lexa huffed. “Even after all these years your still pig headed and stubborn!”

Clarke backed her up against the wall. “And even after all these years you still think you’re above it all!”

“I would have found a way to get Madi back! You should have trusted me!”

“You can’t fix everything!”

“And you can’t keep throwing yourself into dangerous situations HOPING for the best! One day Clarke kom Skaikru your luck is going to run OUT! And I do NOT want to be there when that happens!”

Both woman stood chest to chest breathing hard and both looking into each others eyes. Clarke glanced down Lexa’s body and for the first time since coming into the bathroom she realised that Lexa was nearly naked. Her towel ended just above her knees and started just above her chest. She watched the droplets of water cascade down the brunettes arm where her tribal tattoo is she touched it gently remembering the first time she got to do so. She trailed her fingers up the tattoo leaving goosebumps behind. She then looked at Lexa again who looked angry still but a little less angry, she glanced at the brunettes lips that were so plump and pink. She remembered once kissing and biting them. The thoughts sent shivers up her spine. She took a deep breath the pulled Lexa in for a hard kiss. Lexa reciprocated by opening her mouth allowing the blonde to push in her tongue, both of them fighting for dominance, both of them moaning, both of them running out of breath. Clarke pulled back and then starting nibbling at Lexa’s neck. The brunette held the blondes head in place and closed her eyes at the feeling. “I need you.” Clarke breathed hard into her ear. Then taking her lobe and biting it gently.

“I’m still angry at you.”

“Yeah.” Clarke said lifting Lexa’s leg and wrapping around her waist so her leg could slot in between Lexa’s. Making the brunette groan. “I’m angry at you too Leksa.” She started a grinding motion into the brunettes core. “But I missed you, so..... so Much....” Lexa pulled Clarke’s head back then kissed her again. She ran her hands down the blondes stomach till she reached the top of her pants. She undid the button then shoved her hand down into the blondes underwear placing her fingers on the blondes core. “Oh god.” The blonde threw her head back rocking into Lexa’s fingers. The brunette held the back of Clarke neck and bought her forward so she could bite the blondes neck. “Yes Lexa!”

“Clarke.” The brunette said desperately.

Clarke shoved her back slighted then ran her hand up the brunettes thigh until she reached under the towel and found the brunettes core. Then plunged in two fingers right away making the brunette moan. “Yes” 

Both of them were rocking into each other and clawing at each others back, the both went still as they climax screaming each others names. 

Lexa slumped against the wall breathing deeply and Clarke slumped into her nuzzling into the brunettes neck, still leaving light kisses. Lexa sighed and wrapped her arms around the blonde. “I missed you too.” She said softly kissing the top of the blondes head. Lexa cupped both of the blondes cheeks and gently pulled her head back so she could looked at her. “Beja klark, Beja wich ai in?” (Please Clarke, please trust me.) 

Clarke nodded. “Sha.” She lent her forehead of Lexa’s. 

“I’m going to get Kane and Abby back, I’m going to try everything in my power to avoid war, I need you to be by my side. I need you to stop running towards danger and trust that I know what I am doing?”

“I won’t always agree with you Lexa.”

Lexa laughed. “I know.” Clarke’s breath caught when she heard Lexa laugh. She kissed the brunette once on her lips then staring pecking her all over her face. Making the brunette laugh some more. “Clarke...”

Clarke pulled back smiling, she ran her finger tips over Lexa’s cheeks. “I thought you died.” She said with tears in her eyes. She kissed her. “I love you Lexa. I never got to tell you before it was too late. But I do..I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Clarke kissed her and unwrapped her towel from around her body. She gently ran her fingers over the recent scars that here on her shoulder. She lent down and gently kissed them. She kissed her way up Lexa’s shoulder to her neck once again making the brunette moan.

Knock Kncok.

“Heda.” They heard Oden say. “I apologise for interrupting but you and Wanheda are needed in medical.”

Lexa groaned. “Sha. Mochof Odin.”

“Pro Heda.”

They both pulled back Clarke looked Lexa’s naked body up and down. “We will finish this later?”

“Sha.” The brunette stood up straight. “Go wait out there while I get ready please.”

“Why.”The blonde bit her bottom lip.

Lexa smiled and kissed the blonde. “Because you are distracting Clarke kom Skaikru.”

Clarke huffed. “Not really liking Oden right now.” She mumbled. She held her hand on the door handle and looked over her shoulder. “I can help you know.”

Lexa raised her eyebrow. “Clarke I am quite capable of dressing myself.”

She sighed. “You’re right. Well.” She shrugged opening the door. “I’ll help you undress later then.”

Lexa blushed. “Go Clarke.”

Clarke laughed leaving the bathroom.

............

Clarke and Lexa made their way to medical where Gaia was being held back by some of Lexa’s guards. Octavia was standing by Indra’s bedside. “This is your fault!” Gaia yelled.

Clarke ran up to Indra’s side. She looked worst then what she did before they arrived in Polis. “What’s happened?”

Jackson shook his head. “She’s deteriorating Clarke.”

“What why!”

“I’m not sure.” He looked regretful. “I believe that small shards of glass are in her lungs.”

Lexa glared at the man. “So fix it.”

“I can’t, only Abby can. I’m not qualified.”

“So.” Gaia walked up to him and held a blade to his throat. “You are telling me that you are useless.”

“Gaia. Pleni!”

Gaia Back off and pointed at Octavia. “I will not live under this cowards rule any longer!”

Miller snarled. “Watch your mouth.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Fuck off Miller.” 

“Em pleni!” Lexa yelled. “Jackson if you can talk to Abby can she assist you?”

“Yes but-“

Clarke put her hand on the small of Lexa’s back. “What are you thinking Lexa?”

“We need to get communicate with Abby.”

“How?”

“Clarke you said that this woman Diyoza used to lead a military?”

“Yes.”

“Well so did I, only a fool would start a war on the only survivable land on earth. So what i would do in her position is offer the people here things that we lack, like food and freedom. She will do this then ask the people to surrender and give them an opportunity to be on her side that way she can also gain information on Octavia.”

Clarke sighed. “I’m getting Bellamy.”

Octavia stood. “What has my brother got to do with this?”

“He has a spy and a pretty decent one.”

Octavia snarled. “No one here will defect.”

Lexa smirked. “Octavia none of my followers will defect, yours however..”

“How dare you!” Miller stood to attention and looked at Octavia. “Blodreina I’ll kill anyone who betrays you!”

“I agree.” Octavia shrugged.

“We don’t have time for this.” Clarke sighed walking out of the room. “I’m going to find Bellamy and Echo.”

“That traitor tried to kill me twice Clarke.”

“That was then and this is now.” Clarke called over her shoulder. “Lexa?”

Lexa looked at Jackson. “Keep her alive.”

“I will do everything I can.”

Lexa held Gaia shoulder. “I’ll fix it.”

Gaia held her hand. “I know you will try.”

She nodded and followed Clarke out the door with Octavia and Miller following behind.

...........................

“No absolutely not!”

They had found Bellamy and Echo outside in a tent. When they informed them both of what they needed. Bellamy starting pacing.

Clarke sighed. She felt for Bellamy. “Bell-“

“No Clarke!”

Echo held his hand. “Bellamy?”

“No Echo.” He said softly. “I will not risk your life for anyone.”

Lexa stood nearer to Echo. “It wouldn’t just be for Indra. You could save your friends and we can gain information on these people.”

“Hey!” Bellamy said pushing in front of Echo. “Back off!” 

Clarke pushed herself in front of Lexa and pushed Bellamy back. “You back off!”

Bellamy huffed and shook his head. “You would never risk her.” He nodded over her shoulder towards Lexa.

“No I wouldn’t.” She shrugged.

Octavia sighed. “Echo has a lot to make up for big brother.”

“She is not the same person she was six years ago damn it! We all made stupid mistakes we can’t take back.”

Lexa held Clarke shoulder and gently moved her back, she stood in front of Bellamy. “You are right Bellamy. It was a long time ago.” She looked behind him to Echo. “And I can tell just by looking at you Echo that you are not the same person you once were.” She looked around the room. “In fact I think we can all say that about each other.” She looked back to Echo who gently moved Bellamy aside so she could hear what Lexa had to say face to face. “I’m not asking you to make up for anything unlike Octavia. You don’t owe me anything. I’m asking you because you are good at what you do. If you don’t do it I’ll find someone else who will.” She held echo’s shoulder. “I would not hold it against you.” Echo nodded and Bellamy held her around the waist as if to protect her.

Lexa left followed by Clarke. Once the doors closed Octavia stood up straight and looked at both Bellamy and Echo. “I will hold it against you.” Octavia said. “Indra means something to me.”

“O!”

“No bellamy. If your girlfriend wants my trust she will do this to earn it.”

“Ok.” Echo said. “I’ll do it.”

“No!”

“Bellamy it’s ok.”

“Yes big brother and she is also going to help me infiltrate their ship.” She smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :) FYI. Writing love scenes is super hard and makes me super nervous.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit fluffy..

Lexa had Clarke against a wall of an abandoned hut in Polis. They were kissing like it would be their last time. Earlier in the day Echo had found them and agreed to become a spy. They have yet not figured out how but Lexa advised everyone to be patient. Lexa could tell that Octavia was up to something she has had a couple of her followers try and gain information but with no luck. It was honestly stressing her out and Clarke noticed so the blonde had asked Lexa to keep her company on a walk outside. Lexa agreed. Clarke had her arm wrapped around Lexa’s waist while they were walking around the abandoned part of Polis, they talked about there time apart but mostly their children. Lexa wanted to know all she could about Madi and Clarke wanted to know all there was about Alex. After a couple of hours and once Clarke knew that they were completely out of sight she couldn’t help her self, Clarke had discreetly had moved her hand to Lexa’s ass and started rubbing softly. After five minutes of Clarke’s teasing Lexa had had enough she pushed Clarke up against the side on the hut and attacked her lips. They were both smiling into the kisses, at first they were just innocent and cute but then Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa and held her ass in both of her hands spurring Lexa on. The kisses intensified to the point they were lucky they were out of ear shot, the smacking of the lips and the moans would have surely been heard. “We have to eventually find ourselves alone in a bedroom.” Clarke sighed letting Lexa kiss up and down her neck. 

Lexa pulled back. “The children will find us.” She said moving the blondes jacket over her shoulder to nibble at her collar bone.

“Well.” Clarke moaned. “I have a solution to that problem.”

Lexa ran her hands underneath Clarke’s shirt around her back. “And what would that be?” She said diving back in for a kiss.

Clarke pushed her back a bit and looked into Lexa’s eyes seriously. “Lock the door.” Lexa laughed. She lent her head on Clarke’s Still laughing. Clarke smiled and kissed her. “I love your laugh. It will be my job till the day I die to get you to laugh like that at least once a day.”

Lexa smiled and shook her head. “What a strange job that is Clarke.”

Clarke shrugged and moved around Lexa dramatically. “Here here people of Polis.” She said loudly to no one. Lexa rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed amused at the blondes antics. “I am Clarke Griffin on the sky people and what is my job you ask?”

Lexa chuckled. “Who are you talking to?”

“My job.” She said ignoring Lexa looking at her pretend audience. “Is Lexa’s personal jester.”

Lexa laughed. “Jester?”

She shrugged. “Or if you like comedian.” She said to her fake audience. “And it is my job to make Heda Lexa laugh at least once a day.”

Lexa smiled. “And if you don’t?”

Clarke turned to her dramatically holding a hand to her heart. “Do you doubt me Heda Lexa?”

Lexa pulled Clarke by her pants gently and wrapped her arms around her waist. “You are crazy.”

Clarke shrugged and kissed her. “Being alone on the world for so long with a child who is very cheeky will do that to someone.”

Lexa smiled. “Then I guess it is my job to make sure you are never alone again.”

Clarke smiled and leaned on the brunette. “I like the sound of that.” 

They both turned there heads quickly when they seen a small ship make its way over Polis. Both of them looked at each other and starting running after it. They stopped when it stopped in the middle of Polis and dropped a package. “This is it.” Lexa said running towards the package where Octavia and Miller where already standing. 

“People of Polis.” They heard Diyoza say. “I don’t want war. The valley is big enough for all our people. I understand some of you are weary as a gesture of good faith I leave with you food from the valley. I will have a ship come to Polis to pick up the people who would like to live in the valley with us.” 

Octavia ran up to the machine and slashed it with her sword making it clear to anyone who watched that the food was not to be eaten. Clarke tensed and went to say something but Lexa held her hand and looked at her shaking her head. The blonde clenched her jaw. “She is stupid Lexa.” She said under her breath.

“Yes She is But let us see how this plays out. We have a plan Clarke. Echo will get on that ship.”

Clarke nodded.

...........................

Echo stood looking out at the skies waiting for the ship. She felt someone behind her. She turned to find Lexa. “Heda.” She said looking back towards the sky. 

Lexa stood beside her. “They won’t be here for at least 24 hours.”

“I just want to make sure.”

“Are you scared?”

Echo shook her head. “No.”

Lexa stood beside her and held her shoulder. “You don’t have to do this Echo.”

Echo looked at Lexa and smiled. “I know.” 

“Octavia won’t change her mind about you.”

“I know that too.”

“Does Bellamy?”

“No.” She shook her head. “He believes his sister is still in there somewhere.”

“And you don’t?”

Echo looked away from Lexa outside again. “I know a ruthless queen when I see one.”

“You are referring to Nia?”

“Yes, I watched as Roan tried to change Nia, he also believed that his mother was in there somewhere. He was wrong and so is Bellamy.”

“Then why do this?”

“Because I love him, I want him to live and I’m not stupid.” She said turning towards Lexa. “She has started a war we can not win.”

“What else has she got you doing?”

“She had Monty make a device that would hack their systems. It will show us what they are doing, when they are doing it, how many people they have.” Lexa turned away with a hurt expression. Echo held her arm. “Clarke doesn’t know.” She said softly.

She nodded and held out her arm. Echo shook it. “May we meet again.”

“May we meet again Heda.”

Lexa made her way out of the tent to find Clarke. 

........................

Monty was sitting in front of the screen with Bellamy and Harper close by. They all jumped when the door slammed opened and an angry Clarke entered the room followed by a calm Lexa. “You are keeping things from me!”

Bellamy stood. “Clarke calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!”

Lexa sighed and placed her hand on the blondes back. “Clarke?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. “What possible reason could you have in keeping this from me?” She said calmer. 

Bellamy shook his head and pointed at Lexa. “Cause you are with her!”

“That’s not your concern!”

“No it’s not.” He said calmer. “My concern is getting Echo, Raven, Murphy and Emori out alive and my concern is my sister and she.” She pointed to Lexa. “Is my sisters enemy!”

“I assure you Bellamy.” Lexa stood straight. “Your sister is her own worst enemy, not me.”

Clarke held her hands on her head and took a deep breath. “You know.” She sighed her arms falling to her side. “I almost died for you people right?” Lexa stood by her and calmly rubbed her back, everyone looked away guilty. “I mean I just made it inside beccas lap as the death wave hit, my body was covered in blisters from at least 3 weeks, I was alone for almost a month. When I got outside that lab, I was so thankful that you all made it out. Cause trying to find a way to live.” She shook her head. “I almost gave up.” Harper went to speak but Clarke held up her hand. “I know that we have been apart for a long time.” She looked at all of them. “But I would think after everything I have done so that you are standing here today would have earned me a little bit of trust.” Clarke scoffed. “I’m still me, I’m still Clarke Griffin....the only thing that has changed is that I’m a mother now. But I’m still me.” She shook her head. “Lexa.” She looked at Lexa and smiled. “Doesn’t dictate my actions, I don’t always agree with her.”

Lexa smiled and cupped her cheek, these people have hurt Clarke once again. She could see the pain in her eyes. “You wouldn’t be Clarke Griffin if you did.”

Clarke smiled a watery smile and looked back to the group. She shook her head and with nothing else to say and left.

Monty stood from his chair. “Clarke wait!” But she kept walking. 

Harper stood by Monty in confusion and frowned at Bellamy. “You told us you had run this by Clarke.”

“I am doing what is right-“

“For you.” Lexa cut in. All three looked at her. “You are doing what is right for you.” 

Bellamy stood. “You sent Echo in-“

“No I did not! Your sister did! I asked Echo if she would go I did not demand it of her!”

Bellamy deflated, he shook his head and sat back down. “She’s my sister. She’s in there I know it.”

Lexa sighed. “I don’t care who you people are loyal too. We have a common goal. We all need that valley. I want to try to approach this without any bloodshed. Octavia doesn’t care about bloodshed, she doesn’t care that people will die and that the only green valley left on earth might be destroyed in the process. I have told Octavia she and her followers can do as they please but hear me now, if Echo succeeds in her mission to hack their systems I want to know all that Octavia does. We are all in this together. I am trying very hard to stop the cycle of death and war but I need help. It’s your choice.” She sighed. “I need to know as soon as Echo has given a radio to Abby. Indra’s life is at stake. Can you at least tell me when that happens?”

Monty stepped forward. “Of course. We will tell you everything.”

“Monty.” Bellamy warned. 

“No Bell I’m sick of the cycle as well.” He looked back at Lexa. “I Promise I will let you know.”

Lexa nodded. “Thank you.”

“Please tell Clarke-“

“Tell her yourself.” Lexa said gently. “Just give her some time to calm down?”

“Ok.” He looked away sadly.

She held his shoulder getting him to look at her. “I’ll let her know what we have discussed.”

He nodded and smiled sadly. “Thanks.”

................

Lexa found Clarke in her tent. Both Madi and Alex were lying beside her. Clarke looked towards her when she entered, she looked sad and hurt. Lexa took off her coat. “What are we doing?”

 

“Oh.” Madi smiled. “I was just telling Alex some of the stories that Clarke has told me about you.”

“Is that right?” She smirked “Did she tell you the story of how I saved her from drowning?”

Madi giggled. “No! But I want to hear it!”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I did not drown.”

“Yes you did.” She smirked. “It was strange since the water only came to your waist.”

Clarke blushed and covered her face with her hand. “Lexa...”

Lexa smiled and lied on her stomach next to the blonde and kissed her gently.

“Tell us the story Nomon!” Alex asked.

“Ok.” She cleared her throat. Alex lied across Clarke’s stomach with his hand on his chin and Madi lied down next the Clarke. “Once upon a time there was a sky princess who didn’t know how to swim.”

Clarke grinned. “Ha Ha. Very funny Heda.” 

Lexa smiled. “It was a bright and sunny day for the sky princess, so sunny that she felt beads of sweat rain down her pretty hair and the feeling made her feel sick in the stomach.” The kids looked at Clarke and giggled. Clarke just lied there and blushed. “So the princess took it upon herself to bath in the river. As she walked out to the river she looked around to make sure none could see but little did she know an heroic woman was watching over her always.” 

Clarke rolled her eye and looked at Lexa. “Really?” 

Madi laughed. “Clarke! Shhh!”

“When she thought the area was clear she made her way slowly to the water. She took of her boots and left them on the bank and walked in until the water was around her waist.”

Alex perked up. “Then what happened mother!”

“Then all the sudden the sky princess screamed! She screamed so loud that the birds who were resting on this nice sunny day fled from the trees. The sky princess fell in to the water and was thrashing around screaming for help and that’s when the commander of all the lands jumped from the tree she was in and ran as fast as she could and when she reached the princess she bought her above water and starting checking her for injuries. When the commander found none she looked at the blonde and frowned. The princess threw her arms around the Commander and started saying over and over again that there was a giant snake in the water.”

“A giant snake!” Maid said in awe.

“Sha. So the commander looked around the river so she could kill the beast that hurt the sky princess when she couldn’t find it she turned to the princess and demanded to know what happened.”

“What did she say Nomon?”

“She said that she felt the snake near her ankle. So the commander looked down at her feet and saw what had frightened the princess.”

“What was it!” Asked Madi.

Lexa smirked and looked over to Clarke. “Yes What was it Clarke?”

Clarke mumbled.

“What Clarke?” Madi asked.

The blonde blushed and mumbled again.

“Louder Clarke the children can not hear you.”

The blonde cleared her throat. “It was a fish.”

Both Madi and Alex looked at her stunned then burst out in laughter.

“A fish!” Madi squealed.

Clarke rolled her eyes and looked at the children. “Is that funny?”

“Clarke no.” Madi’s eyes widened.

Clarke smirked and started tickling her and turned to Alex and starting tickling him too. Both the children where laughing uncontrollably. Once Clarke stopped she lied on her back next to Lexa with Alex lying on her chest and Madi lying to her side. Both the kids started to drift off to sleep she looked at Lexa and smiled. “I’m glad that is the only embarrassing story you have of me.”

Lexa turned on her side and ran her hands through her sons hair, smiling that her son was resting peacefully on Clarke’s chest. She then looked to Madi and moved her hair out of her face. She didn’t know the girl long but she could tell she was full of fire. “Your mother has told me plenty Clarke.” She said softly. 

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Oh god.” She groaned. She looked up to the top of the tent and thought about her mother.

Lexa noticed the far away look in her eyes and moved closer to the blonde. “Do not worry Clarke. I will get her back.”

Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled. “We will both get her back. You’re not doing this alone.”

Lexa sighed. “Clarke if anything happens-“

“No.” Clarke cut her off and shook her head. “No we are not doing this Lexa. We will figure it out together.”

Lexa nodded and lied her head on the blondes shoulder. “But just in case?”

“Lexa.” The blonde took a deep breath. “I just found you again. Let’s not do this ok? Please.”

“Alright Clarke.” She kissed the blonde. “Monty and Harper thought that you knew.”

Clarke frowned. “Bellamy told them I knew?”

“Sha.”

She shook her head and sighed. “I’m embarrassed about my reaction.” She closed her eyes.

Lexa propped herself up on her elbow and caressed her cheek. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about Clarke. You have sacrificed much for the people you care about. You have every right to be hurt.” She smiled and kissed the blonde. “I love you.”

Clarke’s sighed dramatically. “After that very over exaggerated story I think I will have to re think this relationship Lexa.”

Lexa laughed. “Everything I Said is exactly how it happened.”

“I did not ‘throw my arms around you’ ”

“Yes you did.” Lexa smiled.

“Well. In my defence Octavia was nearly eaten by a giant snake when we first landed.”

Lexa raised her eyebrow. “Did it look like a little fish?”

Clarke laughed and smacked Lexa on the shoulder. “Shut up.”

“Besides Clarke if you rethink this relationship what will you tell the people, you already told them that your job is to make me laugh once a day. Being without you would make me sad.”

Clarke sighed dramatically. “Well I guess I can’t let the people down.” She smiled and kissed the brunette. “I love you too.”

“Gross.” Madi mumbled. “We all get it you love each other. I’m trying to sleep here..”

Both woman looked at each other and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

When Lexa woke she felt a heavy wait on her chest and abdomen, she slowly blinked her eyes opened and looked down her body. Some how during the night Clarke had wrapped herself around the brunettes body. Her face in the crook of her neck. Her arms wrapped around her waist and her leg thrown over her legs. Alex had ended up starfished over the both of them and Madi had her legs hanging over the three of them. Lexa looked at the scene and laughed. The laugher woke up Clarke. Who looked around them and smiled then placed her head back in the crook of Lexa’s neck.

“Heda?” She heard Odin from the entry of the tent. 

She looked to the man who was standing their with his hands behind his back smirking. “Sha?”

“You asked me to wake you up at dawn?”

“Yes. Thank you Oden.” He left shaking his head in amusement. She felt Clarke squeeze her a little tighter. “Clarke I can’t breathe.” Clarke smiled and squeezed her more. “Clarke.” She chuckled. “We have to go.”

Clarke groaned. “No.”

“No?”

“Comfortable.” She mumbled.

“Well.” Lexa laughed. “I’m glad your comfortable but I have three humans lying on top of me....”

“So?”

“So? Clarke I can not move!”

“You’re stuck then Heda.”

“Clarke.” She tried to get up. “I can not be last out of bed. I am Heda.”

She held the brunette tighter. “Then get up?” 

“Clarke?” Lexa groaned. “I have to be up before the people.”

“I don’t see how that is my problem Heda.”

She looked at Alex. “Goufa. Up.” He mumbled something but continued to sleep.

Clarke grinned. “Guess he’s tired from that story you told him last night?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes and looked at Madi. “Madi. It’s time to get up?”

Clarke chuckled. “She sleeps like a bear Heda.”

Lexa groaned again and took a deep breath. “Clarke kom skaikru I demand you to get up right this instant!” 

Clarke laughed and kissed the brunette on the cheek. “When has the commander tone ever worked on me Lexa?”

Odin walked back in the tent smirking at the brunette. “Heda the people are waking?”

“Ok.” She said annoyed. “Time to get up now.” She said to Clarke again.

“No a few more minutes.”

“Clarke I am going to be late.”

“I know.” Clarke grinned.

“Clarke I demand you to remove yourself from me this instant. I will NOT be late.”

.......................

Lexa made her way to the bunker, the people where already awake and starting their day, they nodded at her as she passed. Clarke caught up behind her and stood beside Lexa with Odin behind them with the kids.

“Heda.” Clarke smirked. “Bit late aren’t you?”

Lexa glared at the blonde. “A Heda is never late everyone was just early.”

The children and Oden snickered behind her. Lexa turned and glared making them stop.

Odin chuckled. “Come on young ones let’s go train.” Oden took the children away while Clarke and Lexa made their way to the bunker office.

When they both walked in Octavia was sitting at her desk beside Bellamy. She sighed when they entered. “Why are you here?”

Lexa shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Clarke grinned and stood next to Lexa with her arms crossed. “Led anymore people till their deaths Octavia?”

Bellamy huffed. “At least she didn’t betray her people. Why were you arrested again ‘heda’?” He said looking at Lexa.

Lexa shrugged. “A small boy needed medicine and to avoid his death by execution or for being sick so Abby a woman your sister has so freely called a traitor put herself in harms way not only exposing herself for weeks to the illness but also she stole, a crime that is punishable by fighting in the death pit. I took her place but the people decided not to throw me in the pits and that I was to serve my punishment by being locked in a cell. But if only it was that easy you see I was in the cell for over the time that Octavia suggested and her dear friend Kara spent almost everyday torturing me, starving me or instead of giving me water that I so dearly needed she would throw it at me.” She smirked at Bellamy who looked shocked. “Does that answer your question Bellamy?”

Clarke clenched her jaw. “I am glad she’s dead.” Lexa looked at the blonde who was looking angrier by the minute. She stared daggers at Octavia. “You knew what she was doing didn’t you?”

Octavia grinned. “Who do you think ordered her too.” Clarke moved towards Octavia but Lexa threw out her arm stopping the blonde. “I’d like to see you try princess.” Octavia smirked and walked out of the room.

Echo walked in just at the end. She looked at Bellamy sadly. “That is not your sister anymore Bellamy.”

He shook his head. “She’s in there somewhere.”

Clarke laughed. “That is not Octavia. That is a sadistic crazy cruel heartless bitch and if you want her to keep breathing you will keep her the fuck away from me!” 

Bellamy looked at her shocked. “Clarke-“

Echo grabbed his arm. “Leave it.” She said softly, pulling him back.

Lexa placed her hand on the small of Clarkes back and was about to speak. “Don’t Lexa.”

“Don’t What?” She said softly.

Clarke turned towards her and held her hips gently. “Don’t try to make me feel better it should be me doing that for you considering what that monster put you through.” 

Lexa lent in so only the blonde could hear. “You do make me feel better Clarke just by being here.” Clarke smiled softly at her and relaxed.

Echo tugged at Bellamy elbow. “I found some people who are going to defect. Octavia’s followers.” She shrugged “I’m going to go with them now.”

Bellamy started pacing.

Clarke took a deep breath and stood in front of Echo. “Echo?” Echo turned away from watching Bellamy and looked at Clarke. The blonde and held out her arm. “Good luck and May we meet again.” 

She shook her arm and smiled. “May we meet again Wanheda.” 

Clarke smiled softly and looked the woman over. She was not the woman she remembered from all those years ago. There was something in her eyes, something familiar to her. She titled her head trying to figure it out, Echo broke eye contact and looked at Bellamy. Her facial features had changed in that instance, her cold hard features changed to that of softness and admiration, of love. Clarke’s eyes widened and then she smiled, Echo and Bellamy were in love. At first Clarke thought they were just having sex cause Bellamy once told Clarke he’d never forgive Echo but looking at them both now the way Bellamy was pacing and biting his nails and clearly trying to hold back his tears and the way Echo looked like she was watching the man like it would be her last time. She knew that look. Clarke looked beside her to Lexa who was watching her the same way Echo was watching Bellamy. The blonde smiled and kissed the brunette on the lips. “I’m going to go find the children.”

“I will come.” She said softly and walked past Clarke to Echo, she held out her arm and and held echos firmly. “Echo. I sincerely hope that you come back to us alive and well. Our people need people like you.”

“Like me?”

“Yes.” Lexa smiled. “A survivor, a fighter, a leader.”

Echo swallowed the lump in her throat. “That means a lot.”

“I only speak the truth. Be safe Echo.” Once Clarke and Lexa left Bellamy held her around the waist.

“Echo...” his voice cracked.

Echo turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “I love you Bellamy, I’m going to do this, you can’t stop me.”

He smiled and hugged her tight. “ I know and I love you too.”

“I got this.” She smiled. “Trust me?”

“I know and I do.” He hugged her tighter.

She pulled back. “Bellamy your sister...she’s not the same as the time we left her. She just openly admitted to torturing a person who was arrested for nothing.”

“That person is Lexa though.”

She sighed. “She May have done things that you don’t agree with, but so have I and so have you. She really wants this to end peacefully Bellamy. Can you say the same for Octavia?” He had tears in his eyes. “I love you, we are in this together, I’m going to get our family back but Octavia is not the same. I’m sorry Bellamy. Truely.”

“I...I can help her be better.”

She smiled sadly at him. “I know you will try.”

“I love you, please come back to me.”

“I will.” She smiled.

........................

Clarke and Lexa were watching Alex and Madi play near the centre of Polis. Oden was watching laughing as Madi was trying to to disarm Alex with no luck. Madi groaned. “How is this possible!”

Clarke looked to the sky and seen the ship. “Lexa?”

Lexa looked up. “Oden take the children to the bunker.”

“Sha Heda.” He left with the children who waved bye.

“Well.” Clarke said watching as the ship left. “This is the easy part.”

They watched as people ran by them to get on the ship. One woman was nearly there. A gunshot made both Lexa and Clarke jump They watched as the woman hit the ground. Clarke went to run. “No Clarke we must find the shooter.” They watched as more people were shot down.

Clarke ducked behind a building bringing Lexa down with her. “The sound is coming from over there.” She pointed to a fallen building. “Come on.” She grabbed Lexa’s hand and they both started running towards the sound. They ran up the stairs and tackled the person with the rifle to the ground. 

Miller looked up to them and smiled. 

Bellamy ran up the stairs and to the window, he could see echo in the distance run on to the ship and helping some people that were injured. He turned towards miller. “Octavia agreed to this plan!”

“Yes.” She smiled getting up. “Who do you think gave me the orders.”

Lexa held Clarke back by putting her hands around her waist watching Miller walk by. “Your days are numbered Miller.”

“Good luck.” He smiled.

Clarke started pacing. “Damn her!”

Lexa walked up to Clarke and held her face in her hands. “It will be ok.” She said softly and kissed the blonde. 

Clarke felt her eyes water and lent into the brunette. She looked at Bellamy sadly. “You still think that’s your sister?”

“She....I.....She must have had a good reason?”

Lexa sighed. “I suppose she wanted to make it look real.” Clarke went to argue but Lexa ran her hand through the back of Clarke’s hair which made the blonde stop. “I’m not saying I agree with her Clarke I’m just telling you why I believe she would have done this.”

She looked out the window there was at least 30 people dead. “All those people.” She shook her head. “Are any of them Yours Lexa?”

Lexa looked at the window sadly. “Not that I can see no.”

She shook her head again. “She killed her own people!” She gripped the windows ledge hard. “And for what?”

Lexa hugged her from behind. “Let’s go.” She said softly and pulled the blonde with her, she stopped in front of Bellamy. “Did Echo make it?” She asked Bellamy softly.

“Yeah.” He said still in shock. “Yeah yeah I ah I seen her. She...She made it. I seen her.”

“At least that is something.” She sighed.

He nodded. “Yeah.” He said still shocked as he looked at the window.

“Let us know when you hear anything?”

Clarke scoffed. “Lexa I am going to go find Monty and Harper and I’ll let you know myself when I hear anything. I no longer trust him.” She said looking directly at Bellamy.

“Clarke...”

“No.” She shook her head. “Come on Lexa.” She gently pulled her out of the room by her hand. “I’m not leaving you alone near any of the Blake’s.”

Once they were out of the room. “I’m insulted that you think I couldn’t take on either Octavia or Bellamy.”

Clarke stopped her and pushed her up against the wall gently. She held her shoulder and looked in her eyes. “I can not lose you Lexa. I don’t Think there is one person alive on earth that can take you on but that doesn’t mean I am going to take that chance. I will not risk you, I will not take the chance of losing you.”

Lexa held the blondes hips. “You won’t lose me.”

Clarke scoffed. “Yeah cause I’m not ever letting you out of my sight.”

“Clarke?” The brunette smiled. “That’s impossible.”

Clarke kissed her cheek. “I got it organised.” She shrugged 

Lexa rolled her eyes playfully. “Come on we have work to do.”

.........................

Bellamy followed Octavia into her office. He was looking at her sadly. “Don’t look at me like that big brother.”

“Like What?” He scoffed. “Like you just executed your own people.”

“They were traitors anyway. I had to make it believable.”

He shook his head. “How could you?”

“Bellamy.” She sighed. “This is what it takes. I sacrificed a few for the many.”

“That’s not the only way o!”

“You tell me another way then!”

“Lexa hasn’t killed a damn soul since we opened up the bunker! How much blood is on your hands!”

“Right cause the oh so great Commander is such a saint right?”

Bellamy slumped against the wall. “This isn’t you.” He shook his head. “This isn’t you o.”

“It is now.” She shrugged. “This is who I have had to become.”

“If this is whats come to.” He held his arms opened. “I think I’d rather be back in space.”

“Well your not in space. This is the world now.”

“No.” He stood up. “I won’t let it come to that.”

..........................

Clarke sat in front of the monitors. Monty and Harper were watching her. “What?” She looked at them both.

Harper grinned. “So the Commander huh?”

Clarke smiled. “Yeah.”

“Since when?” Monty frowned.

“Since the moment i laid my eyes on her.” She grinned.

Harper sat next to her. “Is she like romantic?”

Clarke blushed. “I’m not answering that.” She looked back at the screen.

Monty smiled. “Yup She is.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Still not answering...”

Monty pulled up a chair beside her and placed his hand on top of hers. “Clarke?” Clarke looked up to him. “How can you trust her after leaving us at that mountain.”

Clarke sighed. “Because.” She placed her hand on top of his. “I understand why she did it. She got her people out of the mountain, with no losses. I would have done the same. We did do the same.” 

He nodded. “And you trust her?” 

“With my life and Madi’s.”

He took a deep breath. “Ok if you trust her so will I.”

“Me too.” Harper smiled. “Now.” She lent in. “Details?....”

Clarke nudged her shoulder. “No way. Get back to work.” She smiled.

The radio crackled. “Bellamy?”

...................

Lexa was sitting by Indra’s bed beside Gaia. When the door burst open and Clarke came running in. “Gaia go get Jackson!” She held the radio up to her mouth. “Gaia is going to go get Jackson mom tell me what to do in the meantime.”

“I need her vitals.”

“Right.” Clarke checked and told her mother. 

Lexa smiled at hearing Abby’s voice.

Jackson came running in. Abby had told him what to do it took 4 hours, everyone was exhausted as they help in some way. When they were done Abby told them if by morning her vitals haven’t improved it will be most likely she will pass. 

“Clarke put Lexa on?”

Clarke smiled and handed the radio to Lexa. “Abby?” She said salty.

“Oh my god Lexa! It’s so good to her your voice! How are you and how is Alex?”

“We are both fine Abby.” She smiled. “Don’t worry about us, what about you?”

“The prisoners here are sick Lexa. That’s why they wanted a doctor.”

“What from?”

“I’m not sure to be honest I’m still going over the records they have here. Oh honey Alex would have been so happy to see you.”

“He was.” She smiled. “ are treating you Ok?”

“They have no choice if they want my help. I’m actually staying where Clarke was living.”

Clarke took the radio back. “Don’t mess anything up mom.”

“Honey I knew you were on the ground, I just knew! There’s beds here for two though.”

“Yeah. I found a little girl not long after the deathwave, her name is Madi she is my daughter.”

“Really! I knew you looked different. I can’t wait to meet her.”

Lexa took the radio back. “I’m going to get you and Kane out Abby.”

“I know Lexa I’m not worried.”

“Can you tell us anything at all.”

“No sorry. They only have me in this area. I have to go I will speak to you both soon ok?”

Lexa sighed. “At least she’s not in danger.”

Clarke smiled and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders. “Thankfully.”

Lexa smiled and hugged her back. Relieved that both Abby and Kane are fine.

 

..................

Clarke came out of Lexa’s bedroom where Oden was standing guard. “Hey Oden do you know where Lexa is?”

“No. She asked me to stay and watch the room.”

“Ok well I’m going to find her.”

“Sha Wanheda.”

“Just call me Clarke.”

“Ok.” He smiled.

Clarke looked for Lexa all over the bunker but she wasn’t there so the next place she looked was her tent. She found the brunette sat outside the tent looking at the stars. “There you are.”

Lexa stopped looking at the sky and smiled at her. “I didn’t realise I was gone long.”

She sat down next to Lexa and kissed her cheek. “The kids are asleep.”

“Oh. I apologise I was stargazing and lost track of time.”

“It’s been a while?”

“Sha I missed this greatly.”

Lexa went back to looking at the stars. Clarke stared at her. She had her hair over her shoulder and her red sash was trailing behind her on the ground. She had her knees up to her chest. “You’re beautiful.” She said softly kissing her shoulder, making Lexa smile. She moved closer and kissed her neck. “Lexa.” She whispered in her ear. “The kids are sleeping and the tent is empty?” She bit Lexa earlobe gently. Lexa turned and kissed the blonde. 

“We can’t here Clarke.”

“Why?”

“Cause you are loud.”

Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled. She lent forward and kissed the brunette again. “I don’t care.”

“I have an idea.” She stood up and held out her hand. “Come on.”

Clarke grabbed it and Lexa pulled her through Polis back down to the bunker. She walked to an empty part and looked around to make sure no one was watching then pressed in a pieces of the wall. The wall opened. Clarke stood their with her jaw opened. Lexa pulled her in then shut it. She walked Clarke into the secret room. Clarke Lexa go of Lexa’s hand and had a look around. “What is this place?”

“This is where I was kept while I was healing.” 

“Oh.” Clarke looked in awe. “Is it soundproof?”

“It keeps out enough sound.”

Clarke took off her jacket. “Good.”

...............

Lexa and Clarke lay naked facing each other and holding each other close. They had just been making love for 4 hours and both were tired and sore. “Lexa?”

Lexa opened her eyes and smiled at the blonde. “Sha.”

“How are we going to get out of this?”

Lexa rubbed her hip in a soothing manner. “I don’t know but we will.”

Clarke sighed. “Will it always be like this?”

“No.” She kissed the blonde. “I promise.”

Clarke smiled. “There’s something I have to tell you?”

“What is it?”

“Madi is a natebleda.”

Lexas expression didn’t falter. “Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Well I worked that out myself Clarke. Is it suppose to be a secret?”

“I just don’t want people to know in case they try to force her to be a noviciate.”

“I’d never let anything bad happen to her.”

Clarke kissed her. “I know.”

“Do you know why the nightbloods were originally bought to Polis to train?” Clarke shook her head. “When people found out that only a nightblood could be Commander people would wish that their child was a nightblood. Everyone considered it an honour but as time went on people got greedy and realised if they wanted an easy carefree life then having a natebleeder would benefit them. Kidnappings started. Clans would have spies in each other’s territory to make out the nightblood children they would either be kidnaped or killed in fear that the nightblood child who would become commander would only take care of his or hers clan.”

“That’s terrible.”

“Yes. So our fith Commander made the law that all natebleeder children were to be bought to Polis for their own protection. So the flamekeepers would always be on the search for them and once they were found they were bought to Polis under the commanders protection. The kidnaping and the deaths stopped but there was still people who hid their children and kept for good reason but most for bad.”

“Like Ontari?”

“Sha Like Ontari, Nia kept her secret so that she would be older then the rest of the nightbloods and win the conclave that way she would have ice nation controlling the coalition.” She sighed. “I never agreed with the conclave Clarke.”

Clarke cupped her cheek. “I know.”

“And I allowed the parents of the noviciates to visit. But then some where killed so I had to stop that.”

“What? why would anyone kill the parents?”

“To weaken the children so they would not win the conclave.”

“Oh.” Clarke shook her head. “That’s terrible.”

“Yes. I don’t want us as people to make the same mistakes again. I would never allow a conclave and I would never let anything happen to you, Madi or Alex. I will figure out a way to make it right.”

“Hey.” She kissed her. “We will figure it out together.”

Lexa smiled. “Yes.” She kissed the blonde back gently. “Together.”

“You stuck with me Lexa. Like a thorn to your side.” Lexa laughed and shook her head. Clarke smiled at the beautiful sound that she will ever get used to hearing. Clarke waved her arm around dramatically. “Heda Lexa’s jester achieves her goal again.” She said over her shoulder to her fake audience.

Lexa chuckled. “I really hope we didn’t have an audience for what we have been doing Clarke.”

She shrugged. “So they got a show....”

Lexa laughed and pulled the blonde closer to her kissing her shoulder. “You are strange.”

“Yes I am but you love me.”

“Yes I do.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Have you been with anyone down here?”

“Oh.” Lexa blushed. “No.”

“Really?” She asked surprised. 

“Yes, Why do you seem so surprised?”

“You are really attractive Lexa and I would think woman would be lining up to try and be with you.”

Lexa cheeks flushed. “There has been interest from others but I was not interested.”

“Ok.” Clarke smiled and kissed her. “I was just curious.”

“Yes I was too when I found out about you and Niylah.”

Clarke frowned. “I never told you that?” She sat up. “Who told you that?”

“Clarke it does not matter now.”

“Yes it does. Lexa?”

“Niylah.”

“Niylah told you?” She said softly. “Why?”

Lexa sighed. “It’s in the past-“

“Lexa. I want to know why on earth Niylah would be talking to you about that.” 

Lexa held Clarke’s hand. “Octavia told her to try and weaken me.” Clarke took a deep breath and climbed out of bed. She put on her pants but was struggling. “Clarke?” Clarke shook her head then put on her shirt. “Clarke what are you doing?”

“Nothing.” She mumbled.

Lexa sat up with the sheets to her chest. “Talk to me.”

Clarke sat on the bed and started putting her boots on. “I have nothing to say.”

“That’s....that’s very unlike you hodnes.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and grinned over her shoulder. “Was that a joke Commander?” 

Lexa smiled. “More of an observation.”

Clarke stood and walked around to Lexa’s side of the bed. She lent down and kissed Lexa softly. “I’ll be back later.” Lexa pulled the blonde making her gasp as she was now straddling the brunette. The sheet now exposing her breasts. Clarke looked down momentarily distracted from her task. She shook her head and went to stand but Lexa started bitting her ear gently. Clarke eyes rolled back. “Not fair.” 

“Mmm.” Lexa kissed the side of her neck. “What’s not fair is that you are now fully clothed.”

“I have things to do.” She said as Lexa ran her hand up her shirt cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples. 

“Liar.”

“Lexa.....”

Lexa kissed the blonde. “Yell at Niylah later Clarke, don’t leave. We have so much to make up for.” 

Clarke groaned and pushed Lexa back. She rolled her eyes and took her shirt off. Lexa smiled looking up at the blonde. “Don’t look so smug Heda, I’m sure the people would be really interested to know you’re a bottom.”

Lexa frowned. “Bottom? Bottom of what?” Clarke laughed and leaned down to whisper in her ear what a bottom was. Clarke sat back up smiling down at the now very confused brunette. “No.” Lexa shook her head and rolled them so Clarke was beneath her. “No.” She said Again taking off Clarke’s pants. “I am Heda I am beneath no one not even you Clarke kom Skaikru I will have no one think this way.”

25 mins later....

Lexa looked up at Clarke confused, “I don’t understand,” Clarke was draped over Lexa’s body looking lovingly at Lexa. She giggled into her chest. “How did I get here?” Again Clarke laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke was in her tent going through her supplies when a familiar face in the corner of her eyes made her pause. Niylah stood at the entrance of the tent with her arms crossed and a grin on her face, Clarke noted that she looked sadder then the woman she once knew. “Hello old friend.” Clarke sighed. Then looked down and continued packing but shoving her clothes in the bag roughly. “Nice to see you too.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Niylah. I’m afraid if I talk to you any longer I just might have to punch you in the face, so if you don’t mind...”

“Have I done something?” Clarke scoffed and stood with her back pack on. Niylah moved closer and gently ran her hand up the blondes arm. “I thought we could catch up.”

“You’re kidding me right?” Niylah shook her head and quickly cupped the Blondes cheeks kissing her firmly on the lips. Clarke pushed her back and wiped her mouth. “What the hell!”

Madi entered the tent from outside and ran in front of Clarke. She held her sword towards Niylah. “Don’t ever touch a someone without their permission!” The young girl yelled.

Clarke pulled her back and held her against her body. “Calm down.”

Madi looked up behind her to Clarke and relaxed. “Clarke?”

“It’s ok. You can leave us I’ll just be a minute.”

Madi glared at Niylah. “I’m getting Lexa!” Madi ran out the door. As she was running away they both heard her yell. “Move! Heda is going to kick that woman’s ass!” 

Niylah rolled her eyes. “I doubt that-“

She was cut off by Clarke pushing her against the tent post with a blade to her throat. “She will have to get in line!”

“Clarke-“

“Shut up!” Clarke spat. “First I find out that you told Lexa that we were intimate to hurt her, then I find out that your loyal to Octavia and now, now you come in here kissing me when I am clearly not interested! I’m assuming Octavia sent you.” Niylah nodded. Clarke shook her head slowly. “You can tell the queen it will take a lot more than this to tear Lexa and I apart.” 

Niylah nodded.

The tent Burst open with Madi who was out of breath. Followed by Alex who held out his sword. “Clarke!” He exclaimed. 

Lexa walked in behind them calmly her long Commander sash flowing behind her. She looked at the scene in front of her, both children had their swords out towards Niylah who was pressed up against the tent post by Clarke who had her blade against the woman’s throat. The sight made her chuckle. Clarke looked over her shoulder. “I was told I had to come here and I quote ‘ kick someone’s ass’. ”

Clarke smiled. “Don’t swear Heda its unbecoming of you.”

Lexa grinned and moved forward towards the children. “Clam down little ones.” She said softly. Both of them backed away slowly. “Both of you go find Oden and train I’m not impressed with either of your form.”

“What!” They Both exclaimed.

She looked down to them “Nau.” (Now.) They both groaned and left. Lexa sighed and took a seat. “Did she harm you hodnes?”

“No.”

“Then Prehaps You should release her?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “She DID kiss me without my permission.”

Lexa glared at Niylah. “Is that so Niylah kom trikru?”

“Sha Heda.”

“The Queen sent you I assume?”

“Sha.”

Lexa sighed. “Clarke let her go. I think you proved your point.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and backed away from Niylah. “I’m going for a walk.”

Lexa nodded and stood making her way to the blonde. She held her by the elbow gently and kissed her on the lips. “Why don’t you go find the children, I am serious about their form.”

Clarke smiled. “Ok.” She lent forward and kissed the brunette again. “But they are both cute.”

Lexa shook her head. “Clarke fighting is not a laughing matter being cute will not get them out of danger-“

Clarke cut her off and kissed her again. “Love you.” She said walking out of the tent. 

Lexa shook her head but smiled. She turned towards Niylah. To her credit the woman actually looked frightened. “So? Still doing your queens bidding?”

Niylah rubbed her neck where the blade was held. “I’m just trying to keep my Queen happy.” She sighed.

Lexa tilted her head and held her hands together in front of her moving towards the woman. “You care about her?” Niylah looked away and nodded. “She sent you in here to try and seduce another woman. I believe It is clear to say she does not care for you Niylah kom trikru. When will you finally understand that all Octavia wants is power and war.”

“That’s not true! She created wonkru, she created peace.”

“She created a dictatorship for herself. Prehaps peace was her intention once but it is not any more.” Lexa moved closer. “You are not a bad person Niylah which is why I have not slit your throat for kissing my partner...you are on the wrong side of this war and I’m afraid it will cost you your life.”

“Why do you care?”

Lexa tilted her head looking at the woman who was looking sadder and sadder as the time went on. “The trading post was a sanctuary for many. I knew your father, he was a good man.” She smiled. “He often spoke proudly about his trikru daughter and his trikru wife whom passed.” She stepped closer. “And you took care of Clarke and I will never forget that. Reconsider who you are fighting for, reconsider how Octavia is approaching this war, really sit down and think of it and if you can tell me with no uncertainty that she is correct in her approach I will support her. Clarke once trusted your judgement perhaps so should I?”

Niylah nodded. “I’m sorry Heda.”

Lexa smiled. “I know Clarke can take care of herself, it is not me you have to apologise too.”

She nodded sadly. “I will find her and apologise to her once her guards calm down.”

Lexa smirked. “Sha.” She rolled her eyes. “They are cute...I really have to work on that.”

Niylah chuckled. Then looked at Lexa seriously. “I will do as you have asked Heda. I will truely think about things.”

“I am glad.” She stepped closer and looked Niylah dead in the eyes. “Do not mistaken my kindness for weakness Niylah. If I ever hear of you touching Clarke again without her permission I will not hesitate to slit your throat. I am understood.”

“Of course Heda.”

.................

Clarke walked into the algae farm. She seen Monty looking over everything. “Hey. I thought I would find you in here.”

He sighed. “Yeah. Is it crazy that I miss being up there?” He pointed up.

“No.” She said softly walking closer to him. “It was peaceful?”

“Yes.” He smiled. 

“Was peaceful for me too. I think it’s a break we all needed.” She pulled a letter out of her pocket. “Um. I found this in Arcadia after I left beccas lab.” She handed the letter to Monty who had his eyebrows forrowed.

“This is Jaspers handwritting.” 

“Yeah I know.” She sighed. “I never read it, I’ve been meaning to give it to you I just been busy.”

He smiled at her. “Thank you Clarke.”

She shrugged but smiled at him. When they heard the door opened Clarke pulled Monty so they were hidden. “Is that Miller.”

“Yes.” She said through clenched teeth.

They watched as he walked into a door that was locked. “What’s back there?”

“I don’t know but it can’t be good.”

When he left both of them approached the door. Clarke tried to open it but couldn’t. “It’s locked.”

“Ye have little faith Clarke.” He smiled and did something that unlocked the door.

She nodded and walked in the room. There was a area sepereated by plastic. She pulled the plastic back and seen what looked like a radiation chamber the same looking one back at beccas lab. She pulled back the cover and frowned. 

Monty stood beside her. “He’s not dead?”

Clarke looked at his chest that was moving up and down. “No it doesn’t seem that way, maybe he is infected?” The mans eyes shot opened and both Clarke and Monty took a step back in shock and watched as the man coughed up a worm. “She’s breeding them!”

Monty pulled Clarke out of the room. They both stood outseide and shook their heads. “Why?” He asked.

“Biological welfare.”

“That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard! They want to send worms to the only living valley on earth!”

Clarke rubbed her face up and down. “Monty keep this between us I’m going to get to the bottom of it.”

“Clarke we can not let this happen! What about our friends? Your mother?”

“I know Monty!” She snapped. “I’m sorry.” 

“No it’s ok I’m sorry too I’m just shocked is all.”

“I know.” She held his arm. “I have to find Lexa. We will get to the bottom on this.”

.......................

Clarke was with Lexa, Bellamy, Monty and Harper in the medical bay with Indra now sitting up listening to what Clarke just told them.

“No.” Bellamy stood. “Octavia doesn’t know about this, I know she has changed but that’s just sick.”

Clarke scoffed. “Are you blind or something Bellamy! Your sister is a sadistic bitch!”

“Hey!”

Lexa stood in the middle of them. “Enough.” She sighed. “Indra? Would Miller go behind Octavia’s back?” 

“No.”

Bellamy stood defensive. “She promised me that Echo, Raven, Murphy and Emori would get out alive. She wouldn’t do this to me.”

Harper looked at him. “This isn’t about you Bellamy.”

Monty stood. “We have to stop her. We can’t let them do this it would ruin the green valley.”

Lexa nodded. “I agree.” She sighed. “I need to find Octavia.”

Bellamy grabbed her elbow roughly, Clarke pushed him back with all her might sending him to the floor. “Don’t ever touch her!”

Bellamy stood. “I won’t let you hurt my sister.”

Lexa calmly pulled the blonde back and looked at Bellamy. “Believe it or not, I don’t want to hurt your sister but you can not honestly stand there and tell me that if it was me who decided to let lose worms that could kill your friends and the environment you wouldn’t hesitate to try and kill me?”

“I’m telling you she doesn’t know about it!”

“Then asking her will do no harm will it?” Lexa walked to the door she turned back, Clarke was still glaring at Bellamy. “Clarke?” She called softly. The blonde blinked and looked towards the door. “Come on.” She held out her hand.

Clarke took a deep breath. “Don’t ever touch her like that again.” She warned then turned and took Lexa’s hand. “Monty. Harper. go watch the screens.”

They both nodded.

.............

Bellamy found Octavia first.

“How could you do this!”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “Do what!”

“You want to go to war on the only living valley left on earth and now you want to send in worms that could destroy it.”

“Miller assures me it won’t.”

“Clarke and Lexa are pissed Octavia!”

“So.” She huffed. “Do you know why people follow Lexa? Because she used to be Commander she doesn’t even have the flame anymore big brother. People like to stick to what they know. She is nothing. Literally without the flame.” She sighed. “I have followers not because a piece of tech was shoved in the back of my neck but because I earned it.”

“You executed your own followers.”

She shrugged. “Acceptable losses and Lexa has done the same in the past. Remember Ton Dc?”

“You promised me Echo and everyone else would get back safe.”

She sighed again. “I was going to warn them first bellamy, I’m not a monster. My life would be so much easier without Lexa around. It was when she was locked up.” She shook her head. “And now that Wanheda is following her like a lost puppy makes things even harder for me.”

“But it doesn’t matter right? She doesn’t have the flame so she can’t ascend.”

Octavia chuckled. “The flame is still around, I’m sure of it.”

..............................

Bellamy found Monty and Harper watching the screens. “Hey guys take a break I’ll watch.”

“Sure.” Harper shrugged. “Come on Monty.”

Bellamy walked over to the radio. “Diyoza?”

“Bellamy? What the hell do you want.”

“I have a deal for you?”

She laughed. “Is that right? Do tell?”

“We want this to end peacefully. We want to share the valley but there’s no way the people will surrender so easily but I know how you can make it happen.”

“I’m waiting bellamy.”

“The commander. She is beloved by the people here. They would surrender if you had her.”

“The commander?”

“Yes.”

“It’s worth a try. I don’t want a war on the land.”

“Neither do I.”

“Set it up bellamy, I’ll send a ship by the end of the day.”

.....................

Bellamy watched Lexa leave the bunker. “Lexa? Can we talk?”

She sighed. “I suppose.” She looked behind an abonded hut. “Over here.”

She leaned against the wall and was eating rations. “Looks tasty.”

She smiled. “You get used to it.”

“May I, I’m starving?” He held out his hand. She nodded and handed the ration to Bellamy. He took a bite. “Better then what we had on the ring.”

“Mm.” Lexa finished chewing. “Yes Harper and Monty told me of what you had all endured.”

He shrugged and smiled softly at her. “You get used to it.” He handed the ration back to Lexa. 

“What would you like to talk about.” She said as she finished the rest of her ration.

“I seen you with that boy. He’s your son isn’t he...the one Abby stole the medicine for? He’s your family”

She frowned, her throat felt strange, she looked at him and cleared her throat. “Yes.”

“Then you understand what it is like to want to protect your family and the lengths that you will go to.”

Lexa started to feel her throat close, she held on to his jacket. “What did you do?” She breathed out. “I can’t breathe.”

“Monty’s algae.”

Lexa fell to her knees, Bellamy held her so she could lie down. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. “Everything will be ok. Diyoza’s people will use you to force a surrender, then there will be no war. No worms. I’m sorry Lexa.”

“Don’t....do....this.....” she held on to his jacket. “Clarke.....never....forgive....”

“I know.” He said sadly. “But maybe in time she will understand.”

Lexa closed her eyes and let some tears fall. Her last thought were of Clarke and the children waking up in the tent. She smiled and then she seen black.

Bellamy picked her up and started walking behind Polis to where Diyoza said the ship will be. It took him a good 45 mins. He gently placed her on the ground. “May we meet again Commander.” He stood up and started to walked away. When he was 15 Minutes into his walk back her heard a ship, he tuned and watched as people ran out with guns to Lexa’s unconscious body. They kicked her to make sure she was unresponsive. Then they picked her up and took her in the ship. He watched at the ship left and felt a feeling in the pit of his stomach. Guilt.

..........................

Clarke smiled as she approached Oden. “Hey Oden, you seen Lexa?”

He nodded. “She went for a walk outside.”

“Of course she did.” She chuckled. “I don’t even know why she has a room here.”

He shrugged. “She likes the showers.”

Clarke laughed and made her way outside and ran into Bellamy. “You seen Lexa out here?”

He put his hands in his pocket and shrugged. “No.”

“We need to find Octavia and talk some sense into her.”

“Talk?”

“Yeah.” She looked at him strangely. “Lexa would never kill her.”

Bellamy frowned. “Why?

Clarke scoffed. “If she wanted to kill Octavia don’t you think she would have done it already?”

“Well-“

“She’s not who you think she is. She just wants peace. She doesn’t want war and I can tell you that she never has.”

“But what about Mount Weather?”

“Like I said she never wanted war, she left us to avoid it.”

He gulped. “She’s still my sisters enemy.”

“Why? Cause Octavia says so?” She shook her head. “Doesn’t matter, I have to find Lexa so we can talk to her.”

“Would you kill her Clarke?”

“You don’t want to know the answer to that Bellamy.” She huffed and walked off to find Lexa.

...................

Abby was looking at another patient. When Diyoza came in. “Abby, we have someone you might know.”

Abby frowned. Thinking of who it can be. When Diyoza stood aside and she spotted a man holding Lexa in his arms she dropped what she had and ran towards them. “Lexa!” She started feeling for a pulse. “What the hell did you do to her!”

“Believe it or not. Nothing.”

“Put her on the table!”

The man put her down gently. Abby did her checks. She knew she had been poisoned with something. She put an Iv in her arm and connected a heart monitor to her. “Bellamy made a deal.”

“What!”

“But I didn’t know he would give her to us half dead.” She shrugged.

Abby cupped Lexa’s face. “Lexa?” She said softly. “Come one wake up...please.”

“She means something to you.”

Abby kissed her on the forehead. “Yes. Why would you want her.”

“I have been speaking to Kane and have come to the conclusion that a more peaceful approach is what is needed. If I have her prisoner then perhaps your people will surrender and we can share the land but I had no idea he would bring her to me like this, what’s wrong with her?”

“She’s been poisoned.”

“Sorry Abby. Truely.”

Abby nodded. “I know you want me to treat your people and I will can I just see if I can help her first.”

Diyoza smirked. “Do I have a choice?”

“No.” Abby said sadly. When Diyoza left Abby picked up her walkie. 

“Clarke?”

.....................

Clarke had been looking for hours for Lexa and now she was starting to get concerned. She made her way again to Monty and Harper. Who both stood as she entered. They looked concerned. “What?”

Monty held Clarke’s shoulder. “You better sit down.”

“Monty I don’t really have time I have to find Lexa.” She shook her head. “I’m worried.”

Monty and Harper shared a look but before they could say anything her radio crackled. “Clarke?”

“Mom? What’s wrong are you ok?”

“Oh honey. You don’t know.”

Clarke frowned. “Don’t know what. Mom what’s going on?”

“Lexa is here Clarke and she doesn’t look good.”

Clarke shot up from her chair. “What! What the hell do you mean!”

Harper held her shoulders from behind. “Bellamy made a deal with Diyoza, he believed that the people would surrender for her life.”

Clarke started pacing. She was taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. “Mom.” Clarke gulped. Her hands were shaking. “Will She Be Ok?”

“I don’t know.”

Clarke could hear the crack in her mother’s voice. “I don’t understand, I was with her a couple of hours ago.” She said shocked. “What did they do to her?”

“Clarke.” Her mother sighed. “They found her like this.”

“What?” She Frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“She was poisoned honey.”

Clarke sat in her chair in shock. “How? She promised. No no no. She wouldn’t take food from him! I’m going to kill him.” She said calmly to know one. She took a deep breath. “Mom?” She said into the radio. “Mom she’s been poisoned by algae.” Her mother didn’t answer. “Mom?”

Abby sniffled. “She might not wake up.”

Clarke slumped forward and cried. “Mom. Isn’t there something you can do?”

“I’ll try everything I can.”

 

....................

Octavia walked into the fighting bit where one cries stood. “People of wonkru. They have taken Leksa kom trikru, we will get her back though.” Bellamy sighed in relief. “By marching into shadow valley and fighting to the death!!!” She yelled.

Bellamy stood there wide eyed. “Octavia?” He said softly to her.

“Good job brother.” She smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

2 days before Lexa was taken. 

Lexa had been searching the bunker looking for Monty, she found him in the framing section of the bunker. “Monty.” She said smiling kindly at him.

He turned towards her. “Commander.” He bowed comically.

“I need to talk to you in private can you meet me in my room?”

“Of course. Is everything ok?”

“Yes, don’t tell anyone you are coming to see me?”

He frowned looking at her concerned. “Ok.”

................

Lexa rose from her bed and answered the door when there was a knock. She opened it, Monty was shuffling on his feet nervously. “Come in.” She said kindly.

He smiled and entered. “What can I do for you?”

“I need your help but you are not going to like it.”

He sighed. “Alright, tell me?”

“I need to get to shadow valley, the problem is if I turn up I’ll get shot on the spot.”

“Ok? Why would that happen?” He Frowned.

“Even if I was to call their leader they would think it was a trap.”

“True. What do you need?”

“I need you to plant information into Bellamy’s head.”

“Huh?”

“I need him to poison me and trade me off to Diyoza.”

His eyes widened. “What!” He whispered yelled. “Are you crazy?!”

“No I’m not.” She moved closer to him. “If I am taken that way they will not harm me not if you say to Bellamy what Im about to say to you.”

“Commander no....This is crazy!”

“All you have to do is causally tell him what the Algea can do and tell him that my people would surrender if they had me. They would not sacrifice my life.”

Monty looked at her shocked. “I....What....” he shook his head. “How do you even know that Bellamy will poison you?”

She sighed. “Because he thinks I’m a threat to his sister. He will do what he has to to protect her and to prevent a war to protect Echo. Trust me Monty, he will do this.”

“Clarke can do this-“

“She won’t know.”

“What!” He whisper yelled again. “Please tell me your joking and this is some weird grounder thing I just don’t get!”

“This is not a joke.” She replied calmly.

“Clarke is gonna kill me and anyone who has anything to do with this!”

“She won’t.”

“Lexa.” He said softly. “She will start a war.”

“No She won’t.”

He groaned. “What if he gives you too much?”

“Then tell him a lesser amount will put a person to sleep so if he over does is it will not kill me.”

“This is a risk.”

She held his shoulder. “Perhaps, but I’m trying to solve our issues by stopping the cycle Monty. Octavia wants to go to war and she has enough followers to do so. That green valley is the only place we have, it can not be destroyed by worms or war. It has to be done peacefully. Clarke the children, you and Harper, Abby and Kane, I would happily take this risk if it means we can have a chance at ending this madness, trust me Monty I will be back if the plan doesn’t work.”

He rubbed both his hands over his face. “Ok.” He looked at her sadly. “I don’t like this though.”

“I know.”

.....................

Monty was watching the screens when Bellamy walked in in a huff. “Hey man.”

“Hey Monty.” Bellamy sighed sitting beside him.

“What’s up?”

“My sister is hard to reach right now. She wants a war and I don’t know how to stop it.”

He shrugged. “Well I think we should use this?” He pulled out a tube of algea. 

“What is it?”

“Algea. It’s poison, can kill a person or at least knock a person out.” He shrugged. “They would never know it’s tasteless.”

He took it from Monty’s hand squinting at it. “Hmm, How much would you need to kill a person?” 

Monty frown. “A light coat on a little bit of food will kill a person.”

Bellamy sighed. “I just don’t think that will work sorry Monty.” He shook his head. “We have to get our friends back.”

Monty smiled. “Talking about loyalty, Lexa’s people are the most loyal bunch I have ever meant, they would do anything for her...you name it they will do it.”

He scoffed. “Would they die for her.”

“They would sacrifice themselves so that she could live.”

Bellamy looked at him confused. “Really?”

“Yup.” He shrugged. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

............................

Monty made his way to Lexa’s room. Clarke was leaning on Lexa’s door frame with Lexa standing in front of her. They were both smiling at each other and holding each others hands. Clarke lent forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. Just as Lexa was about to close the door Clarke held the door opened and threw her arms around Lexa’s shoulders. He watched as Lexa wrapped her arms around the blondes waist, both of the, holding each other tightly, both of them with Nothing but bliss on their faces. Lexa gave her one more kiss then shut the door. Clarke stood at the door smiling then turned and made her way towards him. She stopped and smiled largely at him. “Monty.” 

“Hey Clarke.” 

“What are you doing down here is everything ok?”

“Yeah just checking out the place.” He smirked. “So do you always throw yourself in the commanders arms like something from a movie.”

Clarke blushed and rolled her eyes. “Believe it or not Lexa is more dramatic the Me.”

He chuckled. “Not from where I’m standing princess.”

“Shut up.” She shook her head.

“You’re in love?”

She rubbed the back of her neck looking around to make sure that they were alone. She smiled at him and nodded. “Since the moment I laughed my eyes on her.”

“You thought she was dead?”

“Yeah.” She sighed.

“How did you..um....you were out there for so long and you thought she was dead, who did you-“

“Survive?”

“Yeah.”

She gulped. “I missed her everyday since the day I thought she died. Every single day I thought...” she shook her head. “No...I felt like something was missing and I knew it was her.” She looked away towards Lexa’s door with water in her eyes. “I knew that that feeling would never go away. I almost gave up Monty I meant that. I....I was about to pull the trigger, I had already felt like I had lost everything then I seen a bird and I followed it and that’s when I see shadow valley, it’s the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I felt like that place was where I needed to be and then I found Madi, I guess even though I felt that part of myself was missing I had to be strong for her and for you guys.” She smiled sadly. “I still can’t believe she’s here, sometimes I wake up thinking that all of this, Lexa being here and you guys making it back is all dream, you know?”

Monty pulled the blonde in for a hug. “You deserve happiness Clarke.”

She smiled and hugged him back. “Thanks Monty.” She pulled back and smiled. “I’m just about to go Keep Harper company.”

“Ok.” He nodded. “I’ll be up soon.”

“Ok.” She rubbed his arm and walked past him.

When she was out of sight he stomped over towards Lexa door and banged on it. The brunette opened it confused. He walked past her in the room. “Monty is it done.”

“Yes!” 

“What’s the matter-“

“You tell Clarke or I am!”

“Monty I can not-“

“Those are your options Commander!” 

“She won’t allow this to happen.”

“Maybe not.” He shrugged. “But that woman loves you, she deserves to know and you know it.” She sighed and looked at her with tears in his eyes. “We can’t lie to each other Lexa. How are we suppose to reach peace if we are all lying to each other, especially the people we trust and love.”

“Ok.” She said defeated. “You are right. Let’s go there now and I’ll tell her everything.”

.........................

Lexa and Monty had explained everything that they had planed and in place. Clarke listen until they were finished. The whole time she sat there with her jaw tensed. When they were done she stood and started pacing. Lexa, Monty and Harper sat watching her. After five minutes she took a deep breath and looked at the three of them. “No.” She said calmly and walked away to sit in front of the computer ending the discussion.

Lexa stood. “No?”

“No.” She repeated looking at the screen not even bothering to look at Lexa.

Lexa huffed. “Are we not going to discuss this?”

That made Clarke look up. Her eyes were narrowed at the brunette. “Oh...Lexa....we will most definitely discuss you lying to me in private..a loooong discussion.” 

“Why do you get the last say? I am the commander.”

Clarke glared at her and stood slowly from the computer screen she walked slowly towards Lexa and stood directly in front of her. “Well...Commander.” She took a deep breath her eyes never leaving Lexa’s. “The only way you are getting poisoned and kidnaped whether it be planned or not...is over my dead body...are you going to kill me Commander?”

Monty stood up. “Clarke-“

Clarke held up his hand to him but didn’t take her eyes off Lexa. “Well?” She asked.

Lexa ran her hands over her face and shook her head. “Of course not.” 

“Good.” She moved up to Lexa so there noses were almost touching. “If I so much as see you look towards Bellamy while he’s eating. I’ll shoot him dead.”

Lexa looked at the intensity of Clarke’s eyes. Not once did Clarke break eye contact, which meant she was serious. Lexa noticed that Clarke’s fists were clenched by her side. She couldn’t care less if Bellamy lives or dies but Clarke killing him would be reason enough for Octavia to call for the stubborn blondes execution. She gently took Clarke’s first in her hands, she could feel the blonde relax at her touch and could see her eyes soften. She sighed. “Very well Clarke.”

Clarke held up Lexa’s hand and entwined their fingers. She took the brunette hand and kissed the back of it and held it to her chest. “I am so so very angry at you.” She said softly and calmly. Lexa went it argue but Clarke held up her hand. “No.” She shook her head. “I will be yelling at you later.”

Lexa tilted her head and smirked at the blonde. “As opposed to any other day?”

Clarke rolled her eyes then lent forward kissed her softly on the lips and playfully pushed her away. She smiled and made her way to the computer.

Monty held up his hand, looking at the blonde. “Are you angry at me?”

Clarke smiled. “Never at you Monty.”

“Me?” Harper said beside him.

She shook her head. “No.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “So just me then?”

“Yes.” She glared at her but Lexa could see the playfulness behind her blue eyes.

“Oh good.” lexa grinned.

....................

Lexa left to go find the children. It was late at night when Clarke showed up. She nodded her head out the door and asked Oden to watch the children. They walked outside to an abandoned hut. Clarke took off her jacket and threw it on the table that remarkably stayed intact though pramfiya. She then turned towards the brunette with her hands on her hips. “What the hell were you thinking!?”

Lexa lent against the table with her arms crossed. “It’s a good plan Clarke.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “It’s a risky plan! Not a good plan!.”

“I disagree.”

Clarke huffed. “It’s a suicide mission!”

“I would never leave if I thought there was a chance I wouldn’t be coming back to you and the children. You should trust me.”

“It’s not you I don’t trust! It’s them!” She pointed towards the green valley. “I have lost you once before Lexa, I’m not doing it again.” Clarke shoulders slumped forward. “I can’t.” She said softly.

Lexa took a deep breath and pulled the blonde towards her till she was standing between her legs. “I don’t want to lose you either Clarke, do you think it has been easy for me? I didn’t know if you were dead or alive although I didn’t Believe your mother when she said she had a feeling you were left behind. It was so hard every day. I had to sit and wait. I couldn’t do anything productive to see if you were alive. I love you Clarke. I do not want to lose you either. You or the children. My job is not just to keep our people safe it’s to make sure our family, the one I want to build with you, you me the kids, Abby and Kane are safe and this is how I do that. I can’t do anything from here. Can you understand that?”

Clarke had tears pool in her eyes. She cupped her hands behind the brunette neck and gently stroke her thumb over the hairs at the back of her neck. “It’s too risky, please Lexa. Please.” She said with tears now rolling down her cheek. “Please don’t ask this of me.” She lent her head on the brunettes. “We will find another way. I promise.”

Lexa nodded. “Ok Clarke.”

“Ok?” The blonde looked at her skeptically. 

“Sha I swear it. I won’t do that even though I think it’s a good plan, I won’t go through with it.”

Clarke sighed and kissed the brunette. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, I don’t want to lose you either Clarke.”

................

Clarke had been looking for hours for Lexa and now she was starting to get concerned. She made her way again to Monty and Harper. Who both stood as she entered. They looked concerned. “What?”

Monty held Clarke’s shoulder. “You better sit down.”

“Monty I don’t really have time I have to find Lexa.” She shook her head. “I’m worried.”

Monty and Harper shared a look but before they could say anything her radio crackled. “Clarke?”

“Mom? What’s wrong are you ok?”

“Oh honey. You don’t know.”

Clarke frowned. “Don’t know what. Mom what’s going on?”

“Lexa is here Clarke and she doesn’t look good.”

Clarke shot up from her chair. “What! What the hell do you mean!”

Harper held her shoulders from behind. “Bellamy made a deal with Diyoza, he believed that the people would surrender for her life.”

Clarke started pacing. She was taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. “Mom.” Clarke gulped. Her hands were shaking. “Will She Be Ok?”

“I don’t know.”

Clarke could hear the crack in her mother’s voice. “I don’t understand, I was with her a couple of hours ago.” She said shocked. “What did they do to her?”

“Clarke.” Her mother sighed. “They found her like this.”

“What?” She Frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“She was poisoned honey.”

Clarke sat in her chair in shock. “How? She promised. No no no. She wouldn’t take food from him! I’m going to kill him.” She said calmly to know one. She took a deep breath. “Mom?” She said into the radio. “Mom she’s been poisoned by algae.” Her mother didn’t answer. “Mom?”

Abby sniffled. “She might not wake up.”

Clarke slumped forward and cried. “Mom. Isn’t there something you can do?”

“I’ll try everything I can.”

....................

Present.

Octavia walked into the fighting bit where one cries stood. “People of wonkru. They have taken Leksa kom trikru, we will get her back though.” Bellamy sighed in relief. “By marching into shadow valley and fighting to the death!!!” She yelled.

Bellamy stood there wide eyed. “Octavia?” He said softly to her.

“Good job brother.” She smirked. 

.........................

Bellamy hurried to the computers. When he entered Monty and Harper where on each side of Clarke. She looked up at him but didn’t move. She had a tear strained face. “Didn’t work out the way you planned huh?”

“She lied to me.”

“How did you get Lexa to take food from you?”

“I told her I was hungry and she gave me some and I coated it with algae and gave it back to her.”

“You took advantage of her good nature!” Clarke took a deep breath before she could say anything the computer started making noises. Bellamy ran to it. “Echo did it.” He sighed. “We have to stop Octavia.”

Clarke laughed bitterly and shook her head and rose from her seat and took a deep breath. She narrowed her eyes at Bellamy with such hatred that Bellamy stumbled back. “Lexa might not wake up.” 

Bellamy gulped. “I did what I thought was right.”

Clarke laughed sarcastically, she was slowly losing it. She ran her hand through her blonde hair. “You are so stupid Bellamy. Everything that you did, it was some what planted in your head-“

“What-“

“Lexa asked Monty to tell you about the Algea and the fact that her people wouldn’t let her die.”

He shook his head. “No that’s not true, right Monty?”

“Bellamy.” Monty looked at him sadly. “I love you like a brother but I’m sick of the cycle. Lexa wants to end the cycle, so does Clarke.”

“And I don’t!”

“Not while your loyal to your sister.”

Clarke laughed, she held her belly and she laughed. Harper was starting to get worried so she approached her slowly and placed her hand on her shoulder. 

Clarke shrugged her off. “You still think that sadistic bitch is the same little girl who was hidden under the floor boards huh.” She scoffed and pulled out her hand gun waving it around. “You are so stupid.”

“Well. If I’m so stupid and it was all planned then why the hell are you all so upset?”

Clarke froze. She could feel her heart pump blood through her body. She could only see red. She screamed and ran at Bellamy, her shoulder hitting him square in the chest. He landed with a thud. She felt some one trying to pull her back but all she could picture in her head was Lexa lying unconscious in the valley and the person who caused it groaning on the floor trying to catch his breath. She kicked him over and over in the ribs each time with a scream of frustration. She was so numb and blinded by her rage that she couldn’t feel the tears running down her cheeks. She put one knee on his chest and held the gun to his head. “I asked her not too. She agreed, we were going to find another way!”

“Clarke!” She heard a familiar voice. But she ignored it and pushed the gun harder into Bellamy’s head.

“I just got her back! You took her from me!”

“Nomon no!” She heard again. Clarke gasped, she looked over her shoulder and seen Madi standing at the door with Alex beside her, both frightened. That was the first time Madi ever called her that. Now she cried for a whole other reason. “Nomon.” Madi said softly. “Don’t.”

Alex ran in front of Madi and jumped into the blondes arms wrapping his arms tightly around her neck and his legs tightly around her waist. She moved off Bellamy and held the boy in her arms, a boy in her eyes that she failed because she couldn’t protect his mother like she promised him she would. She sobbed holding him.

Madi knelt by them both and hugged them.

Harper looked at Bellamy and shook her head as he slowly got up from the ground. “I think you should leave Bellamy.” She said softly.

“No, we have to tell Octavia.”

“Get out!” Monty yelled. Bellamy flinched. Monty doesn’t yell. “Get the hell out Bellamy!” He shook at his head and looked at Clarke who was trying to be comforted by Madi and Alex. He walked towards Clarke and the Children and knelt by them. “Come on Clarke, you have to get to the valley. Take the rover. Octavia will be looking for you now, knowing that Lexa is not here your life in in danger and so is theirs.” He said looking at Madi and Alex. “You know the best way to get in and out without being detected. It’s a risky chance but it’s the only option you have right now.”

Clarke took a deep breath and stood with Alex still in her arms. She felt Madi’s hand hold hers tight. She nodded and Monty and Harper. As she walked past Bellamy she stopped and looked at him. “What ever Friendship we had, it’s over. You are not my friend, nor my co leader and most definitely not my family. If Lexa dies, I’ll find you. I’ll find you and not even these children will be able to stop me from putting a bullet between your eyes.” Madi glared at him and punched him in his groin making him fall to his knees, then she did a round House kick knocking him to the floor. Over Clarke’s shoulder Alex stuck out his tongue. Clarke looked proudly at her daughter. “Come on Madi. We have work to do.”

“Sha Nomon.” She ran up to Clarke taking her hand again.

Bellamy eyes watered as the woman he once considered his best friend walk out of his life. Monty and Harper stood above him. “You do not call the shots anymore.”

He sighed and nodded sadly. Monty helped his off the floor. “Just sit and be quiet.” he nodded again.

Harper walked to the screens. “First things first Monty, we need to create a diversion so Clarke and the kids can get out safely.”

“Yup.” He walked to the computer. “I’m going to set off the alarms in the farm.”

“You can do that?”

He smirked at her. “Really?”

“What.” She kissed her on the cheek. “You never cease to amaze me.”

He smiled bashfully and got to work.

...................................

Clarke ran with the kids to Lexa’s room to get supplies. Oden was pacing in front on the room.

He paused when he seen the tear tracks. “Wanheda? What has happened!”

She scoffed. “Madi pack supplies.” 

“Sha Nomon.”

Clarke turned to Oden. “Bellamy poised Lexa and gave her to the enemy. I’m taking my rover back and going to the valley.”

“Wanheda.” He shook his head. “Heda told me that was dangerous?”

“It’s the only choice we have right now Oden. Octavia is probably looking for us as we speak we need to get to the valley.” She sighed and moved closer to him so the children couldn’t hear. “She might not make it.”

His eyes widened. “I am coming.”

She smiled. “I expected no less.” 

Suddenly alarms were ringing around the bunker. “That would be Monty buying us some time. You get Alex.” He nodded and picked up the boy. “Come on.”

“What about Gaia and Indra?”

She looked at him sadly over her shoulder as they made their way out of the room. “We don’t have time Oden. We have to have faith that they will be ok.”

He shook his head. He grabbed one of Lexa’s followers that ran by. “You know who I am?” 

“Sha. Lexa’s second.”

“Sha. I have to leave, you will find Lexa’s up most loyal followers and protect Indra and Gaia kom trikru at all costs..”

“Sha.” He ran off.

They rushed around a corner. “How do you know they will do as you say?”

“Because unlike Octavia’s followers, hedas followers respect her word and in her absence I am her voice. Believe me Wanheda. They will do as I say.”

Clarke let out a sigh of relief. “One less thing to worry about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s for leaving comments guys. Love em.


	16. Chapter 16

Lexa felt herself waking up from what she could only imagine was a deep slumber. She squinted to adjust her eyes to the light. “Lexa?” She heard someone softly saying her name. The brunette groaned. She felt like she had been hit by a Pauna. “Lexa?” She heard again. She felt someone shine a light in her left eye then her right. “Honey can you hear me?”

“Abby?” Lexa opened her eyes a little wider so she could see the older woman. “Abby!” She repeated softly.

The older woman kissed her forehead. “Lexa.” She heard the pain in Abby’s voice. “I thought I had lost you.”

“Abby? What happened...”

“Bellamy poisoned you then gave you to Diyoza.”

“He poisoned me?” She tired to remember. “Oh.” She said sadly. “He said he was hungry so I gave him some of my rations. He must have put Algea on it.”

Abby shook her head but smiled. “Your always giving away your food.”

She shrugged and sat up slowly and looked around the room. “This is almost exactly as I last remember.”

“You have been here before?”

“Sha. On my travels as Heda.” She looked around the room and seen two beds and scattered drawings. “This is where Clarke and Madi must have lived.” Her eyes widened. “Abby! Clarke....she’s going to kill Bellamy! Where’s the radio?”

Abby held the brunettes shoulder. “Lexa Calm down, I got a radio message from Monty. He had to use trig but lucky for me I got taught.” She smiled at the brunette. “Bellamy lives but for the first time in my daughters life I actually agreed with her, she should have killed him.” Lexa went to argue but Abby held up her hand cutting her off. “Never the less. He lives and Clarke and the children escaped Polis with Oden in the rover.”

“What! They can’t come here!”

Abby sighed. “Look around Lexa. This whole valley belonged to Clarke and Madi for nearly seven years. I trust that they know the ins and outs. Don’t worry they will get here safe. Honestly I’m more worried about everyone else.” She smiled.

Lexa looked worried. “I hope that she knows I had nothing to do with this.”

“What? why would she think that?” Lexa looked away guilty. Abby rolled her eyes. “Because it was your original plan and Clarke asked you not to so you agreed but you being the most generous person on earth offered a hungry man some of your food and not thinking of anything but that.” Abby stroked Lexa’s cheek with the back of her hand. “He would have known you wouldn’t have said no sweetie. You’re too good.” She smiled at the brunette.

The doors to the hut opened. “She’s awake?” 

Lexa sat up slightly to watch whom she presumed was Diyoza walk up to them trailed by a man with half a shaved head. “I am Leksa kom trikru, Who are you?”

Diyoza smirked and looked at Abby. “I like this one doc she has manners. I am Charmaine Diyoza, the man beside me is mckeary. So.” She looked the brunette up and down. “Your the Commander Huh?”

“Yes.”

Mckeary pushed his way to the bed. “I say we torture her for information!”

Lexa sat up and tilted her head. “And What would be the purpose of that?”

“I just said.... for information.”

“I suppose you did.” She looked at Diyoza, with her eyebrow raised. Then she looked back at mckeary. “And what information do you think I have that you do not already know?”

“We need to know what the queens plans are.”

“And you believe I have this information?” He went to answer But she cut him off. “I’m assuming you have already questioned the defected?”

“Yeah-“

“So you would know then that all the people that defected when Octavia’s people and not mine?”

“Yeah but-“

“So I go back to your original suggestion of torturing me for information...and my question of what would be the purpose of that? Knowing that you have already questioned the very people who have openly turned their back on their leader.” Lexa looked a Diyoza unimpressed. “Are all your people this intelligent?”

Mckeary snarled and went to move towards Lexa but Diyoza held up her hand. “Get out mckeary.” He huffed and left. When the door slammed shut Diyoza laughed. “I like you Commander.”

Abby sighed and sat by Lexa. “Most people do.” She shrugged, “including my daughter, very much.”

“Tough one She is.” Diyoza sat down beside the bed. “I suppose she’s going to come looking for you?”

“Most likely.”

“Is She a threat?”

“Yes. If you stand in her way.”

Diyoza chuckled. “I remember.” She shook her head. “Perhaps we should give her safe passage?”

Abby nodded. “If you want to avoid her wrath then yes that is a good idea.”

Diyoza smirked. “I’m tempted to see what she’s capable of to be honest with you but I want peace that’s why I made the deal with Bellamy but I didn’t know he’d bring you in half dead.”

Lexa sat up straight. “I know why you made the deal with Bellamy. I anticipated this to some extent. I know you want peace Charmaine. So do I. My people will surrender and I know a lot of Octavia’s would as well. We can all share the land. We did before pramfiya.”

“You mean with all the wars?”

Abby sat straight with her chin in the air. “Lexa created a coalition. She was the only commander to do so.”

Lexa held Abby’s hand and squeezed it slightly for comfort. “It’s ok.”

Abby shook her head. “No it’s not. This is just plain stupid. This is the only livable land on earth and there might be a war here. This woman.” She waved to Diyoza. “Beat my daughter tried to kill her then had my other daughter abducted and you sit there questioning your leader abilities. What part of that sounds ok to you Lexa? Tell Me Charmaine how stable is your leadership from what I hear it’s you vs mckeary and by the looks of it he’s getting bored of waiting for a battle and might go looking for one on his own.”

Diyoza stood up. “Yes your right.” She shrugged. “Mckearys people want a war. That’s why you have only been treating my people Abigail.”

“Lexa!” Kane walked into the room and practically ran to the brunette.

“Marcus.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

He hugged her to his chest. “You had us worried.” He said softly.

“I’m fine. I’m a bit sore but fine.”

He nodded and looked at Diyoza. “Well then. I’ll let you rest more then we will talk negotiations.”

“I don’t-“

“Yes you do.” 

Lexa closed her eyes, sighed and laid back down. “Fine but when I’m well I want to see the defected.”

Diyoza smirked. “Bossy one She is?”

Abby and Kane smiled. “Clarke is worst.” The Both said in unison.

.........................

Clarke, Oden and the children pulled into a cave. “We will stay here for the night.” Clarke said stepping out of the car. 

“Clllarrrkee.” Alex whined. “I want to look at the valley...”

Clarke chuckled and picked the boy up. “I know sweetie but it’s too dangerous at the moment, it’s not time for exploring. We need to get the valley back first but more importantly your Nomon and Komfoni.”

He groaned and buried his head in her shoulder. “Ok.” 

“Madi? Set up the back for you and Alex.”

“Ok mom.”

Clarke smiled and kissed the top of her head. “I will never get sick of hearing that.”

Madi rolled her eyes. “Such a sap.”

Clarke shrugged. “You don’t think I’m a sap do you Alex?” She looked at Alex and found him sleeping on her shoulder. She smiled gently and lied him in the back. 

Madi held Clarke’s hand. “Mom what If we cant save the valley?”

Clarke kissed the girls head. “That’s a problem for another day. Our first priority is to get to Lexa and my mom. We will figure the rest out later.”

“Ok.” She yawned. “Night.”

“Goodnight.” She tucked the, both in.

She walked to the front of the cave where Oden was. “Wanheda?” He sighed. “What will we do if the valley is destroyed. I know you are telling the children what you have to do they have hope but in my eyes if we lose this.” He waved around the valley. “We lose everything.”

She sighed and lent against the cave wall. “The ship.” She shrugged.

“What?”

“The ship has hydro chambers in it where it will freeze our bodies for years and years and we will remain the same. We have to save the valley, the second thing we have to ensure the survival of that ship. Because that is our plan b.”

“How are we going to do that?”

“That I’m not sure of. We will figure out more once we get Lexa.”

“Hmmm.” He said deep in thought. “I really don’t want to spend my life in the Sky Wanheda.”

“Me either.” She looked at him. “We will do all we have to but trust me Oden that ship is our second best chance at survival other then stopping this war. We have to think ahead and think the worst though. If war is brought to the valley we have to get on that ship. Do you understand?”

“Sha. Doesn’t mean I’m happy with it.”

Clarke chuckled. “Lexa won’t be either.”

“No but she will do what is needed.”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “No one better stand in my way. I’ll kill them.”

“Well you are the commander of death.” He smirked. 

....................................

Lexa had woken from her sleep and demanded to be taken to the defected. When she entered the room all the people froze. “Heda.” They all whispered. “Hello wonkru.” She said with her hands behind her back. Everyone kneeled all except Raven, Emori, Murphy and another man she’s not sure of. 

She walked past one woman who was kneeling, the woman grabbed Lexa’s hand. “Heda.” She said. “We felt like we had no choice.”

Lexa nodded. “I do not blame you. Octavia has not made it easy for anyone. I do not hold it against anyone here.”

A man kneeled in front of her. “We all wanted to change our loyalty to you but we feared for our lives.”

She nodded again. “I understand.” She said looking around the room. “All of you continue on as you have been doing and wait for further instruction.”

“Sha Heda.” They all said.

She made her way to the sky people Echo and Emori. “Heda.” Echo said. “Don’t take this the wrong way but you look like crap.”

The brunette shrugged. “Bellamy poisoned me and gave me to these people.”

Echoes eyes widened. “What!?”

Raven stood and placed her hand of echos back gently. “He was probably doing it to protect everyone.”

“Hello Raven.” Lexa smiled kindly.

Raven rolled her eyes. “Commander. Do you expect us to turn against our friend?”

“No. I know you won’t. Believe it or not I understand why he did what he did it was actually my original plan but Clarke made me promise not to so I backed out, I never would have thought he would poison the food I shared with him though. The problem is Raven, Bellamy is not trying to stop a war he’s trying to save His sister. He will have to choose sooner or later. I hope he has the support of his friends when he realises that he can’t chose her.”

Raven looked at her sadly and shook her head. “No Octavia wouldn’t hurt us.”

Echo held Raven’s hand and spoke to her softly. “Raven. She’s not the person you remembered. I told you that.”

Raven took a deep breath. “This sucks.”

Murphy stood up. “So you here to save us Commander? I knew you would.” He shrugged. “Soon As Echo Told us you were alive.”

She sighed. “I want a peaceful surrender. I know my people will do that.”

“What if these people don’t.”

“I don’t know.”

Emori groaned. “Ok. Look first things first. We have to stop the war.”

“Yes.” Lexa agreed. “I will be making negotiations with Charmaine soon enough.”

Echo frowned and sat down still holding on to Raven’s hand firmly. Lexa noticed and raised her eyebrow at Raven. The dark haired woman blushed. “You do not look pleased.” Echo said.

“I have some concerns. For one Clarke should be here by now I’m worried about the havoc she might bring trying to get to me and Abigail.”

Murphy threw his hands in the air. “Great! She’s gonna kill everyone!”

Emori Frowned. “Wait why would she?”

Raven rolled her eyes. “The princess has been in love with the commander since their first meeting Emori.”

“Oh ok.”

“Yeah believe me I was there when she was shot.” Murphy sighed.

Raven rubbed her temples. “And I was there after. She wouldn’t let her go again.”

“Shit.” Emori ran her hand through her hair. “Is Bellamy alive?”

Echo lost colour to her face. “Heda?”

Murphy looked panicked. 

“Yes he is. Clarke spared him because Madi and Alex asked it of her but make no mistake Echo. If I know Clarke he will not get a second chance. You must keep him in line and away from her.”

“Heda. I know what you and Clarke must think of him but he is a loyal man. I swear it, he doesn’t need to lose his life.”

Lexa sighed. “I believe that bellamy will do what is right for humanity and in doing so it will cost him a lot more then his life Echo. I hope you are prepared.”

“Yeah.” She said softly looking at Raven who squeezed her hand. “He’s our leader.”

“I know.” She sighed. “Clarke doesn’t have a radio. I need two of you to go looking for her.”

Raven nodded. “Yea yeah I’ll remove the neck thingys. Who wants to volunteer?”

“I’ll go.” John rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll go to then.” Emori shrugged. 

“Good. Tell her that Diyoza will offer her safe passage.”

“Will do Commander.” He fake soluted. 

Lexa looked at The unidentified man. “Who are you?”

“Oh. Ah.” He held out his hand. “Shaw. I’m the pilot.”

Lexa looked around the group then around the hut. “Wonkru!”

They all turned to her. “See this man here, he is to stay alive at all costs am I understood!”

“Sha Heda.” They all bowed.

Raven Frowned. “What? Why?”

“Yeah.” Shaw looked at her surprised.

“I’m trying to avoid a war but one thing I have learnt as Heda is to always expect the worst and have another plan just in case. If this valley is destroyed then we are all dead and this man.” She pointed to Shaw. “Is the only one who can fly us out of here.”

Shaw sighed. “And here I thought it was because of my incredible good looks.”

Raven scoffed. “You’re an idiot.”

Lexa stood closer to him and looked at Raven. “Is He a good man?”

“Yeah.” She smiled at him. “One of the best.”

“Good.” She held out her hand. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Ah Yeah. You too.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Even though you kinda scare me.”

She shrugged. “Actually change of plans. Murphy? Emori? come with me.”

“What? why?”

Lexa Sighed. “The fact that Raven can remove these neck braces should be kept secret to use to our advantage. I’m simply going to ask Diyoza to let you find Clarke.”

Raven looked impressed. “What about us?”

“I’ll let you know our next plan of attack Raven.”

“And Bellamy?” Echo asked.

“Echo.” Lexa stepped up to her. “Bellamy is not my concern. If he’s with Octavia he will be marched here and they will most likely die. If you want to avoid that then come up with a plan of attack.”

“Sha Heda.”

She nodded. “Come.” She said to Murphy and Emori.

..........................

Diyzo was sitting out in Eden with Lexa beside her and Emori and Murphy behind Lexa. “You want me to let these two go so they can find Clarke.”

“Yes.”

“They are prisoners.”

“They are Clarke’s people so by extension my people. What else do you think they will do?”

“Warn Octavia perhaps.”

“Of what? They don’t know your plans.”

“Hmmm.” She sighed. “This is true.” she looked at the both of them. “As you can understand Lexa I have to take in what is best for the people here. I do want a more peaceful approach but in case that happens I can’t have prisoners run off and give out potential information that could lead to our deaths.”

Murphy threw back his head and laughed.

Emori elbowed him in the ribs. “John!”

“What?” He smirked.

“Is something funny?” 

“Yeah.” He chuckled. “It’s just that you say you want peace and blah blah blah but I don’t think you know what Clarke Griffin is capable of...the lengths that she would go too for the people she cares for. I mean I do.” He smirked. “She did kill over 200 men, woman and children so about forty of us could live...”

“Em pleni.” Lexa held up her hand.

He held up his hands. “I’m just saying. Clarke Griffin has no limits when it comes to the people she cares for. So if you want a peaceful approach I’d find Clarke and give her safe passage. Cause she’s not going to let anyone stand in the way of her and the commander.”

“I have to apologise.” Emori sighed. “He’s a talker.” She shook her head. He smirked and shrugged.

Charmaine looked at Lexa. “These are your people?”

“They are Clarke’s. So by extension mine.” 

“Gees really feeling the love.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Technically Emori is more my people.” She looked over her shoulder. “She used to be a theif though.”

“Nawwww john! The commander knows of my work. I have truely made it.”

“I take it back. She’s Clarke’s.”

Diyoza chuckled. “Alright I’ll let them go. But the neck braces stay on.”

“They come off Charmaine.” Lexa said standing. “Those things are barbaric. They pose no threat to you and you know it.”

“Fine.” She groaned. “Sit Commander we have much to discuss.”

“Hos on Hon op fou Klark fragon du. Tel op em Nou wich em disha plan in telon op. ” (Go quickly before Clarke kills someone. Tell her I don’t trust this woman’s word.)

“Sha Heda.” They Both left in a hurry.

“What did you just say to them?”

“I told them to go quickly before Klark kills someone.”

“Oh. It’s quite a beautiful language.”

“Thank you.”

“So How will this work once your people surrender.”

“We go our separate ways and shared the land.”

“Don’t get me wrong Commander but you dot seem the type to walk away from a fight.”

“Only a fool starts a war they can not win.”

“Octavia started a war.”

“Yes and she’s a fool. You’re right, I don’t back down from a battle or a challenge but land is limited. Going to war over it is pointless. We can all live I. Peace that I am sure of. Getting to that’s peace my take time but this is how it starts.”

“What’s to say your people won’t start a war when they get here.”

Lexa sighed. “How long have you known me.”

“Give or take about 30-45 minuets?”

“What in those 30-45 mins have given you the impression that I am a fool?”

“I suppose you haven’t given me any reason.”

“No I have not. The well being of my people and my family is my number one concern. Like i said, starting a war on the only living land on earth is foolish. The valley is big enough for us all.”

“Ok.” Charmaine said. “Alright let’s talk.”

.................

“Wanheda?” Oden said catching up. He had Alex on his back and Madi was walking beside her keeping looked put.

“Yeah.”Clarke said looking around.

“We have been walking around for hours. Are we almost at the camp site?”

“We are close but we are walking around the perimeters at the moment. We can’t just walk right into camp.”

“Sha.” He sighed. “It is beautiful here.”

“Yeah Clarke!”

Clarke smiled at him. “Goufa. Hosh.” 

He shrugged. “Moba.” He whispered “krei meizen!”

Clarke chuckled. She heard a twig snap and held up her fist making everyone freeze and duck behind a bush. 

“The princess could be any damn where!”

“Least we aren’t prisoners or have the shock collars on.”

“Yay....”

“Murphy?” Clarke stood up slowly.

“Well well Well.” He smirked. “Clarke Griffin...and they call me the cockroach.”

“Well.” She smiled. “I just call you an asshole.”

He shrugged. “Oh Murphy?” Madi said excited. “Mom I thought he’d be funnier.”

Emori walked forward. “Sorry kid your mother is right he’s just an asshole.”

“How many people are there.” Clarke asked. “Where are they? What weapons do they have?”

“Whoa Whoa Whoa.” Murphy held up his hands. “Before you go all Wanheda on everyone’s ass, Diyoza is offering you safe passage.”

“Why?”

“Cause your girlfriend asked her too.”

“Lexa is safe?”

“Yeah so far.”

“My Mom?”

“She’s the safest of them all she’s the only doctor.”

“This seems to easy.”

“Yeah.” Emori said. “She told us to tell you she’s doesn’t trust Diyoza word.”

“Hmmm.” She looked back at Oden.

“No I am coming Wanheda.”

“She doesn’t know your with me. Or the children for that matter. It would be an advantage.”

“Beja?” He pleaded. “She is my Commander, my friend. I must protect her.”

Clarke held his shoulder. “I promise I’ll protect her.not that she needs it much.” She shrugged. “There’s no one I trust more to take care of Madi and Alex.”

“What!” Madi Yelled. “Mom no I’m coming with you.”

“Your staying.”

“No!”

“Clarke I miss nomon.” 

Clarke knelt down to Alex and hugged him and pulled Madi down to the floor with them. “Listen to me.” She said sternly. “We can’t trust these people. Now me and Lexa we work well together we will come up with a plan. Trust me young ones.”

“Clarke.” Alex sobbed. “I need Nomon.”

She stood up and picked him up holding him tight. “Me too. I promise I’ll keep her safe.”

He wiped his nose. “You are good at keeping promises.”

“Yeah, I know we haven’t known each other long Alex but I’m asking you to trust me so that one day when all this is over, you your Nomon me and Madi can be a family.”

His eyes widened. “I’d have two Nomons?”

“Yeah.”

“And a sister!”

“Sha.” She looked at Madi who had tears in her eye and was frowning angrily. “Madi?” She ignored her. “Ai strik natebleeda, ai goufa, ai hud Yu in.”

“Mom I should be there fighting with you.”

Clarke held her shoulder. “You will be here fighting with Oden. Trust me?”

“I do trust you.” She wrapped her arms around Clarke and Alex. “I want us to be a family too.”

“Listen.” Murphy cleared his throat. “I don’t mean to break this up but we have to go princess.”

“Right.” She smiled and kissed the children’s heads and shook odens hand. 

Murphy gave Oden a radio. “Here take this. I stole it but use trig.”

“Mochof.”

Clarke smiled over her shoulder at the children once she turned her head back in the direction she knew Lexa was her face became serious. Nothing would stand in her way.


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke walked to the centre of shallow valley. The place she once lived in with Madi was now occupied with a whole lot of strangers in orange jumpsuits. She passed mckeary who was pointing at her and speaking to one of his followers. She smirked at him then gave him the finger. He glared at her and stood up straight.

Murphy chuckled. “Making friends where ever you go huh princess?”

“No more than you Murphy.”

Emori pumped her shoulder and smiled at her. “Come on Clarke I’m the only friend he has. He barely has that at the moment.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at Murphy. “Really? How’d you screw that up.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Of course you don’t.” Clarke sighed. “It’s none of my business Murphy, I’m assuming that what ever fallout you have had you are the cause of it.”

Emori chuckled. “He is. I’m going to head back to the others John will take you to your mother.”

“Thanks.” She smiled and turned to Murphy. “You don’t get a lot of second chances is life Murphy. I’m not letting my second chance at happiness slip through my fingers. I suggest you do the same.”

“You don’t get it.” He held her elbow looking at her sadly. “Everyone has a role. You know Raven is a genius, Monty and Harper are farmers. Echo is a warrior and Bellamy whether you want to believe it or not he’s a leader and Emori she become Raven’s second. I’m nothing Clarke I was literally useless, I can’t offer her anything.”

Clarke held his arm to comfort him. “You mean your wits and your charms are not enough?” She smirked.

He looked at her and grinned. “I know right I’m just as shocked as you.”

“Look. Let’s say you are useless, which by the way I don’t believe. Were you like this before you went up in space.”

“Yeah but-“

“Ok so to me, this isn’t about what you can and can’t contribute Murphy, This is about her.” She pointed to the place where Emori went. “And the fact that she found a home amongst the people you never could.” 

He frowned and looked in her direction then back at Clarke. “Maybe your right.” He placed his hands in his pocket. “Bellamy always made me feel like one of the team.” He shrugged And looked at her. “You are different.”

“Yeah I had seven years of peace. I became a mother and found out that the love of my life didn’t actually die she lived and I’m pretty sure I’m going to gain a son.” She smiled. 

“You’re happy.”

“Somewhat. I’ll be happy once we get the valley back.”

“Right.” He nodded. “Come on I’ll take you to your mother. How’s Bellamy?” He asked stuffing his hands back in his pocket.

“He’s a dumbass.” She mumbled.

He shrugged. “He’s not so bad.” 

“Mm. He’s a dumb ass. He believes his sister is someone she’s not.”

“He loves her.” 

“He drugged my lover and had her kidnapped Murphy, are you seriously defending him right now?”

He looked at her and smiled softly. “He usually doesn’t use his brain princess, he follows his heart. I’m not making excuses I’m just saying he’s not all bad.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

...................

Abby was cleaning up after treating a patient when Clarke entered. “Mom!”

Abby turned sharply. “Clarke.” She said holding her arms out waiting for her daughter. 

Clarke smiled and hurried into her arms. Arms She so desperately wanted to comfort her. To hold her when she thought she was doing a terrible job at being a mother. She pulled back. “Where’s Lexa?”

“She should be back soon honey.” She smiled and hugged her again. “I knew you were left back. I told Lexa every day, I told Marcus too. I heard you above the hatch.”

Clarke had tears in her eyes. “I was calling for you.” Her lip quivered. “I tried to move the debris but it all collapsed. That was when I realised I was truely alone.”

“Oh honey.” She hugged her close. “You weren’t alone though were you?”

Clarke chuckled and wiped her eyes. “No.” 

Abby picked up one of Clarke’s drawing of Madi and held it up. “Who is She.”

“She’s my daughter mom she’s amazing. You will love her. Her name is Madi. She was the only survivor here. She tricked me and lead me to a bear trap.” She chuckled at the memory. “She’s special and yesterday she called me mom for the first time. It was unbelievable.” She croaked.

Abby smiled. “I’m so happy for you honey and now you have found Lexa and Alex?”

“Oh mom! You know how much I love Lexa, I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw her and then I found out she was a mother too and he’s amazing! Truely! I have never meant such an inquisitive child!” 

“I know.”

“You and Lexa are close now?”

“Yes. Very, I consider her my second daughter. I could not be more proud of her. You are very lucky sweetheart. You got yourself a good one there.”

“I know.” She smiled.

“How are the kids?”

“Good Oden has them.”

Abby smiled. “Good they are safe then.” She looked around. “I don’t trust these people.”

“Me either Mom. Maybe next time don’t take off with the enemy.”

“Octavia was going to kill-“

“Kane I know.” The blonde sighed. “Just next time maybe let me and Lexa handle it.”

She smiled. “Ok.”

They turned when they heard the door open. Clarke smiled widely at the brunette who walked in. “Lexa?!”

Lexa looked up and smiled. “Clarke.” She said softly.

Clarke hurried to her and threw herself in the brunettes arms making her stumble back a bit. The blonde pulled back and cupped her face. Then looked her body up and down. “Did they hurt you?” She took a deep breath. “I will kill-“

Lexa cut her off by kissing her softly. “I’m fine Clarke.”

“Fine? You were poisoned!”

“I had nothing to do-“

“I know.” Clarke said softly kissing her again. “ I know.” She repeated gently stroking her cheek with her thumb.

Lexa shrugged and smiled sadly. “He said he was hungry.”

“I know that too. You are so generous.”

Lexa blushed. “Don’t tell anyone.”

Clarke shook her head. “They already know.” She said softly and burrowed her face in the brunettes neck. “Lexa I was so scared.”

Lexa hugged the blonde tight. “It’s ok.” 

Clarke pulled back and took Lexa’s hand dragging her over to her mother. “Mom.” She said sitting Lexa on the bed. “What are her vitals?”

“Clarke I’m-“

“Fine yeah I know but I bet you were advised to stay in bed but you ignored the request”

Abby smiled. “Yes. She’s fine honey.”

Clarke shook her head. “Mom look at her she looks tired!”

“Are you honestly questioning my abilities.”

“Yes if you think she is fine!”

“Well! She is!”

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “I’m fine!” She pointed to Lexa. “She’s not!”

Abby scoffed. “You look tired as well.”

“Yes well you tend to lose sleep when your girlfriend is poisoned and given to the enemy! Did she tell you that was her plan originally!”

“I figured it out myself.”

Clarke shook her head and took Lexa’s temperature. “Her temp is fine.”

“I know honey I checked it.”

“Blood pressure?”

“Good. You know I’m a doctor right?”

“What about her blood? have you checked that?”

“Honestly how does Lexa put up with your insistent stubbornness.”

“I am not stubborn. I’m thorough!”

Lexa laughed. The sound made Clarke stop bickering and she smiled at the brunette and cupped her cheeks. “I love that sound.”

Lexa tilted her head and held the blonde hand that was holding her cheek. “Clarke. I’m fine I promise.”

“Fine?”

“I am tired Yes, but I feel fine.”

The door opened again. “Clarke Griffin.” She heard Diyoza say.

“Diyoza.” Clarke drawled. “Just so you know, The next time your planning on kidnaping my girlfriend you will wake up with a blade in your back.”

“Well technically it wasn’t my idea.”

“Technically.” Clarke moved forward. “I don’t give a shit!”

Lexa pulled Clarke back gently so they were standing side by side. “Thank you for giving Clarke safe passage Charmaine.”

Diyoza smirked. “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer right?”

Lexa put her chin in the air. “I am not your enemy.”

Diyoza chuckled. “I wasn’t talking about you Lexa.” She looked at Clarke and smirked.

Clarke took a deep breath and moved towards Diyoza so they were nose to nose. “It’s Commander to you.” She said in a low tone. 

“Klark...chil yu au.” Lexa said calmly pulling her back gently. (Clarke...calm down.”

“Chil Yu au? Disha plan in sis au hon daun yu!” (calm down? This woman helped capture you!)

“Ste briyon...” (be smart.)

“Osir jos beda frag em op!” (We should just kill her!)

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Klark. Ste briyon? Beja?” (Clarke. Be smart. Please.)

Abby gently held Clarke’s shoulder. “Sen ai op? Nou diz’ie” (listen to me? Not this way.)

Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath then walked to the bed and sat down. Diyoza looked amused. “Quite the temper?”

Abby frowned. “Well you did try to kill her her child then had her girlfriend captured I think she is right to be a little upset don’t you?”

“I suppose So Yes.”

“Would you give us a moment Charmaine?”

Clarke sat up quickly. “Leksa! Tag in em op fostaim em op tagon!” (Lexa call her by her last name!)

“Klark-“

“Leksa Nou!”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Diyoza.” She drawled and looked over her shoulder to Clarke Who was smiling in victory. Lexa shook her head and looked back at Diyoza. “Would you give us a minute?”

“Sure.” She shrugged. “Doc we have an appointment.”

“Yes I haven’t forgotten.”

“Good.” She shrugged and walked out.

Clarke shot up from her bed. “You’re treating them!”

“Yes.” Abby sighed. “What choice did I have Clarke?”

“Not treating them!”

“They were going to kill Kane.”

Lexa walked past Abby and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly making her way to the angry blonde. “Clarke you have to-“

“If you tell me to calm down Lexa I swear.”

“Clarke.” Lexa said firmly. “Calm down.”

Clarke groaned and sat on the bed closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt fingers run through her hair. When she opened her eyes. Lexa was looking at her lovingly and running her fingers lightly on her scalp. “I’m sorry.” She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and hugged her close so that Lexa was standing between her legs and her face was buried into the brunettes stomach. 

Lexa wrapped one arm around the blondes shoulder and kept running her hand through the blondes hair. “I understand why you’re angry.” Lexa said softly. “But we must be smart Clarke. We can not let our anger get the best of us.”

Clarke smiled up to the brunette. “I love how calm you can be. Can you be calm for the both of us?”

Lexa laughed and shook her head. “Unfortunately no. You must keep Wanheda at ease.”

Clarke smirked. “I just made you laugh twice today.”

“Well.” Lexa smiled. “You are quite amusing.”

Clarke chuckled and kissed her stomach. “I love you.”

Lexa bent down and kissed her head. “I love you too.”

Abby watch with a big grin on her face. “And I would love it if both of you can figure out a way we can get the valley back and get me out of here. Some of these people make me feel really uncomfortable.”

Clarke help Lexa’s hips and moved her back a little bit so she could stand up. She kissed the brunette softly. “Ok.” She sighed. “Let’s talk.”

......................

“So basically.” Clarke sighed. “The only way to avoid this war is to stop Octavia before she gets here.”

Lexa was leaning against a wall near a little square window looking out to the prisoners. “Yes.” She said turning back to the blonde.

“And what Lexa? We have to hope that Bellamy will stop her?”

She sighed. “Yes, bellamy, Monty and Harper.”

“He won’t-“

“You don’t know-“

“Yes I do!” Clarke raised her voice. Clarke made her way to Lexa and held her hips. “Lexa. I know him better then you. He won’t betray his sister. He just won’t.”

“You are right. I don’t know him as well you do but this is what I know. He poisoned me knowing it would cost him his best friend and the loyalty of his friends Monty and Harper and possibly his girlfriend if she ever found out because he thought that it would stop a war. He will stop her if he gets the opportunity.” 

“But if he doesn’t?”

“Then we go to plan b.”

“The ship?”

“The ship. I have already secured the pilot.”

Clarke smiled and kissed her. “I love how you always think ahead.”

“And I just love you.” She smiled and kissed the blonde. “Come we must go see the others.” Lexa smiled at Abby. “We will be back soon.”

Abby Frowned. “You both just got here.”

Lexa hugged Abby softly. “We will be back.”

Clarke smiled at the two. She ran to the both of them and hugged them tight making them both chuckle. 

.................

“Clarke?” Raven stood from her bed. 

“Raven!” Clarke grinned. 

They both chuckled while walking to each other then hugged each other close. “I’m so glad your alive princess.”

“Well.” She pulled back. “Me too.”

Lexa stood beside Clarke. “Raven.”

“Lexa.” Raven threw her arm around Clarke’s shoulder and pulled her towards her friends. “Come on tell us what’s happening.”

Clarke sat down on a bed while Lexa sat next to her, the blonde automatically took Lexa’s hand in her own. Raven looked at them both and smirked.

“So....” Murphy looked uncertain. “You want us to take out Octavia. Just in case Bellamy can’t.”

“Yes.” Clarke nodded.

Raven huffed. “You want us to kill our friend.”

“She’s not your friend. She’s bloodreina.”

Emori raised her hand. “Isn’t Octavia Bellamy’s Sister.”

“Yeah.” Raven sighed.

“Ah... Ok just checking.”

Echo sat down in front of Lexa. “When do we leave.”

“As soon as possible.”

“I have some idea how to get out of here from the maps I have seen that Clarke drew but obviously you will take lead Heda.”

Clarke frowned. “No Lexa is staying here.” She looked to her right and seen Lexa was not arguing. “Lexa?”

Lexa took a deep breath. “Clarke-“

Clarke stood up quickly Shaking her head even though she knew it was fruitless. “No this isn’t part of the plan.”

“Clarke.” Echo said softly. “I mean no disrespect but you must be crazy is you think wonkru will follow us. They will only follow the Commander.”

“No.” She walked away without room for argument.

Raven lent back. “Well the princess has spoken.”

Echo sat down and placed her hand on Raven’s thigh. “Raven.” She warned.

Raven shrugged.

Lexa sighed and stood up. “Raven you work on the collars. I’ll meet you back here tonight.”

Emori raised her eyebrow. “Will Clarke let you?”

“Clarke is stubborn but Echo is right, This the only way.”

“Right.” Murphy drawled. “Yeah she’s totally just gonna let you walk out of here.”

“I’ll talk to her. Work on the collars and Shaw’s too.”

.......................

Lexa found Clarke in the room. She was sitting on her bed going through drawings that she had done in her time in the valley. Clarke knew Lexa had walked up but the blonde didn’t look up. The brunette made her way to the blonde and sat down beside her. The drawing she was looking at was of Lexa. More specifically Lexa topless but only her back was showing. “My time on earth with Madi had been peaceful.” Clarke said quietly. Lexa placed a loose hair behind Clarke’s ear waiting for her to continue. “But there were many nights of nightmares.” She blinked. “There was this one night I couldn’t sleep. No matter how hard a tried I just couldn’t sleep and I couldn’t figure out why it was driving me mad. So I just stayed up drawing all night and by morning I had this one done.” She sniffled. “I realised that that night was exactly one year since I thought you had died. One year since I felt for the last time what it was to have somebody and every year after that was the same.” She turned to Lexa with tears in her eyes. “I will not lose you again Leksa kom trikru.”

Lexa scooted closer and held the blondes hand. “You never lost me.”

“Yes I did. I lost you for seven years. If you think I am going to let you walk out of here to stop a war you are crazy.”

“Then I must be crazy because I know you are going to.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are cause you know Echo is right.”

“You know.” Clarke stood and started pacing. “This is the second time you have tried to leave me.”

Lexa face fell at Clarke’s words. She stood up to stop the blonde from pacing. She held her shoulders so she could look her directly in her eyes. “Do you truly believe that?”

Clarke stepped away from her and turned her back. “What am I suppose to believe?” She shook her head and turned towards the brunette. “You ask me not to run towards danger but YOU are doing the exact same thing!” She rubbed her eyes trying to keep the tears away. “I knew.” She said quietly. “I knew this.” She pointed between them both. “Was to good to be true.” She chuckled sarcastically. “I even stupidly told the kids we would try to be a family but that’s never going to happen is it. _Heda_?”

“How could-“ Lexa gulped. “How could you doubt my love for you?”

“How could I? You’re leaving me!”

“I have never left you!”

“Bullshit! You left me at the mountain! You left when Titus shot you! You tried to leave me to come here and now your leaving me again! All you ever do is leave me!”

“I have never left you Clarke!” Moved into Clarke space backing Clarke up again the wall. “I have never left you.” She repeated. “I stayed at mount weather! I left with my army to make it look like I left but as soon as you were out of sight I made my way back but I could not find you so I hid in the trees! I had Gona search for a way in but no one could find one! So I had to wait! The next time I saw you you walked out of mount weather and I could tell by the look in your eyes that you had to make a choice that effected you greatly. So I stayed back! I didn’t even go back to Polis! I followed you out to Arcadia where you left your people then followed you for a month but I had to return to Polis but I had gona watch you still! How do you think Roan found you so easily! And I didn’t ask to get shot by my mentor! It wasn’t my fault! But do not stand there and think it was easy, you are not the only one that suffered from nightmares and heart break! And you asked me not to follow through with that plan and even though I thought the plan was well worth the risk I didn’t go through with it because you asked me not to! And now! Now I have to go stop wonkru and my people from marching on to the only liveable land on earth and you think I’m leaving you too! You think I would so easily leave you and the children?! If you think that then YOU Clarke Griffin do not know me at all!” Lexa shook her head and stepped back. “Come find me when you stop being a child! But regardless of what you think I am going to go with your friends because I will die to make sure you and the children Abby and Kane have a chance to live! But don’t ever make it seem like it is easy to walk away from you or them.” 

“We need you Lexa. Not just the people. Me, the kids, mom and Kane. We need you not to forget us when you go all Commander!”

“The last thing I want to do is leave Clarke but I’m doing this to ensure the safety of our people. Our family.” She said softly. “Being Heda won’t change that and if you think it will then you don’t know me like you think you do.

Clarke watched as Lexa left angrily.

..................

Lexa marched her way through the church and sat angrily on the bed. She punched the pillow angrily to make it comfortable while Raven, Echo, Emori and Murphy watched amused.

Raven grinned. “I take it the talk went well?”

Lexa huffed. “Wake me in two hours.”

Raven snickered. “Ai ai Commander hot stuff.” 

Lexa rolled her eye. “Should have cut out your tongue...”

Raven scoffed. “Wow that’s rude. Then the world wouldn’t be able to hear my quick wits and funny jokes, why would you do that to the world Lexa?”

“For peace..now be quiet I need to try and sleep.”

Murphy laughed. “Yeah leave her alone Reyes. Wanheda has clearly pissed her off.”

.........................

Clarke walked into the church an hour later. She see the brunette sleeping by her friends, Raven was working of the collars.

She sat down beside Lexa gently so she wouldn’t wake her. “How long She been asleep.”

“Bout an hour.” Raven smirked. “Told us to wake her after two.”

“Right.” Clarke looked at the brunette sadly.

Murphy looked at her confused. “This isn’t like you.”

“What?”

“Being stupid.”

Clarke sighed. “I’m really not in the mood to be insulted Murphy.”

“I’m just being honest. I mean you know what needs to happen.”

“Doesn’t make it right.”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “Maybe princess... but shit. You are trying so hard to protect her. But what’s the point if we lose the valley?”

“I’m sick of sacrificing people I care about for the greater good.”

He got up and sat next to her and nudged her shoulder. “You’re being dumb. Sending Lexa is the only way to stop Octavia’s people from marching on this land.”

“That’s not guaranteed! Murphy.” Clarke looked at him sadly. “I can’t go through that again.”

“You could get through anything Clarke especially now you got two kids. When you thought she died it was senseless. It was a mistake. It wasn’t meant for Lexa. But what’s she’s going to do? if she dies she’s dying for a cause. For her people.”

“Is that suppose to make me feel better?”

“I dunno... does it?”

She shrugged. “Not even a little.”

“War is coming princess, we either stop it or we fight. Your girlfriend is the commander, if anyone can stop it’s her and if any one can win the war it’s her.” He shrugged. “If She doesn’t we are all screwed.”

Clarke looked at the brunette. Raven kicked her foot to get her attention. “Stop being stupid Griffin.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I don’t like this.”

“Neither do any of us. I mean Echo has to go help her boyfriend take out his only family, we might have to help take out our friend oh and possibly die. Monty and Harper are stuck on the wrong side of this war, Abby is helping a bunch of people that are as creepy as fuck, Kane is being held hostage so Abby will help these assholes, don’t hear us complaining do you?”

Clarke sighed again. She lied down behind the brunette and hugged her close to her body taking in her scent. 

.................

Clarke had been holding Lexa for an hour now. Raven has all the collars deactivated. She asked them to move to the other side of the room for privacy. She gently shook the brunette. The brunette rolled over and started opening her eyes. “Hey.” Clarke said softly running her hand up and down the brunettes arm.

“Hi.”

Clarke ran her hand through her curly brown hair. “Your hair is so curly.” She smiled. “You are so beautiful Lexa, Have I ever told you that?”

Lexa smiled. “Yes after we first made love.”

Clarke kissed her gently. “I’m sorry.” She said sadly. “I can’t lose you again Lexa. I can’t go through that again. I can come with you?”

“I need you to stay here Clarke you know that. If anything happens that ship is our only chance of survival.”

Clarke sighed and moved closer to the brunette so their noses were touching. “You said we would work together?”

“We are, sometimes we won’t always be side by side but right now this is what we need to do to try and save sour people. If there was any other way we would have already come up with it.”

Clarke closed her eyes and exhaled. “I can’t-“

“You will.” Lexa interrupted her. 

Clarke hugged her tighter. “If I don’t hear from you. I’m coming to find you.”

Lea smiled. “I figured as much.”

“I’ll tell Oden to stay hidden.”

“He will not be happy.”

“He will not let anything happen to the children.”

“Yes.”

“You come back to me.”

“I did before.” She smirked.

“Actually I found you.”

Lexa kissed the blonde. “We will always find each other.”

The blonde sighed. “I mean it Lexa if I don’t hear-“

“I know Clarke. I promise I’ll get a radio.”

“Good.” She shook her head. “I hate this.”

“Me too.”

Raven walked over to them. “Come on love birds. Shit to do places to be. Queens to stop. Lands to save.”

Lexa sat up and glared at the mechanic. “You can stay if you want.”

Raven smirked. “Nope, can’t get rid of me that easy Commander heart eyes.”

Clarke kissed Lexa gently. “I’m going to go find mom if I stay here I won’t let you go.”

Lexa nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” The blonde kissed her again and got of the bed, she held out her hand to help Lexa up. When Lexa was standing in front of her Clarke wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette. “I want our someday. You better come back to me.”

Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde. “Me too.” She smiled sadly. “You’re my soulmate Clarke. We will always find each other.”

Clarke pulled back and cupped the brunettes cheeks. “I love you.” She said kissing her softly. “I love you so much. Please please come back to me and the kids?”

“I love you too, I will always put you and the children first Clarke.”

Clarke kissed her one last time and hurried out of the room.

Lexa stood up straight and clenched her fists. Then she took a deep breath and her face was determined. Clarke had a job to do here, Lexa had a job somewhere else. “Collars done?”

“Yup.” 

Lexa nodded. “Gather everyone. We leave in five minutes.”

“How?” 

“A distraction.”

.........................

Clarke sat by Abby and Kane. They heard banging out side. “What’s that!” Abby asked.

Clarke stood and strapped weapons to herself. “Most likely a distraction.”

“Oh.” Abby said sadly. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

Clarke stopped and looked at her mother. “Because it’s not goodbye. Lexa will be back Mom. Ok?”

“Of course.”

“That’s the only thoughts I need right now Alright?”

“Ok honey I understand.”

“Good. Can I have your radio.”

Abby noddd. “Clarke?” Abby looked at the blonde worried. 

“Mom.” Clarke swallowed. “I can’t talk about her right now Ok. Please can I have the radio.”

Abby walked up to her daughter and kissed her on the head. “Ok honey.” 

“Oden?”

“Wanheda?”

“Oden. I need you to stay put with the children till I say it is safe.”

“What Of Heda.”

Clarke sighed. “She has gone to stop Octavia’s people from marching.”

“What!” He hissed, “I should be there.”

“Your exactly where you are needed Oden.”

“Wanheda, I love these goufa but I am not a baby sitter I am a warrior and second to Heda I should be by her side.”

“Yeah well so should I!” She yelled. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath. “Oden? Please. There is no one else I trust, that we trust. Please just don’t fight me on this.”

“You’re not with her?”

“no.” She replied softly. “Remember plan b?”

“Sha.”

“That’s my job now.”

“Ok. But I don’t know how much longer I can keep your daughter from running off.”

Clarke smirked. “Put her on Please?”

“Sha.”

“Mom!” She heard through the radio. 

“Madi.” She smiled.

“Mom. I can not sit her any longer I have to be there to help you and Lexa!”

“Madi I need you to stay put.”

“What! I just heard you say that Lexa isn’t even there anymore she’s going to try to stop-“

“Madi no.” 

Clarke waited for a response but none came. “Clarke?” She heard a little voice.

“Alex.”

“Is Nomon going to be ok?”

“What do you think?”

“She is strong.”

“Yes.”

“I miss her Clarke and you and grandmother and grandfather.” He said sadly.

Abby tapped her on the shoulder and held out her hand. The blonde nodded and passed her the device. “Alex?” She smiled.

“Komfoni!” He said happily.

“Hi.” She smiled through her tears. “I miss you too, so does your grandfather.”

“I want to go home.” They Both heard his voice shake.

Clarke took the device back. “Listen goufa. I know your there Madi so you Listen too. This valley is our home. We are doing all we can to save it. But for us to do that we need to know you are both safe. Staying with Oden is the only way to ensure that.”

“Clarke?” The little boy asked. “You promise we will see you all again?”

“I promise.”

“Madi, clarke promised she always keeps her promise come say something?”

“No.” Clarke heard her daughter in the back ground.

“I have to go. I love you both. Madi I know you can hear me. Please don’t do anything stupid, stay with Oden.” She turned the radio off and sighed. When she turned her mother was smirking at her. “What?”

“She’s stubborn.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Tell me about it.”

Abby chuckled. “Oh how revenge is so sweet.”

Clarke smiled. “Alright I have work to do. Stay put ok.”

“Ok.”

.................

Later that night.

Madi looked over at Oden and Alex who were sleeping in the back of the rover. She packed her bag and made her way out of the cave. “I’m not a child.” She said to no one. “I’m going to prove to mom I’m not a child.” She took a deep breath and made her way to Lexa.


	18. Chapter 18

Clarke was pacing with the radio in her hand.

“What do you mean she’s gone!”

“I’m sorry Wanheda. I woke up and she was not here.”

“That stubborn child!” She groaned.

“Where would she go?”

“To prove herself! She’s gone to help Lexa.”

“I’ll find her Wanheda.”

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “No she will find Lexa and Lexa will protect her.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Oden. She’s my daughter I should have known she would do something like this.” She shook her head. “She knows the valley like the back of her hand. She will be fine and like I said Lexa will keep her safe.”

“Should I go help too.”

“No you can’t take Alex into a battle zone. Plus Octavia might use him to hurt Lexa. She has a job to do,”

“Sha,”

“Stay put,”

“Sha,”

.......................

Lexa took lead. It was hard to concentrate when she hadn’t seen forest for seven years. She was in awe almost like she had forgotten what it was like to live as trikru. She heard a shuffle and held up her hand making everyone stop. They all had their weapons out. “Stand down.” She glared at them. “We are being followed. You are not to shoot unless I say. Am I understood?”

Everyone nodded and kept walking. Echo kept up with Lexa at the front. “Heda. What will we do when we get there?”

“I am going to try and reason with the people.”

“And if that doesn’t work?”

“Then I suppose we will have to fight Octavia’s people.”

“A civil war? really?”

“Sha But if we move quick enough the battle will take place outside the valley. Take lead.”

Echo nodded and looked around the forest. “What are you thinking Heda?”

“I’m thinking the footsteps I’m hearing are from a child and there is only one child on earth that would be stubborn enough to follow me.”

Raven smirked. “I gotta meet this kid.”

Lexa grinned falling back behind everyone. She could still hear the footsteps to her right. Lexa stopped walking and hid behind a tree. She moved to the right behind the bushes and saw Madi trying to keep up pace with the others while hiding behind the bushes, she watched Madi frown when she realised that Lexa couldn’t be seen anymore. “Did Clarke not teach you how to jump from tree to tree?”

Madi jumped and turned quickly with the sword in her hand. He frightened expression turned to an annoyed one. “I’m coming.” She stood up slowly with her chin in the air.

Lexa walked up to her but Madi ran up ahead and crashed her way through the bushes to the others scaring them half to death. 

“Jesus!” Murphy yelped. “Oh. It’s the hobbit.”

Madi walked quickly through the middle of them up the front to stand next to Echo who looked at her and smirked. “You need to work on your stealth.”

“You couldn’t hear me?”

“No but the commander could.”

“Yeah well she’s the Commander isn’t she.” She huffed.

“Girl’s got some attitude.” Raven chuckled. “Wonder where she got that from.”

Madi looked over her shoulder to Raven. “Hello Raven it’s nice to meet you. But there’s no time for introductions we have a battle to win.”

Emori laughed. “I like you kid.”

Lexa made her way up the middle. “Do not encourage her.” She held Madi’s shoulder who shrugged her off. “Everyone move up a head.” Madi went to move. “Not you Madi.” She huffed But went to walk anyway. “I could always throw you over my shoulder and carry you the rest of the way. It’s your choice goufa.” Madi groaned and stayed put with Lexa. “What were you thinking?” Lexa said looking around the Forest to make sure they were safe.

“I want to help.”

“No.” Lexa looked down to the girl. “You want to prove yourself.”

“I’m not a child!”

“Yes you are.” Lexa said calmly. Madi’s lip trembled she walked quickly up a head so Lexa couldn’t see but Lexa sees everything. “Madi.” Lexa said softly holding the girls shoulder so she would stop. Madi looked everywhere but Lexa. “Madi look at me?”

Madi looked up. Lexa cupped her cheek. “It’s ok.” She said softly. 

Madi sobbed and hugged Lexa around the waist. “Mom doesn’t let me do anything!”

“She loves you. She doesn’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m a warrior. I am natblida.”

“To her you are just Madi. Her child.” Lexa help her tight. “She loves you. As do I, coming here was irresponsible goufa and you know it.”

“I just want her to see me for who I am.”

Lexa chuckled and looked the girl in the eye. “If you were 33 summers old she would still see you as a child.”

Madi rolled her eyes. “Oh yay.”

Lexa kissed the top of her head. “Abby is the closest person I have to a mother and just before I was arrested, she gave me a lecture and wouldn’t let me leave my room.” Lexa smiled at the memory.

Madi scoffed. “What for?”

“The way I had my hair.” She rolled her eyes and moved forward to catch up with the others. 

Madi kept up pace to stand beside her. She giggled. “Really?”

“Yes.” She smiled at the girl. “Lexa! She says, you can’t leave the bedroom looking like there’s a bird nest on your head.”

Madi laughed. “No way.”

“Sha. I said Abigail I am quite capable of taking care of my own hair, I am a grown woman. ‘A grown woman would know how to tame her hair Lexa!’ She said to me. I argued with her that I had so much to do that day and my hair was the least of my concern but she ignored me and stood in front of the door so I couldn’t get out.”

“What! You’re Heda!”

Lexa looked down to the girl and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. And spoke softly. “To her...I’m just Lexa.”

Understanding passed over Madi face. She looked up to Lexa and nodded. “Did you get to leave?”

“Of course.” She smirked at the girl. “I am Heda after all...but...”

“But.....?”

“But Abby did my hair first.” Madi laughed. Lexa sighed. “You will do as I say. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” 

“Good. Come on let’s go catch up.”

.......................

 

Octavia was going over a map inside a cave, they were about to walk down a gorge to get to the outskirts of shadows valley. Monty had successfully hacked into their systems putting the camera footage on a loop. Octavia was about to attack. She was setting up formation with Indra. When Indra left Bellamy came into the cave and looked at his sister desperately. 

“O. Please I’m begging you, don’t do this.”

“It done bellamy. This is the only way.”

“No it’s not. Clarke will try to do this peacefully, I know her even if she hates me she doesn’t want all of us dead. She wouldn’t risk war on the only green valley on earth.”

She scoffed. “Her lover might be dead cause of you. You think she will care about any of us.”

He looked away guilty. “I did that to stop you from doing something stupid. I did that for you, I betrayed my best friend for you so that you don’t have to do this.”

Octavia looked at her brother and for the first time since he landed she actually felt guilty. She shook her head. “This is the way it was always meant to be. You and me vs the world. That valley is ours big brother. Help me get it so we can all live in peace.”

“That’s what I have been trying to do Octavia.” He walked to his sister and held her shoulder. “Can’t you see that. I have always been on your side but you are about to attack our friends, our family, you are about to risk our people for no good reason. I’m telling you, Clarke will fix this. She is good at fixing things. Please I’m begging you. Please don’t do this.”

Octavia sighed and stepped out of his space. “You still think I’m the girl from under-“

“I have never thought that!” He yelled cutting her off. She looked at him shocked. “I have never thought of you as some weak little girl who had to hide. Damn it Octavia I know you have always been destined for great things from the first time I Held you in my arms.” His lip trembled. “Since I first named you and since we first landed on the ground.” He wiped a tear that fell down his face. “I will always want to protect you cause that has been my only job since the day you were born, it’s an instinct even if I know you don’t need it. Even now I am trying to protect you can’t you see that! YOU are better then this Octavia. You are so much more then blodrayna!”

Octavia sighed and shook her head. “No I’m not.” She said softly. “We are doing this. Now go gear up or you will be left behind.”

.........................

Mckeary was pacing the ship. “They put the surveillance on loop.”

“What are your orders sir.”

He smirked. “Let them think that we don’t know any better.” 

Diyoza stood from behind the computer. “I can’t believe they betrayed me.”

He scoffed. “Why? That Octavia bitch is crazier then the blonde bitch.”

“Lexa is reasonable though.”

“Lexa clearly isn’t calling the shots and neither are you anymore.”

He nodded to his men who help up guns to her. “You have my baby that thing is the only reason why I’m not shooting you dead. But the moment she is born I’m putting a bullet in your brain. Lock her up.”

“What about the blonde bitch sir.”

“She’s still useful, she’s helping the doctor she lives till I say.”

.............................

Mckeary walked into the church with a smirk on his face, both Clarke and Abby were working on a patient. From mckearys look she knew it wasn’t going to be good news. 

He smiled and held up the radio and placed it on the table. “Listen.” He said with his finger in the air. 

Clarke looked at her mother confused. “They are coming up the gorge sir.”

Clarke’s wyes widened as did her mother. He held the radio to his mouth. “Fire at will”

“No!” Clarke yelled trying to make her way to the radio. Mckeary men ran in and tackled her to the ground. She stabbed one in his head killing him instantly.

“Enough make one more move and I’ll kill the doctor!” Clarke looked up from the ground to see mckeary had a gun to Abby’s head. She let the men pull her to her feet. “No.” He said calmer. ”you will keep working on my people and listen to yours die.”

“Fuck you!” He smiled. Then punched Abby in the face. “Asshole!” She spat trying to get away from the men who were holding her.

“Easy way or hard way Clarke.”

She listens to the sound of bullets on the radio and looked at her mother. “Easy.“ she said defeated.

The men let her go so she ran to her mother and helped her off the floor. Abby held her tightly. “They are strong. Be positive.”

Clarke sobbed into Abby’s shoulder. All she could imagine inside her head was Lexa and Madi dead somewhere.

.....................

Lexa and the rest starting running towards the gunshot. Raven went to use the radio. “No!” Lexa said. “We have been compromised!”

“We are too late!” Murphy Yelled.

“It’s never too late!” Lexa looked over her shoulder. “come on!” They pushed harder. 

Madi kept up with Lexa. Lexa looked at her impressed. Madi smiled. “I may not be the stealthiest but I’m the fastest.” 

.............................

Bellamy work and looked beside him. His sister lie there unconscious, he was surrounded by dead bodies. Octavia started to wake up. “Don’t move.” He said quietly.

Octavia’s eyes widened as she looked around. “What...”

“I begged you.” He said broken. “I pleaded, I tried to reason but you wouldn’t listen. Now look.”

“This is all your fault.”

He scoffed. “You lead them here. I poisoned Lexa to give you a chance at a peaceful approach and lost my best friend in doing so. I have lost the faith of my friends, my family.” He swallowed. “They are all probably dead.” He shook his head. “No little sister, you can’t blame me this time.” He lied his head down in the dirt. “Not this time.” He said defeated. “The next time someone moves I’m using the distraction to get away from you. I hope we never meet again.”

“Bell?”

Bellamy watched as a person around him started to get up to move, as soon as they stood Bellamy dashed to a boulder and hid behind it. He was lucky but he didn’t realise that Octavia followed him. He rolled his eyes. She looked at him sadly. “Right now we need each other.”

“I don’t need anything from you.” He sat down.

..............................

Clarke snuck away with the radio, she couldn’t contact Lexa so she contacted Oden.

“Oden?”

“Wanheda?”

“Oden Lexa and Madi are in trouble.”

“Tell me what to do Wanheda.”

...........................

The crew had been running for a while now and had to slow down for Raven. Lexa was getting frustrated. They didn’t seem to be getting anywhere. 

She could hear something so she held up Her hand. “Take cover!”

As they were about to hide Madi pulled her shirt. “No wait it’s the rover!”

They watched as Oden swerved in and out of the bushes and break sloppily before them. “Well.” He looked out the window and smirked. “Not to bad for my first time.”

“Oden?”

“Nomon!” Alex jumped out of the car. “Madi! “

He ran at them both hugging them. “What are you doing here?”

“Wanheda sent me. I have been trying to reach her but I can’t.”

Lexa looked off worried. “She’s strong and smart she will be fine. Come on everybody in!” Everyone scurried into the back of the rover, Murphy took over driving with Oden beside him. 

Echo sat next to Lexa. “What’s the plan Heda?”

Lexa looked around the rover and seen the hole in the top of the roof. “What’s that?” She pointed st the large gun.

Emori smirked. “That Heda, is my new best friend.”

Raven snickered. “I have been a bad influence on you.”

Emori shrugged. “Damn Skaikru with your toys.” She nudged her friend.

“John Murphy.” Lexa looked to the front of the car. “Get us to the gorge.”

“Yes sir Commander tuff and stuff.”

Madi giggled. “Mom was right he is funny.”

...................

Indra was holding Gaia. Bellamy and Octavia has made their way to them without being seen. Bellamy sat by them applying pressure the the wound at her side. Octavia went to help as well but Indra glared at her making her back down. “Nomon I’m tired.”

“We all are my child. It will be ok. Your fight is not over.”

Bellamy held Gaia hand. “Come on Lexa needs you.”

“She doesn’t need anyone.”

“She needs the fleimkeeper to guide her and our people.”

Gaia smiled at him. “Change of heart?”

“I always knew Lexa was a great leader, I must though stupidly that my sister could be better.”

Octavia looked over to them sadly. She sat and kept look at.

Indra held Bellamy’s shoulder. “She was a great leader at the beginning but sometimes people in power they get lost.” Indra looked over to Octavia sadly. “And they forget about the people that got them where they were in the first place.”

“Lexa didn’t?”

“No. She never did.”

Bellamy nodded. “If I ever get the chance I will beg for her forgiveness.”

Gaia squeezed his hand. “And knowing Lexa she will accept but Wanheda....that’s a different issue.”

Bellamy nodded. “One thing at a time.”

Octavia looked over to them. “I’m going to run out there you will all run and make it back to our people.”

Indra Frowned. “You will be killed.”

“Yes. I know.” She said looking at her brother. “Brother?”

“What!” He snapped. “You want gratitude now?”

“No. I just want to say goodbye.”

He shook his head. “Bye.” He said softly.

“May we meet again big brother.” She took a deep breath and ran out to the clearly. She kneeled waiting for her execution, she closed her eyes and felt the bullets pass her head. Then she heard a car and looked up to see the rover skid in front of her. Emori was at the top of the car shooting her gun and the back door opened. Lexa jumped out and looked down at Octavia. “Get in you fool!” Lexa ran over to Indra and Gaia. Oden skidded towards them and picked up Gaia and quickly got her in the back with Indra trailing behind.

“Hodnes.” He said softly. 

“Oden?”

“Sha I am here.” He kissed the top of her head. “I am here love.”

When all of them were seated in the back of the car and Murphy took off. Bellamy kneeled in front of Lexa with his head on her knee. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered with tears running down his face. Echo was behind him and held on to his shoulder.

Lexa took a deep breath and clenched her fist in his hair, she wasn’t out of the rover long but she seen so many of her people lying dead in the gorge and one of the reasons was this man now begging for her forgiveness the other was watching on with a guilty look on her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath then loosened her grip in his hair and pulled so he was looking at her. “Bellamy Blake kom Skaikru. You will do as I say when I say with no questions asked. Am I understood?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what!” She hissed. 

“Yes Commander.” He gulped. “I just want to save our people, I just want peace.”

Lexa nodded. “Good. I forgive you this last time.”

Madi scoffed. “Mom won’t.” She shrugged. 

“Yeah.” Alex slapped the back of his head.

Bellamy rubbed the back of his head and sat next to Echo. He tried to hold her hand but she flinched.

 

.........................

When they arrived at camp Jackson got to work immediately on Gaia he said not much could be done from here. “I need the flame Gaia.”

“I know.”

“It’s time.” She sighed. 

“You were hoping not too.”

“I was hoping that living in peace meant I would have to take the flame.”

“The flame was created to help Lexa. It will always help.” Lexa nodded sadly. “You were hoping for not as much responsibility?”

Lexa smiled at her friend. “Yes. I had a dream once, it was quite beautiful, it was the children playing in a green field running free on a nice sunny day with you and Oden chasing them around. I was sitting laughing at your lovers stupidity.” Gaia chuckled. “Clarke was beside me holding my hand laughing as well and Abby and Kane were standing by watching on amused.”

“You can still have that old friend. The flame will not stop that.”

“How can I have that now?”

“We do what we have always done Leksa.”

“What is that?”

“We fight for that dream.” She smiled. “You will lead us to it, you and Clarke.”

Lexa took a deep breath. “Ok. Can you stand.”

“I can for the ascension.”

....................................

Miller was standing near Octavia. “Give us the word we will take her down.”

Octavia shook her head. “I have lost the people it’s took late now.”

“You still have followers. She will lead us to our deaths! She is about to ascend and once she has there is nothing left for you Octavia.”

...............

Octavia snuck into the tent where Gaia was. She was lying peacefully. “I have been expecting you.”

Octavia flinch as she made her way towards the bed. Gaia turned towards her. “You were?”

“Yes. You are here for the flame.”

“I know you have it.”

“Yes.” She said as she held out the object.

Octavia frowned. “You’re not afraid I’ll destroy it?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because you didn’t the first time.”

“That was a long time ago Gaia.”

“And here we are, yet again. You could destroy the flame or let it be but we both know what you will choose and we both know why?”

“Lincoln beloved in that thing.”

“Yes he did and that’s why you still won’t destroy it.”

“Lexa will lead us to our deaths!”

“The flame will save us all.”

“Gaia god damn it it’s a piece of tech it’s nothing!”

“Then destroy it.”

Octavia groaned. “I can’t!”

“Come let me show you something.” Octavia rolled her eyes. “Hold our your hand.” 

Octavia sighed but held out her hand. “Why?”

“Shhh.” She said as she spoke the words to open the flame. 

Octavia jumped back a bit. “What-“

“Come closer.” She said softly. She moved forward and Gaia gently held her hand and let the tentacles brush her palm. “Hmm.”

“What?”

“It does not reject you.”

“I told you Gaia it’s a piece of tech.”

“No.” Gaia shook her head, “it’s not.” And pushed the flame into Octavia’s hand. Octavia fell to her knees as she felt the flame enter her palm, she went to scream but Gaia covered her mouth. “Shhh.” She said I to her ear and watched as the flame moved its way up Octavia’s arm till it got to the back of her neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her neck. Her body started shaking then she fell to the floor. 

Octavia eyes shot open and she said the words that needed to to remove it and gave it back to Gaia. “You will tell no one of this.”

“What did you see.”

Octavia looked at her sadly. “What was needed.”

....................

Clarke found the radio once she got a spare moment. “Lexa?”

“Clarke?”

“Monty! Lexa! The children!”

“They are Fine Clarke I’ll go get Lexa! Hold on!”

Clarke smiled with tears welling up in her eyes relived that her family was safe. “Clarke?”

“Oh my God Lexa?” She held her hand over her mouth to contain her sobs. “I thought.”

“We are all fine here hodnes. Everything will be ok.”

“It’s bad here.” She sighed. “Mckeary has taken over and is holding me and mom prisoners.” 

“Clarke you need to make sure-“

“The ship is safe. I know.” She said softly. “I want to come out there.”

“No. You need-“

“I need you and the kids Lexa!”

“Clarke-“

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down Lexa kom trikru! There’s about to be a war and you and the kids are smack back in the middle of it and I’m stuck here this is exactly why I wanted to come in the first place.”

“Clarke.” Lexa said calmly. “I love you.”

Clarke sighed and wiped away her tears. “I love you too.”

“I don’t know what will be the outcome of this war. But I will promise you that the children will be safe.”

“What about you Lexa.”

“I promise I will try to get back to you.”

“That’s not good enough!”

“That is all I have to offer.”

Clarke took a deep breath. “How about this. You just come here with the children Oden, Gai and Indra.”

“Clarke-“

“Let someone else lead the people.”

“Clarke-“

“Let Bellamy.”

“CLARKE!”

“Lexa!”

“You know I can’t do that.”

Clarke clenched her fists in anger cause she knew she was right. “Ok then next plan.”

“Clarke I have to take the flame.”

“What!”

“It’s the only way.”

Clarke lent forward on the table ans threw everything off in anger. “No.” She said to Lexa. “No look. Come back here and we will figure it out.”

“You are no using your head Clarke.”

“Yup.” Clarke threw her hands in the air. “Yes Lexa I’m using my damn heart because I’m sick and tired of losing the people I care about I don’t care if I sound selfish. I don’t care! I want you and the children here with me!”

“I want that too.”

“Lexa I’m begging you please just come back.”

“If I did that and our people died would you be able to live with that guilt.”

“Yes.” She said softly. “Cause I’d have you.”

“Clarke. That is not who we are. We don’t run away. It’s not our time yet. It’s not our someday.”

“Will it ever be?”

“I hope so.” 

Clarke’s lip trembled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Clarke heard a commotion coming towards her. “I have to go Ok someone is coming but I love you Lexa. Till the end of time. Come back to me.”

“I will try. I love you too.”

 

....................

Lexa knelt in front of Gaia surrounded by their remaining people. They watched on proud. 

Gaia walked behind her and cut her neck. She Held up the flame making everyone gasp and mutter. Beside her was Madi who was looking at her proudly. Lexa smiled at her and hissed when she felt the flame enter her body. As she felt the agonising pain rush through her body she felt a commotion around her, she looked to her left as she watched Madi look at her with wide eyes. Octavia stood behind the girl with a shocked expression on her face as she pulled the sword out of the child who fell to her knees. Lexa reached out to hold the girl but the flame had other ideas. She seen Black.


	19. Chapter 19

Octavia stood next to miller and watched as the cut was made into Lexa’s neck ready for the flame to be inserted. In all honesty she neve really hated Lexa. She was jealous of her. Jealous that the brunette had the loyalty of most of the people, jealous that those people consisted of the very same people she spent a majority of her life hidden from, the same people that she so desperately wanted approval from. Jealous that the brunette had gained parents in Kane a man she looked up to and Abby a woman she admired. Jealous that Lexa had gained a child, Yes Octavia know all about the little boy that Lexa now called a son. The fallen queen held her stomach where hers and Lincoln’s child once occupied. She squeezed her eyes shut thinking about the moment in which she lost the baby. She remembers waking up after she fell off the cliff, she hurt all over her body, not one part of her didn’t ache but once she realised that there was blood dripping down her legs and she seen where it was coming from the pain she felt was the most pain she could ever imagine. She screamed a scream she didn’t know she could. One of pain, loss and anger. She took a deep breath because she didn’t like thinking of could have beens, This was now and right now Lexa was going to take the flame and become the leader that everyone needed. The leader she could never be. She rolled her eyes as she watched her brother watching on proudly and shook her head thinking that the brunette even has the loyalty of her own brother. If only he knew....if only she had time to tell him that she had seen beca pramheda, a woman who was closer to them then anyone could know. If only she had time to explain that death was not the end and that in the next life she swears she will do better. So she watched as Gaia held the flame up so everyone could see. The crowd knelt but the queen didn’t. She slowly approached then ran full speed at Lexa ready to stab her right in the heart cause she had nothing else to lose.

...............

Madi watched as Lexa took the flame, the brunette was in pain, she went to hold her hand but seen in the corner of her eye someone rush towards them, she stood quickly. “No!” She pulled out her sword and stood in front of Octavia and gasped as she felt her sword enter her side. She turned towards Lexa who’s eyes were glistening. Lexa hit the ground and passed out.

Octavia stood there with her eyes wide as she pulled the blade from the girl. “No.” She said softly backing up.

Bellamy and Indra tackled her to the floor. “Jackson!” He yelled. “Help!” He got off Octavia as Indra held her down and ran to the girl. Bellamy held Madi’s side and cried. “Some one help!”

Alex ran to where he was standing with Oden. “Madi!” He screamed. 

Gaia lent on Oden. “No.” She said softly. He picked Gaia up and Bellamy did the same with Madi and they both ran towards the tent. 

“Come on Madi come on!” He said.

She groaned and looked up to him with tears running down her cheeks. “Bellamy.” She said softly. “I want my mom.” Her bottom lip trembled.

“Fuck!” He Yelled. “Jackson!” He looked down to her. “It will be ok.” He said softly.

Jackson ran with Monty and Harper.. “What the hell happened!” Harper Yelled.

Bellamy ran the girl inside the tent and put her on a bed. “Octavia She She..”

Oden rushed in behind them and placed Gaia on a bed so she could sit up. He ran to Madi’s side. “I told her to stay with me but she insisted she insisted...”

Indra carried in Lexa, with some of Lexa’s loyal gaurds dragging in Octavia behind her. She looked up to the scene in front of her and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Bellamy stood beside Jackson as he looked her over. “Jackson I know you are loyal to Octavia but she’s just a child! Please! please help her! If not for her do it for Clarke! This is Clarke’s daughter!”

“I know.” Jackson sighed.

Miller came in and huffed. “I hope you aren’t going to help that traitor.”

He looked up and frowned. “That traitor is just a child.”

“She’s the enemy.”

Bellamy screamed and ran at the man but Raven stood in his way. “No Bellamy!”

Murphy knelt by Lexa. “Come on Commander wake up what’s going on inside your head.”

...................

The flame.

“Lexa kom trikru.”

Lexa turned quickly there standing at the throne in the old Polis tower was beca pramheda. “Beca I have to get back Madi needs me!”

She tilted her head. “Madi is strong.”

“She need me now!”

“It’s sad what has happened.” She sighed and sat on the throne. “I have seen all that you have, the nuclear plants melted down, I still still think Clarke made the right choice in pulling the lever.”

Lexa started pacing. “I don’t have time for this!”

“I tried to save the world Lexa but I couldn’t. The flame can still guide you.”

“I need to wake up beca right now!”

Beca stood and walked to the brunette. “I know. I believe that all is lost on earth.”

“What?” She Frowned. “What do you mean? The shallow valley....”

“Won’t last long Lexa. You know this, think with your head.”

“I am!”

“No you are hoping...you are using your heart.” She smiled. “I like the influence Clarke has had on you, it’s nice but hopes and dreams will not save the human race.”

“What will?”

“The flame Lexa.”

“Chit-“

“I hereby As first Heda announce you Leksa Heda again. May we meet again.”

................

Gaia made her way to where Indra was with Octavia, her mother was pacing in front of her. “Why!” Gaia Yelled. “After you took the flame-“

“What!” Indra snarled. “She couldn’t possibly-“

“She did! It did not reject her, so why!”

Octavia shrugged.

Gaia knelt in front of the fallen queen. “Why Octavia? What did you see?”

Octavia smiled sadly. “What was needed.”

“I don’t understand? Did the flame tell you to kill Lexa? Is Lexa not worthy?”

“Oh she is.” She sighed. “I am not.”

Gaia’s eyes widened. “You wanted this?”

“I did not want to hurt the kid.”

“But you knew that this would cause your execution.”

“Yes.”

Indras eyes glistened. “Why?”

“Because death is not the end and I want to start fresh.”

Indra cupped Octavia’s cheek. “You got lost second.”

“Yes I did.” She smiled sadly. “And I can’t come back from it. Not in this life fos.”

Gaia held her shoulder. “In the next?”

Octavia smiled with tears in her eyes. “Yes, in the next. I swear it.”

..............

Lexa’s eyes shot open, she sat up quickly in the bed and ran to where she could see Madi. She looked at Jackson. “Can you help her?”

“I can keep her breathing but if she is to be healed we need to get to Abby, she told me on the radio they have the supplies at shadow valley in the ship.”

Lexa heard a grunt and turned to where Octavia was kneeled. She snarled and stomped over to Octavia and grabbed her hair pulling her out of the tent. Oden followed. Lexa used her strength and threw Octavia to the ground and her people surrounded her. 

Bellamy pushed his way through with Echo trying to hold him back as they watched on sadly.

“You hurt a child! My child! A natebleeder! You have lead our people to their deaths! What do you have to say for yourself!”

“It was an accident!” She moved onto her knees. “I swear it.”

Lexa huffed and paced. “What would you have me to Octavia?!”

“Kill me Commander.” Lexa stopped pacing and looked down to Octavia. For the first time in years she seen the mask of the Queen fall. “I’m tired and I failed.” She said so the people could hear. “I thought I was doing right by our people. I stand by my choices but know this, hurting that child was an accident!”

Lexa shook her head and held a blade to her throat. “I did not want to do this.”

“I know.” She said softly. “Maybe in another life we could have been friends.”

Lexa nodded. “Yes.”

Bellamy burst through the crowd, Echo still trying to hold him back. “Commander please-“

“You can not stop this Bellamy?”

“I know.” He swallowed. “But She is my sister and she was once my responsibility, please Commander let me be the one to do it.”

“Bellamy.” Echo tugged him back.

He looked at her. “I have to do this.”

Lexa nodded and stood aside, Bellamy moved in front of Octavia. “Hello big brother.” She said to him.

“O.” He took a shakey breath. “I’m sorry I let you down.”

She nodded. “All the choices were mine and mine alone.”

“No.” He shook his head. “I let you down when I let Pike kill Lincoln.”

Her bottom lip trembled. “Yeah.” She sighed. “Yeah You did.”

“Forgive me?”

She smiled at him. “I already did, I just Never forgave myself.”

He held the gun up with tears streaming down his face. “I should never have left.”

“You left to save our friends.” She looked sadly over to Raven. Echo had her arm wrapped around her shoulders. Monty and Harper were holding each other and Murphy shook his head with Emori holding his hand. “They are good.” She smiled. “I am not.” She looked at him. “I’m glad it’s you doing this.”

Echo and Raven stood behind Bellamy. He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The gunshot rung out throughout the camp. Echo wrapped her arms around Bellamy as he fell to the floor holding Octavia in his arms.

Raven approached Lexa. “Well that was fucked.” Her voice croaked.

Lexa held her shoulder. “Come Raven, let us think of a way we can save our people.” 

Raven nodded. “I still don’t like you.”

Lexa smiled. “I do not believe you.” 

Raven huffed and walked away. “Commander ass hat how does that sound.” She muttered.

Indra approached Lexa. “Heda-“

“Bring her body you can burn her body in the valley.”

Indra nodded she squeezed Bellamy’s shoulder. “Help me.”

He nodded and followed her lead.

............

They entered the tent. “What’s your orders Heda.” Asked Bellamy.

“Oden and Murphy you will take Gai and the children back to shadow valley, has anyone been able to contact Clarke?”

“No heda.”

Lexa took a big breath, she was concerned. “When you arrive at the valley find Clarke, Abby or Kane and tell them of Madi’s and Gaia’s injuries.”

Murphy rolled his eyes. “Oh yay back to being a prisoner.”

Emori chuckled. “I’ll go with him Heda. Someone has to keep him alive.”

“I’ll get the rover ready.”

“Hod op.” I have a plan first.” She smirked. “You will take Echo and Bellamy as well and aim for the big guns. They will cause an explosion once those guns are destroyed the army will do the rest. You will then Immediately take Madi and Gaia to shallow valley and try to contact someone.”

“Sha Heda.”

“Raven?”

“Yeah.”

“You need to find the pilot.”

“What for?”

“Plan b.”


	20. Chapter 20

Murphy stopped the Jeep and took a deep breath. “If I go any further we will most likely be shot.”

Emori jumped out of the front and opened the back door. “Ok. So we sneak them in by making a distraction. Who wants to be bait?”

Murphy rolled his eyes. “That don’t call me the coachroach for nothing.”

Emori chuckled. “Alright So Murphy will distract them, Raven you use the distraction to go find Shaw while me and Oden get the kids and Gaia to Abby. Sound good? Great let’s hurry up and save the world.”

Murphy look f back at everyone. “See you on the other side.”

Emori smiled and opened the car door to Murphy and punched him in the arm. “Better find your way back asshole.”

He rubbed his arm and smiled. “Don’t worry this coach roach won’t go down without a fight.”

Murphy pressed down on the accelerator right in the middle of the town and jumped out. “Guess who’s back!” He yelled making everyone run At him. Raven took off to find Shaw, she knew he would still be in the church. She rounded the corner and he smiled when he spotted her. She ran up to him and kissed him. “Told ya I’d be back.” 

He smiled. “I had no doubt.”

Mckeary walked in. “It’s my favourite pilot and his bitch!”

...................  
Clarke was pacing. Holding the radio in her hand so tight that her knuckles were white. So tried hard tried hard not to think about all the negative possibilities as to whey she couldn’t contact anyone. Abby was standing near by watching on equally as worried.

“I can’t contact anyone mom.”

Abby stood in front of Clarke to cut of her pacing. She held her shoulders. “They are out of range you know this Clarke.” She said more to herself then to Clarke.

Clarke shook her head. “We need to stop mckeary.”

“How?”

“I have a plan.” She said

................

“Well well Well.” Diyoza smiled. “To what do I owe the pleasure oh great Wanheda? I said that right didn’t I?”

Clarke held up a gun towards her. “Get up.” 

Diyoza rolled her eyes and stood up slowly. “You’re going to get yourself killed.”

Diyoza walked towards the door. Clarke held the gun in her back and spoke in a low tone in the woman’s war. “If Lexa, Madi or Alex are dead....I’ll kill everyone here.”

Diyoza gulped. “Let’s not get hasty.”

“Hasty? You betrayed my people. You betrayed Lexa and now you will deal with me....”

..................

Clarke walked in to the control room on the ship. She was surprised to see Raven there. “Clarke!” The other woman said surprised. She was sitting beside Shaw in what she imagined was the pilots seat. 

Clarke shook her head and go her mind back to the task. “Mckeary?” She addressed the man.

“Griffin.” He smiled. “You know I don’t care about her right.” He said pointing at Diyoza.

“Yeah I figured.” She shrugged. “You did have her locked away after all.”

“Then why should I have my men shoot you dead?”

She pointed her gun towards diyozas pregnant stomach. “I’m going to do what ever it takes to save my family, what about you?”

“You wouldn’t.”

She smirked. “Yes I would. Tell your men to stand down.”

He turned his back towards them and walked over to the computer. “If I can’t have the land. No one can.”

Diyoza gasped. “Mckeary What are you doing! Clarke shoot him!”

Clarke frowned trying to figure out what the hell was going on. “What-“

“He will kill us all!”

He turned and smirked. Raven and Shaw looked at the screens in front of them. “Clarke? He’s dropping a missile!”

“What you gonna do now griffin.” He smirked.

 

She rolled her eyes then shot him between the eyes as Shaw tackled on of the men to to floor. Clarke shot the other. She rushed over to the screen. “How much time?”

“Thirty minutes Clarke.”

“They got a PA system?”

“Yes.”

“Send out the warning. Looks like this ship will be our home for a while.” She sighed.

Raven nodded and spoke into the speaker. “Attention all people who can hear this, Mckeary has sent a missile down to shadow valley. It will kill all and destroys the last valley on earth. Everyone make their way to the ship. You have thirty mins, if you’re not here you get left behind. Hurry your asses up.”

................

Lexa lead the people through shadow valley to the centre square. She walked to the front as her people surrounded the prisoners from all angles. “Put down your weapons, you are out numbered. Don’t be stupid!”

The prisoners put their weapons down then an alarm sounded and Raven came over the speakers that were imbedded into the trees. “Attention all people who can hear this, Mckeary has sent a missile down to shadow valley. It will kill all and destroys the last valley on earth. Everyone make their way to the ship. You have thirty mins, if you’re not here you get left behind. Hurry your asses up.”

Indra stood next to Lexa. “What will you have us do with them Heda.”

She stood forward. “Your leaders have let you down. If you follow my rule I will allow you to board that ship if not you can stay here I havnt the time for your foolishness so what will it people people of eligius.”

The prisoners knelt. Lexa nodded.

Murphy and Emori ran up beside her. “Gaia, Oden and the children are with Abby now Heda.”

Lexa nodded. “Indra you will lead our people back.”

“Heda?”

“I need to make sure that Abby Kane the children Gaia and Oden make it back Indra.”

She nodded. “Sha Heda.”

Bellamy stood beside Murphy and checked him over. “You ok?”

“Peachy.” He muttered. Bellamy smiled sadly. “I’m sorry about Octavia.”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “Me too.”

“Echo?” Lexa addressed her.

“Sha Heda.”

“You will help Indra lead our people back.”

“It would be an honour Heda.”

“Bellamy?”

“Yes Commander.”

“Do as you are told am I understood?”

“Yes Commander.”

“Good go. All of you.” Lexa ran off where she knew Abby would be. She kicked the door open. “Abby!” She called.

“In here!”

Kane had Alex in her arms he was sleeping, Oden was beside Gaia who was alseep and Abby was fixing up Madi. “Abby please tell me she will be ok?”

“I’m trying Lexa.”

Lexa ran to the girls side. “We need to leave now.”

“We can’t.”

“If we don’t we die anyway. We have to make it to the ship.”

“Ok I have to stitch her up but she’s loosing too much blood.”

“Take mine.”

“Lexa I don’t have time-“

“Abby please! Take as much as you can as quick as you can.”

“You will be fatigued.”

“Oden will carry Gaia, you will run with Alex and Kane will run with Madi. I will catch up.”

Kane walked over to her. “No we will not-“

“Kane! Do as I ask. Please?”

He sobbed and kissed her head. She took Alex in her arms and held him tight as Abby hooked her up to an iv bag. “My little warrior.” She smiled at him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Nomon.”

“You will go with Abby now and you will listen to Clarke, do you understand?”

“Of course Nomon. I will meet you there?”

“Sha.” She hugged him tight. Kane hugged them both and kissed the top of her head. 

“Lexa-“

“I love you too, you and your not so funny jokes.” Her lip trembled. 

He felt the tears run down his cheeks. “I love you, you will make it I know it.” 

Abby has two bags of blood already Lexa sat down she started to feel light headed as Abby hooked up the third. She said the words to remove the flame and handed it back to Oden. Oden knelt infront of her. “You will make it back!” 

“I will try.” She smiled. “But if I don’t you will make sure my family is on that ship?”

“I promise.” He said softly.

He stood and took Gaia over to her. Gaia held her hand “We will meet again..... sister.” 

“Yes, I can not get rid of you.” Gaia laughed through her tears. “Both Of you go now. Run and don’t stop.” Lexa pulled Oden back. He stopped and looked at her. “Clarke must stay on that ship. Do you understand?” 

“Sha.” He said sadly.

Abby hooked the blood up to Madi and Kane held the girl in her arms. Lexa smiled at him. “Bye old man.”

He knelt in front of her with Madi in his arms, she ran her hand along the girls cheek. “So strong.” She smiled and kissed her forehead. “Like her mother.”

Abby held Alex in her arms. “Lexa?”

“I will catch up.” 

Abby cried. “Please try give yourself ten minutes then try.”

Lexa smiled knowing that wasn’t possible. She already felt her legs were numb with the last bag that she had given. “Go.” She smiled.

Abby wrapped her arm around Lexa’s shoulder and bought her to her body tightly. “I love you sweetie.”

“I love you too....mom.”

Abby cried running with Alex at the door. Alex waved. “See you soon Nomon.”

Lexa sat in the chair and felt the room spin. 

.....................

Clarke was standing at the door near the lever, she rolled her eyes. “Stupid levers.” She muttered. 

Clarke heard scattering Of feet. Indra, Bellamy and Echo were leading the people back. Her heart sunk when she didn’t see Her family. She ran down to them. “Where are they?” Bellamy started to speak but Clarke pushed him. “Echo where are they?”

“Clarke.” She said Softly. “Madi was hurt.”

“What!”

“Octavia tried to kill Lexa while she was taking the flame and Madi stood in front of her to protect her.” Clarke stumbled back and ran her hand through her hair. “Lexa stayed back to make sure that Madi, Alex Abby Kane Oden and Gaia got back safely.”

“Will Madi Be Ok?”

“She’s strong.”

Clarke nodded. “Go on the ship.” She said. I’m going to go-“

“No Clarke.” Echo cut her off. “They are coming here.”

“I can meet them-“

“No.” Indra cut in. “Stay do your job here let Lexa do hers.”

Clarke nodded and walked back up the ramp, she felt someone behind her and a hand on her shoulder stop her gently, when she seen it was Bellamy she brushed him off. He tried again. “I swear Bellamy!”

He nodded. “I’ll wait with you.” 

She went to argue but he walked down the ramp to wait. “What the hell are you doing?”

He looked over his shoulder. “I just had to kill my sister and I have lost my best friend, if they don’t make it back you can shut those doors and leave me behind.”

Echo ran out and stood beside him. “Bellamy.”

“Echo-“

“I’ll wait with you.” 

He nodded.

The radio crackled with raven on the other end. “Clarke what are you waiting for? shut the doors!”

“There’s still people out there.”

“Five mins Clarke or I’ll take off.”

She seen her mother running with Alex in her arms. “Mom!” She yelled rushing down to Her then Oden came into view with Gaia and Indra helped them on the ship. She watched as Kane ran with Madi. “Madi!” She ran over to him. Her daughter was unconscious. “Get her on the ship!” She looked around. “Where’s Lexa!” She Asked Abby.

Abby told Alex to run onto the ship but he ran to Clarke. “She will be here soon Clarke she had to give Madi her blood to help her!”

Clarke looked over their shoulder as Kane stopped at the door of the ship, she could see three iv bags full of black blood, he looked at the green forest with tears running down his face, he then looked at Clarke and Clarke knew in that moment that Lexa sacrificed herself to help try and save Madi.

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “No!” She started to run. But Abby held her around her waist.

“T minus 5 minutes till take off.” 

“No!”

Abby cried and held her daughter trying to drag her back but she got out of Abby grasp. Then she felt someone tackle her to the ground. It was Oden. “Take Alex inside Abby!”

Oden stood up and threw Clarke over her shoulder. “Fuck you Oden! Put me down!” She hit his back and kicked her legs. “We can save her!”

“No wanheda. We can’t.”

“Fuck you!” She screamed.

Echo pulled Bellamy back. “I can-“

“Get on the ship Bellamy. There’s nothing to be done here.”

“No!” Clarke cried. “Lexa....” She hit his back again. “Oden put me down!”

“No wanheda.” He croaked. “She wouldn’t want-“

“Fuck you!” She screamed and kicked her legs. They were now up the ramp.

“T minus 3 minutes.”

The radio on Bellamy’s belt crackled. “Klark?”

Bellamy gasped and ran back towards Clarke. “Clarke!” He Yelled. He threw the radio to her. “It’s her!”

“Lexa!”

“Clarke.” She heard a soft reply and an exhale. “I’m glad I caught you in time.”

Clarke held the radio to her mouth and started pacing. “Where are you? we are coming to get-“

“Did everyone make it back on the ship?”

“Yes. Now where are you!”

“Clarke-“

“Lexa! Where the hell are you!”

She heard Lexa sigh. “I’m near the church.”

“Right.” Clarke took a deep breath. “We can-“

“It’s too late hodnes.”

“It’s never-“

“Clarke.” Lexa voice cracked. “Get on that ship and take care of our people. Of our family.”

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut and held the radio in a death grip. “YOU are my family.”

“And you are mine. I love you but this is what was needed from me.”

Clarke looked around. Bellamy was standing watching her with tears in his eyes. Abby was holding Alex crying. Echo lent against the door near the lever. Everyone was waiting for her to shut the door but they gave her this moment, the moment to realise that there was nothing to be done. That it WAS to late. That Lexa would be left behind, this was her moment to say goodbye but also this was her moment to let Lexa know she wouldn’t die for nothing. The blonde covered her mouth as tears started flowing down her cheek, she could feel the colour drain from her face and a lump form in her throat. She swallowed trying to for, words. “Lexa. I love you so much.” She sobbed. “I will ALWAYS love you. I HAVE always loved you, from the moment I laid my eyes on you.” 

“I love you too.” She heard Lexa say softly. 

“I will take care of them Lexa. I will love them till the day I die. Alex will never forget you. Madi will never forget you and even though right now I hate every single person on this damn ship I will make sure we survive. Do you hear me Lexa.”

“Sha. Ai hod Yu in Klark kom skaikru. Now go. May we meet again.”

“Lexa?” The radio went dead. “No.” Clarke’s body went limp. “No I just found her.” She looked sadly at the green in front of her. “Lexa.” She wiped her eyes. She looked behind her and seen Abby trying to calm down Alex. She placed her hand on the lever while tears ran down her eyes. “This was for them, she did this for them.” She gripped the lever till her knuckles turned white. She took a deep breath and started pulling down the trigger. “ May we meet again.”

......................

“Clarke.” Lexa wiped her eyes. “Clarke?” Lexa looked at the radio. It was dead. She got off her the chair and made her way outside. It was quite, she remembered when she was a little girl having this sort of serenity. She used to leave Polis and make her way to trikru by herself and sit in a quite place and meditate, it was peaceful. She looked to the centre of the village and seen Octavia’s body that was already wrapped ready for the pyre. She made her way down on shakey legs, when she reached the body she undid the top of the blanket near Octavia’s head. She wiped away the blood from the bullet hole and sat her up against a tree strump, she sat down beside her and held her body to her side with tears in her eyes. “Our people have made it to the ship.” She said softly looking at the dead queen. “We avoided war but it still couldn’t be saved.” She cried. “But I saved them. Our people. My family and yours.” She whispered. “I know you loved Indra and I know you had a soft spot for Gaia otherwise you would have killed her long ago.” She chuckled. “And I know you loved your brother. I know every night you went to the office and tired to see if you could contact the ring, if you could contact him. Every night for almost seven years.” She sighed. “Every night you would hold the radio to your head and pray to anyone who was listening, I heard you pray for his safe return.” She placed her arms around the dead woman’s shoulders. “Which is why I didn’t kill you, cause I knew that you were good, I knew you were lost and I knew that Bellamy kom Skaikru would find you. But you got lost. I got lost once too.” She cried. “Here we are, you and me, about to burn with the world we have bled for.” She chuckled. “But they are safe.” 

Lexa looked to the sky and held on to Octavia tightly, she closed her eyes and watched the missile burn its way through the sky. She smiled thinking of her love, of Madi and Alex. “May we meet again my loves.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Lexa’s eyes shot open and she screamed as she felt the fire burn her body, burn Octavia, she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Once she stopped screaming she realised her body wasn’t on fire anymore. She realised that her body felt whole. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up but her forehead hit glass that was in front of her head. She tried to move her arms but they were strapped down, so were her legs. She looked down her body, She was completely naked. She heard a tap and looked in front of her and gasped as she seen beca smiling at her. She could see becas mouth moving but she couldn’t hear her. She shook her head and tried to move but beca tapped the glass again getting her attention. The older woman held up her hand to get her to stop. Once Lexa stopped moving beca smiled at her once more. The she felt the bed she was on move and the glass fold into the side. 

Beca moved into her line of sight. “Hello Lexa.”

“Beca? Where am I?”

She heard a scoff beside beca. There stood Octavia. She waved awkwardly at her. “Welcome to earth two.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. 

Beca laughed. “Come now great granddaughter of mine, give the woman some time before you inform her she’s been reborn on a whole new planet.”

“Chit!”

“Moba.” Octavia shrugged. “But maybe you will want to start telling these guys?” She looked to her side.

Lexa looked around the room and seen other beds like hers open. She watched as the previous commanders before her started waking up.

Beca undid Lexa’s straps and Octavia held out some clothes for her to put on. “Come on now Heda” beca smirked. “We have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok take a deep breath. Everyone still with me. Ok. I’m almost afraid to read the comments lol but I want to make myself clear. Clexa happy ending as always in all of my fics. Originally I had written that Lexa had made it back to the ship but it was so cliche that I decided against it. But rest assured she is alive peeps. I would never do that to yas, besides who doesn’t love a clexa reunion right? And they will be reunited, I have almost finished that chapter so if yous want something to be included in that reunion just let me know! Thanks for reading oh btw I’ll be flat chat next week which is why I released this chapter early.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s chrissy next week peeps! So I’m gonna he heaps busy but I didn’t want to leave you all hanging with that last chapter. So here we go.

After becca and Octavia had unstrapped her Lexa got dressed and looked around the room she woke in. The place had bright white walls and had chambers, hundreds of chambers like the one she woke in. She seen a light flickering and made her way to one. What she seen made her jaw hang open. There was some sort of machine in it and it was moving quickly building a skeleton, from head to toe. She watched as a person was constructed right In front of her eyes. “Crazy right?” 

Lexa turned wide eyed to face Octavia. “I don’t understand?”

“Yeah me either at first.” She shrugged.

Beca was looking over the other chambers. “Come Lexa. Sit. Let me explain the best I can.”

Lexa nodded and was happy to make her way back to the bed and sit. her body ached and she felt really tired, she rubbed her arms and her legs as she felt her muscles ache.

Beca chuckled. “Yes I’d imagine you would feel a bit sore, we did as well at first.”

She was about to say something but stopped as she watched surprised as Octavia lied down next to her. Octavia shrugged and closed her eyes. With her arms crossed on her chest. “Are you the Octavia I knew?”

Octavia laughed. “Yeah.”

“You seem different?”

Octavia sighed. “I remember my old life like it was just yesterday and I remember telling myself that in my next life I would be better. I want to be better.” She said softly. “You’re Good And you are the only person I know here so I’m sorry if I seem a bit....”

Beca looked at her. “Clingy?”

“Right.” Octavia rolled her eyes.

“I’m hurt Octavia.” Becca Held a hand to her heart. “We are related after all.”

“Chit?” Lexa looked shocked. 

“I suppose it’s time for me to explain myself.”

Beca pulled up a chair. “Where do I start.” She rubbed her chin. “Hmm I guess it all started when I was in school, was way beyond my peers so I advance to college four years earlier. I started a project called alie. It took me years to create and a lot of money, money I didn’t have. So the government approached me and offered to fund my alie program if I could Help them with their top secret project, Eligius. They told me that they had found a planet that was similar to earth in a lot of ways the only problem was the atmosphere, no one could withstand the radiation for long periods of time.”

Lexa crossed her arms over her chest. “Where did they get people to do this, to go to another world so freely?”

“Prisoners that they found expandable, at first there originally wanted to mine the planet but found it would be much easier to inhabit it.”

“So you helped?”

“Yes I created the night syrum, or what you call nightblood. It was effective but I am a scientist and my number one priority was to finish the alie project but any good scientist knows to have a back up plan for your back up plan, my back up plan for alie was the flame. Or alie 2.0. I created her so we could learn from her but she was a computer and she didn’t have emotions so when she decided what the world needed to survive was less people she didn’t blink when it came to setting off the missiles that ended the world. So I watched from station 13 as the planet got destroyed so quickly and without warning by my creation. The other stations wanted to form one, I didn’t want to give up on earth so I left in a pod and I injected myself with nightblood so that whatever radiation was down there I knew I would survive it.” She sighed. “What the ark didn’t know was that an eligius ship was near by watching on, on my orders. The captain was my father.”

“Then why not tell the ark?”

“I told them that there was a planet that we could all start on fresh but no one believe me, no one wanted to listen because I created the program that ultimately destroyed the world and because of that I didn’t tell them about eligius because I didn’t want them to blow them up. So I came down to earth and I told the people about the planet, I told them about eligius. We gathered all the people we could we even tried to gather people from mount Weather but they didn’t trust me and little did I know neither did the people on the ground. They gathered whilst I was sleeping one night then had me tied up and they burnt me alive.”

“I’m sorry.” Lexa said. “But what does the flame have to do with eligius or why am I here?”

“The flame was the key Lexa. The flame could store billions and billions of information and hold it for a millanium. When the government asked me for help I made one request, I have them blue prints and instructions to have this lab built, I even chose the spot as they sent me a map of the planet, I lied and told them it was for this planet but in reality it was for ours.” She looked away sadly. “It was always for ours.”

“How?”

“Anyone that holds the flame, their whole body is downloaded to it and these machines can recreate that information.”

“So you mean that all these people are-“

“Yes they are past commanders.” She sighed. “Obviously there was not enough cyro chambers for the people left on earth on the ship, the only way to get them all here was to store them on the flame and recreate them.”

“But no one but a nightblood can take the flame.”

“Yes. That’s why I had started injecting people with the syrum but I ran out.”

“But Octavia?”

“Is blood related to me. She held the flame because she is a direct descendent of me and I made sure she was downloaded to the flame.”

“How is She a direct descendent?”

“I had a husband and children that were on station 13, I had them injected with the syrum, for some reason or another they had to go to station 12. My husband was an engineer, they needed something fix. I was busy so I asked him to take the kids and they loved him and we’re all too happy too. When the world ended I tried to contact them, I don’t know what happened to them but I know that this one right here.” She patted Octavia’s legs, is my blood. So they must have lived.”

“What about Clarke? She took the flame.”

“No.” Beca shook her head. “Clarke took the flame but it rejected her to some extent, the syrum her mother worked on while it was similar was not quite the same but certainly enough to withstand radiation and she took the chip to the city of light with it. She was never really downloaded to the flame. Alie made sure of that.”

“Oh.” She said sadly. “Why now are we here then?”

“The only way to activate these machines is if the flame is inserted into the arm rest in the captains chair on the Eligius ship or here.“ she pointed to a part of the room that had a desk with a monitors and computers surrounded by it. “Like I said the flame holds the coordinates on it but also the code to activate these machines. Someone on eligius has activated the machines.”

Lexa stood up. “Who! Where are they!”

“I’m not sure Lexa.” She replied sadly. “I don’t know anything beyond this room.”

“Why didn’t you tell any of us this!”

“There was no point.”

“Chit!”

“Lexa my father thought I died on station 13, he took off. There was no point in bringing it up, without the ship we couldn’t do anything.”

“Then why were you still injecting people with the syrum!”

“Because I Believed if we had found nasa then I could find another ship. There was more then one eligius ship Lexa. I had my husband make sure that the arm rest was put in every single eligius ship. In total there was 13.”

Lexa shook her head. “So we don’t know anything about earth 2, we don’t know who lives here what’s out there and most importantly we don’t know where our people are or if they they are alive and only just that the flame was inserted in this arm rest on the very same ship that our people are on.”

Octavia chuckled. “Yeah pretty much.”

Lexa sighed and rubbed her temple, she started to feel dizzy. “How many people are going to be made in these chambers?”

“24.”

“Not all of them were good beka!”

“I know. You were the last commander what should we do?”

Lexa lied back next to Octavia. She felt absolutely exhausted and her head hurt from all the information that was given to her. “Wake me when all of them are awake but do not release them.”

“I can put them to sleep.”

“Yes. Do that.” She sighed. “Then we leave this place and find out where exactly we are.” She sighed. “Why am I so tired?”

Beca held her shoulder. “Being reborn hurts Heda.” 

Lexa nodded and looked to her left. “Don’t try to kill me in my sleep Octavia. I’m to tired and sore to kick you out of my bed but don’t think for a second I won’t kill you if I think you are a threat.”

Octavia scoffed. “I’m too tired too Heda.” She turned to look at Lexa. “I do really want to be better.” She said softly. 

“Good.” Lexa closed her eyes. “You can start by following my lead.”

“That sounds reasonable.” Octavia sighed and starting drifting off to sleep.

Lexa looked back at becca, the older woman smiled. “Sleep Lexa.”

Lexa nodded and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas.


	22. Chapter 22

Madi flatlined more then once on the table. Clarke helped Abby and Jackson in the operating room even against her mothers advice, Clarke told her there was no way she was leaving. They saved her, it took a long time but Madi made it. Once they were done she walked out of the and lent against the wall, exhausted from being on her feet, numb from Lexa being gone. She didn’t notice Raven, Echo, Monty, Harper, Emori and Murphy all waiting, when she looked up she took in the faces of the people she calls friends. They looked liked they had been sitting and waiting the whole time they were operating which would have been about six hours. They all stood waiting for results but she couldn’t find the energy to speak. 

Abby walked out of the room and moved beside her. “She will be fine.” She said to everyone. They all looked relived. 

“Really?” She scoffed. “Now you all care?” She rolled her eyes.

Raven approached her but Clarke moved past her and away from her, away from them all. 

She found a quiet place in the ship. It had a window where she could see directly at earth. She sat beside it looking down to the place she once called home, the place where she meant Lexa and the place where Clarke imagined her love burning alive. She felt her eyes burn and placed her hand on the window, she realised that her hand on the window is the closest she will ever be to the brunette and that thought made her sob and release the tears she had been holding in while working on her daughter. She lied on her side staring at the earth still with her hand on the window. She cried until she had no more tears and that left her sobbing uncontrollably to the point where her stomach muscles were hurting and her throat was raw, she cried until she ran out of energy and all she could do was stare out the window.

She woke some time later from hunger pains, she didn’t feel like eating she just wanted to lie there but Madi and Alex needed her and she was no good to them is she dies of hunger. People stared as she walked past them they even tried to talk to her but she felt numb so she ignored them. 

She passed a room where she heard her mother’s voice. She paused and seen from the door way her mother try to calm down Alex. She immediately walked into the room wanting to help. When she touched his shoulder he flinched away from her. “Go away!” He yelled. 

“Alex.” Abby said softly. “Come on let’s go to bed?”

“No! I want my Nomon!”

Abby tried to hug him with tears in her eyes but he pushed her away.

Clarke knelt. “Alex.” She tried to reach out to him.

“No! You are a liar! You lied! You promised me! You promised you would keep her safe!”

Clarke felt a lump in her throat. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“I HATE YOU!” He screamed and ran into Abby’s arms. “I HATE YOU!” He cried into the older woman’s shoulder.

Abby rocked him back and forward crying herself. “You don’t mean that.” She said softly. She looked at Clarke. “He doesn’t mean that honey. He hasn’t had much sleep.”

Clarke wiped away her tears and stood up. “He’s right.” Her lip trembled. She ran out the door but to the place she was at originally and fell to the floor once again looking out at the last place Lexa was.

........................

Abby found Clarke two hours later, she was lying on her side on the cold hard floor looking out the window. “Clarke honey?” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Madi is awake.”

Clarke sighed. “Yeah. I’ll be there soon.”

“She’s asking for you?”

“I’ll be there soon mom.”

“Clarke?”

“What?” She turned slightly to face her mother.

Abby sighed. “He didn’t-“

“Mom. Enough! ok I’ll be there soon.”

Abby shook her head. “You’re not the only one who lost her.” She sighed. 

“Mom...not now.”

“When? Or are you the only one allowed to feel pain over her death.”

Clarke stood and face her mother. “I said not now!”

Abby scoffed and moved up into her daughter space. “You May scare other people here, you may intimidate them but not me Clarke Griffin. You lost Lexa well so did I! I had to drain the life from her to save your daughter! Your child that you are to cowardly to face!”

“Good I hope you feel pain you helped get her killed-“

Abby bought up her hand and slapped Clarke on her cheek. Clarke held her cheek and looked at her mother in shock. “I’m sorry-“ the older woman said holding her hand over her mouth. “Honey I’m so sorry.”

“No.” Clarke said softly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“I know.” The woman moved closer, she carefully cupped her daughters cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

“Mom. Im sorry that you lost her.”

“Oh honey.” She rubbed her cheeks softly. “We all lost her. She was special. You once told me that.” She smiled.

“She was.” 

“What do you need?”

“Her.”

Abby held her tight. “I can’t make you do anything, never could but Madi needs you Clarke and I know you don’t believe me but so does Alex.” Abby kissed her on the cheek and left.

...................

it was a couple of hours after Abby stopped by, she still lied in the staring at the window. 

She heard someone sit behind her. “Go away.” She said weakly not even bothering to look at who it was.

Kane sighed. “I miss her too.” He said softly.

Clarke looked over her shoulder. Kane seemed to have aged in just the short amount of time they had been on the ship. He looked worn down. He looked at earth and then he did something that Clarke had never seen Kane do before. He covered his face with his hands and cried and when he placed his hand on Clarke’s shoulder instead of flinching away like she had done to so many people she placed her hand over his and cried as well. When he ran out of tears he wiped his face and squeezed her shoulder again and got up without a word and left. 

Raven found her some time after that and sat down beside her. “Madi is asking for you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah. I’ll be there soon.”

“How soon Clarke?”

“Raven....fuck off.”

“You gonna make me princess.”

Clarke sat up and glared at the mechanic. “Get away from me Raven!”

“Are you gonna make me!”

“Stop being an asshole and leave me the hell alone!”

“Stop being a shitty mother and go see your kid who just woke up from a major life saving surgery!” Clarke stood up and huffed. “Do you blame her?”

Clarke’s whole body froze. “What!” She hissed.

“Do you blame her for Lexa?”

“Don’t you dare say her name!”

Raven got right in Clarke’s face. “Lexa, Lexa, Lexa.” She took a breath. “Do you blame Madi, because she is certainly blaming herself.”

Clarke pushed her a way. “You don’t get it.”

“Nope.” Raven pushed her back making her stumble. “I don’t... so tell me.”

“I can’t look at her!”

“Why? Do you blame her?”

“No!”

“Then why god damn it Clarke! Your kid is asking for you!”

“Because I blame myself Raven! It’s my damn fault! I let her down! I let Alex down! Lexa’s dead because of me! Because of us! I blame everyone on this damn ship! So I can’t look at her! I can’t see the face of another child I fucking let down!” She screamed. “She’s gone and it’s my fault! Not Madi’s! Mine! So I can’t go in there and comfort her because I don’t know what the hell to tell her! I don’t know how to apologise for letting this fucking happen!” She screamed as she kicked the wall. 

Raven shoved her up against the wall. “Well tough. You got to find a way, cause those kids need you right now, we all need you right now so you need to get your shit together.”

Clarke pushed her away weakly. “I’m not Good right now!”

Raven pushed her again. “Well Lexa thought you were good enough to take care of her son! Maybe you should start acting like it.” She walked backwards. “I’m going to go tell your daughter that you we be in there in ten minutes if you’re not I’m dragging your ass back there.”

..........................

Clarke walked in to the room were Madi was being looked after. Raven was sitting beside her bed. She got up and walked out of the room. The blonde sat down beside the bed and ran her hand through her daughters hair. Madi woke up. “Mom?”

“Hi.” She smiled at her daughter. “How are you?”

“Mom, they told me Lexa got left behind?”

Clarke held her daughters hand. “Yes.” Her voice croaked. 

“Abby told me that she gave me her blood, am I the reason why?”

“No.” Clarke kissed her head.

“Mom...it’s my fault, I should have stayed with Oden.”

Clarke cupped Both her daughters cheeks. “Listen to me Madi. You are not to blame do you understand me?”

“But mom-“ Madi cried.

“No.” She cut her off. “I should have trusted you. I should have let you come with me like you wanted. I should have known you would have taken off. This is not your fault, it’s mine.”

Madi cried. Clarke held her and they both cried together. “Mom I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

“This isn’t your doing.”

“Mom.” Madi pulled back shaking her head. “I’m sorry you lost her again.”

Clarke sobbed and buried her face in her daughters shoulder. “She gave me you though, she saved you.” She cried.

“Alex too?”

“He hates me. He blames me.”

“He’s hurting mom. I’d hate everyone too if I lost you.”

Clarke lifted up her head and looked at her daughter. “I love you Madi.”

“I love you too mom.”

.........................

After a couple of hours sitting beside Madi Clarke left the room. Raven was waiting for her. “We need you on the bridge.”

“I’m not interested Raven.”

“Tough. Your in charge now so act like it.”

“Excuse me?”

“The people want Wanheda to lead us all and right now earth has gone go shit and some decisions have to be made.”

“And that falls on me?”

Raven chuckled. “Since when is this news to you Clarke?”

“I don’t want to lead everyone! I hate everyone here!”

“No you don’t.”

“Well I do right now.”

“Look.” Raven said softly. “I know your hurting ok. I can’t even imagine what your feeling right now.” She sighed. “But we need you.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “What’s new.” She muttered

.....................

As Clarke walked onto the bridge everyone paused what they were doing and saying and stood. “Wanheda.” Oden said softly. “We have been waiting for you.”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “I heard.”

She looked around in the room was Abby, Raven, Echo, Emori, Murphy, Oden, Gaia, Indra, Monty and Harper. “Where’s Kane?”

Abby walked over to her daughter and hugged her. “With Alex.”

“Right.” She said clearing her throat. “Well?” She looked around at everyone. “What do you people want from me now?”

Murphy sighed. “Earth is shit.”

“Yup I know that...seen it burn, along with the love of my life. Tell me something I don’t know?” She sighed and made her way to the window looking out to earth. She lent against and took a deep breath. “Raven will it repair itself?”

“Yeah with time.”

“How much?”

“Give or take, ten years.” 

Emori groaned. “So what we are stuck in space again!”

Everyone started yelling amongst themselves but Clarke wasn’t really listening as she seen in the corner of her eye something flash from under the desk. She discreetly looked again and saw Alex with his little sword. She sighed looking back out to earth where her lover took her last breath. She bit her lip to stop it from shaking. “Enough!” She said loudly. 

Everyone stopped arguing. 

Echo shook her head and broke the silence. “Clarke, we all can’t live here for ten years!”

“Yes I agree.” She sighed looking at the room. “We have cyro chambers. Let’s use them.”

Abby nodded. “Is this what you think is best?”

“Yes it’s either that or we starve to death.”

Murphy raised his hand. “I could use a long nap.”

Emori hit that back of his head. “You’re an idiot.”

Kane ran into the room out of breath. “Alex is missing!”

Everyone looked worried, everyone but Clarke.

“Come out Alex.” She said calmly.

Alex came out from under the desk and held up his sword to Clarke. The woman’s heart broke at the sight of the little boy. He has circles under his eyes and his face looked a little thin, his eyes were red and puffy. 

Echo moved towards him but Clarke held up her hand. “If anyone touches him they will die.”

“Alex!” Abby scolded. “Put down the sword.”

“No!” He yelled. He looked at Clarke and raised his chin in the air, much like Lexa used to. “I challenge Clarke to a duel!”

Oden looked at him sadly. “Little warrior..”

“Don’t call me that.” He sniffled. “That was my Nomons name for me.”

Clarke felt tears well in her eyes. “I won’t fight you Alex.” She said softly.

He swung his sword at her and she jumped back. “You promised!” He yelled.

Everyone in the room moved towards him but she glared at them all. “I mean it! Do not tempt me! if anyone touches him you will die!”

He swung at her again and she moved avoiding the hit. She sighed and he swung at her again this time she didn’t move she held up her forearm, she hissed as the sword cut her skin deep enough to need stitches. 

Alex froze. His bottom lip trembled and he dropped his sword and ran into Clarke’s leg hugging her tight. “Komfoni! Sis Au! Sis au!” (Grandmother! Help! Help!”) He hugged her tight, “sis Au!” (Help!) He screamed. 

Clarke picked him up and lent her forehead on his. “Look at me.” She said softly.

He shook his head and cried. “Not you too.”

“Alex.” She said calmly “look at me.”

He opened his eyes and looked at her. “I’m sorry.” He sobbed. “I’m sorry Clarke.”

She closed her eyes and held the back of his head. She opened them to look directly in his. “No. I am sorry.” She said softly. “I did promise you and I broke that promise. I’m sorry Alex. I can’t fix it. I can’t bring her back but if you give me a chance I will love you and take care of you, I will never hurt you and together we will keep her memory alive.”

He buried his head in her neck and she could feel the tears run down her front. She walked them back to the window and sway him back and forward trying to comfort him the best she could. He lifted up his head and looked out the window. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. “What is that?”

“Home.” She sighed.

Abby walked over and starting fixing up Clarke’s arms. The sight made Alex bury his face in her shoulder and cry again. She sat down so he could sit in her lap as Abby starting stitching her up. She kissed his head. “Shhh.” She said softly.

“Moba, moba.”

“It’s ok.” She whispered in her hair. “I’m ok. Trust me Alex?”

He kissed her cheek. “Ok.” He said softly. 

She looked around the room. Kane was leaning against the doorframe wiping the tears from his eyes. Murphy looked sad and looked away once Clarke made eye contact with him. Emori looked sad and uncomfortable. Echo lent against the wall watching on, she held her belly. Clarke looked at her and she looked away guilty. Monty and Harper were holding each other. “Raven?” Clarke cleared her throat. 

“Yeah.” Ravens voice trembled. 

“Go get the cyro ready. Please?”

“Ok.” She said. She walked over to Clarke and squeezed her shoulder. She then ruffled the boys hair. “You know.” She said getting the boys attention. She tilted her head and squinted. “You’re pretty tough for a little turd but You’re cute.”

He chuckled and wiped his eyes. “My Nomon said I should stop being cute and work on my fighting skills.”

Clarke smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Well.” Raven smiled. “It is hard being pretty.”

He laughed and hugged Clarke close. Clarke smiled at Raven silently thanking her. She nodded and left to work on the hypo chambers.

............................

Clarke sat next to Madi’s bed with alex in her lap sleeping. She smiled at her daughter. “So he slashed me with a sword.” She shrugged.

Madi smiled. “He looks like he’s ok now.”

Clarke looked at the boy. “He was angry but it was never at me, just the situation. He been sleeping ever since. I don’t want to put him down”

“Yeah, he looks like he needs the sleep.” Madi sighed. “So we are sleeping for ten years? Will we get older.”

“No, our bodies will be frozen. Time will move on but we won’t.”

“Mom.” Madi said. “Gaia came to visit me.”

Clarke frowned. “Ok?”

“She was talking to me about the flame-“

“No!” She whispered yelled. “No. Absolutely not Madi!”

“Mom.” She sighed. “I’m the last nightblood.”

“I don’t care!”

“Mom these people need a Commander.”

“You are a child! You are my child! That thing causes nothing but death!”

“You don’t believe that?”

“Anyone who takes it dies!” She covered Alex’s ear. “Lexa didn’t have it for seven years the moment she put it in she died.”

“Mom..”

“No Madi and that is final.”

Madi shook her head. “Without a Commander the people are lost mom.”

Clarke groaned and grit her teeth. “Then the will have Wanheda.”

Madi held Clarke’s hand. “Mom you don’t want that?”

“No.” She squeezed her daughter hand gently. “No I don’t but I’d do anything for you and Alex. And if me becoming the leader means that you don’t put that cursed thing in your head then that’s what I’ll do.” She took a breath. “I love Madi.”

“I love you too Mom.”

..................

Clarke helped wheel Madi into the chyro chambers. Everyone helped transfer her to the bed. She left Madi and Alex for a moment and made her way to echo who had just pressed the button to make Bellamy go to sleep. “How far along are you?”

Echo looked up surprised. “two months.”

“Did you have Mom do a check up.”

“Yes.” She shrugged. “Everything seems to be ok”

“Have you told him?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“Why?” 

“I don’t know yet.”

“Don’t know what?”

“I love him but I’m not sure I want a family with him.” Clarke caught the woman looking over her shoulder to Raven. When Raven looked up Echo looked away quickly.

“You love her too?”

“Yes.”

“Does she know?”

“I’m not sure.” She sighed. “It doesn’t matter now.”

“Why?” She looked over her shoulder at Raven who was laughing at something Shaw said. “You should tell her. Life is short.”

“What’s the point now?”

Clarke chuckled sadly. “You’re asking me?” She shook her head. “The only reason why I am even helping is to help Alex and Madi. I lost the love of my life twice Echo. Not once but twice.” Echo looked at her sadly. “Life is short. Spend it with the people that matter. You might not get another chance.”

Echo nodded. “Noted.” Echo held Clarke’s hand softly. “I’m sorry Clarke.”

“I know.” She sighed. “People keep saying that too me.”

“You don’t like it?”

“No. I hate it. It doesn’t fix anything. It doesn’t bring her back, just reminds me that she was burnt alive.” She shook her head. “Anyway May we meet again Echo.”

Echo nodded and watched as Clarke walked over to Madi and Alex. She took a deep breath. 

“Hey.” Raven smiled. She had walked over to Echo after Clarke had left. “You ready?”

“Yeah.”

She looked over her shoulder at Clarke who was holding Alex and bouncing him on her hip. “Everything ok?”

“She’s in pain.”

Raven sighed. “Yeah I know. There’s nothing we can do though except be there for her.”

“I don’t know if that’s enough.”

“It will be, She’s strong she will pull through for the kids.” Echo nodded. “They are great kids.” Echo looked away sad. Raven held her arm. “Hey what’s wrong? You and Bellamy ok?”

She scoffed. “I am.....tired.”

Raven frowned. “Of Bellamy?” Echo looked away. “Hey it’s me you can tell me anything.” She said softly. Echo looked over her shoulder to the corner. Raven nodded and followed Echo so they were alone. “What’s up?”

“Raven.” she sighed. “I’m not....Bellamy is...I love him.”

“But?”

“I love someone else.”

“Oh.” Her eyes widened. “Um...who?” Echo looked at her softly. “Oh.” She lent back against the wall. “Oh.” She said Again and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Three years ago I told you I cared for you and you still chose Bellamy?”

Echo held Raven’s hand. “Three years ago I was desperate for Bellamy’s forgiveness.”

“Why?”

“Because He was our leader and I betrayed him, I thought that if he could forgive me the rest of you would.” She looked away sadly. “He kissed me one night and it was the happiest I ever seen him. He told me he forgave me. It was the next day that you told me how you felt. I didn’t want to let him down again. I couldn’t fail another leader.”

Raven sighed. “Echo?”

“It’s ok if you don’t feel the same Raven. You have the pilot now.”

“Wait.” Raven stood up straight. “Is that why you were so hell bent on killing him.” Echo shrugged. “You wanted to kill him cause you were jealous!” Raven laughed. 

“I still don’t trust him.”

Raven smiled sadly at her. “He’s a good man.” Raven shook her head and fronwed. “What is it you wanted from this?”

“Nothing.” She said softly. She looked around the corner at Clarke who was talking to Madi. “I just...if we die I just thought you should know and regardless I am ending things with Bellamy.”

“Oh.” Raven rubbed the back of her neck. “Is it cause of me?”

“No. I’m not in love with him Raven and I. I don’t want a family with him.”

“Well that’s good that you know that now, I mean you wouldn’t want to get pregnant by a man you don’t love.” Echo held her stomach with her free hand. “Oh.” Ravens eyes widened. She lent off the wall. “You’re having his kid!”

“It’s my child Raven.”

“It’s Bellamy’s too Echo!” She huffed. “What do you want from me! Why would you tell me this shit!”

“I’m sorry.” Echo moved backwards. “I’m sorry forget I said anything.” 

Echo went to move away but Raven held her elbow gently. She moved close to her. “What do you want from me Echo?”

Echo smiled sadly. “Nothing. I want nothing from you. I expect nothing from you. I only ever wanted to be your friend.” She smiled. “And you became my best friend. I can live with that. I can watch as you play happy families with the pilot. As long as your happy, I’m happy. I just wanted you to know. I couldn’t go on with life without telling you how I felt, Clarke is right. Life is too short. You deserve happiness Raven. I just hope that you will still be a part of mine and my child’s life and that this won’t-“

Raven threw her arms around echo’s shoulders cutting her off. “I’ll always be there for you Echo.” She said softly. “And the little turd too.”

Echo hugged her back and smiled. “Good.” She pulled back and wiped the tear from Raven’s eyes. “Can you put me into the sleep thing.”

Raven chuckled. “Of course.”

......................

Clarke held Alex while she set up the computer next to Madi. Madi looked down and smiled. “Madi Griffin?”

“Yeah got a nice ring to it huh?”

“Yes!” Clarke smiled. “Mom will we dream?”

“I’m not sure but if I do I will dream about you Madi.”

“And Lexa?”

Clarke nodded. “And Lexa.”

“And me!” Alex said excited.

“Of course.”

“Nomon told me a dream she had once maybe we can use it!”

Clarke sat Alex down next to Madi. “Ok.”

“She told me her dream was of this big green field.” He held his arms out wide. “And it was surrounded by a Forrest! And in the middle of the field was me running around being chased by grandmother and grandfather! And next to my Nomon sat a beautiful blonde sky princess! Who laughing and clapping along!” He smiled. “And then we meant you Madi! And she told me in her dream it had changed! In the field was you as well! So we would both be playing in this field!”

Clarke stroked his cheek. “That’s a beautiful dream, I hope I have it.” She said softly.

“Me too.” Said madi ruffling his hair.

“Nomon said death was not the end. Maybe that’s because we can meet her in our dreams Clarke!”

“Maybe.” She smiled sadly and picked him up again. She lent down and kissed her daughters head. “I’ll see you when you wake Ok? I love you.”

“I love you too mom.” She held smiled at Alex. “I love you too alex.”

“Love you Madi!”

She smiled as Clarke pressed the button that made the bed disappear. “Your turn little warrior.” She went to apologise and went to correct her self.

“You can call me that Clarke.” He smiled at her,

“Are you sure?”

“Sha.” 

Ok.” She lied him in the bed next to Madi’s she lent down and kissed his head. “Sweet dreams.” She said softly. “I love you.”

“Sweet dreams Clarke. I love you too.”

She smiled as she pressed the button to make the bed disappear. She rubbed both her hands on her face and sighed. “Hey?” She turned towards Raven. 

“Hey. Everyone in?”

“Yup just me and you.”

The blonde nodded. “Yeah.” 

Raven hugged her. “I’m not gonna say sorry cause I know your sick of hearing it but I want you to know that you are not alone.”

Clarke sobbed into Raven’s shoulder. “Damn it Raven, Why was she bought back to my life to only have her ripped away again.”

“I know.”

“She deserved better!” She cried. “I love her so much. How! How the hell am I going to live without her! It was hard enough the first time!”

Raven held her shoulders. “Clarke you are the strongest person I know.”

“No-“

“Yes you are! You are and I won’t hear you say you’re not cause that’s a lie! Clarke.” She shook her head. “You will never get over her but you will learn to live with it. You will for them.” She looked at Madi and Alex. “For her.” She said softly.

Clarke wiped her eyes. “Ok.” She said quietly. “Can we talk about something else.”

Raven scoffed. “Oh right! Well it turns out the woman I’m in love with and have been in love with for years is pregnant to the boyfriend she no longer loves and get this she loves me back.” Clarke laughed. “Oh is that funny princess?” She smiled.

“Kind Of Yeah.”

Raven laughed. “Yeah I guess it is.”

“So what are you going to do about it?”

“Well” she clapped her hands together. “I’m gonna sleep on it. For like ten years or so.”

Clarke shook her head. “Come on let’s get in.”

Clarke sighed as she lied down. Raven was next to her lying in her chamber. Clarke turned her head to look at Raven And Held out her hand which Raven took. “What ever you decide Raven you will have my support.”

She scoffed. “You just want to see Bellamy suffer.”

Clarke smirked. “Maybe a little but mostly I just want to see someone in humanity be happy for once and I can’t think of a more deserving person.”

“I can.” She squeezed Clarke’s hand.

“I missed you while you were gone.” She smiled.

“Clarke, I thought you were dead. I kept us all alive in your name.”

Clarke squeezed her hand. “You kept them alive because your a survivor Reyes.”

“I like to think of us both as fighters.” She scoffed and looked at the ceiling. “Nothing can get us down. What else can life throw at us at this point.”

“Hmm.” Clarke smiled. “Your love life is a bit messy so who knows.”

Raven chuckled and shook her head. She turned and looked at the blonde. “Do you think you will ever love someone else again?”

Clarke smiled with tears in her eyes. “No. She was it for me. She was the one. Anyone else would be so far beneath her, I’d never love them like I love her, they would never compare.” Clarke sighed. “I will die alone but not really, I have the kids.”

“You have us too princess even though you don’t like us right now.”

“Yeah. Can’t seem to get rid of you people. Like a thorn to my side.”

Raven laughed. “Yup.” She smirked. “You are stuck with us and this time around things will be different.”

“How so.” She looked at her friend confused.

“Because this time Clarke Griffin, you will be heard, you will be respected. Not like before.”

“That sounds nice.” She sighed. “Night rayes.”

“See ya on the other side griffin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas :)


	23. Chapter 23

Clarke squinted her eyes trying to adjust to the light above her. She looked around and remembered that she was on eligius. She looked around and saw that everyone else was still sleeping all except Raven who was slowly coming round. “Raven?”

Raven rubbed her eyes and looked at Clarke. “Clarke?” She looked around. “Why are we the only ones awake?”

Clarke sat up and stretched. “I don’t know.” She said as she got off her bed. The first thing she did was make sure Madi and Alex were ok. They were still sleeping and everything on their monitors looked good. She frowned. “I don’t understand?”

“Maybe I can help?”

Clarke turned quickly to the voice. A young Asian man waved at both Raven and Clarke. 

Raven moved quickly beside Clarke. “Who the hell are you?”

He smiled. “It’s so nice to meet you! I have heard so much, I mean your Clarke...and your Raven...I know all about you I can’t believe this right now.” He laughed. “I’m blubbering aren’t I, this is like my first conversation with anyone so.” He shrugged. “Come on, come with me.” Raven and Clarke looked at each other and nodded. “I had specific instructions to wake you two first.”

Clarke help him back by his elbow. “Who are you?”

“Oh right!” He chuckled awkwardly. “My name i didn’t introduce myself sorry this is my first time meeting...anyone and I clearly suck at it....I’m blabbering again aren’t I.” He rubbed the back of his neck and help put his hand. “My name is Jordan, I’m Monty and harpers son.” Raven and Clarke looked at each other shocked. “They told me to wake you two first.”

Clarke looked at Raven sadly then back to this stranger who looked so much like Monty and had the energy and softness of Harper. “They didn’t go to sleep?”

“They talked about their time on the ring, how happy they were. I guess they wanted to get back to that.”

Raven shook her head. “So. Many. Questions. But I’ll just start with one. Why me?” Raven asked confused. “I understand why the princess is awake but why am I?”

“From what I know Bellamy used to be Clarke’s co leader but that is not the case anymore, I was told you were.”

Clarke smirked and Raven’s shocked face. “Sucks Huh?”

“Anyways!” He clapped his hand. “They had specific instructions. Wake Clarke and Raven first and play the message.”

He walked off towards the bridge. “Wait.” Clarke said making him pause to look back. “How long were we asleep?”

“125 years.” Clarke looked back at raven who looked equally surprised. “Come on.” He said softly.

When he got to the bridge he went to the monitor and pressed play. Monty came into sight. “Hey guys. It’s been a bout a year since you all went to bed, not much to report really, my Algea farm is still awesome. No surprise there. I’m able to monitor conditions on the ground using the geographical equipment on the ship so I will know when it’s safe for us, to go back down. It gets a little lonely without you guys but the peace and quiet-“

“Monty I have been waiting for you-“

“Harper I’m kinda in the middle of-“

Harper came on the screen and kissed Monty’s cheek. “You promised and we have another 40 rooms to-“ she looked at the camera and giggled and quickly hid. 

Clarke and Raven looked at each other and smiled. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” They heard Harper laughing in the background.

Monty was looking at the camera smiling. “There’s not a lot to do in space?”

Jordan looked wide eyed. “Gross. I didn’t need to see that.”

They looked back to the monitor and Monty and Harper came into view. Harper was clearly pregnant. “Today marks the two year anniversary since the long nap.” He smiled holding harpers belly. “Harper has been eating a little to much.”

Harper laughed. “Ha Ha very funny.” She smiled at him then looked to the camera. “Hey guys...surprise.” She smiled. “Today we chose a name. Boy or girl. Jordan.” 

Clarke looked at Jordan who was looking at his parents lovingly. 

“Anyways. Still no sign of life on the ground but I wouldn’t expect it to soon so I’m not worried.”

It cut to a baby being held in front of the camera. Clarke gasped and she felt Raven beside her looking at the baby in wonder. He was making baby noises. “Meet Jordan jasper green.” They heard Monty say. Jordan starting cryin and Monty held him looking at him adoringly. Clarke felt raven wrap her arm around her shoulders looking at Monty in wonder. “That’s all for now. Harper is resting but we are both good though.” He looked down to the baby. “Shhh.” He said to his son. “I can’t wait for you to meet him. I can’t wait to see your faces.” He chuckled and kissed the baby’s head.”

Both raven and Clarke looked at Jordan beside them who was smiling at the monitor. 

It cut to Monty walking around the ship, he looked older. “Happy wake up day.” He sighed. “If your watching this some time in the future you would know that I didn’t wake you up.” He looked around. “That’s because there’s still nothing down there. I’m working on the problem.” He looked around looking for something. “I told Harper it’s to be expected but um, that’s a lie. This is gonna take a while. Jordan is doing great though. He’s a happy kid. I took a page from Clarke’s parenting book. He knows all about you guys.” He smiled. “Murphy is his favourite.” 

Clarke and Raven looked at him sceptically. “It was a rebellious phase.”

Clarke smiled. “Anyway.” They heard Monty say. “It’s gonna be a while. I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

“Hey guys it’s been a long time since we recorded one of these things.” Clarke and Raven stared shocked at the screen. Monty and Harper were so much older, both of the, had grey hair. “We just put Jordan into cryo.” He sighed. “He’s a good boy.”

Harper smiled. “Smart like his father.”

Monty smiled back at her. “Kind like his mother.” He hugged Harper from behind. “We chose this life. He didn’t. Hey. He said moving from behind Harper to sit beside her. “If your watching this kiddo. We love you so much. Did you follow my instructions? Well.” He smiled. “Assuming he did. “Hello raven. Hello Clarke. We wanted him to wake you first. Um earth.” He sighed. “Earth...isn’t coming back.”

Clarke felt her heart in her mouth, she looked at raven who had watery eyes.

“You’ve been alseep for 28 years and it’s as dead as the day we left. I’m working on a plan b though.. if your awake that means I have found it.”

Clarke and Raven let out a relived sigh. 

“I’ll see you again when I do.” Monty went to turn the camera off but Harper held his arm.

“Wait not yet!” Harper looked at her sadly. Harper took a deep breath. “Take care of our boy.” She said softly. 

Clarke and Raven looked at Jordan who was holding back tears. 

The next time Monty came on the screen, he was an very old man “Jordan. Your mother died today, she’s been pretty sick the last few years. Clarke. You were right. Her dads genetic condition finally got her.”

Clarke closed her eyes and shook her head. 

Raven wiped away her tears. “We had a good life.” He smiled. “Sometimes...I know she wanted to be with you guys. Maybe I did too but if we did that I wouldn’t be able to show you this.” 

Clarke and Raven Frowned As Jordan flipped the switch to open the shutter. Clarke and Raven looked confused until a planet big and beautiful came into sight. Both Clarke and raven gasped.

“It took me 30 years.” They heard Monty say. “But I finally cracked the eligius 3 mission file. Turns out it wasn’t a mining mission. It was an exploration mission. They didn’t need oil. They needed a new planet.”

“Holy crap!” Raven said. “Clarke it has two suns.”

Clarke smiled.

“I set the coordinates a week ago. If I’m right you should get there in 75 years. I’m tempted to put myself in cryo to see it. Without Harper....”he sighed. “Anyway. It’s in the goldilock zone of a binary solar system and that’s all I know, eligius three never radioed back and if they did it was after the apocalypse one and no one knew. Can you see it? Is it beautiful? It is in my dreams. I hope we do better there. I hope jasper was wrong and we aren’t the problem. I hope your lives there will be as happy as mine has been. Clarke I know how hard that is for you to hear.” He sighed.

Clarke felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

“I know Lexa was your Harper and I’m sorry that you didn’t get that time with her but life is not over, you still have a job to do. Your children.” He smiled at the camera. “They will give you enough to make you see your life through. They will make you strong when you think you are weak. They will make it ok to live without her but that hole in your heart will never be full but you have the biggest heart Clarke Griffin, you will be ok. Go.” He smiled. “Go be the good guys. May we meet again.”

Raven held her arm around her shoulder as the Both said. “May we meet again.” 

................

Raven and Clarke had been sitting for a couple of hours staring and crying at the new planet. 

“I can’t believe this.” Raven said defeated. “I was Sure earth would recover.”

“I think earth had enough of our shit Reyes.” She snapped. Clarke took a breath. “I’m sorry.” She said softly.

“It’s ok. I mean fuck. We just found out that we have been sleeping for 125 years that Monty and Harper are dead and they have a son who keeps on staring at us like we are gods.”

Jordan looked away bashfully. “Sorry.”

“I mean look kid I don’t blame you I’m hot as hell but griffin just lost the love of her life, have some respect yeah.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Raven. Technically I just lost the love of my life 125 years ago so...”

Raven looked at her and bit her lip. Then laughed. She help Clarke’s shoulder and she laughed with tears rolling down her cheeks. Clarke joined her. “Griffin, I’m sorry you losing Lexa is not funny at all but this is some crazy shit right here.”

“I know.” She said wiping away her tears. 

Jordan raised his hand. “Um just so you know we are all about the same age.”

Raven frowned. “Are you coming on to me, cause right now my love life is a bit messy...”

“No! God no not at all!”

Clarke chuckled. “Look Jordan you get used to her.”

“Ah.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. “Dad did say that she would take some getting used too.”

Raven rubbed her face with her hands. “Damn Clarke. What do we do, where do we even start? Why in the hell would Monty and Harper think I can lead I don’t even know what to do now!”

Clarke sighed. “Cause you are a good leader Raven.”

“Yeah well I’m following your lead princess.”

“Ok.” She said sitting the the captains chair. “First things first. We need to wake up the team.”

“I can wake everyone up.”

“No.” Clarke said sharply. “We can’t wake everyone up. We still have not enough food to feed everyone and we don’t know what we are doing in regards to the new planet. These are the people you need to wake up. Abby, Kane, Murphy, Emori, Indra, Gaia, Echo.”

“Bellamy?” Raven said unsure.

“Your call Reyes.”

“I think it’s important we wake him, he has been part of the team and he kept us alive in the ring.”

“No you and Monty did that.” She sighed. “But whatever just keep him away from me.”

“What about the kids.”

“Yeah of course. Madi will be pissed if I don’t wake her and so would alex.”

Jordan had a note pad and pen clearly writing all this down. “Anyone else?”

“Oden of course.”

“Ok. Is that all.”

“Raven?”

She scratched her chin. “No I think that’s all for now.”

“Ok.”

Both of the woman followed him out the bridge. Clarke stood by the entry and watched as Jordan went to work. Slowly her friends started waking up. They looked around confused. She walked over to Madi and Alex who both beamed when they saw her. 

“Mom!” Madi said.

“Don’t move.” She said gently. “You are still injured remember.”

“Right.” The girl sighed.

“Clarke!” Alex said happily. 

Clarke picked him up and kissed him on the head. “Hello little warrior.”

He snuggled into her. “I feel like I have been asleep forever.”

She chuckled. “You have no idea.”

Abby walked up to the both of them and kissed the side of their heads. “Hey.” She smiled.

Kane did the same. “Hello” he yawned.

Clarke smiled. “Everyone to the bridge.”

.....................

Everyone sat there stunned after explaining to them that they had been asleep for 125 years and that they were now 75 light years away from earth. Everyone got immensely sad that Monty and Harper were no longer with them, it seemed that Murphy took it the hardest. He hadn’t stopped crying since they broke the news to them, Emori sat by him rubbing his back.

Indra, Gaia and Oden cried when they were told that earth was no more. They huddled together and held each other, even Indra. 

Madi looked out sadly at the new planet. She was sitting in a chair and was wheeled in. 

Alex was in Clarke’s lap. He wasn’t really sure what was going on but he was content sitting in Clarke’s lap. 

Bellamy had his arm around echos waist while Echo looked at Raven sadly. 

Shaw sat next to raven frowning and just taking it all in. He was rubbing circles on her back. 

Kane and Abby held hands and cried looking at the new planet. “It’s beautiful.” Abby broke the silence.

“Yes.” Kane kissed her head. “Yes it is.”

Murphy wiped his tears and stood up. “So what do we do Clarke? We have to make this work. Monty he spent his life..”

“I know.” She said softly. “I think first we have to try to make contact.”

Indra stood forward. “If we cant?”

“Then we will have to go down.”

Bellamy Frowned. “We don’t know that we can breath the air down there Clarke.”

Raven stood. “When I was in becas lap and when alie was in my head. She told me that Becca had made nightblood so that the people on the eligius could with stand high levels of radiation. She didn’t tell me what for, We know from montys messages that eligius came here maybe this is why she created it.”

Abby nodded. “That makes sense. I really can’t think of another reason why.”

“Well myself and Madi are the only ones with nightblood and Madi is injured still so just send down me.”

Raven stood. “Nope no way.”

“Raven-“

“Abby, there is a lap here can you make more of the syrum.”

Gaia stood. “That’s blasphemy!”

“Gaia.” Indra pulled her back.

“No! No more! Let Madi take the flame it will give her the answers-“

“Hell no!” Clarke stood passing Alex to Kane. “You are not putting that thing anywhere near my daughter!”

“That thing! Is sacred. I know it has the answers that we need.”

“I said no Gaia! That thing causes nothing but death.”

“That thing is the reason why the earth survived all those years! Until you people crashed into it!”

Emori shook her head. “What has happened would have happened either way. Pramfiya was always going to happen. We were lucky enough to get a warning about it through Clarke.”

“The flame will have the answers.”

“No!”

“Shouldn’t it be up to Madi!”

“I’m not having this discussion!” She shook her head. “I’ll go down With equipment to check the atmosphere. If it’s ok send more people down.”

Oden held back Gaia gently. He looked down at the planet. “Look at how big it is? How would you even know where to go.”

Clarke sat back in the captain chair. She lent down with her head in her palm and her other hand gripped the arm rest tightly. She took a deep breath and let the arm rest go slightly and starting moving her hand up and down the arm rest to try and calm down. Her fingers brushed on the side on the arm rest and she felt an indent. She frowned and felt around again. Whilst everyone was arguing between them she found a flap on the side on the chair and pulled it back. There was a shape indented underneath the hidden flap. A shape she knew of all to well. “Gaia.” She said shocked. Everyone kept arguing. “Everyone shut up!” Everyone eyed her silently. “Gaia come here and look at this?”

Gaia huffed and looked at what Clarke was pointing to. She quickly knelt and felt the shape indented into the captains chair. “It can’t be?”

“It is.” She replied calmly.

“What?” Raven moved towards them. Everyone made there way to the chair. “What the hell are you on about?”

“Gaia. Give me the flame.”

Gaia looked at her and shook her head. “I have to protect it.”

Madi slowly made her way to Gaia and held her shoulder. “Gaia trust me, mom won’t let anything happen to the flame. She may hate it but she would never destroy it. That was part of Lexa.”

Gaia nodded and pulled out the flame from around her neck. “Lexa gave me this even though she knew she wouldn’t make it back. She thought it was important enough.”

Clarke snatched it off her. “Don’t speak to me about what Lexa thought was important like I don’t know. Why do you think I haven’t destroyed the damn thing!”

“Ok ok.” Abby got between them. “We don’t have time for this. Honey what do you do with it?”

Clarke glared at Gaia and held the flame between her fingers. She shrugged and placed it in the indent. 

The monitors turned on. “What is it?” Gaia asked.

Raven lent over Clarke’s shoulder. “coordinates.” She pulled up a chair beside Clarke. “It’s the coordinates for this new planet and also coordinates on the planet.”

Murphy scoffed. “So your telling me that that thing held this planets coordinates all along? Why wouldn’t your girlfriend tell us that huh princess.”

Clarke stood abruptly. “What are you trying to say Murphy!”

“Hmm.” He rubbed his chin. “Well our friends just died so we could get to this damn planet when all along your girlfriend knew where it was! They died for nothing!”

Clarke pulled out her blade and made her way towards Murphy. Oden stood in her way. “Not now Clarke!”

“She didn’t know!” 

“Suuurree.” He chuckled. “Yup the very thing that you put in the captains chair that happened to be in the back of her head held the coordinates for another planet and she just forget to mention that.” He nodded. “Yup totally makes sense.”

Emori pulled him back. “John shut up.”

“No-“

“Enough Murphy!” Bellamy pushed him back gently. “Look. She wouldn’t have known.”

“How the hell do you know that.”

“I didn’t know her well but I know she would have done anything to save us all, if she had that information then she would have told us. There is no doubt in my mind.” He sighed and held his shoulder. “I miss them too but there’s no point in lashing out or placing blame. Monty and Harper wanted the life they had. They were happy. Clarke is not your enemy.”

“Well She was about to stab me.” He drawled.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Well I’m sure I won’t be the last one.” She turned back to the screen and sighed. “Did you know about this Gaia?”

“I know the flame holds many secrets that the flame keepers aren’t privileged too.” She shrugged. “All I know is that that thing that that you think causes so much death will save us all according to Becca pramheda.”

Clarke sat back in the chair and rubbed the flame. “Becca was the first nightblood.”

Murphy shrugged. “She is the person who landed when the missiles fell. She was landed in Polis. In a ship called Polaris.”

Abby Frowned. “It was said that a pod got away from station 13 as it was blown up.”

Indra stood next to her daughter. “Are you saying that Becca was from space?”

“It’s possible yes.”

Clarke looked at the screen. “Look. This is too much of a coincidence. Beca was the first Commander, she created alie and the flame, she also created nightblood. The flame activates the coordinates to this planet. I think it’s very possible that it is all connected in some way.”

Oden sighed. “Then why wouldn’t any of the commanders mention it?”

“Eligius three went missing right? The ark certainly didn’t know of any of this information. Perhaps Becca simply never bought it up cause there was no point, without an eligius ship you can’t find the planet.”

“Monty did?”

“He cracked a file that was on this ship Murphy.”

“Why wouldn’t Becca Tell Lexa, I know she only had the flame for a short amount of time but why wouldn’t she?”

“Lexa told me that past commanders talked to her in her sleep, she didn’t sleep.”

“But the ascension?” Gaia Frowned.

“Madi was hurt as Lexa ascended Gaia, you know Lexa, she would have wanted to get back as soon as possible.”

“Yes.” Gaia stood. “She wasn’t out to it for very long. Commanders usually are unconscious for hours sometimes days after ascension. She was put for 10 minutes.”

“Ok.” Clarke stood. “We have coordinates to a place on this new earth, we still have had no contact. I think we take a ship down and only I get off first. Regardless we know that the syrum works. We have seen that. I literally survived the second apocalypse because of nightblood. Same with Madi. I take some equipment and test the air.”

“I actually believe that we will be ok to breath it.” Abby shrugged.

“What makes you say that.”

“The people that they were sending to the planet where before the missiles, they would have had the same blood as the mountain men. People on the ark and people on the ground have grown accustomed to radiation in some way. I think our bodies can handle it but if not there is a lab here and I can most definitely work on something. Maybe raven can access the flame and find more information.”

“No.” Gaia shook her head. “It’s not to be toyed with.”

“I agree.” Clarke nodded. “Let’s just get here first.”

“We leave eligius here.”

“Yes.” She stood. “Bellamy will stay.”

“What why?”

“Cause these people trust you with those people. She pouted to the room with the people in cryo. “I don’t trust you and I don’t really care about them. So win win.”

Raven sighed. “You don’t mean that Clarke.”

Clarke shrugged. “It’s either that or he goes back to cryo.”

He sighed. “Fine I’ll stay.”

“I’m going.” Shaw raised his hands. “Someone’s gotta pilot.”

“I’m going.” Echo said suddenly.

Bellamy looked confused. “What?”

“I want to go.” She shrugged.

Raven looked over her shoulder. “Are you sure Echo?”

“Yes.” 

Kane smiled and stood beside Bellamy. “I’ll stay with Bellamy.”

“Good it’s settled then, Shaw raven set it up.”

“Yes Cap.” Shaw smirked.

......................

Bellamy found echo gearing up. “Hey.” He said softly. “Is everything ok, you have been a bit distant even back on earth.”

Echo sighed. “Bellamy we need to talk.”

“Oh this can’t be good.” He sighed and sat down. “No conversation ends good when it starts with that sentence.”

Echo sat down beside him and held his hand. “I love you bellamy but I’m not in love with you.”

“Oh.” He gulped. “Ah how long have you felt this way?”

“A while now.”

“Why not say something?”

“Cause I hurt you once and didn’t want to do it again.”

He nodded. “Is it something I have done?”

“No. You deserve someone who loves you like..like...Harper loved Monty and like...”

“Lexa loved Clarke.”

“Yes.” She smiled sadly. “I’m pregnant.”

His eyes widened. “What?”

“Yes I was shocked too.”

“Um.” He had tears in his eyes. “You are having my baby?”

“Yes.”

He smiled sadly. “Can I be-“

“You are a parent to this child I would never take that away from you Bellamy. This planet. This is our chance to give this child a life full of peace. We can’t screw It up. You need to start by not arguing with Clarke about orders you may not agree with.”

“She’s leaving me behind echo.”

“She doesn’t trust you. You did that. No one else did. She will be the reason why we live in peace. The sooner you realise that the better off you will be.”

He nodded. “I know.”

“Good. Now stay here and just do as your told. Follow Kane’s lead Ok?”

“Ok.” He smiled. “I can’t believe we are going to be parents.”

“Yeah.” She smiled.

.............................

Clarke was smiling watching the children. Alex was lying next to Madi and hugging her gently. Careful not to hurt her more. “I should be with you mom.”

“If you were healed I’d take you with me.”

“Really?”

“Of course.” She smiled and sat down next to both of them. “I’d take you both if I could.”

“Clarke.” Alex looked at her sadly. “What if I forget Nomon?”

“That’s not possible.” She said softly while stroking his cheek.

“What if I forget what she looks like.”

“I’ll draw you a picture of her if you like?”

“Really!”

“Yeah.” She smiled and lied down beside them both. “She will always be with us in here.” She placed her hand over his little heart. “I’m going to make this new planet out home and I’m going to make sure you both live full lives, a world in which you both can flourish without the threat of war looming over you. Just like she wanted.”

“She said that once didn’t she?”

“Yes, you will both have happy lives, I promise.”

“What about your happiness mom?”

Clarke help them both in her arms. “Your happiness is enough.”

...............................

Clarke Made her way to the pod with her back pack. She wasn’t the first one there, she was surprised to find Murphy waiting. “Hey princess.”

“Murphy.” She sighed.

He cleared his throat and rolled his eyes. “Listen. I’m sorry.”

“Why What on earth for Murphy?”

He moved closer to her. “Yup it’s surprising isn’t it. I’m still an asshole. Monty and Harper...that hit too close to home.”

She turned and could see that Murphy did seem truely sorry. “Murphy, they weren’t tragically killed, or died from war and battles. They weren’t shot or hung or floated or burnt alive by a missile.” She sighed. “They died of old age. They chose their life, they seen an opportunity to have something that once made them blissfully happy and they took it. They decided not to go into to cryo, they had a kid who seems pretty well together and pretty happy. They literally got what we have been fighting for all these years. They got their happy ending and I’m totally not jealous.” She rolled her eyes.

He scoffed and smirked. “I guess your right. He seemed sad though.”

“In the last video he was sad cause he had just lost his wife. Of course he was sad you idiot. Wouldn’t you be if you lost Emori?”

“I don’t think she likes me like that anymore.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “I think I fucked that to much to get it back you know but that’s ok, she deserves better anyways.”

“Yes she does.”

Murphy smiled and nudged her shoulder. “I am sorry Clarke. Truely. I was there the first time you lost her. It can’t be easy.”

“It’s not. Kinda feel dead inside but the kids need me so I’ll be What they need.”

“If I was to tell you that I’d never find happiness again what would you say.”

“I’d say your an idiot and that that’s not true.”

“Maybe you should take your own advice then, I’m not telling you to move on just stating that maybe your future doesn’t have to seem so bleak.”

“Maybe.” She smiled. 

Raven bound into the room. “Let’s go exploring bitches!” 

Echo followed behind smiling. Bellamy came in after her. 

Clarke groaned. “I told you-“

“I’m just saying goodbye Clarke.” Bellamy said softly.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Just say goodbye and stay away from me.”

“Right.” He smiled at Echo. “Be safe?”

Echo hugged him. “Of course. You know what you need to do.”

Murphy came beside him and nudged his shoulder. “As you’re told, right bell boy?”

“Right.” He chuckled. Murphy went to move away but Bellamy tuned him around and hugged him. “You be safe too?”

Murphy groaned but hugged him back. “Yup.” He rolled his eyes.

Clarke was already strapped in but smirked at Murphy. 

Murphy sat down beside her and looked away to cover his blush. “Shut up.” He mumbled.

“Didn’t say anything.”

Shaw smiled at Raven as she sat down. “After you malady.”

Echo groaned sitting down next to Clarke. “Stop screwing around and let’s go.”

Raven looked over her shoulder at Echo,she just shrugged at her.

Abby came into the room. She sat behind Clarke. “Who are we missing?”

Indra and Oden came in next. “Where Gaia?” Clarke asked.

“She’s to injured to come.” Indra said sitting in her seat.

Gaia stood at the door. “This is ridiculous!”

“As you can see she was not pleased.” Oden sighed.

Gaia scrawled. “If anything happens to the flame-“

Clarke hit the arm chair. “I wouldn’t let anything happen to the damn flame!”

Abby held her shoulder. “Honey calm down.”

Clarke took a deep breath. “You people are unbelievable!” She huffed.

Emori walked in and sat next to Echo. “What did I miss?”

“Alright.” Raven stood. “Let me be very clear. Clarke is in charge, she’s the boss....she’s has saved our asses more times then we can count. Here she is doing it again and she probably will till the day she dies so here’s how it’s going to go down. Bellamy. You will do as you are told. I’m sick of you screwing up, Kane is in charge while we are gone. Gaia....I don’t give a flying Fuck about that flame, seriously couldn’t care less but Clarke does if she says she will take care of the damn thing then she will. If you mention it again I’ll put you in cyro, everyone else if you don’t like what Clarke has to say or do then here’s your chance to leave.” She pointed to the door. “Too many times have we put all the burden on Clarke then questioned her when she actually does something. That stops now! Actually that stopped the moment we left earth. Am I understood.”

Everyone nodded. “Good and Murphy stop being an asshole.”

“Hey What did I do!”

“I don’t know but I’m sure you will say something later that will piss someone off.”

Clarke smiled at raven and mouthed thank you.

“Alright. Shaw let’s get the hell outta here.”

Clarke felt the ship come to life then all the sudden everything turned off. “What the hell shaw.”

“It’s not me.” He said pressing buttons and trying to get it to start again. 

Clarke stood up from her chair and made her way to both raven and Shaw. “Some one talk to me.”

“There seems to be a problem.” He said.

Echo moved from her chair. “Yeah we gathered genius.”

“It’s the engines and the Comms systems, it must have taken a hit when we left earth.”

Clarke sighed. “Come get me when you figure it out.”

.................

Clarke was sitting in the captains chair holding the flame and staring at it. “Clarke.” Raven made her way into the room. “Good news or bad news?”

Clarke sighed. “Raven...”

“Ok well the good news is that the problem can be fixed.”

“Bad news....”

“It’s going to take about a year.”

Clarke lent her head back on the chair and groaned. “Gather everyone on the bridge.” She sighed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you all asked so nicely :)

Lexa woke and could hear an annoying clicking noise. She sat up and saw becca at a computer typing away. She looked Beside her, Octavia sleeping soundly. 

Becca made her way to Lexa and noticed Lexa looking at Octavia. “She has good in her Lexa.”

“I know. It is hard to see.... considering she tried to kill a child who stupidly tried to protect me.”

Octavia sighed and sat up having heard everything. “Lexa.” She shook her head. “I didn’t mean to hurt the kid.”

“Her name was Madi, Octavia and she was special, strong and brave and I don’t even know if she made it, I don’t even know if she survived your attack.”

“I’m sorry.” Octavia said standing from the bed. “Is that what you want to hear?”

“No, there is nothing you can say to make any of this better!” She rubbed her temples. 

Octavia huffed. “At least your last moments weren’t your family member putting a bullet in your head.”

“No, mine is just a vivid imagine of watching the world I love burn along with me with it!” 

“What!” Octavia fronwed. “You didn’t save the valley.”

“No. For some reason or another a missile was sent to the valley.” She sighed sitting on the bed. “Madi needed blood so I gave her mine and told Abby Kane Gaia and Oden and Alex to go and leave me behind. I was never going to make it.”

Octavia sat up next to her. “I’m sorry.” She said softly. 

“Why did you try to kill me Octavia?”

“Cause I knew I’d die because of it but I swear I never meant to hurt the kid-i mean Madi. I’d never hurt a kid Lexa. I didn’t hurt Alex all them years.”

“What?”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “I knew he was yours Lexa.”

“You didn’t say anything?”

“No. I believe that if Kara had of known she would have hurt him. Miller too but I’d never hurt a child.”

“So when Abby stole the medicine?”

“I knew it was for him I don’t know where you had him hidden, I assume it’s where you were first hidden either way I made Kara believe I didn’t know.”

Lexa nodded not really knowing what to say. “I want to go back.”

“By the sounds of it there’s nothing to go back to.”

“My family.” Lexa said softly. “I want to go back to them.”

“Oh.” Octavia smiled. “Yeah.” She smiled. “I wish I could go back you know. I’d change things, I’d be a better sister, a better leader, a better friend but this is where we are now and you’re in charge.”

Lexa huffed and walked away from the bed to the cryo chambers. She passed each one that now had past commanders in it. “Maybe I dont want to be in charge anymore, anyone of these people could do it.” 

Becca shook her head. “No lexa. You were the best commander out of all these people, you would lead best.”

Lexa took a deep breath. “Even in death I don’t get peace.”

“But you’re not dead.” Becca said standing next to her. “You are very much alive I don’t know how much time has passed. I don’t know what’s outside but I know you will be the one to lead us.”

“Look.” Octavia sighed. “If we can find the ship that activated the flame do you think we can find out what happened to our people?”

“Theoretically Yes.” Becca walked back to the computer. “You can assume though who ever last had the flame survived.”

“I gave the flame to Gaia.”

“And she left with your loved ones?”

“Yes.”

“Well if she made it surely the rest did, if I can find the ship I can most likely get into their files maybe I can find out what happened.”

Lexa felt burning in her eyes. “This is cruel.” She said quietly. “I don’t want to spend my life without my family. To be brought back without them.” She shook her head. “It is cruel.”

Becca walked back to Lexa and held her arms. “I’m sorry. Truely.”

Lexa looked away. “Octavia?”

“Yeah.”

“Find us some gear and some decent clothes, we will both leave here and see what’s outside Becca you will stay here.”

“Am I waking the others?”

“No. Not yet. I need a moment. Is there a room here?”

“Yes I’ll show you.” 

Becca led Lexa to a secluded room. Once the door clicked shut she fell to her knees and screamed. In anger, in pain, in longing for her family and what had not knowing what had happened to them. She imagined Clarke’s face when she found out that she wouldn’t make it back. She imagined her sons sad face and Madi, she imagined Madi blaming herself. She fell to the floor and hugged her knees as she thought of her family. She wanted so badly to hear one of Kane’s terrible dad jokes, she wanted so badly to hear Abby scold her for her messy hair she wanted so badly for Clarke to hold her in her arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok. 

But the reality is that she doesn’t have any of that. Not anymore. She heard a knock on the door and quickly wiped her face and sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

Octavia made her way in and sat beside her. She placed her hand on Lexa’s arm and the simple gesture of kindness made Lexa cry again. Octavia didn’t say anything, she sat there holding Lexa’s arm and squeezing gently to let her know that she was still there. 

When she was out of tears Lexa wiped her face and stood. Octavia followed. They both looked at each other and then Octavia reached behind her and handed her some dark blue pants with a white singlet and underwear. Lexa took them and when Octavia turned around she started getting dressed. 

When Octavia turned she passed her a back pack that she put over her shoulders. Once they were both geared up they nodded at each other and headed out the room. 

........................

When the got outside and turned around the door to the room covered itself back with moss. “How?” Lexa asked.

“It’s probably something Becca created.” Lexa nodded and looked around. They were surrounded by forest as green as she remembers trikru. “Wow.” 

“Sha.” Lexa looked in wonder. “How is it possible that this is more beautiful then what I remember from our world.”

“This is unreal Lexa.” She said in awe. 

“Come on let’s move out.”

They made there way though forest when Lexa heard something. She started running until they came to a waterfall. Lexa smiled. “Clarke would love it here.” She said softly. “So would the kids.”

Octavia nodded. “Come on let’s fill these bottles before we die of thirst.”

“Sha.” Lexa followed Octavia down near the water. 

“So what’s the plan here Lexa?”

“I don’t have one.”

“So we just going to walk around.”

“Do you have a better idea blodreina.”

“Don’t call me that!” She snapped.

Lexa scoffed. “I do not have a plan.”

“Put your hands up!” Both Lexa and Octavia looked at each other and turned around slowly. The were meant with 2 men each had a rifle pointing at them. One was older in his mid 50s, he had a blue hat on his head and a sandy 5 o’clock shadow. The younger get man had the same features, blonde hair 5 o’clock shadow and he muscular with the same Coloured hat. Both of them had kinds brown eyes. “Who the hell are you?”

“I am Lexa and this is Octavia, we mean no harm.”

“Are you from the the city state?”

“No.” She replied calmly.

“Then where the hell are you from?”

Lexa just rolled her eyes. “We are from another planet.”

Octavia scoffed.

The older man frowned. “Wise guy huh?”

“Look.” Octavia laughed. “We are not here to cause trouble. Just trying to find civilisation?”

They both looked at them strangely. “I don’t know what type of games you are playing-“

“I assure you we are not playing games. Could you please direct us to your leader.”

“Dad.” The younger man said. “Let’s just take them to Russell.”

“That’s a days trip!” 

“Yeah well they don’t seem like they want to hurt us. So.” He shrugged.

“Fine.” He huffed. “Go get the car I’ll wait here make sure they aren’t going no where.”

“Didn’t I just ask you-“

“Lexa.” Octavia interrupted. “Let’s not anger the man with the gun please.”

“Fine.” She sighed.

It was an hour later and they heard the noise of a car. “It’s exactly like the rovers back home.” Octavia smiled.

“Do you have horses here?” Lexa asked.

“Do we have-“ the older man scoffed. “Yes! Of course we have horses! What kind of question...”

The younger man laughed. “Come on get in.” He opened the door. “I’m Samual by the way this is my father Thomas.”

“I’d prefer a horse.” Lexa Sighed ignoring the man.

Octavia gently moved her forward. “Me too but this is faster anyways.” She looked at the younger man. “I’m Octavia and this is Lexa.”

He smiled. “Gorgeous.”

“What.” She Frowned. 

“You Darlin you are gorgeous.”

Octavia scoffed and got in the car.

Lexa followed her. “Is it always this hot here?”

“Well we do have two suns lovely.” Samual smiled.

Lexa and Octavia quickly pressed their faces against the window to look at the sky and both of the, gasped. “No way!” Octavia said loudly.

“How is this possible.” Lexa frowned.

Octavia laughed. “We aren’t in Kansas anymore?”

“Where?” The men at the front said.

“Never mind.” She chuckled.

“I loved that book.” Lexa smiled sadly. “Used to read it to Alex and I got to read it to Madi once.”

Octavia moved to sit by Lexa. “Yeah? What about Clarke?”

“She said the movie was better.”

Octavia smiled. “Hey.” She nudged Lexa’s shoulder. “It will get easier.”

“Do you really believe that?”

Octavia scoffed. “No but that’s what people say to make someone else feel better right?”

“What would make me feel better is being with them.”

“I know.” She said quietly. “Maybe when we settle we can do something to remember our people?”

“You would do that?”

“Of course, maybe like a pyre or something or maybe you can get some more tattoos.” She looked to the men in the front. “You people know what tattoos are right?”

The older men looked back. “Do we know-“ he shook his head and lifted his sleeve to show a picture of woman. He huffed. “You are both aliens I’m sure. Son we have aliens in our car!”

“How many of there are you?”

“I dunno like thousands.” He sighed. “Not many of us live out here, most the people live in the city Capitol.”

“Why do you live here then.” 

“Most people out here hunt and farm, personally we like the peace and quiet.”

“I can understand that.” Lexa said softly. “I’m trikru. We love the silence.”

The younger man laughed. “Maybe they are just bat shit crazy.”

.........................

When the arrived at the city Capitol Lexa and Octavia’s mouths were wide opened. “It can’t be?”

Octavia frowned. “What?”

Lexa looked around the tall skyscrapers. But they were covered in moss and had nature grow all around it. There drove on a road and passed buildings again that were surrounded by nature. It was like it had been built then they just stopped and let nature takes its course.

“This is similar to the city of light.”

“You have been to the city of light?”

“Yes Becca showed me once. This is very much like it but there is more forest here.”

The car stopped and Thomas opened the door. “Ok you aliens im taking you to president Russell he’s our leader, be on your best behaviour right?”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “What do you think we are going to do?”

Samual smiled. “We don’t know.”

They were walked up to a tall building. Both the men made there was to some security that had weapons protecting the place. “Scope the area when we ar inside.” Lexa demanded.

“Sha.”

They waited five minutes then they were all lead in side to some elevators. The building was just as tall as the tower, inside was more modern though. Once the got to the top floor they were lead to an office. It had ‘President’ written on the door. The men knocked.

“Come in.” They heard a voice.

The men walked in. “Russ!” The older man said.

“Tommy!” He hugged him. “So good to see you? What are you doing out here?” 

“We came across some people you might want to hear the story that these two-“

“Russ.” Samual cut in. “This is Lexa and Octavia.”

“Oh.” He frowned and held out his hand. “Hello my apologies my name is Russell.”

Lexa took his arm and shook it making him frown. Octavia just nodded and started looking round the office for danger. “My name is Lexa and this is Octavia we have much to discuss.”

“Indeed.” He sat back at his desk. “I apologise our community it quite large but I usually would remember such a beautiful face.”

“Enough with the flattery it’s gross.” Octavia said from behind Lexa. “It seems to be all clear.”

“Mm.” Lexa said looking Russell up and down.

“So How May I help?”

“As I said my name is Lexa and this is Octavia we are from earth.”

“Earth?”

“Yes. Earth.”

“Ok.” He Frowned. “Earth? That’s impossible.”

“And yet here we stand.”

He frowned. “Over 200 years ago the eligius 5 landed here to settle. We tried to contact earth but couldn’t.”

“That’s because pramfiya destroyed it.”

“Pramfiya?”

Octavia sat down next to Lexa. “The first apocalypse. Missles destroyed it. Then the nuclear reactors melted over 100 years later destroying it once more, it left one green valley and that was destroyed also.”

“So there’s nothing left?”

Lexa sighed. “We don’t know.” 

He sat back in his chair with wide eyes. “And how did you two get here?”

“Becca.”

He frowned. “Rebecca Heda?”

“To us she’s just beka pramheda, the first Commander. She had chambers built here we were reconstructed from the flame.”

He sighed. “Sammy Tell Wanda to cancel all my meetings. This is going to take a while.”

Lexa and Octavia explained what had happened to Russell, he sat wide eyed taking it all in. He was lost for words. After they finished telling the story Russell stood up and directed them to the balcony where they could over see the city state. Both Lexa and Octavia looked in awe. It was a big city. 10 times bigger then Polis. “What about beyond the city?” Lexa asked.

“As far as I know the rest of the planet is unoccupied. We have aircrafts that can fly and we have built satellites. There’s plenty of land all around the planet but this is were settlement is. No one really has had the need to venture out.”

“But you do?” 

“Of course only for mining.” He turned to them. “So you say there are 24 of you?”

“Yes.”

“Are you all a danger to my community?”

Lexa placed her hands behind her back. “No. I don’t believe so.”

“So none of you will cause any issues?”

“I will take responsibility for the people back at the lab.”

He nodded and sighed. “Well you are all welcome to stay in the city?”

“No.” Lexa shook her head. “I want to go back to where we were found.”

“Me too.” Octavia shrugged. “I like the forest.”

“Are you interested in farming?”

“No.” Lexa said softly. “I’m interested in being left alone.”

“Ok.” He handed them both radios. “I’ll send you back with Sammy and tommy and they can show you were you can live. It’s huge out there.”

“Good.”

“If you want to build a house I can have the materials sent to you.”

“I’d appreciate it.” She smiled.

....................

Thomas and Samual drove them back to where they were found. She found the older man amusing. “So you aliens gonna live here now huh?”

“Yes.” They Both replied.

“Ok well I better make sure you both don’t starve.” He sighed. “My wife cooks a lovely meal, you are welcome to stay the night and then tomorrow I can show you both were you can build.”

“We wouldn’t want to intrude.”

He laughed hard and slapped his knee. “You hear that son? The aliens wouldn’t want to intrude!”

Samual chuckled and shook his head. “It’s honestly not a bother, mom always makes more then enough.”

Octavia shrugged at Lexa. “Ok.” She agreed.

.............

They followed a road that led to a white picket house. “Holy shit Lexa! It’s a house! Like from the movies!”

Lexa smiled. “Yes it looks similar to the books I used to read.” 

Samual opened the back door. “Come on.”

“Thank you Samual.” Lexa replied curtly.

He smiled at her. “Just call me Sam.”

She nodded.

An old middle aged woman with grey hair that was tied back sat out on the porch. “Love!” Thomas Yelled. “Guess what we found!”

She smiled and kissed him hello then looked at both Lexa and Octavia. “Two unknown women?”

“Love! they are aliens!”

“What?” She laughed.

Sam kissed his mother on the cheek. “It’s a long story but they are from earth.”

“Earth!” She shook her head. “Well where ever you’re from come in it looks like you’re starving! My name is rose by the way but just call me Rosie.”

“Heya.” Lexa smiled.

“Hi.” Octavia nodded.

“Come in Come in.” She said happily. “I’m about to cook supper I can use some extra hands, these two are hopeless in the kitchen! They eat the food as they are cooking it.”

Lexa chuckled. “I’m not too good myself.”

She led them to the kitchen. “I’m making an apple pie.” The old lady smiled

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat. “Apple pie?” She said softly.

“Yes dear.” The older woman walked over to her noticing how sad she got. “Why what’s wrong.”

“My father he used to make apple pie jokes.” 

“He is no longer with you?”

“No.” Lexa pushed back her tears.

“Well.” The older woman held her hand. “We will make the best damn Apple pie in his name and while we are doing it you both can tell me about earth and both your families.”

.................

“You been staring at that applie pie for a while now dear.” Rose said sitting next to Lexa. The family had made a beautiful roast dinner while Lexa told rose all about her family and about earth. Sam took Octavia to look at crops and Thomas was sleeping in bed. Lexa however sat at the table staring at the slice of Apple pie.” Rose placed her hand over Lexa’s. 

Lexa took a deep breath. “I promised myself that when we got out of the bunker I would attempt to make an apple pie for him.”

“And here you are on another planet without him or anyone you know no where in sight.”

“Yes.” She swallowed. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to go on.”

“Live for them.”

“What?”

“Live for them. If they loved you that’s what they would want dear.”

Lexa nodded. “How-“

“Keep yourself busy. Plant trees, travel, go to the city state and become president I mean you have the qualifications....learn how to fly or drive hell do both but what ever you do just know that they would want you to live, not give up.” Lexa looked away to hide her watery eyes but rose held her chin between her 2 fingers and gently turned the brunettes face towards her. She wiped away the tears that fell and smiled. “Try the Apple pie?”

Lexa nodded and took a bite. She smiled at rose. “I told you you needed more cinnamon.”

Rose laughed. “That You did. It’s still good though.”

Octavia walked in with Sammy and paused at the door. Lexa quickly wiped her face but Octavia marched over and stood behind Lexa. “What happened!” She demanded looking at rose.

“It’s ok Octavia.”

Octavia held on to the back on Lexa’s chair. “Thank god.” She said relaxing. “I like these people.” She said shoving Lexa over on the small dining room table to sit down. “Are you gonna eat this?” Lexa shook her head and watched amused as Octavia tried to stuff it all in her face. “Heda...I think I’m going to get fat living here.”

Lexa scoffed. “Octavia chew your food!”

Octavia shrugged. “Too goof.” She said with her mouth full.

Rose shook her head. “I’ll have to teach you some table manners.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Perhaps start with the basics? Octavia what do we say to the nice woman who fed us?”

Octavia rolled her eyes and swallowed the food. “I helped cook it!” Lexa smiled and nudged her in the ribs. “Ugh.” She cleared her throat. “Oh Rose thank you so much for the food, it was like having an orgasm in my mouth!”

Rose chuckled and stood up. She smacked Octavia in the back of her head. “You are welcome.”

Octavia rubbed her head and leaned back. Lexa was looking at her with her eyebrow raised. “What?”

Lexa rolled her eyes and pushed her off the chair. Octavia looked up to her shocked the expression made Lexa laughed then Octavia joined in. Lexa helped Octavia up. “Come on let’s go help rose clean.”

“Oh joy.” Octavia huffed. “Do we have to thank her for that too?”

......................

Later that evening rose had shown them both to their rooms. Lexa was lying on the bed enjoying the sounds of the surrounding Forrest and thinking about Clarke and the children when a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

“Come in.” She said softly.

Octavia walked in sheepishly with her hands in her pockets. “Hey.”

“Can’t sleep either?”

Octavia huffed. “No.” She said throwing herself down beside Lexa. “It sucks.”

“Yes. Where are you going to go after this?”

“Most likely where you and Becca go.”

Lexa sighed. “I’m not sure Becca would be suited for a life out here.”

“You think?”

“Yes I believe she will want to be in the city where she can use her skills better.”

“That’s true.” Octavia said turning around so she was lying on her back. “That’s not a life suited for me. I want to be here it reminds me of Lincoln.” Octavia took a deep breath. “I was pregnant with his baby.” She said quietly.

Lexa looked at her and frowned. “What? When?”

“Yeah.” She said playing with her hands. “I found out soon after he was killed.”

“What happened.”

She huffed. “Echo tried to kill me and I fell off the edge of a cliff. I woke up and I was bleeding down there ya know?”

“I’m so sorry Octavia.”

“It’s not your fault.” She shook her head. “I blamed you though and Clarke. Bellamy. Pike. I blamed everyone really. Nothing was really mine ever since i was born. Even my life wasn’t mine. It was Bellamy’s. I Was arrested for just being born and I had to rely on my brother just to get the basic needs in life and then.” Her voice broke. “And then I landed on earth and as soon as those doors opened I felt free. I felt like I belonged, I felt like I was where I was suppose to be but even then Bellamy tried to take control of my life.” She laughed. “I know he was only protecting me but i didn’t want or need protecting. I just wanted to be free and then I meant him.” She smiled. “He didn’t try to control me or change me he understood my want for freedom and space, I felt like for the first time my life was my own and I had this man beside me who loved me and worshipped me for all that I was and then he was killed. I watched as pike put a bullet between his eyes and the only thing, the ONLY thing that I had left of him was the baby.” Octavia sniffled. “That baby was ours but it was mine Lexa. MINE and it was taken from me too. When I woke up and I realised that I had lost the baby, it was like...it felt like...I had died. Like the life has been sucked right out of me. I had no reason to live. I remember lying on the rocks looking at the sky begging for death but it never came and then this horse just walked up to me and sniffed my face and the only way I could think about getting up was by getting revenge, so I killed pike but it didn’t fill that part of myself that felt so empty...” Octavia wiped her eyes. “I hated everyone and everything. I won that conclave for him but I never truely recovered from what was taken from me. From what could have been.”

Lexa held Octavia hand tightly. “Octavia that’s horrible.”

“I don’t know why I’m telling you this.” She wiped her nose. 

“I’m glad you told me.”

Octavia turned to face Lexa. “I want to start fresh Lexa. I want to be happy.”

Lexa turned to face her. “What do you think you need to get that.”

“I want to build a house.” She smiled. “I want to live out here and I really need...”

“What?” Lexa asked softly.

“A friend.” She said sadly. “I need a friend Lexa.”

Lexa smiled. “Well Sammy seems nice.”

Octavia laughed and punched Lexa in the shoulder playfully. She looked at Lexa seriously. “Please forgive me Lexa. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I’m so sorry for hurting Madi I’d never hurt a child, I swear it. I’m sorry I am responsible for so many of our people dying, I’m sorry for having you locked up and I’m sorry I never stopped Kara from hurting you. I’m just so god damn sorry.” She cried.

Lexa held her while she cried. After her tears subsided Lexa moved back a bit so she could look at Octavia. “I forgive you.” She said softly. “But it’s not my forgiveness you seek.”

“Yes-“

“It’s your own Octavia. You need to forgive yourself, otherwise that happiness you wish for, it will not happen.”

“I don’t know how to do that.”

“Me either. We will figure it out together.”

“Really?”

“Of course what are friends for.”


	25. Chapter 25

One year later.

After leaving rose and Thomas’s Lexa and Octavia had made their way back to the lab and told Becca all that had happened. Lexa was right. The life that Lexa and Octavia wanted was not what Becca wanted so she moved to the city. Her and Russell have been a couple now for 8 months. 

After Becca had woken up the previous commanders it was a bit chaotic to say the least but they all decided that Lexa was the leader and to follow her orders. Most decided to live amongst the forest but 5 decided they wanted to be near Becca and set up a life in the city. Beca was all to happy to help. She loved all the commanders. 

Becca would visit often and vise Vera. Octavia worked really hard to have a relationship with Becca. Sometimes it was not easy as she felt like she would hurt Becca or Becca would leave her but with encouragement from Lexa she was able to build a mother daughter relationship with Becca and it made her very happy but she would never admit to it.

Rose, Samual and Thomas lived close by and they were like a second family to both Lexa and Octavia. They had both promised that at least once a week they would go to their house for dinner which is how a blossoming relationship formed between Octavia and Thomas. It was complicated sometimes as she would snap for no reason at him and when he bought up his thoughts on having children Octavia freaked out and left for a good month or so. Lexa had told Thomas to allow her the space she needs to figure out why she is upset. He asked Lexa if it was him and Lexa assured him that it wasn’t. 

After 2 months Octavia came back and the first person she went and seen was Lexa. Lexa stood on her porch with her hands crossed over her chest. “I still haven’t forgiven myself.” Is the first thing she said to the brunette.

Lexa nodded. “And that’s ok.” She smiled. “But you need to talk to Tom. You need to tell him about Lincoln and the baby that you lost Octavia.”

Octavia hugged Lexa for a long time and cried, once she was done she made her way to Samual and told him everything. He sat there quiet at first. He just stared at a spot on the floor. He then looked up at her. “Do you love me Octavia?”

Octavia moved closer to him. “Yes.” She answers honestly.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

He knelt down in front of her and held her hands. “Then don’t ever leave me like that again gorgeous.” He said with tears running down his cheeks. “Promise me that if you ever feel like you need to run away that you will tell me. I swear I will help you, I swear it.”

Octavia lent her head on his. “I promise.”

“Darlin.” He pulled back. “When I bought up children I didn’t mean I wanted them right away.”

“But I might never want any.”

He smiled at her. “And that’s Ok gorgeous, I understand and I will support what ever it is you choose but this world is so vastly different from your old world. There is no war here, you aren’t going to fall off a cliff in fear for your life.” He placed his hand over her stomach. “That baby.” He smiled. “That gorgeous baby that could have been was taken because of the world you lived in, not because of you lovely. It wouldn’t be the same and besides.” He smiled. “I’d get you nice and fat and be at your beck and call you wouldn’t get a chance to be fighting no one. I’d do all the fighting for ya that is until you pop the little one out then you will most likely become even more bat shit crazy.”

Octavia laughed and wiped away her tears. “Yeah?”

“Hell yes darling. You will be so protective of our little alien baby.”

She punched him and laughed. “Shut up.” 

For Lexa. There wasn’t a day that went by when she didn’t think about Clarke or the children. Some days she would get lost in her own thoughts but Octavia and rose made sure she would find her way back. She became know in the city, she was quite popular that when there was an election her name was put in the running. She declined. “That’s not the life for me anymore.” She had told rose. Still the people had great respect for her so she became an advisor to Russell and he’d tell everyone that he has learnt and is still learning a lot from Lexa. 

Currently Lexa had pulled up to roses for their weekly dinner. Thomas had taught her how to drive. When she pulled up the front door slammed opened and Octavia ran to her and jumped on her back. “Lexa! What took you so long!”

Lexa laughed. “Some of us like to prepare before making a trip Octavia.”

Octavia jumped off her back. “What you mean is that it took you ages to tame your hair.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and shoved her playfully. “Not true.” She smiled and made her way up the stairs to where rose was waiting. She hugged the older woman. “Hello.” She smiled.

“Hello dear, take you long enough to do your hair I swear it takes longer and longer the hotter it gets.”

Octavia laughed behind her and hugged her from behind. “Come on I’m starving!”

“Darlin?” Thomas came from around the corner. “Oh hello there Lexa. Took long enough did ya?”

“I’m five minutes late.” She said.

Samual laughed. “Nope my alien friend you are 30 mins late. Your hair playing up again.“ 

He went to touch her hair playfully but she moved out of the way and into the dinning area. “Why do I put up with you people?” She sighed. “Abby always told me not to leave unless my hair was done.”

Rose smiled and hugged Lexa. “We know darling we are just joking is all.”

“I know.”

After dinner they all sat on the balcony laughing and joking around when all the sudden their was a big boom. Lexa ran off the balcony and watched as ship broke its way through the atmosphere. Octavia ran beside her. “What the hell?” She heard Samual say. 

“Rosie?”

“Yes dear.” 

“Call Becca And Russell And Tell them not to intervene.”

“Yes dear.”

“Samual? round up the commanders that are close by now and tell them not to take any action or they will answer to me.” 

Samual ran in to the house. “Yes Commander.”

Octavia stood next to Lexa shocked. “Shit lex... is it?”

“I don’t know but we are about to find out. Thomas!”

“Yup!”

“Me and Octavia are going to go scout stay here and let Sam know.”

“Where you both heading?”

“To the lab.” She said running to the car.


	26. Chapter 26

After Clarke and Raven had informed everyone of the time it would take to repair the ship there was lots of moaning and groaning. 

Not a day went past when she didn’t think of Lexa, not a day went pass when she wouldn’t talk about Lexa but only to Madi, Alex, Abby and Kane. Raven tried to get her to talk about Lexa but Clarke felt as though that part of her life was only for her family at this point in time. She told Raven that and Raven completely understood.

Clarke would spend most her time with Alex and Madi. Indra and Gaia offered to train all three of them. Clarke was suspicious at first but later found out that Indra needed something to do to occupy her mind. 

Indra didn’t go easy on any of them, Gaia was a lot more lenient. 

She spent time with her mother, time that she so deeply missed when the deathwave happened, she also spent time with Kane. He would tell her stories about Lexa, at first it hurt to hear about Lexa’s life in the bunker but after he told her about the time Abby wouldn’t let her leave without doing her hair she laughed the first laugh she had since the last time she was with Lexa. So she found herself seeking out Kane everyday and everyday he would happily tell her a story, sometimes he had to pause and swallow the lump in his throat but he always finished his story. One night Clarke was sitting next to him drawing, he just sat there watching her in silence. “I miss her.” He said sadly.

Clarke held his hand. “Me too.”

“Can you draw me a picture Clarke?”

She smiled at him. “Already one step ahead of you.” She handed him a piece of paper.

He opened it and held his hand over his mouth to cover his sobbing. It was a drawing of Kane and Lexa sitting side by side in their bedroom in the bunker reading. Both in deep concentration. He held her shoulder and looked at her with tears running down his face. “Thank you.” 

Clarke held his hand. “No. Thank you. Thank you for sharing your stories with me.”

He took a deep breath. “Always.” He smiled. “I’m going to go show Abby.”

Her relationship with Alex grew stronger and stronger everyday. After the six month mark he had hurt himself training with Madi, he sliced open his hand and screamed for Clarke but he didn’t call her by her name.

“Mama!” He screeched. 

Clarke ran through the ship following the sounds of the crying boy. “Alex!” She Yelled Back running through the corridors. 

She slid to her knees in front of the boy as he held out his beelding hand. “Mama Mama it hurts! I’m trying to be strong mama but it really hurts!” He wailed.

Clarke wrapped his hand and calmly took him to Abby. She sat by him the whole time that Abby stitched him up. It wasn’t until later that night when she finally lied down to rest, he eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. “Mama?” She said to herself. She quickly got out of her bed, ran down the corridors and crashed into her mothers room where she was lying with Kane. Both of them sat up abruptly. 

“Clarke!?” They Both said. “What’s wrong!”

She started pacing. “He called me mama.”

Abby Frowned. “What? honey hold on.” 

“He called me mama!” She paced. “He called ME.” She pointed at herself. “Mama!”

“Oh.” Kane smiled. “That’s nice!”

“Nice?!” She froze. “No no no.” She shook her head. “Nope.”

Abby stood in front of her. “Honey what’s going on inside your head? This is a good thing.” She said softly. 

“No.” She held the palms of her hand to her eyes. “No it’s not a good thing! I...I don’t deserve that! Lexa was his mother.” He eyes widened. “Oh god! Has he forgotten her!” She cried. “Oh god he has forgotten her! I have let him forget her!”

Abby held her daughter and caressed her hair gently. “Shhhh.” She said softly. “Listen to me, Alex has not forgotten Lexa. He just talked to me about her today. He called you his mama because honey, you are, and you most certainly deserve the title.”

Kane stood beside them and held them both. “This is a happy occasion Clarke.”

When she stopped crying she made her way back to the bedroom and lied down. The blonde rolled over and looked at a picture she drew of Lexa and smiled. “Abby and Kane were right” she said to the picture running her finger tips over Lexa’s face. “It is a good thing. You trusted me with him and if he calls me his mama I must be doing a good job.” The next day at breakfast he called her mama again and all she did was smile.

Madi spent more time with Gaia. Gaia never forced the flame on Madi but Madi loved learning about the history of the flame, when she wasn’t training with Indra clarke and Alex she would train with just Gaia. Clarke and Gaia still bumped heads when it came to the flame but they put that aside and formed a strong friendship.

After about 4 months of the engine failing echo had a pregnancy scare, She felt a pain and quickly made her way to Abby with Bellamy by her side. All was well, Abby just told Echo that her body was changing and that it was nothing to be concerned about. When Raven found out she crashed into the her room scaring both Bellamy and Echo. She ran to Echo’s side and took her hand. “What the hell happened! Why didn’t you tell me you were here!”

Echo waved her off. “Abby said all is well.”

“All is well!” She screamed. She took a deep breath. “Shit Echo I was worried that something happened!”

She sat down beside echo and didn’t leave her side. That scare made her break things off with Shaw. She realised that she was completely in love with echo and sh wanted a future with her. Shaw was disappointed but he understood. Not much had happened between them anyway just a kiss here and there. They have been together ever since. Bellamy seemed a bit shocked at first. He found Raven alone one night so they could talk. “Hey.” He said walking into the room.

“Hey.” She smiled.

“Can we talk-“

“I’m not leaving her-“

“What no-“

“I love her damn it Bellamy you can’t make-“

He laughed. “Raven! Stop.” He chuckled. “Calm down.” She took a deep breath and nodded. “You really love her?”

“Hell yes I do. I have loved her since the first year we were stuck up in the ring.”

“Wow. That long?”

“Yeah.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well I’m glad it’s you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah of course Raven. I trust you with my life and now the baby’s.”

Raven looked him dead in the eye. “I’ll love that little turd Bellamy I’ll protect that kid with my life. I will love that kid like crazy. I know I have no right-“

“You have every right Raven.” He smiled. “And I know all of that. I just...I don’t want to be left out.” 

She held both his hands. “Look at me.” She said to him. He looked at her with watery eyes. “That will never happen. Ever.”

He wiped his face. “I’m going to be the best father Reyes.”

“I know.” She smiled. “Now.” She sat back. “About names....I was thinking-“

“We are not calling it turd.”

She scoffed. “Well excuse me for wanting to be different!”

When the baby was born both Bellamy and Raven were in the room. Echo held the little baby girl and cried. Raven kissed her head while Bellamy looked at the baby in absolute shock. “She’s here.” He said caressing the baby’s head. “What’s her name?”

Echo smiled at him and raven. “Octavia.” She said softly.

Bellamy cried and buried his head in her shoulder. 

Raven smiled and kissed her gently. “That’s a nice name.” She smirked. “But I’m gonna stick with turd.”

“Raven!” The both said in unison.

That night Bellamy went to his room with the Biggest smile on his face. He lied in his bed when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Murphy stood there and smirked. “Baby born?”

“Yeah. Her name is Octavia! And she’s gorgeous!”

Murphy sat on the bed. “I bet.” He smiled. “Must have got that from his mother then?”

Bellamy laughed then tackled Murphy to the bed. They were both laughing when they stopped suddenly and looked into each other’s eyes, Bellamy surged forward and crashed their lips together. 

The door crashed open. “Bellamy do you have-“ Raven stopped. “Oh finally!” She rolled her eyes and walked to the bedside table to grab the radio. “Cool Clarke owes me a meal.”

When the door closed. Murphy groaned. “I can’t believe our first kiss was interrupted by Reyes.”

“Well.” Bellamy smiled. “I’ll lock the door then so our second kiss isn’t?”

Current time. 

It was decided that Echo and Kane would stay and man the ship. Echo was not impressed. “This is stupid.” She grumbled. Bellamy was standing beside echo looking amused at the grumpy woman.

“Babe.” Raven sighed. “It will be fine trust me as soon as we get the all clear you the little turd and Kane can come down.”

“I want you to stay.”

“You know I can’t.” She kissed her softly.

Echo rolled her eyes. “I want-“

“The baby needs you here babe.” Echo sighed. “I have my radio Ok?”

“No it’s not ok.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Clarke came in with the baby looking at Her lovingly. “She’s so cute-“ she looked up and frowned when she seen Bellamy. “Bellamy.”

“Clarke.”

“I hope you know the only reason I’m allowing you to accompany us is because Raven begged me. But know this. You step out of line. You are dead.”

He rolled his eyes. “I know Clarke.”

“Good.” She smiled down to the baby. “We will be back for you and your mommy but we may leave your daddy behind cause he’s ass-“

“Clarke.” Raven chuckled. She held out her arms to hold the baby. “Cut it out.” She kissed Octavia’s head. “Bye bye little turd mama be back with heaps and heaps of food! Keep an eye on your Nomon for me? She’s trouble.”

Echo rolled her eyes. “Ha Ha Raven.”

Murphy came into the room. “Hey.” He drawled. “Still gushing over the baby?”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Like you don’t Murphy?”

He scoffed. “What no.” He said. 

“Oh.” Bellamy smiled. “So your ok to just wave good bye then.”

“Yup.” 

“Ok. Wave good bye.”

Murphy groaned and held out his hands. Raven handed the baby to him and he smiled to the baby softly and kissed her head. He handed the baby to Bellamy and cleared his throat. “See?” He said walking away.

Bellamy laughed and kissed her head too. “Naww don’t worry little octopus. He’s a big softy.”

When they were all sitting in the chairs ready for take off raven sat next to her. “To new adventures?”

She smiled. “To new adventures.” 

“Let’s go bitches!” She yelled making everyone smile

Clarke smiled she felt a hand touch hers. It was Madi, the girl smiled at her. “It will be ok mom.”

“I know.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it does not disappoint.

Lexa and Octavia hid in the trees with a clear vision of the ship. It was almost about a half a kilometre away, both woman looked through binoculars. “Is it?” Octavia Asked. 

“I can not be sure. I only got a glance at eligius as it was flying away to safety and it feels so long ago.”

“So what do we do?”

“We wait?.” 

Octavia sighed. “What if they are dangerous lex?” The door to the ship opened and a person walked out in a hazmat suit. “Hmm.”

Lexa looked put down the binoculars and looked at her friend. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking there’s one person coming out of a ship that big in a hazmat suite, Looks like they are checking to see if they can breath the air.”

Lexa looked through the binoculars. The person walked down the ramp slowly and was looking around. “We need to get closer.”

They both jumped from tree to tree. It took them an hour but they were now 100 metres from the ship. The person was now gone.

“What the hell?” Octavia said quietly. “Where the hell did they go?”

Lex felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She went to turn but she felt a gun on the back of her head. “Don’t move?” She heard a voice that sounded deep. “Get up and turn around slowly.”

Both Lexa and Octavia stood slowly with their hands in the air and turned. Lexa’s eyes watered and her mouth dropped open and she stared at blue eyes she had only seen in her dreams. “Klark?” She gasped.

Clarke still has her hazmat suit on and the gun still pointed at both of them. She looked just as shocked as Lexa. But she shook her head. “Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?”

Lexa moved closer but Clarke didn’t lower the gun. “Klark. It is me? Lexa?”

The blonde shook her head. “No. No your not her. This is a trick.” She looked around quickly. “It’s the air I’m hallucinating!”

Octavia stepped forward. “It’s us Clarke.”

Clarke started to hyperventilate. “Klark? Look at me!” Lexa said pushing the gun out of the way. “Klark? It’s me I promise.”

Klark fell to the floor on her knees. She felt like she couldn’t breath. “No no. Your not real!” She held the gun up to Lexa again She chuckled sadly. “Fuck I can’t even hurt imaginary you.”

Lexa Fell down beside her and helped the blonde lie on the floor and held the helmet so she could look at the blonde in the eyes. “Your name is Clarke Griffin of the sky people. Your parents are Jake and Abigail Griffin. You were born on the ark and fell to the sky with 100 other delinquents. You have a daughter named Madi, you found each other after pramfiya and....and I had a son named Alex. I found him in the bunker....I gave Madi my blood so she could live. So you could all live. Please Clarke it’s me?!”

Clarke gasped. “Ai Leksa?” She reached out to touch Lexa but passed out.

“Clarke!”

Octavia sat beside her. “Lex she’s ok she’s just passed out.”

“Can we remove the helmet?”

“I’m not sure.”

The heard a crack. “Clarke? Come in Clarke? I don’t know why you haven’t contacted us it can’t be because of the radio because I built that shit and I am awesome so come on answer me?”

Octavia looked at Lexa shocked. “Raven?” She said softly.

Clarke looked at the belt connected to the blonde. She took it off and held it looking at Octavia unsure. Octavia smiled. “Go for it heda.”

She smirked. “Raven Reyes kom Skaikru. Do you ever get tired of the sound of your own voice?”

.....................

“Raven Reyes kom Skaikru. Do you ever get tired of the sound of your own voice?” Ravens eyes widened. She looked around the room at the shocked faces of her friends. The room was occupied with Bellamy and Murphy. She was in shock she fumbled with the radio. “What the holy hell!” She said into the radio. “How the hell are you alive?! Wait scratch that how the hell am I speaking to you when we travelled 75 light years away from earth!”

“It is a long story. I have to get Clarke to the lab and contact someone to make sure you can breath this air. I’ll get back to you.”

“Wait a damn minute! What is wrong with Clarke!”

“She passed out.”

Raven sighed. “Of course she did, I still don’t believe it’s you by the way. It just can’t be!”

“I’ll explain later.”

Raven looked at both Bellamy and Murphy. “It has to be a trick!”

Bellamy shook his head. “How? I mean it sounded exactly like her.”

“I don’t know.”

“Raven are you there?”

Raven picked up the radio. “Yeah why what’s wrong with Clarke!”

“Nothing. Is Bellamy there?”

“Yes.” 

“Put him on?”

Bellamy held up the radio to his mouth. “Hello?”

“Big brother?”

Bellamy gasped as tears sprung to his eyes. He fell back on a chair with his eyes opened and mouth wide. Murphy came behind him and held his shoulder. Bellamy shook his head and held Murphy’s hand with his free hand. Murphy nodded to him. “O?”

“Bell?”

“I...I had to shoot...you? How?”

“Well.” She chuckled. “Lexa has insisted on carrying Clarke by herself to the lab so I can fill you in cause it’s about a half an hour walk.”

After bout 45 minutes Raven, Bellamy and Murphy all sat their in shock. “So yeah.” They heard Octavia say. “That’s how we came to be on what we call earth 2.”

Raven took the radio off Bellamy. “So let me get this straight....you and Lexa and all the other commanders were reborn into a lab that was created by Becca and built by the people that were there by the flame? That now I realise was activated by Clarke when we woke here about a year ago?”

“Yeah pretty much.” Octavia laughed. “Look we just got to the lab. I’ll radio you back. I just hope Clarke won’t kill me before I can see you all again.”

Bellamy took the radio back. “You want that? To see us all?”

“Bellamy, I am not the same person I was on earth. I know nothing I can do can erase what I have done. All I can do is prove to you all that that life is behind me. I’ll radio you back big brother.”

.....................

Lexa placed Clarke on the bed and walked to the computer. She pressed a button and automatically Becca appeared on the screen. “Lexa? I heard!”

“Becca it’s Them! It’s our people! I need to know if they can breath this air. I have Clarke here in a hazmat suit here.”

“Amazing!” Becca smiled. “Ok so take I assume she has an oxygen tank with her?”

“Yes.”

“This is what you need to do. I need you to turn off her oxygen tank. If she has no reaction then you know that it is safe for her?”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Then turn it back on.”

“Ok.” 

Octavia looked at Becca on the screen. “Bellamy is alive Becca.”

“I’ll be there in one day.”

“You will come?”

“Of course honey.”

Lexa turned off the oxygen and watched carefully for any changes. There was none so she removed the blondes helmet. She touched her cheek gently and smiled. “It’s her Octavia. It’s Clarke.”

Clarke’s eyes shot open, she quickly grabbed Lexa’s hand and pushed her back. She lunged at Lexa and held her hand around the brunettes throat. “Who are you?!” 

Lexa held up her hand knowing that Octavia was going to try and help. Octavia stood back.

Lexa hit Clarke’s hand away from her throat then smashed their lips together. At first Clarke tried to push her away then after a bit of a struggle she kissed the brunette back. She pulled back and stared at Lexa in wonder. “Lexa? It’s you?”

Lexa stood and nodded. 

Clarke jumped in her arms and wrapped her legs around her waist kissing her deeply. “I love you.” She said between kisses.

Lexa moaned and threw her on the bed.

Octavia grimaced turned off the computer and left quickly. She sat on the floor outside. “Anyone there?”

“Octavia? Is Clarke ok?” She heard raven ask.

She heard Clarke scream in pleasure and laughed. “Yup She is just getting....reacquainted with Lexa.”

She could hear Raven cackling in the back ground. “Gross.” Bellamy said.

“So.” Octavia sighed. “Clarke didn’t notice me yet, how bout you tell me what you have all been up to before she does and Kills me.”

.....................

Bellamy smiled into the radio. “Well.” He smiled looking at Murphy. “Me and Echo broke up, Echo and Raven are together and so are me and Murphy and we are all raising a baby together?”

“What!”

“Yeah, echo found out pretty much on earth. I’m so happy O, me and Murphy are going strong and so is Echo and Raven and the baby. Oh my god she’s wonderful!”

“What’s her name?”

“Octavia.”

“Octavia?”

“Yup.” Bellamy smiled. “It was echos idea and we all agreed.”

“Bell...”

“She’s awesome Octavia.”

Raven bent down to talk in the radio. “That’s from me!”

Bellamy playfully shoved her away. “Shut It Reyes.”

“You know it’s true Bellboy.”

Murphy shook his head. “Question? When are we going to tell the others?”

Raven took the radio. “Are we safe Octavia?”

“Becca has left the city state to come see herself, she will be here in a days Time with answers.”

“Well ok. We will tell the others. But I’ll just tell the kids and Abby that Clarke is still...ah... passed out.”

Octavia heard another scream of pleasure. “Well If she keeps going like this it just might be true.”

Raven laughed. “Go Clarkey!”

..................

Clarke fell on top of Lexa out of breath. She rolled to the side and bought Lexa in tightly to her body and buried her nose in Lexa’s neck inhaling her scent. She laughed and cried at the same time, the scent was the same. 

Lexa turned towards her and cupped her cheeks. “I love you.”

Clarke kissed her. “I love you too.” She gently ran her fingers down her cheek and down her neck where she left marks. She looked kissed her again and remembered back to when she first saw the two crouching figures. She frowned and her eyes shot opened remembering who the other person was. She jumped out of bed and wrapped a sheet around her body. 

“Clarke?” Lexa sat up. “What’s wrong?”

“OCTAVIA!” She Yelled and ran towards the door. She kicked it opened. Octavia stood up quickly. 

“Hey Clarke?” She said nervously.

Clarke growled and lunged at the woman but Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist. “Let me go!” 

Lexa pulled her inside and shut the door. She cupped the blondes cheeks “Clarke.” She said calmly. “Please Calm down!”

Clarke pointed out the door. “She almost killed Madi!”

“Almost?” She smirked. “I knew she would make it. She’s strong like you.”

“Lexa! Now is not the time to compliment me the reason why Madi made it is because me mom and Jackson worked for six hours saving her life. She flatlined more then once!”

“Flatlined?”

Clarke took a deep breath. “Her heart stopped more then once.”

Lexa kissed the blonde. “Come we have much to talk about.”

Clarke sighed in defeat. “Ok. Where’s the showers?”

Lexa smiled. “I don’t think we will get much talking in if we shower.”

Clarke smirked. “I don’t care.”

..................

After several sessions of love making in the shower Clarke walked around the lab with Lexa by her side. She ran her hand over one of the machines She now knows bought Lexa to life. “This is strange.” 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clark’s waist from behind. “I know.”

She turned and ran her fingers over Lexa’s face. “You’re still you.”

“Yes.” She smiled. 

Clarke ran her hand down her arms over her tattoos. “I thought I had lost you again.”

“Me too.” Lexa whispered. “I watched as the ship take off. I was happy you all made it out in time. Then....”

Clarke cupped her cheeks. “Then what?”

“I woke up here and I felt like I was on fire. I was so sad when Becca had told me everything. So sad that I would have to live a life without younor the children. “Octavia-“

“Lexa-“

Lexa held Clarke’s waist firmly. “Octavia.” She continued. “She made sure I got up in the mornings and Rosie made sure I ate, the other kept my mind busy but Octavia has been my rock Clarke. She’s not the same as she was back on earth, you have to trust my judgment.”

“She almost killed Madi and tried to kill you!”

“I know.” She sighed. “She’s not the same.” 

Clarke huffed and walked away. “So you just want me to forget that she a was ruthless heartless woman?”

Lexa walked to her. “No. I want you to understand that that woman, bloodreima is not more.”

“She tried to kill madi!”

“She tried to kill me she never meant to hurt Madi and she knew that she wouldn’t kill me, she wanted to die.”

Clarke lent on the bed taking deep breaths. Lexa walked behind her and held her waist. “Just please don’t kill her.”

Clarke turned. “For you?”

Lexa kissed her. “Yes.”

Clarke lent her forehead on Lexa’s. “For you I would do anything but I don’t trust her and I don’t want her anywhere near me or the children.”

“That’s fair. I suppose she will have to prove herself.”

Clarke smiled and kissed the brunette.

Lexa bought her closer and starting nipping at her neck making the blonde laugh. “Lexa?”

“Mmm.”

“Again?” She chuckled.

“Can you not keep up Wanheda.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh I can’t definitely keep up but I know some people who are probably trying to escape right now to see you.” Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Hey.” Clarke said caressing her cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m nervous.” She said quietly. 

“Of what? They will be so excited Lexa. Mom is probably in tears right now and Alex is most likely bouncing off the walls, Madi is probably trying to find away out and Kane he would be eagerly waiting to talk to you. They love you. You have nothing to be nervous about.”

Lexa nodded. “You will be with me?”

Clarke chuckled. “I am literally never letting you leave my sight ever again.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Clarke kissed her on her face over and over. “Good.” She smiled. “Come on let’s go.”

..................

Almost 5 hours later and Octavia was still waiting. When the door opened she jumped to her feet. Lexa and Clarke walked out side by side holding hands. She smiled at them both. “Finally!” She looked at Clarke. “Clarke-“

“Octavia.” She snapped. “Lexa has made me promise that I will not kill you. In order for me to keep that promise it is in your best interest if you do not talk to me, look at me or touch me am I understood.” Octavia went to answer but Clarke snarled at her so she just nodded. “Good.” She turned towards Lexa and her features soften. “Come on Lexa no one can come out here yet but you can come on the ship. I know some people who will be very happy to see you.”

Lexa smiled and kissed the blonde. 

Octavia smiled at Lexa. “Hey lex you will never guess-“

Clarke stood up into Octavia’s space making her pause. She took a deep breath. “I know that you have spent the last year down here with Lexa, I will need an adjustment period.”

“Clarke?” Lexa said gently. “We talked about this?”

Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath and started walking ahead. Lexa stood beside Octavia. “She just needs time is all.”

“Yeah.” She said sadly. 

“This will be the most challenging time for you Octavia but I know you can pull through. Everything will be ok.”

“Lexa?” The Blonde stopped and waited. “I just realised I have no idea where idea where I am going.”

Lexa laughed and caught up with the blonde taking her hand. “I can’t wait to show you around. You’re going to love it here.”

Clarke pulled them both to an abrupt stop and pulled Lexa to her body. “I could be living in space living of algae never to see the ground again and I would be happy if you were by my side.”

Lexa ran her hand through blonde locks. “Me too.”

Clarke kissed her. “Lead the way Heda.”

.................

Lexa’s hand gripped Clarke’s more firmly the closer she got. The three of them walked up the ramp, the door closed and air rushed all around them. “It’s ok.” She smiled. “That’s just the ship taking out the outside air and replacing with the air inside the ship.” 

Lexa nodded the door opened and she seen through the cracks Alex and Madi, when they seen Lexa they both burst into tears and ran into the room almost tackling her to the ground. Lexa laughed and cried with joy. Both the kids were sobbing messes. Clarke wrapped her arms around all three kissing each one of them. 

Lexa looked up and saw Abby standing there shocked. She had tears running down her face. Lexa held out her hand. “Nomon?” She said softly. 

“It can’t be.”

Lexa smiled and kissed the children on their heads and kissed Clarke softly on the lips, she slowly approached the older woman. Abby backed away frightened. Lexa held out her hand. “Nomon? Take my hand.”

Abby shook her head. “No it-“

“I have not left my house once without doing my hair Nomon. I am usually late as you have not been their to help.” Abby gasped. “Take my hand.” She said gently. 

Abby took her hand and she gasped again she looked up at Lexa then pulled the woman to her body holding her tightly. “Oh honey I’m so sorry.”

Lexa cried into her shoulder. “You did what I asked you to do and I do not regret it.”

Abby pulled her back and held her by the shoulders. “It’s you? It’s really you?” She laughed and cried. She looked her up and down and seen the marks on Lexa’s neck. She looked over Lexa’s shoulder to Clarke. “Really Clarke?”

Clarke blushed and shrugged. “We um...sparred.”

Bellamy Raven and Murphy walked in the room. “Octavia?” Bellamy said shocked. 

She waved. “Ah hi.” 

Bellamy walked to her quickly and picked her up in a big bear hug. He cried holding her. 

Octavia bit her lip keeping the tears at bay. When he put her down Raven hugged her. “You still a crazy bitch?”

“Um, no.”

Raven smiled. “Good.”

Murphy smiled at her. “So.” He shrugged. “Your alive huh?”

She shrugged at him. “So your doing my brother huh?”

He smirked. “What can I say? I’m irresistible.”

Octavia looked over at Madi and approached her slowly. Clarke went to move but Lexa held her around the waist. Octavia knelt in front of Madi. “Madi.” She said softly. “There are no words to express how sorry I am. There’s nothing I can do to take it back. I truely never meant to hurt you. I hope you give me the chance to earn your forgiveness.”

Madi looked up to Lexa who smiled gently at her. She then held Octavia’s shoulder. “It’s ok.” She said gently.

Octavia looked up at her. “What?”

“It’s ok.” She repeated. “I forgive you.”

“Just like that?”

Madi laughed. “Well I figured mom will stay angry for the both of us.”

Octavia looked over Madi’s shoulder to Clarke who was burning holes though her head. “Oh.” She stood. 

Lexa pulled Clarke into her side. 

Raven clapped her hands. “Ok well what now?”

Clarke stood forward. “We wait till beca gets back.”

“Lex?” Octavia cleared her throat. “There’s people that will be worried about us if we are in here to long-“

“Are you seriously trying to take her away right now!” Clarke snapped.

Octavia held up her hands. “No no no. I’m just saying-“

“There are people that care for her here as well and up there! So don’t you dare try-“

“I’m not Clarke!”

“Ok.” Abby said calmly. “Why don’t-“

“She’s not leaving my side!” Clarke snapped.

Lexa took hold of Clarke’s cheeks and looked at her calmly. “Hodnes. No one is trying to take me away. You remember I told you about Rose and Thomas and Sam?” Clarke took a deep breath and nodded. “All Octavia is trying to say is that we need to let them know we are ok.”

“Sorry.” She sighed.

Octavia raised her hand. “I can go and let them know.”

“But you just got here o.” Bellamy looked at her sadly. 

“I’ll be back I promise I’ll be 3 hours tops! Not even that I’ll drive the car out here.”

.....................

Clarke and Lexa sat by each other. Both Alex and Madi talked her ear off to the point they fell asleep. 

Clarke kissed her shoulder. “There’s something I need to tell you?” Lexa nodded. “Alex He’s um he calls me mama.”

Lexa smiled widely and kissed the blonde. “That is wonderful, of course he does.” 

Clarke smiled and lent her head on the brunettes shoulder. “So I haven’t asked yet. I suppose I better. What’s it like here? Who’s in charge? What do we need-“

Lexa cut her off by kissed her. She pulled back and smiled. “It is a peaceful society. I’m an advisor to the leader, he’s a reasonable man. There is a city state that looks exactly like the city of light but I chose to build out near here in the quiet. I’m not to far from a waterfall.” She smiled. “I can’t wait for you and the children to see it.”

“So what about wars-“

“Clarke. There is none.” She said softly. 

Clarke’s eyes watered. “I must be dreaming.”

Lexa grabbed the back on her hand and kissed it. She then held it over her heart. “do you feel that?”

“Sha.”

“This is real. I am real.”

“What am I.” She Frowned. “What should I do.”

Lexa chuckled. “What ever you please.”

“I don’t want anything to do with politics ever again.” She quickly rushed out.

Lexa kissed her softly. “Done.”

“I want to paint. I want to be a mother, a daughter, a wife.” 

Lexa smirked. “Are you proposing Clarke Griffin?”

Clarke smiled. “Not yet.”

Lexa moved even closer to the blonde and lent her forehead on hers. “The house I built I built it for a life I never thought I’d have so i wouldn’t forget what I once had. It has 5 bedrooms, one of it is ours, it has its own bathroom. 2 others for Madi and Alex. I built a spare bedroom for your crazy friends that I imagined would often come and stay and drive us crazy.” Clarke chuckled. “I built the biggest room in the house for you. It’s full of art supplies and it has an open windows that goes right across the wall so you can see outside.”

Clarke laughed and cried. “Lexa.” She sniffled. “I don’t want to sleep. I don’t want to wake up and for this to be a dream.”

“I’ll be here when you wake up. We will make sure the kids can breath the air, then we will go home. We can finally have our someday.”

Lexa pulled Clarke so she was lying on her chest. She ran her hands through her hair. 

“Lexa?”

“Sha.”

“Do you think someday when we are ready that maybe we can build another room?”

“What for hodnes?”

“To expand out family one day.”

Lexa kissed her head. “I would like that very much. Now sush. Go to sleep.”

“You won’t-“

“I promise I won’t leave.”

“Ok.” She smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	28. Chapter 28

Once Becca arrived at the ship she took blood samples from everyone. It was hard at first as Raven wouldn’t let Becca near her as she looked so much like alie. it took some encouragement but she finally gave in. 

Becca and Bellamy got on like a house on fire. He told Becca she looked just like his mother.

Once Becca confirmed that the air was safe they opened the doors. Bellamy, Murphy and Raven stayed behind to go get Echo and Kane. 

Lexa insisted on waiting, so they explored the area while waiting for the ship to return, once the doors opened. Kane smiled and ran down the ramp taking Lexa in his arms and swinging her around. She looked at him dead serious and said. “I have mastered an apple pie father.”

He laughed and swung her around again with tears in his eyes.

Echo approached Octavia with baby Octavia in her arms. She held out the baby for Octavia to take but she shook her head. She looked around so no one else was watching or listening. “I lost my baby that day, that day by the cliff.”

Echo’s eyes widened, she looked at her daughter, then to Octavia. “You are even stronger then I first thought.”

Octavia frowned. “What-“

“That’s why I named her after you. You do not need to be afraid. She is your family.” She held out the baby again.

Octavia took the baby in her arms gently. The baby looked up the the woman and she smiled. The sight took Octavia’s breath away, she started to cry. She felt arms wrap around her waist. “Hey darlin who’s this cutie?” Samual said behind her.

“This is Octavia my niece.”

“Wow she’s-“

“I want one!” She cut him off.

He looked at her shocked then laughed. “Darlin we can have as many alien babies as you please.”

She smiled over her shoulder. “Look at her Sammy she’s gorgeous!”

Samual smiled and kissed her head. “She is.” He looked at Echo. “I’m Sam?”

“Echo.” She nodded. 

Raven bounded up beside her. “I’m Raven-oh you have meant the little turd!Cute hey?” Echo rolled her eyes. 

Bellamy ran over to them. “This place is amazing.” He smiled at the scene. “You’ve meant little Octavia?”

“She’s awesome.”

Murphy smiled. “She’s alright.”

Raven laughed. “You cried just now holding her!”

“Did not! I had something in my eye!”

Bellamy kissed him. “Sure sure.”

Everyone decided to go to Roses house. It was the closest.

Clarke was nervous to meet The family who took Lexa in. When they arrived the door to the house burst opened. Lexa, Clarke and the children got out of the car. The blonde stood nervously by the car watching Rose quickly make her way down the stairs. The older woman took the blonde in her arms and hugged her tight. Clarke froze. “Um hi.” 

The woman pulled back. “Unbelievable.” She said softly. “Lexa? She’s even more beautiful then you have described!” Lexa smiled and kissed Rose on the cheek. “And Who are these young ones?”

Madi held out her hand. “I’m Madi.”

Rosie smiled and hugged Madi. “Hello!”

Alex beamed. “I am Alex!” He said with his chest puffed out.

She laughed. “Oh Lexa! he’s exactly like you!”

Abby held Kane’s hand and made her way around. “Hi.” She held out her hand. “You must be Rose I’m Abby and this is Kane and I just want to thank you for taking care Of Lexa while we couldn’t.”

“Oh darlin.” She said taking the woman in her arms. “They day that Lexa and Octavia turned up on my door step was one of the best things that ever happened to us.”

“Us?”

They looked to the porch and seen an older man. “More aliens!” Thomas chuckled. “We are runnin outta room Rosie!”

“Oh hush Thomas come down here and meet Lexa’s family!”

He groaned and made his down. He stood in front of Clarke with his arms crossed. “Thomas.” He grunted.

Clarke grinned. “Clarke.”

Alex jumped in front of Clarke and held out his hand. “Alex!”

Thomas squinted his eyes and picked the boy up and held him out in front of him to look him over. “Rosie?” He looked over to his wife. “This here can’t be no alien he’s too damn cute!”

Everyone chuckled. 

Thomas put him down and ruffled his hair. He looked at Madi. “And you must be Madi?”

“Yes.” She smiled.

“Hmm.” He grunted. “Well I spose we have to feed you all-“

“Tommy!” Octavia pushed her way through with the baby. “Meet my niece!”

He groaned and held out his arms. “Give me the baby.” 

Octavia laughed. “No way old man! I’m holding her!”

“What! So you aliens come here taking my food and I can’t even hold the alien baby! This is outrageous! Rosie!? Tell her to give me the baby!”

Rose scoffed. “Not before me dear husband of mine.”

He groaned again. “You can hold me!” Alex said.

Thomas smiled. “Fine.” He picked him up and held him on his hip. “Damn cute alien kids.” He grumbled. 

Lexa laughed and held Clarke’s hand. “Wasn’t so bad?”

“No.” She smiled and kissed the brunette. She ran her hands through Lexa’s hair. “When do we get to see your home.”

“OUR home.” She corrected her. “We have some lose ends to tie up, as soon as we have done that I will take you and the kids there.”

Clarke kissed her again and whispered in her ear. “I need to be alone with you.”

Lexa blushed and looked around. “We can get out tonight. I’ll take you for a walk?”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” She smiled and kissed the blonde. 

After awhile everyone made there way in and sat in the dinning room. Becca addressed everyone. “We have something important that we must discuss.”

Clarke sighed and was about to talk but Lexa held her hand. “Just wait?” She whispered.

“It’s about the prisoners on the ship.”

“Ok?” Clarke Frowned.

“We can’t allow them here.”

Everyone was looking at Clarke waiting for a response. Clarke took a big breath. “This is it. This is the last thing i am doing for you people.” She shook her head. “I disagree Becca, on some level.”

“Go on.”

“Not all to them are bad as you know because I’m pretty sure when you were on the pod you hacked into their files?”

“Yes.”

“Well I have looked over every single one, there are 151 prisions. 100 of them are in their for small crimes like theft, minor assault, fines. 51 of them however are murderers, serial killers and rapists. I believe that those 51 we Float. The other 100 should be given the chance to prove themselves.” 

Back nodded. “Ok.” She smiled. “That seems fair, is there any object-“

“I’m not doing it though.” She cut Becca off. She looked around the table then to Lexa. “Im not doing it this time.” She said softly. Lexa kissed her. “Everything that I have ever dreamed is literally right in front of me. I’m not starting my life here with Lexa and the children by executing people even if they so rightly deserve it and I mean it this time. Listen to me. I don’t want to be your leader. I will be your friend, your family, someone you can go to for anything, to talk, fight, yell at, confide in, spend time with, anything but I don’t want anything to do with politics ever again. I just want....I just want....”

Raven who was sitting next to her held her hand. “Peace?”

She let out a breath. “Yes. Peace.” She smiled.

She took a deep breath and stood. “Do you know there wasn’t one person on the ark that were an ancestor from before the missiles dropped. Not one person. The problem was the people from the ark thought they were entitled to something they had absolutely no right too. A place they didn’t have a right to call home because it wasn’t our home. We weren’t guests we were intruders. Our home was the ark and it was dying. It was dying and it was no ones fault, no one was to blame it was inevitable but we are humans and humans like to blame, they like to have something to fight for. So the council made death the enemy and anything that pushed us closer to death was eliminated. Stealing even if it was medicine to help someone, eliminated. Having more then two children, eliminated. Telling the people that we were running out of air, eliminated. Still, death was knocking at our door and Jaha sent people who he thought were disposable, people that were going to die anyway down to earth because he needed another way of living, another way of survival, because ours simply was not working. Earth is gone. We did that, us earthlings. When Jordan opened those shutters I swore to myself that we not not just survive we would live. This planet is not our home. We are homeless, we are intruders but we could be guests and maybe one day we will have the right to call this place home and I knew without a doubt that the prisoners from eligius were going to be a problem. One. Last. Problem. They don’t want them here and to be honest neither do I. We didn’t do it right the last time. Let’s get it right this time. The leaders here want us to eliminate people who have done unspeakable things. I read what each one of those 51 people did and I had nightmares. If they don’t want them here in their home then so be it. We don’t have the right to make demands. Not yet. We haven’t earned it. Let’s earn it. Together.”

Raven stood next to her. “Where do we start?”

“By waking Diyoza and telling her what needs to happen.”

“What if she doesn’t agree?”

“She will. She knows what those people are capable of. I know she will agree.”

“Then what princess?” Murphy asked.

“Then we live. We make a life for ourselves. We take direction from the leaders here. From what Lexa has told me he is a reasonable man.”

Bellamy sighed. “How can we ensure our people’s safety?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “By looking at your sister-What did I tell you about getting involved-“

He held up his hands. “Sorry-“

“Damn Blake’s-“

“Clarke?” Lexa said softly pulling at her elbow. She sat down and Lexa held the back of her neck rubbing calming circles with her thumb. 

After a couple of minutes she calmed down and looked at the group. Echo spoke up. “Clarke’s right?”

Raven scoffed. “Seriously When isn’t she?”

Lexa smiled and stood. “We all know what we have to do? Let’s go back to the ship tomorrow morning and get to work.”

Later that night Lexa woke clarke gently and they snuck out of the house. “Where are we going?”

Lexa lead them to the car. “Come on.” She smiled sitting in the drivers seat.

“Wait you can drive.” She got in the car.

“Yes.” She smiled and drove off. Clsrke held her hand the entire way. 

They pulled up to a big house. Clarke looked at it in awe. 

Lexa got out of the car and opened Clarke’s door. “Welcome home Clarke.”

Clarke stopped out. “That’s home!”

Lexa smiled and pulled her towards the house. The front had a veranda. It was big and it had a swing chair on it. Lexa smiled at her and opened the door. Lexa turned on the lights. Left pulled her to the right of the house, this is the lounge room. “ she smiled. The room was so big in the middle was a square loaunge chair that sunk into the floor. She pulled the blonde to the other side of the house. It was the kitchen, it had black benches made of marble. Clarke gasped. “A fridge!” She walked to it and opened it. 

Lexa chuckled. “Sha.” Near the kitchen was a table. “I built that table.” She smiled proudly.

“It gorgeous Lexa!”

“Come on.” She pulled her up the stairs. She showed Clarke the bedrooms and left the room at the end of the hall till last. When she opened it tears sprung to her eyes. It was exactly as Lexa discribed. Where there should be a wall was windows with a clear view to the outside. She walked in and ran her hands over the blank canvases. She turned towards Lexa who 2as leaning against her door frame smiling. Clarke ran at her and Lexa braced her self so she could catch the blonde. She swung her around laughing, both of them crying happy tears. They lent their foreheads on each other and kissed. “I love you Clarke.”

“I love you too.” She said kissing her deeply. Lexa carried the blonde to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. “I don’t think we have time Heda.”

Lexa smirked. “We will have to be quick then.”

“No.” Clarke said quietly. “I want to take my time.”

Lexa smiled down to her and lent in and kissed her.

...............

The next morning Clarke and Lexa made their way back to Rosie’s and Thomas’s. They planned to get there before anyone woke up. When they quietly made their way in Raven was feeding baby Octavia. She was smirking at them. “Fun night out kids?”

Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek and made her way to where the kids were. She smiled and sat next to Raven not being able to wipe the grin off her face. Raven nudged her wanting more information. Clarke lent her head back and smiled. “She took me to our home.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s...” She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. “She Built it as though we were here with her. She made the kids rooms and a big living area for us all to hang out it. She made me an art studio, it’s beautiful.”

Raven smiled at her friend. “Wow. I’m so happy for you princess.”

“Yeah.” She grinned. “I can imagine growing old there. I have never done that before?”

“What?”

“Imagined myself getting older.” She smiled sadly.

Lexa came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. “The children are still sleeping.”

Clarke smiled up to her and Lexa lent down and kissed her. She looked at Raven and the baby. “May I have a hold Raven?”

“Yeah sure.” She yawned. “I’m beat.”

Lexa walked around the chair and Raven handed over the baby. Lexa started rocking her back and forward. Then sat down next to to blonde. Clarke watched in awe at how easily Lexa took to a baby, how good it looked. “God you are gorgeous.” Lexa smiled and was about to respond but Clarke interrupted her. “I want to have babies...your babies...I want us to have babies..I mean.” She took a deep breath. “Um when we are settled and things feel right I want to have more kids. Heaps more.”

Lexa looked at her amused. “How many more?”

“Um.” Clarke frowned. “Three? Four? Ok maybe five?”

“Clarke?” Lexa chuckled. “Why don’t we work our way up and see how we go.”

“Ok.” She smiled. “Six?”

Lexa laughed. “You want 8 kids? You must not like sleep Clarke kom Skaikru.”

Clarke shrugged. “I don’t need much sleep.”

“I like sleep.” Lexa raised her eyebrow.

Clarke kissed the side of her head. “Sleep is overrated Heda.”

The next could of hours everyone got up. Rosie insisted on Madi, Alex and baby Octavia staying behind so they can get what they need to get done done faster. Clarke was hesitant at first until Lexa told her to trust her. 

Echo, Bellamy, Raven and Murphy were the complete opposite, they were more then happy to have a break from baby Octavia. They made there way back to the ship and woke Diyoza. They informed her and she said she would do it. She didn’t look sad or disappointed, she agreed wholeheartedly. Raven had pulled her aside and asked her why.

“The baby.” She smiled. “Deserves a Chance, we won’t have one with those people, it is not really a hard decision to make. They have done unspeakable things.”

Russel had bought people to the ship, they decided to leave it in the city state and shut down the one up in space and leave it to orbit earth 2, there was no need for it. 

They all went back to Lexa’s again to decide what to do next. Beca decided that for the 100 people that were going to be woken up the best course of action would be to integrate them in the city state. Diyoza agree and decided to go with them. Everyone of them settled in well with society and Diyoza gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and later married. 

Kane and Abby wanted to work in the city state but live near Clarke, Lexa and the children. Kane wanted to learn more about earth 2 and Abby wanted to work in the hospital but they also wanted to be close to their family. So they built a house near Clarke and Lexa’s and travelled everyday for work.

Raven, Echo, Bellamy and Murphy wanted to stay in the forest as well. They built near Octavia. 

Oden and Gaia also Built in the forest and Indra didn’t want to be far from either Octavia or Gaia so she built a small little house near the both of them. It took a long time but Indra once again trusted Octavia, it was hard work on Octavia’s part but she stuck to in and even though she got a lot of hit on the back of her head, she knew it was worth it

8 months later.

Lexa was sitting with Clarke in an open field by their house. Abby and Kane where chasing around Madi and Alex. They heard a roar and laughed at Oden who had jumped out from behind the tree pretending to be a bear. Gaia sat down near the tree with Indra. She was 3 months pregnant now, they both waved to Clarke and Lexa. 

Lexa looked at the scene and her eyes watered. Clarke noticed and wrapped her arms around her waist. “What’s wrong?”

Lexa smiled and kissed the blonde. “Nothing. Nothing at all. This was my dream. These are happy tears.”

The blonde chuckled and kissed the brunette. “It is my dream too.” She smiled. “But do you know what would make it even better?” Lexa shook her head. Clarke smiled and pulled out a ring from her back pocket. “It would be better if you were my-ompf!” She groaned as Lexa threw herself on her and started pecking her face all over. The blonde laughed. “I take that as a yes?”

Lexa sat up and kissed the blonde. She smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. She heard everyone cheer them on.

She then heard a whistle. The blonde rolled her eyes as Raven made her way into the clearing with Echo, Bellamy and Murphy. Baby Octavia could walk now and was slowly making her way to the children. “Bout time Griffin!” She called.

Clarke gave her the finger making her laugh.

A very pregnant Octavia walked into the clearing beside Samual with Rosie and Thomas behind them. “Finally!” All three Yelled. 

Samual laughed. “I though aliens were suppose to be a far more superior beings darling.” He said to Rose. “Can’t believe it took our alien friend so long to propose!”

Abby shook her head. “Hey now everyone it took Clarke a long time to...to..” She Frowned and looked at Clarke. “Honey why on earth did it take you so long.”

“I was waiting for the right time!”

Kane laughed. “Don’t worry Clarke I think it’s sweet. Did she say yes?”

“What! Of course!”

“Oh.” He grinned “I just assumed you took so long cause you weren’t sure.”

Lexa laughed. “Shut it old man.” She looked back at Clarke. “This is a moment I’ll never forget Clarke.” She smiled. “I love you so much.”

Clarke sighed. “I love-“

“Oh my god we know!” Raven yelled. “Just kiss already!”

Clarke groaned. “We need better friends.”

Lexa smiled and they kissed. “This is our someday.” 

“Yes.” Clarke sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the end. My beta friend pointed out that it would be nice to see them all catching up on lost time. Lots of fluff a bit of angst so I’m going to continue it for a while.


	29. Chapter 29

Clarke was pacing. It had been two months since she proposed to Lexa, today Lexa wanted to take Clarke to the city state. It was the first time since she they landed. Clarke had been avoiding it she just didn’t want to see the replicated version of the city of lights where Lexa sacrificed herself to save Clarke. The blonde hasn’t told the brunette that yet. It hasn’t come up. Now she either had to tell Lexa why she had been avoiding it or go. Clarke chose to go and then explain on the way, the only problem was Rose and Thomas weren’t available to take care of Madi and Alex, neither was Abby and Kane as they were working. Baby Octavia was sick with a cold so that left out raven and echo and Bellamy and Murphy were sick cause baby Octavia was sick even though she can’t stand Bellamy even after all this time, Murphy was really really good with the kids. So that left Octavia and Sam. Now Clarke didn’t have a problem with sam but Octavia.....

“No lets just go another day Lexa?”

Lexa sighed. She had been sitting on their bed for the past 20 minutes watching helplessly while Clarke paced. “Clarke. You need to trust me.”

She stopped pacing and looked at the brunette. “I do trust you! I don’t trust her!”

“Clarke....”

“No look.” She took a deep breath. “We will just go another day.”

Lexa huffed and stood from the bed. “Yes that’s what you said last time and the time before that.”

“Well excuse me for not wanting to endanger our children’s lives!”

“Clarke-“

“She almost killed our daughter damn it Lexa! You weren’t there! We almost lost her and it’s all thanks to her! She is a crazy bitch! I havnt killed her I have kept my promise to you but I will not leave the children with her! We can go to the city state another damn time!”

Lexa flinched at Clarke raising her voice. “Don’t yell at me.” She said softly. She backed away and left the room slamming the door. 

Clarke opened the door and quickly followed her. “Lexa wait!”

The brunette shook her head and kept walking. She passed the children who were sitting in the lounge area with Octavia and Sam. Octavia was now 6 months pregnant and she looked sad. She had clearly heard the yelling. 

She walked out the front door to the car as she went to get in the drivers seat she felt a tug on her elbow. “Lexa?” Clarke said softly. “I’m sorry ok. Just come inside.” Lexa gently removed Clarke’s hand and got in the car. “Lexa?”

“I need to be alone.” Is all she said before taking off. 

Clarke watched sadly from the front of their home. “Fuck.” She said to herself. She slowly walked back to the house. Octavia was sitting in the lounge area, she walked past ignoring her presence and stood near the back door leading out to the porch. Samual was in the yard playing with the kids.

“She had a romantic night planned for you both. She doesn’t deserve to be treated like shit because you have a problem with me princess.”

Clarke turned quickly. “I wouldn’t have a problem with you if you hadn’t tried to kill my fiancé and our daughter!”

Octavia sighed and walked towards the blonde. She didn’t look angry or sad, she looked defeated. “What do you want me to say?”

“Nothing. There’s nothing you can say.”

Octavia sighed. She nodded looking out to the yard where Sam was playfully tackling the children. It made her smile. “Earth was different then here. These people are happy and peaceful because that’s what this world offers them. Earth offered us war and battles, so it made warriors and dictators and people with cruel unjust motives.”

“There was nothing wrong with earth!”

“Don’t you see? That’s what makes you and Lexa special Clarke.” Octavia moved closer to her. “You seen that earth could be more.”

“And you couldn’t!”

“No.” She said calmly. “I couldn’t. I seen the world for what is was then and there. It was a minefield it was a battle zone. The bunker wasn’t living it was surviving. I’m not making excuses I just...i don’t know what to say Clarke. You are the only one who hasn’t forgiven me and I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Clarke walked up to her face. “I can’t forgive you! Maddi’s heart stopped multiple times because of you. I had to watch as my mother shocked her body just so she could breath again! I will never forget that!”

Octavia’s eyes watered. “I’m sorry Clarke. I’m so sorry I never meant to hurt her.”

“But you did.” She said quietly. “You did hurt her, you almost killed my child and I can’t forget it!” Clarke took a deep breath and backed away from Octavia. She looked outside at her children who were laughing and playing. She looked at Octavia and shook her head. “I have tried Octavia. Believe me when I say that. I have tried to but you and Bellamy....I have lost Lexa twice because of you both.”

“What-“

“When Bellamy killed that sleeping army...Lexa lost the faith of her people and if you hadn’t of hurt Madi then Lexa wouldn’t have had to give her blood for Madi to live. You and your brother are the reason I lost her. Twice, and everytime I think that I have moved past it...everytime I tell myself today’s the day I’ll give both of them a chance...I remember what it felt like to lose Lexa and I remember the moment that Madi first flatlined. I can’t forget it!”

Octavia looked at her sadly. “Your not the only one who lost someone because of Bellamy’s choices Clarke.” She sighed. 

“You have forgiven him though.”

“Yeah but I’ll never forget either.” She smiled sadly. “Some days I hate him.” She shook her head. “It ends up with me punching him, then Murphy yelling at me then Tom yelling at Murphy then Bellamy yelling at everyone.” She chuckled. “It’s a crazy scene.”

Clarke frowned. “I didn’t know that. You all always seem so happy.”

“We are But earth has left scars on everyone not just you. Did you know that Bellamy suffers from nightmares? He has to speak to someone once a week, or that Raven’s leg is still pretty bad that she’s been seeing your mom to talk about removing her leg and having a prosthetic one? Echo suffers from guilt and Murphy has insecurities and trust issues because of the arkers. Not one person came out of earth unharmed, you haven’t either.”

“What-“

“If Lexa is out of your sight for more then 30 minutes you start freaking out. Like now.” She looked at Clarke closed fists.

“I didn’t know.” She said sadly.

“Yeah because you have been adapting.” She smiled. “You’re happy And you love being a mother and Lexa’s partner. You love, your home and your art and there’s nothing wrong with that and you not being able to forgive me that’s ok too.” She said softly. “There will be days where you hate me. There will be days you want to hurt me and I’ll take it but know this.” She turned towards the blonde. “No matter how angry you are at me or even Bellamy know that we would never ever harm Madi and Alex. Just like I know you would never harm this baby.” She smiled and rubbed her stomach. 

Clarke smiled and reached out to touch Octavia’s belly but then pulled back. Before she could Octavia held her hand gently and placed it over her stomach. “I want so badly to trust you and your stupid brother.”

Octavia chuckled. “I know. It takes as long as it takes.”

Clarke smiled at the familiar saying then looked over her shoulder hoping that Lexa would walk in. “It frustrates me how easily Lexa has forgiven people. It makes me angry that I can’t do that. You know?”

“Lexa is....well Lexa.” Octavia shrugged. “She’s special. Her heart is so big Clarke and she always makes room for forgiveness, it’s amazing but you are the one person alive that shouldn’t have to ask for forgiveness. She doesn’t deserve to be yelled at like you did today just because she can do something that you can’t. She’s not you and you are not her. She has never asked you to forgive me or Bell all she has asked for is patience.”

Clarke rubbed her eyes. “I should go look for her.”

“You should wait. She won’t be gone long she knows it upsets you.”

Clarke sighed. “Yeah you’re right.”

“Why don’t we try again tomorrow.” She pointed over to the children.

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. “Octavia-“

“We will start small? You both can go to the waterfall. Only a couple of hours and it’s not that far from the house?”

Clarke nodded. “Ok.” She said quietly. 

.....................

Lexa got home a couple of hours after their argument but didn’t come inside. Clarke realised that she still needed space but didn’t want to be far from Clarke, she smiled as she watched the brunette who was sitting against a tree and reading a book. 

The kids went to her and asked if she would come in for dinner, she declined and then after dinner they went and said goodnight to her. Once the kids were in bed Clarke made her way to the brunette and sat down beside her. Lexa didn’t look up from her book To acknowledge Clarke’s presence. Clarke gently moved her hands through the brown locks she loves so much. “I’m sorry.” She said quietly. She held the back of the brunettes neck and rubbed circles with her thumb. “Lexa? Can you look at me?” 

Lexa sighed but looked at the blonde. “I didn’t do anything to warrant you yelling at me like you did.”

“I know.” She said moving closer. “You don’t know what it was like-“

Lexa huffed and stood from the tree. “Why do you say that like I do not know what it is like to lose someone? I woke up here and I thought I’d never in my life see you or the children ever again! I may not have been there when Madi was on that operating table but I know what it feels like to lose the people you care about Clarke.”

Clarke quickly stood up and held Lexa’s waist. “I know. You’re right Lexa.”

“Then why do you keep saying it Clarke?”

Clarke sobbed and wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist and buried her face in her neck. “Because I can’t lose any of you. I just can’t Lexa. Not again.”

Lexa wrapped her arms around her tightly and sighed. “You aren’t going to lose us.” She said softly. 

Clarke pulled back and sniffled and kissed Lexa softly. “I don’t trust Octavia or Bellamy that’s not my fault.”

“I know.”

“I know they are not the same but leaving the children with either of them feels like a risk. I can’t help it even though I know they are not the same as before.”

“I know.”

“I want to though.”

“I know that too. Trusting someone is hard Clarke especially for you, you have been through so much, I once didn’t trust anybody and I know what it feels like to keep people at a distance or to close of yourself to them.” Lexa held Clarke’s hips and smiled at. “Trusting You was the hardest thing I have ever done but I’m so happy I did it.” She kissed the blonde. “I hate so much that you feel the way you do. It’s a terrible feeling.” She sighed. “The moment I woke up here I took one look at Octavia and I knew she was different. Did you know in the bunker she knew about Alex?”

“She did?”

“Yes, I’m not excusing the terrible things she did but if she truely wanted me dead. If she wanted me weakened she could have harmed Alex and got what she wanted. Octavia became who she believed she had to for the sake of our people. She was wrong. She knows she was wrong, she will tell you that herself. I chose to trust her Clarke because thats what I thought you would have done.”

“Things change when you become a parent.”

Lexa frowned and pulled the blonde closer to her body. She cupped her cheek and spoke softly. “Yes. That is true. Everything you do or say, every breath you take you do it for them. You protect them when they can’t protect themselves, you guide them when they get lost. You are there to pick up the pieces of their broken heart and put them back together. It is hard being a parent but.” She smiled. “When they do the smallest thing it is the grandest thing. Something so small can brighten up your day. I’ll never forget the first time Alex took His first steps.” Clarke smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. Lexa wiped them away. “How strange is that Clarke? Walking is something most people can do. It’s something so mundane and so ordinary but when he did it it was spectacular.” Clarke chuckled. “They make our lives brighter and happier. But that doesn’t mean that we stop living for ourselves. We are allowed to enjoy things Clarke with just you and I, to Do so we need to lean on the people that we trust. I know you don’t trust Octavia but I do. I trust her with my life, your life and the children’s life. I trust that if then kids needed a organ or a limb Octavia would be the first one to knock down our door and offer help. I trust that if they were in danger Octavia would give her life for them. I trust her Clarke. I’m not asking you to trust her and I have hope one day you will but for now can you trust me?”

Clarke sighed. “Octavia suggested we start off small. We go to the waterfall just me and you and leave the kids with them for just a couple of hours. I’m sorry Lexa it’s just it’s going to take time-“

Lexa cut her off by kissing her firmly on the lips. “Don’t ever apologise for that. I understand it will take time Clarke. I’d never force you.”

Clarke sighed. “Come on I attempted to make dinner again.”

Lexa raised her eyebrow. “Why do you think I declined.” 

Clarke stood there shocked and watched Lexa walk ahead of her and thrwomig a smirk over her shoulder, the blonde laughed and jumped on Lexa’s back. “I’m not that bad Heda.”

.......................

The next day Clarke held her children a little tighter and longer then usual as she was leaving. Octavia watched on and smiled with Sammy behind her smiling too. Lexa was standing next to her waiting patiently.

“Mom.” Madi groaned. “We have standing her for 20 minutes.”

Alex giggled. “Yeah mama come on I need to pee!”

“Ok.” Clarke pulled back. “She kissed them both on the cheek and watched them run back inside. 

Clarke looked at Octavia. “If anything-“

“Nothing will happen but if something does happen I’ll radio you.”

“Right.” She said looking at Lexa and smiling. “Um. Well. Do you have everything we need.”

Lexa nodded. “Yes.”

“Are you sure? I’ll just go inside and grab a couple-“ Lexa cut her off by throwing the blonde over her shoulder. “Lexa!” She shrieked and then laughed. “I can walk ya know.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and put her down on the hood of the car. “I wasn’t sure hodnes you were standing still for so long.”

Clarke laughed and pulled her between her legs and kissed her. “Ha Ha very funny Heda.”

“Mm.” Lexa smiled. “The kids will be fine. We have a radio and yes we have everything we need.”

“Ok.” She smiled and got in the car. “She waved at both Octavia and Sam. “See Lexa growth I waved at Octavia.”

“Yes I see. You usually give her the rude finger.”

Clarke shrugged and smiled at the brunette holding her hand. “It’s weird seeing you drive.”

“I like it.” She smiled. “I have yet to find a horse that connects with me. I miss my horse.” She squeezed Clarke’s hand.

“I’m sure you will find one.” 

Once they got to the waterfalls Clarke and Lexa made their way to the water. Clarke instantly stripped making Lexa’s eyes widened. She looked around to make sure no one was looking then did the same then followed the blonde in. They both met each other in then water then kissed. “When i first found this place my immediate thought was how much you would like it here.”

Clarke smiled and kissed her. “I do love it here. I also love you naked here.” Lexa blushed. The blonde laughed. “It’s cute how I can still make you blush.”

“It’s annoying.”

“Lexa? Can I ask you something?”

Lexa frowned holding the blonde tightly. “Of course Clarke. You can ask me anything.”

“Why havnt you told me about the things that have been happening in our friends lives? Why havnt they?”

Lexa kissed the blonde softly. “You are so happy Clarke, I just want you to be happy. There is a number of reasons why I have not told you.”

“Ok. Why wouldn’t you tell me about raven? She’s thinking about having her leg cut off! Why wouldn’t she tell me that?”

“She asked me not to tell you Clarke, I do not like keeping things from you I also told raven this but she didn’t want you to worry and it’s not really my place to say.”

“Well how did you find out.”

“I visited Abby at her place of work, Raven happened to be there with echo and the baby. They told me everything.”

Clarke shook her head. “It hurts that they havnt told me.” She sighed. “And why havnt you told me that Bellamy has to see someone.”

She shrugged. “I didn’t think you cared.” 

Clarke frowned. “I guess that’s fair.” She sighed. “There’s no easy way to ask this Lexa so I’m just going to ask it. Do you keep things from me?”

“Well I don’t tell you what people confide in me about? Does that count.”

“No. I respect that I mean do YOU keep things from me?”

“Oh.” Lexa moved away a little but Clarke held her tightly.

“You keep things from me?” She asked sadly.

Lexa cupped her cheeks. “Clarke, when I go to the city state to advise Russell, it is political hodnes and you told me you didn’t want to be involved in politics.”

Clarke shook her head. “No. No no no. I-“

“No one tells you about problems they may be having Clarke because they don’t want to disturb your happiness-“

“That’s not what I want-“

“Everyone cares about you they don’t want to upset you-“

“Damn it Lexa I’m not made of glass....” She said softly. “You are my fiancé, you should be able to tell me about your day at work! You should be able to tell me anything.”

“Clarke-“

“No.” Clarke said firmly. “No Lexa, I don’t want to be involved in politics that doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me about what is happening in the world we live in. I won’t break.” She said quietly.

Lexa kissed her on the cheek. “I know that.”

“I absolutely hate how I have been left out.”

“No one did it to hurt you, quite the opposite.”

“Promise me. Promise that the next time I ask you how your day was in the city capital you will tell me every detail.”

Lexa smiled. “Very well.”

“I’ll talk to everyone else.”

“Even Bellamy.”

Clarke groaned. “Yes.”

Lexa laughed and held her tight. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It had been a couple of hours at the waterfall. After making love and playing around in the water the both of them lie naked near the water face to face the sun tickling their skin. Clarke sighed as she ran her fingers though Lexa’s hair. The brunette had her eyes closed and was holding the blonde tight. “Lexa?”

“Mmm.” The brunette mumbled without opening her eyes.

Clarke smiled and kissed the brunette on her cheek. “I have to ask you something and I want you to be honest.”

Lexa opened her eyes and nodded. “Of course.”

Clarke sighed. “Do you think this peace will last?”

Lexa took a deep breath. “No.” She sighed. “But that is not something we will have to deal with in our lifetime.”

Clarke shook her head. “Is that suppose to make me feel better?”

“It’s not suppose to make you feel bad.”

“Well it does Lexa. What can we do?”

Lexa smiled. “Do you know what the most valued thing is in existence?”

“Lexa-“

“Time. Time is the most valuable thing in existence and it drives us crazy because we like to have control but that is the one thing that can not be yielded or manipulated. We fear it. Because the more time that passes the closer we come to the inevitable.”

“Death?”

“Sha. So we use it. We use the fear of death to get people to do what we want. Because that’s as close as we come to controlling time. We are a chaotic species. We live for it, we thrive for it.”

“I don’t?”

Lexa smirked. “Oh really. Because every morning in our house is chaotic. It takes at least 1 hour to get Madi out of bed to start her day. Alex runs a muck the entire morning, we have visitors almost every single day. Would you have it any other way?”

Clarke smiled. “No.”

“Me either. We are a destructive kind and the more of us there are the worst we become.”

Clarke frowned. “That’s why you created an army? That’s why you still have our children train every day.”

“Yes.”

“You are preparing future generations.”

“Yes.”

Clarke blinked. “Does russell know.”

“No.”

“Becca does?”

“Yes. Becca is technically over 100 years old Clarke. She lived in the flame all that time. She has seen many things, she has learnt many things.”

“The other commanders are they like her. Did they see as much.”

“No. When a Commander dies their entire existence is downloaded to the flame, they are called upon by the current commander if needed. Becca however, because she is the creator she was always just present.”

“Oh.”

“That is why she insisted on keeping the ships.”

“Right.” She said sadly.

Lexa cupped Both her cheeks. “This is now hodnes. Now we are at peace. Now I help maintain that peace, we enjoy this peace and prepare future generations.”

Clarke kissed Lexa slowly. “You’re so smart.” Lexa blushed making Clarke burst out in laughter. “Nawww it’s cute.”

Lexa groaned. “No. This is embarrassing.”

Clarke rolled on the top on Lexa and started prepping her neck with kissing making her brunette laugh. “This has been amazing Lexa.”

“Yes.” She sighed. 

“I want this more.”

“You know what that means?”

Clarke took a deep breath. “Yes. I do. I don’t think I will ever trust Octavia and Bellamy though Lexa but I trust you more then anyone. That is how I’m going to be ok.”

Lexa pulled the blonde down and kissed her. “And that is fine by me.”

.............................

When Clarke and Lexa arrived at home Clarke practically ran inside. Octavia and Sam were sitting in the lounge area. They both sat up and smiled at Clarke, Clarke waved quickly and made her way to the children’s bedrooms. 

Lexa smiled watching the blonde made her way upstairs. She walked over to Octavia and Sam and sat down. 

“Did you have fun Heda.” Octavia smirked.

“Sha. How were the children?”

“Fine.”

Sam chuckled. “Alex is a lively one isn’t he?”

“Why what did he do now.”

“He climbed a tree, o nearly had a heart attack.”

Octavia shrugged. “I couldn’t take the chance. Clarke would kill me.” 

Clarke walked down the stairs. “Well they are alive.”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “I told you-“

“I’m just joking Octavia.” She walked in and sat next to Lexa. “Thank you for watching them.”

“You’re welcome.”

After sitting for a while Samual and Octavia where heading out the door. Clarke pulled Octavia aside while Lexa and Samual waited by the car. Clarke sighed. “I don’t hate you today.” She shrugged.

“Don’t like me either huh?” She grinned.

Clarke smiled slightly. “I’m trying.”

Octavia nodded. “I know.” She looked over her shoulder. Samual and Lexa were laughing about something. “Sometimes I hate me.” She said quietly.

Clarke nudged her shoulder. “Finally something we have in common.”

Octavia chuckled. “Thanks for giving me a chance Clarke. I know how hard that is for you.”

Clarke smiled watching Lexa. “We had such a nice time. I would like to do it again.”

“Well you know who to ask right?”

“Yeah, Mom.” She joked.

“Ha Ha.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Why do you like babysitting so much anyways.”

“I love those kids Clarke.” Ahs smild. “Plus you can replay the favor one day.” She smiled rubbing her belly.”

“Fair enough.”

“Come on darlin we gotta get home I’m starvin!”

Octavia rolled her eyes at Thomas. “I’m coming Sammy. Gees.”

Octavia looked back at Clarke and held out her hand. Clarke shook her hand like a warrior. No words were needed, both women knew that today was a step towards forgiveness. They were still along way to that point but it was a start. 

Lexa waved at her friends watching them drive away then made her way to Clarke and took her in her arms. Come hodnes, let’s get to bed.”

“Ok.” Clarke tugged Lexa’s hand stopping her. “Lexa?”

Lexa frowned. “Yes?”

“I want a baby.”

Lexa’s grinned. “Me too.”

“When.”

“Well I suppose after we get mar-“

“Cool so let’s get married next week.”

Lexa laughed. “What?”

“Let’s get married next week.”

“Oh.” Lexa frowned. 

“Unless you don’t want to.”

“Oh no Clarke of course I do there’s just so much to plan.”

“So get the idiot to plan it.”

Lexa smirked. “You mean Bellamy?”

“Like I said. The idiot.”

Lexa laughed. “Ok. You radio him to let him know.”

“What! Why do I have to!”

“Cause it’s your idea.” She smiled kissing the blonde.

...................

“Murphy?” Clarke said into the radio.

“Princess.”

“Hey asshole. How’s it going?”

Murphy scoffed. “Good to hear from you to princess. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Clarke groaned. “I need to speak to the idiot.”

“Why whoever do you mean?”

“Well there’s two of you who lives there, your the lovable asshole and-“

“Bellamy is the lovable idiot?”

“Let’s not stretch it Murphy he’s just an idiot.”

Murphy laughed. “I’ll get him hold on.”

After a couple of minutes. “Clarke?”

“Bellamy.”

“Hey.” He said softly. “What um. What’s up?”

“I want to marry Lexa next week can you organise it?”

“Oh! Next week that’s so soon-“

“”Nevermind-“

“No I didn’t say I couldn’t I was just saying.”

“Can you do it or not?”

“Of course. I’d be honoured. I will need to come see you and Lexa ASAP to talk about colour themes and who’s invited ect...”

“Nope.” She cut him off. “Lexa!” She Yelled up the stairs. 

Lexa came down smiling. “Everything ok?”

“Nope. I’m not organising colours and settings. That’s all you. I did my job I asked the idiot.”

“Um.” Bellamy cleared his throat. “I’m still here.”

Clarke took a deep breath and held out the radio for Lexa to take. The brunette kissed the blonde lightly and shook her head. “Heya Bellamy.”

“Lexa. She’s such a delight you are such a lucky woman-“

Clarke snatched the radio back. “Bellamy I swear!”

Lexa took the radio back and gently pushed the blonde out of the room chuckling. “You did your job hodnes. Now go paint.”

“Right.” She nodded. “See progress.”

Lexa shook her head smiling.


	30. Chapter 30

It had been a couple of days since Clarke suggested that her and Lexa get married this week. 

Currently Lexa was sitting with Bellamy going over the details in the lounge area, Clarke was sitting at the table with Murphy beside her both of them looking at Lexa and Bellamy like they grew two heads. “Lexa...” Bellamy groaned. “Green doesn’t go with anything!”

Clarke and Murphy shared a look and rolled their eyes. Bellamy and Lexa had been discussing colour coordination for over an hour.

“Bellamy I asked Clarke what her favourite colour is and she said green.” 

Bellamy looked over her shoulder towards Clarke then back to Lexa. “She’s doing this on purpose.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I can hear you asshole.” 

“I said it loudly Clarke.”

Murphy snickered. “Come on Clarke I can’t take anymore of this, colours and settings.” He shook his head. “Show me your art room.”

“Gladly.” She stood and made her way over to the back of the lounge chair. She bent over and kissed Lexa on the cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” She smiled and looked at Bellamy. “Now my favourite colour is blue.”

“Oh my god.” He threw his hands up. “Blue and green don’t match! John?” He looking at him pleadingly. “Help me here?”

He chuckled. “Keep me out of this. Come on Clarke.”

“Right.” She lead him up the stairs.

The whole art room was full of canvases. John looked around in awe. “This is amazing Clarke.”

“Thanks.” She smiled.

He was looking and paused at one particular painting. His mouth dropped opened. The painting was echo in the bed on the eligius ship. She was holding the baby wit tears in her eyes. Beside her Raven was sitting on the bed smirking at the baby, Bellamy was siting on the other side of the bed looking at the baby with a smile on his face and tears running down his face and Murphy was behind Bellamy with his hand on his shoulder, he was also looking at the baby, his eyes had tears in them. “Oh that’s suppose to be a surprise!” Clarke said coming up beside him.

“What...um.” He said rubbing the back of his neck trying to hold back his tears. “What was the inspiration here princess?”

She smiled at him. “Well. This was the second day of baby o being born and I made my way to the room to visit and hog the baby and when I entered this is what I seen, I’ll never forget it. I was standing at the door and somehow these four completely different unique individuals became a family in a matter of two days all because of this little baby.” She pointed at Octavia. “I swore to myself that if I ever got a hold of a pen and paper I’d draw that moment.”

He sniffled and tried to wipe his eyes discreetly. “You really captured the moment.” He cleaned his throat. “Who is this supposed to be a surprise for?”

“You actually.”

He turned to her shocked. “Me?”

“Well yeah. Your birthday is next week.”

He looked back at the painting then back at Clarke. “This.” He pointed at the paitnting. “Is for me.” He pointed at himself. 

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “You don’t like it? I guess I could give it to Raven-“

“Fuck no!” He stood in front of the painting as if to protect it. He blew out a breath and relaxed. “I’m still um.... I’m still trying to get used to people being nice to me. So um thank you Clarke. It’s beautiful I love it and this is the moment I actually felt part of a family and it’s also a moment I’ll never forget and if you tell anyone I’ll kill you.” 

Clarke smiled and walked up to Murphy. She held open her arms. He groaned and hugged her. “It’s mine?” He said into her shoulder holding her tight.

“Yeah I promise, you can take it home today if you like.”

He pulled back and smiled at her. He had tears running down his cheeks. She wiped them away. “You deserve to be happy Murphy.” She said softly and grinned at him. “Are you sure the idiot makes you happy?”

He laughed a watery laugh. “Yeah I love him. He treats me well. I’m still getting used to it.” He sighed and smiled at her sadly. “We can you forgive me princess but not him?”

She took a deep breath. “Because I trusted him, he was my co leader murph. We were suppose to be working together and he indirectly hurt me and directly too. I just can’t forget it. I’m trying though I really am.”

“I know.” He said softly. “I can see that. I hope one day you can forgive him and you will see that he’s sweet and kind and he has a really big heart Clarke. He has made some really really stupid decisions that hurt a lot of people not just you but he’s trying to you know.”

She nodded. “I know. He’s still an asshole though.”

He laughed. “He’s not princess you will see one day.” 

He sighed and turned around. He wiped his face and picked up the painting. “I’ll never forget this.”

She rolled her eyes. “Shut up.” She smiled. “Big softie.” 

He shrugged and made his way down the stairs with the painting. Bellamy seen him over Lexa shoulder and shot up from his chair when he saw the tear marks in his face. He looked at Clarke. “Listen here Clarke you can hate me all you want but don’t take it out-“

“Bell.” Murphy smiled and walked beside him. “It’s ok. Look?” He held out his painting. 

Clarke came and stood by Lexa who kissed her on the lips softly.

Bellamy took the painting gently and looked it over with eyes wide. “The princess gave it to me for my birthday. It’s mine.” He smiled. “She made it for me.”

Bellamy placed the painting down gently in front of him on the chair and pulled Murphy to his side and kissed his head. “It’s beautiful.” He smiled. He looked at it. “Our family.” He kissed Murphy. “That’s our family right there.” He pointed to the painting. “And your are such a big part of it babe. You are the one who keeps us all glued together.”

Murphy Frowned. “What no im not.”

Bellamy chuckled and kissed his head again. “Yes you are. You don’t know how special you are, do you know what I see when I look at this.”

“The painting.”

“Well yeah.” He smiled. “But looked.” He pointed to Murphy. “You are looking over us all.” He looked at Clarke. “Right clarke?”

She nodded. “Oh.” He said. “Damn it.” He groaned as the tears starting coming out his eyes. Bellamy turned to him and Murphy buried his face in his chest. 

Bellamy smiled and held him tight. “I love you John Murphy.”

Murphy groaned. “This is gross.”

Clarke scoffed. “I know you poor soul and to make matters worst you love him back. Ugh.” She said walking off to the kitchen.

“Clarke!” Lexa scolded.

“What!” She Yelled from the kitchen. “I have made my nice quota today Lexa.” She popped her head around to look into the lounge area. “Progress.” She smiled and went back to the kitchen.

The brunette smiled. “Ok so we have everything in order?”

“Yup.” Bellamy said still holding Murphy. “And I will organise the invites now that you have the list but Lexa what if people can’t make it.”

She smiled. “The important ones will.”

“Right.” He smiled. “Come on lets go home I still have heaps to do.”

Murphy picked up his painting. “We are off princess we have had enough of ya!” He yelled towards the kitchen. 

“Finally!” She Yelled back. 

He grinned as he stood up. “Hey the kids asked for a sleep over?”

Lexa smiled. “I know. I’ll talk to Clarke.”

“Cool.” He looked around. “Where are they?”

“With Oden And Gaia.”

“Cool. Well just call me with the details then?”

“Of course.” She smiled and hugged him goodbye.

When they left Clarke and out of the kitchen and threw herself on Lexa, making her stumble and land on the chair. She giggled as clsrke started peppimg kisses all up and down her neck. “Clarke!”

“Mmmm. What?”

“Really here?”

“Yup.” She said taking off her T-shirt and throwing it across the room. “Kids won’t be back for a while.” She bent down to kiss the brunette. 

..........................

“Mama! Nomon!” Alex burst into their bedroom. It was barely morning. Clarke groaned and rolled back over. “Too early.”

Lexa sat up. “Son? What’s wrong?”

Alex climes on the bed and jumped on Clarke. “Mama?” 

“Mm.”

“Mama!”

Lexa laughed. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“No Nomon this is between mama and me.” He said seriously. “Wake up Mama!”

“No.” She mumbled.

“Mama this is serious business! You need to get up.”

Clarke groaned and turned over. She rubbed her eyes. “It’s so early.” She whined. “Go back to bed Alex.”

“No.” He crossed his arms and frowned at her. “I’m so so angry at you mama.”

She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. “Why?”

“Why? Because I want to be the flower boy! How could you pick Madi over me! I know more about flowers then she does!”

“Huh.” She yawned. “Hold on just give me a second.”

Lexa smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “She’s like a bear son. We must take caution whilst approaching her especially after woken up from a deep sleep.”

Clarke glared at Lexa making her cackle. Lexa kissed her but Clarke playfully pushed her away. 

“Ok.” She took a deep breath. “Now...what?”

“Mama I want to be flower boy. How could you do that to me?”

Clarke frowned. “I’m sorry Alex. I just thought you would like to hold our rings your are always fascinated when ever I show you.”

He frowned and looked away thinking. “So you didn’t pick Madi over me?”

She smiled. “I suggested that Madi be flower girl because I assumed you would want to do the rings. I’m sorry.” She said sincerely. “Of course you can be the flower boy.” She pulled her into her arms and lied the back down. “Now shush and go back to sleep.”

“But mama I’m awake now.”

Clarke held the boy to her chest. “Nope.”

Alex giggled. 

Lexa lied down and watched as Alex fell asleep in the blondes arms. She ran her finger tips down her arm leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

Clarke opened her eyes and smiled at Lexa. “What are you thinking.” She whispered. 

“I was thinking. I would like to carry first?”

Clarke smiled widely. “Yes!” She Whispered Yelled. 

Lexa smiled. “I can’t wait to call you my wife.”

Clarke sighed. “Me too.” 

..........................

It was the day of the wedding and Clarke and Lexa hadn’t seen each other all day. Clarke was getting impatient. She huffed as she was pacing hers and Lexa’s bedroom. There was a knock on her door. 

Clarke pulled it opened and groaned when she seen Raven. “Gees nice to see you to princess.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Nice dress by the way the way Really shows off your assists.”

Clarke frowned and looked down. Yes there was some cleavage. “Perv.” She huffed.

Raven laughed. “What’s got you all huffy.”

“I haven’t seen Lexa all day.”

Raven smiled. “You’re nervous?”

“Pfft. No.”

Raven chuckled. “Nawww the princess is nervous.”

“Fuck off.”

“This is priceless.” She poked her head out the door. “Baby! Clarke is nervous!”

“Really!” She heard Echo yell back. “Why!”

Clarke pulled Raven back in and poked her head out the door. “Echo I’m going to kill Raven!”

“Ok don’t make a mess on your dress Clarke!”

Raven sat down and laughed. “I love that woman.”

“Raven.” She took a deep breath. “Everyone is here.”

“Yup.” She grinned. “Everyone.... even Diyoza.”

“Why?”

“Why?” She laughed. “Are you serious? I mean your Clarke and she’s Lexa?” She looked at the blonde. “You’re the princess who fell from the sky and she’s the Commander of the grounders....You’re both from another planet.... You’re Wanheda and she’s Heda.” Raven stood. “Come on Clarke everyone knows your story?”

Clarke looked out her bedroom window to her yard where the wedding was taking place. There had to be at least 500 people all sitting and waiting. “I don’t know all of these people Raven?”

“Yeah but your story has travelled far and beyond princess. Russell And becca has to actually make an announcement cutting people off from coming.”

“What!” She looked out side again. “More people wanted to come.”

“Yup.” Raven chuckled. “So the people who got invited obliviously got first choice but then they had to do a draw, they even held competitions, Lexa had to set up security around the area to make sure no one else comes. Although I don’t think she cares that much.”

“Well I care!”

“I know.” She laughed. “She knows that too.”

“What the Fuck....”

“Yours is a story for the ages princess. People will be telling it for years to come.”

“How in the hell are we gonna feed all these people!”

“russell And Becca took care of that.”

Clarke groaned. “I just want to marry Lexa, Raven.”

Raven smiled and held her shoulders. “I know, but you have to understand Clarke your not just some average Joe and Lexa isn’t some plain Jane. You are both special and people want to be apart of your special day. They want to be able to tell their great grand children about this day.”

“The day me and Lexa got married?”

“The day that Wanheda and Heda found each other even galaxies apart.” She smiled. “You give people hope Clarke Griffin you always have.”

“Lexa gives people hope.”

“She More inspires people.” She grinned.

The blonde smiled. “Yeah. I haven’t seen her all day...”

“I’m sure She’s missing you too princess.”

The blonde smiled. “Where’s mom?”

“She’s coming here she just had to stop into Lexa first some sort of hair crisis.”

Clarke laughed. “What?”

“I dunno.” Raven shrugged. “I was besotted with baby o! She’s in the cute little pink dress she’s so cute! It’s disgusting!”

Clarke smiled. “I can’t wait to see everyone.”

....................

Octavia was holding her pregnant Belly laughing with tears running down her cheeks. 

Lexa huffed and stood with her arms crossed looking in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. The humidity had made it frizzy. 

“Lex.” Octavia said between chuckles. “It’s going....” She covered her mouth trying to hold back her laughter. She took a deep breath. “It’s going to be ok.”

The door burst opened with Abby walking in and stopping dead in her tracks, Rose was by her side with her eyes wide. “Oh dear.” Was all Rose said and that had Octavia on the chair laughing loudly again.

Abby chuckled and made her way to Lexa. “I’m so glad you find this funny.” Lexa groaned.

Madi walked in the room and stood with her eyes wide. “Nomon!” She laughed and sat down next to Octavia. “Aunty o! Raven looked like that once when she got a slightly electrocuted.”

Both of them where in hysterics. “Mom?” Lexa looked at Abby.

Abby smiled. “Don’t worry sweetheart I know how to tame it.”

Rose rubbed her chin. “Has anyone got a razor handy?”

Lexas eyes widened. “Mom?”

Abby laughed. “Alright that’s enough.” She smiled. Octavia, Madi got wait outside. Rose?” She sighed. “This is going take some time.”

........................

Murphy was playing with baby Octavia in the lounge area. Bellamy sat with his elbows on his knees watching on smiling. 

Echo sat next to him and nudged him. “Heya.”

“Heya.”

Murphy had done something that made baby Octavia laugh. “You did well.” She smiled.

“Yeah the place looks great, was hard though who has green and blue as a theme-“

“Not just the wedding Bellamy.” She nodded over to Murphy. 

He smiled widely watching Murphy. “I’m going to marry him Echo.” He grinned. “He wouldn’t be too keen on a wedding so it would just be very small but that man right there.” He pointed to Murphy. “He’s it for me.”

Echo smiled watching as Raven came down the stairs laughing. “I know exactly what you mean.”

Raven made her way to Murphy and baby o. “Ugh.” Raven groaned sitting down in front of them. “She’s too cute how are we gonna fix this Murphy?”

He kissed the top of the girls head. “We will make her mean.” He looked down to her. “Let’s do our mean face.” 

The little girl frowned at him and growled. 

“Oh my god she’s so cute!” Raven laughed.

“Dadda I mean! Grrrr.”

Murphy’s eyes widened. “What?” He looked to Reyes “Raven! Did you hear that!”

She smiled. “Yup.”

“Bell! Echo! Come here quick!”

Bellamy and echo made their way to them and squared down. “Octavia.” Murphy said gently. “You are so cute!”

“No dada, mean! Grrrr.”

They all laughed. Murphy however held the girl to his chest and kissed her head over and over. Bellamy smiled. “The door to the where Lexa was getting ready opened with Octavia and Madi laughing hysterically. 

Raven lent back on her elbows. “What’s so funny?”

Octavia tried to catch her breath. “Lexa...... Hair.”

Raven shot up from her spot and ran to the door to peek in. “Holy shit!” She cackled.

Abby pushed her out playfully. “Go away Raven.”

Alex ran to the door. “Grandma is Nomon Ok?”

“Yes, she’s just having trouble with her hair.”

Alex peaked in his eyes widened. “Nomon! What happened! Were you electrocuted?”

“Mom!” Lexa said. “Help. Please!”

Abby gently pushed Alex out. “Go see what Mama is doing honey?”

“Ok.” He smiled.

Madi smiled. “Come on Alex I’ll go with you.”

......................

Clarke was lying on the bed in her dress. When the door cracked open. “Mama?”

She sat up and smiled at Madi and Alex. They both ran to her and gave her a big hug. “Mama you look so beautiful!” Alex said.

Madi nodded. “Yeah mom you clean up good.”

“Mochof. How is your Nomon doing.”

Both the children looked at each other and covered their mouths hiding their laughter. “Um.” Madi chuckled. “She’s having a bad hair day.”

Both kids burst out in laughter. 

Clarke smiled and shook her head knowing how Lexa’s hair can get.

..................

Abby made her way to Clarke’s room when she walked in She smiled at her daughter who was currently looking out at the yard lost in her own thoughts. 

“You look beautiful honey.”

Clarke turned and smiled at her mother. “Thanks.”

Abby walked to her daughter and engulfed her in a hug. “I know you miss him. I know you’re thinking of him today honey.”

Clarke nodded. “Do you think he would be happy for me?”

Abby pulled back and smiled. “Oh honey so happy!”

Clarke smiled with tears in her eyes. “Will you walk me down the isle mom?”

“Of course I have something for you.” Abby Held her daughter hand and placed a gold ring in her hand.

“Mom?” Clarke’s eyes widened. “Mom is this?”

“Yes. It’s your fathers, his father gave it to him and he always wanted you to have it.”

Clarke chocked back tears. “I can give it to Lexa?”

“Yes sweetie then you both can decide who will get it next.”

Clarke threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tight. “Thanks mom.”

Abby kissed her daughters head. 

There was a knock on the door. “Yeah?” Clarke called.

“It’s time.” Was all Bellamy said.

Clarke took a deep breath and smiled, Clarke and Lexa agreed that Clarke would be the first one to walk down the isle. 

Her mother took her hand and they made there way down the stairs. They waited out the back door and she watched as Alex skipped down the isle happily scattered flowers. She laughed. “He’s so cute.”

Abby laughed with her. “Yes He is.”

“Wow it looks good.” She smirked. “The green and blue looks pretty awesome.”

“Yes Bellamy is good at this kind of thing.”

She nodded. Because really she couldn’t argue. The guest were all sitting chairs that seemed to be completely covered in blue and wrapped around the back was a green satin tied in a bow. The isle was red. It reminded Clarke of Lexa’s Commander sash that she still has. The arch was white also with assorted green and blue flowers. It was simple yet elegant. Everyone was dressed so formally from what she could see. There was fairy lights everywhere that reminded her of Monty. She smiled with tears in her eyes. “Yes He is.” 

Oden opened the door to the back and bowed to her. Gaia was by his side. They both smiled and waved her towards the isle. She nodded at them and both Abby and Clarke made her way down. She could see Alex and Madi standing at the front. Alex was waving at her Excitedly. Behind them was rose and Thomas. Everyone smiled at her and whispered as she walked by to music that was played by a band beside the archway. She looked at her mother shocked. 

Abby lent in and whispered. “There is much you miss in the city state honey. That is a gift from Murphy. He is friends with them.”

Clarke nodded and kept walking. When she got to the end alex and Madi hugged her tight. She turned and her mother kissed her on the cheek. “I’m so proud of you honey. I know your father would be too. I love you.”

“Love you too mom.”

Rose smiled towards her and Thomas nodded. She took a deep breath and waited for Lexa.

...................

Lexa stood when there was a knock at the door. She opened and Kane stood there with tears in his eyes. “You look gorgeous sweetie.” He cupped Both his cheeks. “I’m so proud and honoured that you have asked me to walk you down the isle.”

Lexa hugged him. “I love you father.”

“I love you too.” He laughed and wiped his eyes. “Come on.” He Held our his arm for her to take.

She walked him to the back door and her eyes immediately found Clarke. Clarke was busy smiling at something Alex was saying. Lexa eyes watered. “Wow. She’s so beautiful.”

Oden opened the door and smirked at her. “Just so you know. I don’t care how big and grand your wedding is Heda. I got married first.”

She smiled at him sadly then looked at Gaia. “Yes but it was too Gaia....sooo.”

Gaia laughed and punched her on the shoulder. “We will see you up there sis.”

“Sha.” 

She looked down the isle and made eye contact finally with Clarke. Both of them had tears in their eyes. Lexa made her way down with Kane and when she reached the end he kissed her on the cheek and stood beside Abby who smiled at her sweetly. The kids ran to her and hugged her tightly. She laughed and hugged them back. 

Clarke held out her hands towards the brunette. Lexa took them and they stood close. “You look beautiful Leksa. I’m so lucky.”

“Not as beautiful as you hodnes.”

The music stopped and Russell stood infront of them. “Ladies And gentleman, boys and girls. We are gathered here today to witness the bonding ceremony of Clarke Griffin and Lexa Kane.”

Kane’s eyes widened and he held his hand to his mouth.

“Also knows as Clarke kom Skaikru, Wanheda, and Leksa kom trikru, Commander.”

“When I was asked to conduct this wedding I had to prepare a speech so I had asked people that were close to Lexa and Clarke to tell me about there history and as I stand here today I can honestly say there are no words. Both of these woman have been through hell and back and always seem to find each other even planets apart. Their souls are truely entwined. I have never heard of or witnessed such love before in my life and I don’t think I ever will again.” He smiled kindly at both of them. “Both Clarke and Lexa have prepared there own vowels. Clarke?”

She smiled at Lexa. “Lexa. I loved you since the first moment I lied my eyes on you. Even on different sides of a war, in different cultures I knew when I went to bed that night that you were the one for me. I love you so much Leksa and I proimise to love you and care for you till the day I die. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you and expand our already browning family.” Madi bought over the ring. She slipped in on Lexa’s finger. “This ring was my fathers fathers, it’s been passed down for generations, he used to tell me that when I meant the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with he would give me this ring. Mom kept it for me because she knew the moment I spoke about you. That you were the one.” Clarke wiped away the brunettes tears. 

“Lexa?” Russell said.

“Clarke kom Skaikru, I have also loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. You crashed into my life literally and since then my life has never been the same for the better. I have gained much just from simply knowing you. I promise that I will love you and stand by your side in what ever battle life has to throw at us until my last dying breath. You are my soulmate Klark..” she slipped on the wedding band. 

“You may bow seal your bond with a kiss-“

“Finally!” Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheeks and bought their lips tighter. The crowd went wild and when they pulled apart firework went off all around them. Both of them looked at Raven who just shrugged and wiped tears form her eyes. The cheers and the fireworks were so Loud but as Clarke and Lexa looked at eachother no words were needed. Lexa held Clarke by the hips and pulled her in for another kiss. They lent there forheads on one another and cried. They both smiled when they felt arms engulf them both. The children, Kane Abby, Rose Thomas, Raven, Echo, Bellamy and Murphy’s, Octavia and Thomas. all wrapped them up. There was not one dry eye. 

At the end of the night with celebrations still going strong. Lexa and Clarke danced under the moonlight. Both holding each other close with no words needed. 

The celebrations went on for three days straight. Not just at the house in the city state as well. It took weeks to clean up the after party and it took weeks to open up all the gifts left by guests. 

Every year Russell decided to hold a festival in honour of the ceremony. He called it the festival of soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the end FYI


	31. Chapter 31

Madi was in a tree hiding, She held her breath so she would framing hidden. The person that she was hiding from would surely find her if she made one slight little noise. She figured from up in the tree she would have a better advantage to attack. She peaked around a branch and watched as the person was striding through the forest. She took a deep breath and got in crouching position then jumped from the tree to land on the person. When she hit the ground she was shocked to find that she had landed on the ground not the person. 

“Too slow goufa.”

Madi groaned and turned towards the smirking brunette. “How?”

Lexa chuckled. “Your heavy breathing.”

Madi rolled her eyes. “Oh good. So I’ll just learn how to not breath then?”

Lexa smiled and wrapped her arm around the girls shoulder. “How is training with Gaia going?”

“Good.” She smiled as they started walking. “I don’t understand why we are training though.”

“It’s always good to know how to protect yourself.”

“I suppose.”

Lexa stopped. “Something is wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Goufa. If it upsets you then it is not nothing.” 

Madi sighed and sat down and lent against the tree. Lexa sat beside her. “I um, well...”

“It’s ok Madi you can tell me anything.”

Madi nodded. “What if I don’t want you to tell mom.”

“I will not tell mom unless it’s in your best concern to tell her.”

“Ok.” She took a deep breath. “When Becca was over a couple of weeks ago she had some paperwork with her and I accidentally knocked them over and as I picked them up I looked at the paper.”

“What was it?”

“It was numbers and codes but I understood them. Becca found me and she was impressed that I understood and told me about this school in the city state that children go to. All children it’s actually mandatory and it kinda sounded like something I would be very interested in.”

“Oh. We home school you and alex-“

“I know. I just, I want to be challenged and I want to be surrounded by people my own age.”

“And your afraid of your mothers reaction? I think she will be fine.”

“Really!”

Lexa chuckled. “Oh no. She going to. What does raven say when someone even thinks of touching her tech? Um....lose her shit.”

Madi giggled. “Don’t swear Nomon it’s weird.”

Lexa’s eyes watered. “it always makes me so happy when you call me that?” Lexa wrapped the girl in a hug tightly. “I love you.”

Madi laughed. “Nomon! I can’t breathe!”

Lexa chuckled. “Good practice then?”

Madi laughed. “Nomon!”

Lexa pulled back and looked at the girl. “I’m so honoured that you call me that.”

Madi smiled. “I love you Nomon.”

“I love you too.”

The girl sighed and took a deep breath. “So What are we going to do about mom?”

“Well. We are going to have to tell her.”

“She won’t let me.”

“Hey.” Lexa said gently. Madi looked at her with sad eyes. “Your mom she’s like a bear. She likes having her cubs close so she can take care of them, protect them. She never does anything to hurt you. She loves you and Alex so much Madi.”

“She won’t let us out of her sight?”

Lexa smiled. “She’s working on it goufa. She’s not perfect.” Lexa wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “She almost lost you. She wakes from nightmares still, She doesn’t always talk about it but I know.” She kissed the top of her head. “When She has a dream about Alex and it’s bad she will go to his room pick him up and bring him to our bed. When it’s about me I will wake up with her holding me like she’s afraid I’ll be gone when she wakes up. When it’s about you She will go to your room and lie with you or sit by your bed. She will check your pulse, check your breathing, sometimes she will make me go check on you cause she’s so afraid that she will walk into your room and you will be gone, Even though I know you are ok I always go and check.”

“I didn’t know.” Madi said quietly.

“She’s been through a lot. We all have but your mom.” She shook her head. “It’s going to take time is all.”

“I’m sorry Nomon. I don’t want to hurt her.”

Lexa kissed the top of her head. “And she doesn’t want to hurt you goufa. Trust me. It will work out the way it’s suppose to.”

.....................

“No. Absolutely not Lexa! Are you insane!?” Lexa and Clarke were in their room and Lexa has finished explaining what Madi had requested. Clarke started pacing.

“Clarke-“

“Why would She want to leave! She has everything she needs right here with us!”

Lexa got up from the bed and stood in front of Clarke. She placed her hands on the blondes hips. “She wants to be challenged.”

“I can challenge her! I don’t want her to go!”

“Clarke you are acting as if she is moving out of the house. She will be gone from 8 till 5”

“That’s so long! How are you so at ease about this! I don’t want her to go.”

Lexa stepped closer so she could wrap her arms around the blondes waist. “She won’t if you ask her too.”

“What?”

“If you want her to stay she will.”

“But it won’t be because she wants to?”

“Hodnes. She’s a very intellectual child. I have seen her with Raven and Monty she’s almost at their level and she’s so much younger then them. She’s smart. You can not challenge her in ways Becca can. She doesn’t want to leave cause she hates it here. She loves us, she loves Alex, she loves her life but she wants more. That’s all.”

“If Madi goes Alex will want to too.” She said sadly. “Both the kids will be gone almost all day all week.”

“Yes. Going to school is what every child here does.”

“Right.” She sighed. “I guess I will have to go to the city state and look at this school then.”

Lexa pulled Clarke to the bed and sat down. “Clarke? Is there a reason why you do not want to go there?”

“I’m just happy here.”

“I know you are but i believe there is more to it then that.”

Clarke sighed. “You said it looked like the city of light.”

“A little bit Yes. With nature around it.”

“I hate the city of light Lexa. I lost you there too.”

Lexa held the blondes hand. “You will have to explain hodnes. I’m a bit lost.”

“When I took the flame you were there you saved me twice the first time you fought off six people the second time you ran at a whole heap of people to give me time to shut down alie.”

“Oh.” Lexa Frowned. “I’m sorry Clarke. You should have told me sooner, why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know. I’m sick of talking about sad things I guess.”

“Clarke you can not ignore the things that make you upset.”

“I don’t.”

“Yes you do. You avoid Bellamy, Octavia and the city state. All three things that make you upset.”

“What’s wrong with wanting to stay in my own little world for a while.”

“Because your world is only big enough for you.”

Clarke stood. “I get angry Lexa. I can’t help it. I get scared and it makes me angry cause I’m scared and I feel like an idiot! Look at me.” She scoffed. “Our daughter wants to go to school and get an education and it makes so scared which makes me want to scream! I don’t want to feel this way anymore.”

Lexa stood quickly and held the blonde. “It’s ok.”

“No.” Clarke sighed burying her face into Lexa’s neck. “No it’s not ok.”

Lexa ran her hands through the blondes hair. “This is Fine. We are very good problem solvers you and I. This is an issue and it needs to be dealt with.”

“How?”

“You need to talk to someone.”

“No.” She tried to move away.

Lexa held her firmly and lent her forehead against the blondes. “You can talk to me about what ever you please. I’ll always be here for you Clarke. I love you so much.”

“Lexa-“

“You need help. Help I can not provide you.”

“No I will be-“

“Clarke.” Lexa said firmly. She pulled back and held on the the back on Clarke’s neck. “I can’t make you get help. But I am telling you as your partner. You need it.”

Clarke pushed her ways. “You think I’m useless and weak!”

Lexa shook her head and moved towards her. “No. I don’t but bellamy has been speaking to someone and it has helped.”

Clarke backed away with tears in her eyes. “Get out.”

Lexa sighed. “Ok.” She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. She moved closer to the blonde slowly. “Very well. I will leave and I will come back by nightfall.”

“That’s hours away.”

“Yes.” Clarke breathing started to quicken and she started to sweat. “What’s wrong Clarke?” Lexa moved forward and gently held the blonde around her waist. “This right here.” She held her hand over Clarke’s beating heart. “This is why you need help.” She said softly. “Clarke.” She said with tears in her eyes. “I don’t want you to feel like this. You can not go on living like this. Please?”

Clarke shook her head and moved away from the brunette. “Go.” She said with her back turned. 

Clarke cried when she heard the door click shut.

...........

“Mom?” Clarke said in the radio. After Clarke had finished crying she needed her mothers advice.

“Clarke?”

“Yeah.” She sniffled. 

“Oh honey what’s wrong.”

“I’m what’s wrong Mom. I’m broken.”

“What? Clarke what’s happening?”

“I’m broken mom. I’m pathetic!”

“No you’re not.”

Clarke laughed. “What’s wrong with me! Why can’t I just settle in like everyone else! Here I am on a planet that is peaceful, a peace that I so desperately wanted and I have it we all do but I’m here and I’m scared! What’s wrong with me?”

“Do you know I have a scar on my hand.”

“Mom-“

“Your father was watching me in the clinic for the fist time and I was so besotted with him that I lost concentration and cut my hand.” The older woman chuckled. “Your dad had a field day. “Abs. I know I’m fine but you have to concentrate.” He would tell everyone how I a Doctor was so taken by his beauty that I cut myself.”

Clarke laughed. “Mom-“

“It took so long to heal it was in the worst place. I had to have stitches and all and every now and then it hurts. When it’s cold or when my hands feel dry. It hurts just for a while and I am reminded of how I got hurt in the first place. Sometimes when it hurts I feel sad cause it reminds me of your father, sometimes I laugh and sometimes and don’t think anything at all I just deal with the pain. I put cream on it and it helps. You see honey?”

“No.”

“You may not have a physical injury but you were hurt and you were hurt badly and when I person is injured it leaves a scar.” Clarke wiped the tears from her eyes. “And every now and then those scars will hurt. That pain will remind you of how you got hurt. Your scars are not physical honey but they are there and they need to be tended too.”

Clarke sniffled. “How am I suppose to tend to something you can’t see mom.”

“Dealing with the pain instead of avoiding it. You need to speak to a doctor honey.”

“No I need to be strong mom I have a family.”

“Seeking help does not make you weak, you won’t be any good to anyone unless you decide to get help.”

“I hate this.”

“I would think it was strange if you enjoyed it sweetheart.”

Clarke smiled and wiped her face. “Thanks mom.”

..........

Clarke has been lying in bed for about an hour when she was roused by a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Madi walked sheepishly. “Hey mom.”

“Hey.” Clarke smiled. 

“So.” Madi looked around the room nervously. “I changed my mind about school.”

Clarke sat up and chuckled. “You are a terrible liar Madi.”

Madi Frowned. “No im serious, I will continue to be schooled at home.”

Clarke grinned and patted the spot next to her. “Come here.” Madi sat down beside her, Clarke took the girls hand and held it. “Would being taught here make you happy.”

“Pfft. Of course.”

“Madi?”

Madi sighed. “Mom it’s fine really.”

“Please Madi? Honestly?”

Madi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Mom. I want to go to school in the city state, I need to expand my horizons but I don’t want to hurt you Mom. I love you.”

Clsrke smiled. “And I love you. I’ll be fine.”

“But you’re sad.”

“Not because of you sweetie. I just. I’m still not all put together as I’d like to be.”

Madi Frowned. “What? Mom what are you talking about. There’s nothing wrong with you. I mean sure. Ok. It’s a bit strange that we can’t leave your sight for very long and sure it’s a bit weird that when ever Octavia and Bellamy are near by it looks like you want to kill them but....uncle Bell is annoying anyways and Aunty O is loud so I really don’t blame you.”

Clarke laughed. “I didn’t think I was that obvious.”

“Mom for real I once heard Bellamy say to Murphy, I wonder if she will kill me today.”

Again Clarke laughed. “Asshole.”

“Mom!”

“What! He is that’s not my fault.”

Madi giggled. “See you’re just weird.”

Clarke took a deep breath. “I need to find Lexa.”

“She’s downstairs cooking.”

Clarke smiled. “I love that woman. I don’t know why she loves me.”

“I do!” Madi beamed. “She told me. She said there are many reason why I love your mother. But what caught my attention is her strength.”

Clarke smiled. “I don’t know if that’s true anymore.”

Madi giggled. “Mom. You are even stronger. You’re just weird now.”

Clarke laughed and tackled Madi to the bed and began tickling her. 

.....................

Clarke found Lexa sitting at the table listening to Alex read. She sat next to him with her chin in her palm, looking at him with pride. Clarke smiled and cleared her throat. 

Alex looked up at her with a big grin. “Mama guess what.”

Clarke smiled. “A guessing game. I’m so good at these.”

“You are!”

“Yes. I bet I can guess what your about to say.”

Lexa looked at her and smiled.

“No way.”

“It’s true son. I am a mind reader.”

He giggled. “Ok then what was I gonna say?”

She lent on the table and rubbed her chin pretending to think. “Hmm. You were about to tell me how you can now read that entire book.” Alex’s eyes widened and looked to Lexa who just shrugged at him and then looked back to Clarke. “And now your thinking if I can really read your mind that you hope I don’t know about the gadgets you and your sister have stolen from Aunty Raven that are hidden under your bed.”

Alex gasped and ran from the table up the stairs. “Madi Madi! Mama can read minds!”

Lexa and Clarke laughed watching the boy run off. 

Clarke sat down beside Lexa and held her hand. “Hey.”

“Hi.” The brunette smiled. 

Clarke took a deep breath. “I don’t feel strong here Lexa.”

“Strong?”

“Yes. I feel weak and pathetic and I hate it so much.”

“But you’re not those things Clarke.”

Clarke smiled and ran her hand through Lexa’s hair. “I am and everyone knows it. That’s why no one ever tells me anything. That’s why Madi tried to lie to me right now by telling me she wanted to be taught at home.”

“I don’t think you are I don’t see you like that.”

“What do you see me as then?” She asked softly.

“I see you as someone who is hurt and who is trying to heal.”

“Everyone here was hurt and healed just fine-“

“No one has been through what you have. Not even close Clarke!” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand and took a deep breath to calm herself. “No one. Not one person can compare. Not even me. You are healing all you need is just some extra help and more time and I know, I know for a fact that you will be ok. You are the strongest person I have ever meant. Most stubborn too.”

Clarke laughed and kissed the brunette. “I love you Lexa.”

Lexa cupped the blondes cheek. “And I love you Clarke and I will be with you every step of the way.”

Clsrke kissed her again. “I want so many babies with you.”

Lexa smiled. “I know.”

“I want to see you all fat and hormonal.”

Lexa laughed. “Madi is right clarke you are weird.”

Clarke held the back of Lexa’s neck and bought her in for a kiss.

“Cmon!” Clarke and Lexa jumped apart. There standing at the door was Raven. “We knoooowwww you love eachother blah blah blah.”

“Raven What are you-“

“Alright you little thieves!” She yelled looking around the house. “Which one of you stole my shit!” There was thundering foot steps coming down the stairs, Clarke and Lexa watched amused as Madi and Alex ran out the back door laughing. “Yeah you better run!” She ran out after them. 

Clarke and Lexa stood at the varandah door. Echo was out there with baby Octavia laughing as the children ran past her. “Babe stop them!”

“No! Run children run!”

“Traitor!”

“Who do you think helped them!”

Raven gasped and dramatically held her hand to her heart. She stumbled to Clarke and Lexa dramatically and held Clarke’s shoulder for support. “Call the doctor Princess. My heart is broken!” She shook her head. She looked at little Octavia. “Little turd go after them!”

Octavia held her thumbs up and smiled at Raven then she turned to run after the children but stumbled over her feet. Raven slapped her hand to her forehead and turned to Clarke and Lexa. “She gets her clumsiness from Bellamy.” She looked back at her daughter. “Come on gorgeous get up and get them!”

The little girl smiled and got up slowly and ran towards the children when she reached them she hugged them looking at Raven smiling. “Seriously! Come on....Babe! She’s disgustingly cute! We can’t have this!”

Echo looked at their daughter. “She’s tackling them?”

Everyone looked at baby Octavia, she was laughing jumping up and down and tickling Madi and Alex.

Raven threw up her hands. “Wha-no! Babe! She’s tickling them!”

Clarke laughed. She smiled when she felt Lexa wrap her arms around her waist and lean her chin on her shoulder. “Raven.” She laughed. “She’s adorable.”

Raven gasped. “Clarke tell your wife I won’t put up with this type of talk!”

Clarke watched as baby Octavia tried to chase a butterfly. “You are right Reyes she’s badass.” 

Raven smirked. “Yup-“ then looked at her daughter giggling and chasing the butterfly. “Ahhh come on!”

Clarke and Lexa laughed.

Clarke sighed watching as her children played, she looked over her shoulder at Lexa and kissed her softly. She knew in this moment that what ever was to happen she was going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Been so busy. I would love some prompts for this story.


	32. Chapter 32

It had been a couple of weeks since Madi expressed her interest to be schooled in the city state and just as Clarke predicted Alex wanted to follow Madi. 

Abby had sat with Lexa and Clarke recommending doctors that Clarke could see. It still made Clarke feel uncomfortable but she knew it was for the best. She decided to meet one doctor her name was doctor Ruby Rainstein. Abby talked highly of her.

So here they were now half way to the city state in the car. The kids were in the back pointing at things with excitement. Lexa was in the drivers seat smiling at the kids antics. She had her head resting in her palm and one hand on the steering wheel, the suns were shinning on her and Clarke had thought she literally looked like an angel and she couldn’t get anymore beautiful if she tried. Lexa turned her face slightly towards the blonde and smiled, Clarke then realised that Lexa just keeps on getting more beautiful by the second. 

“You are so beautiful Lexa.” She said softly.

Alex poked out his tongue. “Ugh gross. Get a room.”

Lexa chuckled. “Son why would we need to get a room.”

He shrugged. “I don’t know that’s just something Aunt Raven says to yous all the time.”

Madi giggled. “It’s so they can kiss in private Alex.”

His eyes widened. “That’s disgusting!”

Clarke smiled and shook her head. “We’ll get used to it.” She smiled looking at Lexa. “I’m gonna kiss your Nomon for as long as she lets me.”

Lexa reached over and held the blondes hand. “Till the day our fight ends ai hodnes.”

Clarke smiled and sighed. She often wonders how she got so lucky with Lexa. The blonde looked forward and could see the city state come into vision she unconsciously held Lexa’s hand a little tighter. 

Lexa tugged at her hand getting the blondes attention. “It’s ok Clarke. I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Clarke felt her heart rate speed up the closer they got. “Clarke? Talk to me?” Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat as the entered the city. The very same road she remembered in the city of light. “Clarke?” She felt nauseated as they past the stairway where Lexa saved her.

“Mom!” Madi held her shoulder from the back.

“Mama!” Alex Yelled.

Lexa pulled over and undid her seat belt and held the blondes face between her hands. “Klark. Chek au gon ai?” (Clarke look at me?)

“Em chek au de swim leksa.” (It looks the same Lexa)

“Sha ba en’s nou. De kapa en de Krueger na nou bash op osir hod in. Wich in ai?” (Yes But it is not. The city and the people in it will no harm us love. Trust me?)

Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Moba.” She said softly.

Lexa lent her forehead on Clarke’s making Her open her eyes to stare deep into green she loved so much. “Never ever apologise to me for feeling this way. You feelings are valid.”

“I feel so-“

“Mom!” Madi took a deep breath. Clarke looked back and seen her daughter had tears in her eyes and was clenching her fists. “If you say your weak one more time I’m going to get upset.”

Alex scooted over towards Madi and held her hand. “Yeah mama.” He said sadly. “Please stop saying that.”

“I’m so-“ she closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. Lexa gently wiped away the blondes tears. “I promise I will work on it.”

Lexa kissed her gently and reached back with one hand the children gladly held it. “Hey.” She said smiling. “Do you know what I think with cheer your mother up?”

“Oh!” Alex jumped up and down in his chair. “Ice cream!” 

Lexa smiled. “Yes.” And looked at the blonde. 

“Ice cream?”

“Sha. Would you like some?”

Clarke looked around at the city, people were working about doing their business. “Yeah ok.”

.....................

Clarke had to admit sitting in this little ice cream parlour that it did cheer her up. It didn’t get rid of the anxiety that she felt but having Lexa’s arm wrapped around her shoulder being tucked in to her side made her feel better about being in the city state. Also having the children across from them laughing and joking around. 

Sitting there with her family she also found people staring at them but she chose to ignore it.

She felt the brunette kiss her on the side of her head. She looked at the her and smiled. “Are you ready?”

Clarke sighed. “I guess so.”

..................

The school was just like from the movies that Clarke used to watch on the ark. What fascinated her the most though wasn’t the school itself but more the noise surrounding the school. Children laughing and playing. It bought a smile to Clarke’s face as she looked around. 

Becca was waiting with them at the schools entrance. Lexa smiled widely and hugged the woman tight. “It is good to see you pramheda.”

Becca laughed. “Good to see you too Lexa.” She looked over the brunettes shoulder. “Clarke. I am so glad that you came.”

Clarke walked up beside Lexa. “Well I had no choice since went behind my back to try and recruit our daughter.”

Lexa held the blondes hand. “Clarke? Be nice?”

“Well it’s true.”

Becca looked at her apologetically. “Yes it is true to some extent.” Clarke went to argue but Madi walked up beside her and held her hand. “The mind in an amazing thing Clarke, you can train it in ways that do not seem possible. You have to understand that I am a scientist that has been studying for years, I am a scientist who now holds knowledge of over 100 years and when I came across young Madi who had accidentally come across my research, she understood it. With out study and with out training and that is truely amazing. I mentioned school not to hurt you or upset you but because I didn’t realise that going to school was an issue as from my time it was a given. So I apologise if you believe I betrayed you in some way but Madi is...” She shook her head. “She should be here,I would happily take her on a an apprentice.”

Everyone looked at Clarke waiting for her reaction. The blonde sighed. “Sorry if I seem rude, it’s hard to let go but just so we are clear I have always known Madi was special and until she is old enough to make her own decisions that responsibility lies on myself and Lexa.”

Beca nodded. “Understood.”

Alex Frowned. “Mama. Nomon I am special too right?”

Clarke and Lexa smiled. “Yes son you are.”

He smiled then crossed his arms looking at Becca. “I would like to see this work you speak of Becca.” She chuckled and handed him a piece of paper with codes on it. He looked at it and frowned then looked back at Becca then back at the paper. “Yes this seems right.” He said handling it back to her.

Clarke ruffled his hair. “Come on lets go check this place out.”

.............

Clarke was only half listening to what Becca was saying as she was showing them around the school. Fact was if Lexa said it was a good place to be Clarke trusted her. What Clarke was thinking about was how Madi a child who hadn’t been around children her own age would fit in.

Lexa noticed Clarke far away look. “Becca could we take a break?”

“Sure it’s almost lunch time anyway. I’ll take the kids if you like to the eating area and introduce Madi to people she will most likely be spending her time with.”

“What about me?” Alex asked shocked.

Becca smiled. “You eat in a different area with children your own age, I will take you there too?”

Lexa pulled Clarke gently by the hand behind a wall. “What is it? Do you not like the school?”

“No it’s fine. Fantastic actually.”

Lexa held the blondes hips. “What is it then?”

“It’s stupid Lexa lets just go eat I am hungry.”

“Nothing you feel is stupid Clarke. Talk to me?”

“Ok.” She sighed. “I’m just worried how Madi is going to fit in that’s all.”

Lexa frowned. “Why would that worry you?”

“Because She hasn’t been around kids her own age and I know what it’s like to be the outcast. Its not nice.”

“Hmm.” Lexa said kissing her softly on the lips. “See That is not stupid, you are worried for our daughter.”

“Do you think I have reason to worry?”

Lexa smirked and pulled her quickly towards the cafeteria. There in the middle was Madi sitting with peers her own age talking and laughing. One boy lent in and whispered something in her ear. Madi rolled her eyes and turned towards him and whispered something back, the boy went white as a ghost.

Lexa smirked. “See?”

Clark laughed. “Yes I See. She going to be fine. They both are.”

...............

Becca had asked if the children could trial the day while Clarke and Lexa visited the doctor. They both agreed. 

When they arrived at the doctors office Clarke became nervous. “Lexa I don’t think I can do this.”

Lexa huffed the blonde. “If you aren’t ready we will come back another time but if it means anything I don’t think there’s anything your not ready for Clarke.”

A woman with kind eyes stepped out of the office. “Clarke Griffin?”

Clarke turned and sighed. “Yup that’s me.”

The woman walked to her and shook her hand. “I am ruby.” She turned to Lexa. “And you must be Lexa?”

“Yes. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You as well.”

She turned back to Clarke. “Would you like to get started Clarke?” 

“Oh.” She said scratching the back of her neck.

“You know.” The woman said smiling. “I have spoken to your mother and all she does and speak about her grandchildren, I would love to hear more about them?”

“What if I don’t want to talk about anything else.”

“Then we won’t.”

Clsrke nodded. “Ok. I can talk about our kids all day though.”

The woman laughed. “Excellent.”

Clarke turned to Lexa. “What are you going to do.”

“I have a meeting with Russell.”

“Ok.” She smiled and kissed her. 

The blonde was led into the office and sat down timidly. “So.” Ruby Said sitting infront of her. “Your children? Tell me all about them.”

Clarke spoke to the kids for most the session at the end of the session the doctor had asked about Lexa. “Tell me about Lexa?”

Clarke smiled. “There’s no words to describe Lexa.”

“Why don’t you try, if you could use one word to describe your wife what would it be?”

She scratched her head. “Amazing.”

“What about one word to describe yourself?”

Clarke fiddled with her thumbs. “I don’t know.”

“Well I have only known you for about an hour and a half and I can come up with one word. Loving.”

Clarke scoffed. “Yeah that’s not the word I would use.”

“So you have a word in mind then?”

“No.”

“But you just said that loving isn’t a word that you would use, what word would you use.”

“Why does it matter?”

“Why does it matter so much to you to not choose one word.”

“Because I hate the word.”

“What word Clarke?”

Clarke hit the arm rest. “Broken!” She said with a cracked voice.

“Broken?”

“Yeah.” She laughed sadly. “I’m fucking broken which is why I’m sitting here with you.” 

The woman lent forward on her elbow. “Broken is a word that seems bad when looking in from the outside. If you break a bone for instance it looks horrifying but broken bones can mend.”

“Not everything can be fixed Doctor.”

The woman lent back in her chair and smirked. “One other word I would use to describe you in the short amount of time I have known you is determined. Tell me Clarke, you believe yourself to be broken but do you believe you can’t be healed?”

Clarke looked out the window mulling over the question in her head. “I feel as though It will never happen.”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t know, I suppose it’s because I have been through so much I don’t think I can ever completely be healed.”

“Well I broken arm even when mended still has a crack and sometimes can not be used to its full capacity. So I suppose you are right. What I want to know though Clarke is do you think that what ever it is you have been through what ever it is that makes you anxious and scared, do you think that one day you will be healed enough to let’s say. Come to the city without having a panic attack?”

Clsrke frowned. “I’ll die trying.”

The woman laughed. “See determined. Where there is a will there is a way, you came here today of your own free will, even though I know this was suggested to you it was still ultimately your decision, acknowledging that one needs help Clarke is the first step to healing. You took that step today that indicates that you want to be better. You can’t see the end of the line in which you are healed because we have a far way to go, but you took the first step today. Now our time is up, the question is will you be back next week?”

“Yes.”

The older woman smiled. “Excellent.” She stood up and held out her hand for Clarke to shake. “I look forward to it.”

Clarke walked back out to the office, lexa was sitting there waiting patiently. She stood when Clarke walked out. “How was it.”

“Good.” She smiled. “It will take time but today was a start.”

Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her softly. “I am so proud of you.”

Clarke groaned and buried her face in the brunettes neck. “Don’t embarrass me.”

She pulled back smiling. “You get embarrassed by me telling you that I am proud of you.”

“Yup.” She looked away. “So stop.”

Lexa laughed. “Ok. Come let us get the children and go home. Rosie has made us dinner.”

“Ugh is the Blake’s going to be there.” Lexa chuckled. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m just thinking about your poor doctor when you start talking about Bellamy and Octavia. Woman doesn’t know what’s coming.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and jumped on the brunettes back attacking her neck with little kisses. “What ever Heda.”


	33. Chapter 33

Clarke was drumming her fingers on the arm rest of the chair. This is her fifth session with her doctor. She was looking our side the open window, it was a nice day and she thought about what her children were doing at school. They had been going for five weeks now and Clarke found it easier then what she originally thought. 

Lexa made it even easier, on the first day the kids started they both drove them into the city state and Clarke watched through glassy eyes as their children waved goodbye. 

Lexa hugged her and drove them home. When they got back she packed them a picnic and drove them out to the waterfall Clarke loved all so much. 

They were sitting side by side quietly looking out over the water when Lexa broke the silence.

“I met Thomas and Samual here the first day I awoke.”

“You did?”

“Yes.” She turned to the blonde and smiled. “My first thought was of you and how much you would love it here.” The brunette smirked. “As usual I was right.”

Clarke laughed and kissed the brunette. 

She smiled at the memory looking out the window of her doctors office. 

“Clarke?”

Clarke sighed and turned towards the doctor. “Yes?”

“I’m waiting for your answer.”

She rolled her eyes. “I forgot the question, let’s talk about the kids, did I tell you that Alex likes a girl in his class?”

The doctor placed her notepad down on the table beside her. “Yes you did and the question was about Bellamy and Octavia Blake.”

“I have better things to talk about.”

“Yes But this is the one thing you refuse to talk about.”

“I don’t refuse....I simply have better things to talk about.”

“Five sessions Clarke. Five and every time I bring up these two individuals you change the subject.”

“So?”

“There is a reason why you are avoiding the subject.” She lent back in her chair. “So tell me about Bellamy.”

“He’s an asshole. Next question.”

The doctor smiled. “Octavia?”

“She’s a bitch. There now you are all caught up.”

The doctor sat forward Again. “Did you ever have sexual relations with either of the Blake’s.”

Clarke held her stomach. “Listen doc, I had a bad piece of fish last night and still trying to recover how about you don’t say disgusting shit like that so we can both avoid a mess.”

The doctor chuckled. “Did you ever want to?”

“What! No!”

She held up her hands. “I’m just tryin to understand here Clarke.”

“It’s easy to understand.” The blonde leans forward. “I don’t like either of them.”

“But Lexa does?”

“Yes.”

“And the children.”

“Yes.”

“But not you?”

“Yup.”

“Why?”

“It doesn’t matter now.”

“It seems like this is an issue that you are not dealing with.”

“I have dealt with it.”

“How?”

“I have accepted that I can’t get rid of them and that the rest of my family loves them. So I bite my tongue.”

“Hmm. You don’t really seem the type to “bite your tounge”

Clarke scoffed. “Didn’t say I did it well...”

“Clarke. It seems to me now correct me if I’m wrong but it seems to me that you have been hurt by a lot of people including your wife. Why is it that Bellamy and Octavia can’t seem to earn your forgiveness? This is why I asked if you had sexual relations with either of them or have thought about it at the least.”

Clarke hit the arm rest and then pinch the bridge of her nose. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Why? Why don’t they get your forgiveness?”

“Who put you up to this! Are you speaking to either of them behind my back!”

“No.” She said simply.

“You seem awfully interested in my forgiving them! Did Lexa put you up to it!”

“No Clarke.”

“My Mother then!” She stood and shook her head. “I thought what we talked about in here is private.”

“It is.” She said calmly. 

“Then why do you want to know so badly.”

“Because it’s the only topic you will not discuss.”

“I have nothing to say about those assholes!”

“Please Clarke. Lower your voice and sit back down.” Clarke took a deep breath and sat back down. “Let’s try again. I’ll start with Bellamy. Why can’t you forgive him?”

“Cause I trusted him.”

“But you trusted Lexa and she betrayed you.”

“That was different.”

“How.”

“Because she betrayed me for her people. I could respect that. I understood that even to this day. She left that mountain stopping a war and she freed her people after they had suffered for almost 100 years at the hands of the mountain men. It hurt Yes but I understood.”

“And Bellamy.”

“He did what he always does. What’s best for Bellamy Blake. I thought he had changed when he volunteered to go into the mountain. That was selfless. That was for our people but when he poisoned my wife and gave her to the enemy not knowing what might happen, that wasn’t for our people that was for him, that was for echo.”

“Interesting.”

“What?”

“The parallels. Can you see the similarities Clarke?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Lexa had to make a choice that day at the mountain. Just like Bellamy did in the bunker-“

“Not the same-“

“Instead he chose his heart instead of his head.”

“It’s not the the same.”

“He chose his partner over the good of his people. He chose her, and Lexa didn’t choose you.”

“This has nothing to do with her!”

“He did what you wished Lexa had did that day.”

“I just told you I understood why she did what she did doctor.”

“Yes and by your own admission it hurt. I understand you are angry at him-“

“I hate him.”

“Very well. I understand you hate him for having Lexa poisoned and taken but I think that subconsciously you hate more that he made a choice that Lexa didn’t.”

“Because Lexa is 1000 times better a person then he is.”

The older woman smiled. “You won’t get an argument from me She is one of a kind but really Clarke, he apologised but it’s curious why he can’t seem to have your forgiveness even though he seems sincere-“

“He came out unscathed!”

“Take a deep breath Clarke and explain.”

Clark did what the doctor asked. “He came out of earth unscathed.”

“Explain. Please.”

“I was the one who had to make all the big decisions and all he ever did was put me down for it. I gave my everything for my people. I always tired to do what was right. He always always left me to make the big calls then when I did it was never good enough, he once told me when I’m in charge people die....he said that to me after handcuffing me ready to give me to pike probably for execution. He said that to me after executing a peace force that was sent to arkadia to protect us. I gave my life to my people and I mean that literally, I climbed up the tower so that they could get away so that they could live...I did that...then he comes back what 6-7 years later treating me like I wasn’t the one who burnt all those people in trikru, like I was the one who pulled that lever at mount weather like I wasn’t the one who had been trying to broker peace between our people. Like I wasnt the one that was left behind so they could live. I made all the big calls and he didn’t, he came out unscathed and that was Because of ME. He is alive because of ME....” Clarke’s eyes were now red and watery. Her bottom lip trembled. “He knew how much she meant to me. I told him, I told him I loved her, the least he could do. The very least he could do was not sacrifice the love of my life. The least. But he did....” Clarke sniffed and wiped her eyes. “So yeah maybe I’m a bit jealous that Bellamy has never had to give as much as me and yet people used to call us co leaders.” She scoffed. “Co leaders....” She shook her head. “No..I was in charge and he wasn’t but hell I wish he was.” She sat forward looking the at the doctor. “There are no parallels doctor. Lexa is the most selfless person I have ever come across and Bellamy he is the most selfish. It’s not the same at all.”

The doctor nodded. “Very well Then. I think it would benefit you greatly if Bellamy could come to one of these sessions.”

“Why?”

“You may not be able to forgive him but at least you could say you truely tried.”

Clarke sat back. “Ok.”

“Now Octavia-“

“No doc not today.”

The doctor smiled. “Ok.”

......................

As usual when the appointment was over Lexa was waiting patiently in the waiting room. She looked at the blonde concerned. 

Clarke walked to her and wrapped her in a hug. “Rough session?” She mumbled into the brunettes neck.

“Oh.”

“Blake.”

“Oh...you poor soul.”

“Yeah.” Clarke pulled back.

Lexa smirked. “I was talking to the doctor hodnes.”

Clarke looked over her shoulder and seen the doctor grinning. Clarke laughed and hugged the brunette again. “Mean....”

“Come on.” She chuckled. “Let’s go.”

................

Clarke stood at the door staring at it for a good 15 minutes before she sighed and knocked. 

Murphy answered with baby Octavia sitting on his hip. “I was wondering when you were going to knock. I thought maybe you got lost on the porch.”

She rolled her eyes. “Ha Ha.” She cupped the little girls cheeks. “Hey cutie.”

“Heya cwark.”

The blonde smiled then look at muphry. “Is the idiot here?”

“Why. Whoever could you mean?”

Bellamy stood beside Murphy. “I’m here.”

She sighed and looked away then cleared her throat. “You need to come to the city state with me.”

“Oh.” He frowned. “I wasn’t expecting that, can I know why?”

Clarke groaned. “I need you to come see my doctor with me.”

“Oh.” He Frowned. “Um. You mean the doctor you have been-“

“Yup.”

Murphy laughed. “Was he a topic of conversation princess?”

“Unfortunately.”

Bellamy nudged Murphy away from the door so it was just him and Clarke. He looked at her. “Look I don’t want to make things worst.”

“Yeah well.” She said rubbing the back of her neck. “I’m sick of feeling angry all the time, I don’t know if it would help but I at least want to say that I tried.”

“Of course.” He smiled sadly. 

She nodded. “See you tomorrow then.”

“Ok.”

......................

“Float you Bellamy!”

“Float you too princess!”

The doctor rolled her eyes. Both Clarke and Bellamy had been yelling for 30 minutes back and forward now. A lot of Float you and Float this.

“You always made me feel bad for the choices I made!”

“Ditto!”

“It’s not my fault you made stupid decisions!”

“And it’s not my fault that every decision you made ended with blood on YOUR hands!”

“YOUR hands aren’t clean either asshole!”

“Who said they were! Did I say that!” He looked at the doctor. “Did I doc?” Before she could reply he turned to Clarke. “No I didn’t! I don’t make any excesses for the shit I have done I am here now!” He pointed his finger at Clarke. “With you! Trying to make shit right!” He sighed. “I’m sorry!” He held out his arms looking at Clarke. “I’m fucking sorry!” Tears fell down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry Clarke.” 

“You helped kill a army full of peace keepers while they slept!”

“I’m sorry...”

“You then handcuffed me ready to give me to pike!”

“I’m sorry.”

“I then sacrificed myself so you and the others could live and when you came back down you all treated me like you didn’t know me! Like I was different.”

“You were!” He took a step towards her. “You were different Clarke you were a mother. Your number one concern in your life at that moment was Madi, my concern was for my sister and the people I was in space with. We spent every day together fighting to survive so we could get back down, I fought on for you....I didn’t want your sacrifice to mean nothing and you have always put yourself before our people and when we came back down you didn’t anymore because of Madi and I didn’t understand then but I do now....” he looked at her sadly. “I do now that I am a parent and I’m sorry.”

“You sacrificed Lexa.”

“For Echo. For Raven and Murphy and Emori, my family. My people. Just like you would have done for Madi and Alex and Lexa. You sent Echo there.”

“No she went it was her choice.”

“To make things right between her and Octavia not because she wanted too.” He frowned. “Now that I think of it I think she was just trying to get to Raven and me to Murphy.”

“I told you what she meant to me!”

“I know! I’m sorry!” 

The doctor cleared her throat. “It seems to me like you have both been through a lot. Clarke. You have heard Bellamy’s side now. You have both gone over everything at least three times over. He has apologised for everything he has done. Do you believe him to be sincere?”

Bellamy looked at her pleading with his eyes. “Yes I do. I want to forgive him but I just, I don’t trust him, how can I forgive someone I don’t trust.”

“Please the both of you sit down.” They both nodded and sat down. “What is it you don’t trust about him and I want you to tell him and not me.”

She turned towards him and looked at him studying his face, for the first time in years she could see the boy that went into that mountain. The determination in his eyes. She realised that Bellamy really does want to make things better. “I can’t lose them.” Her eyes watered. 

“I would never hurt them Clarke.”

“You have before and so has your sister.”

“I’m not my sister that is between you and her.” He wiped his face. 

The doctor stepped in. “Clarke you have not answered the question what is it that you don’t trust about Bellamy?”

“What if we were to go to war?”

“That wouldn’t happ-“

“What if you sacrifice any of them-“

“No I would never-“

“I can’t lose them!”

“Clarke!” He Yelled standing up from his seat quickly and walking to the window. He leant against it and took a deep breath and walked back to the blonde and kneeled in front of her. “I don’t make good decisions when I am in charge. So if we ever go to war which we won’t but if we do I will follow Lexa’s lead. I trust her so much Clarke. I admire her...she is amazing. I couldn’t see that before but I can now, I trust with all of my heart that Lexa would always always do what is best for all of us. I trust her and I trust you. I NEVER want to make any decisions regarding war or politics again.”

Her eyes filled with water. “Me either.”

“You don’t have to trust me straight away. You don’t have to forgive me but trust that I would give my life for my family they are my everything and I would happily die peaceful man if my child and my family was left in yours and Lexa’s care.”

The doctor interrupted. “That’s not easy for you is it Bellamy?”

Bellamy shook his head. “I have always been my sister protector even my mothers, now I am responsible for a whole other family. I am here now in front of you telling you Clarke that I trust that you would both protect all of us.” 

She frowned “I don’t know how to forgive or trust you.”

The doctor cut in. “Can I suggest you start spending time together. Even if it is only five minutes.”

Clarke groaned. “That could take forever.”

Bellamy smiled. “I will wait, I’ll even let you keep calling me asshole or the idiot.”

She smiled. “Let me?”

“Yeah I Let you.”

She rolled her eyes. “More like Lexa told you to suck it up and take it.”

“She’s a wise woman Clarke she once told me I’m a good fighter.”

She laughed. “She did not she told you weren’t a bad fighter.”

“Exactly!”

She rubbed her face and looked at Bellamy. “Ok. I’ll try.”

His eyes filled with water and he wiped them away. “Thank you.”

.....................

Lexa was sitting in the waiting room as usual, when the door opened a tried looking emotionally drained Bellamy walked out. He huffed and slumped down beside her resting his head on her shoulder. “That was brutal.”

She laughed and patted his knee. “Worth it though?”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “She’s trying.”

“That’s all you can ask.”

Bellamy sighed and looked at Lexa. “Why did you forgive me?”

Lexa frowned. “I once told Clarke we are who we are but I have discovered that we are who we want to be. I never had the impression that you wanted to be a mass murderer or a coward. Just like I never had the impression that Clarke really wanted to be a leader. From what I have heard and what I have seen you want to be a good man, a good father and a good husband...even a good friend and you have given me no reason to believe here on this planet that you aren’t.” She turned to him. “Those things you did they are things that you will have to deal with till the day you die. That’s your journey now.” She gripped his shoulder. “Being here trying to fix things with Clarke, a person you betrayed and hurt that is all part of the journey.” She smirked at him. “And She will not make it easy.”

He smiled. “Yeah.” 

.........................

Clarke and Lexa were lying on the chair facing each other. The kids were in their rooms probably up to no good but the two woman were enjoying the peace. 

Lexa smiled at Clarke and ran her firngers through her blonde hair. “What are you thinking?”

“Nothing in particular.”

Lexa rubbed the creased between the blondes eyebrows. “You seemed worried?”

“Hmm.” She sighed. “I’m not worried I just realised that I am lying here with my wife while our children are elsewhere doing god knows what and I have nothing to worry about. It just feels strange is all. I’m not worried...and it is nice it just feels...”

“Different.”

“Yeah but good different.”

Lexa lent forward and kissed the blonde softly. “Good.”

There was a knock on the door. 

Clarke groaned and got up. “Are we expecting people?”

Lexa grinned. “No but that has never stopped our friends and family before?”

Clarke smiled and answered the door. 

Bellamy stood with his hands in his pockets. “Hi.”

“Hey asshole.”

He grinned. “Murphy is busy and little o is with echo and Raven so I was thinking we could have some tea or something.”

Clarke groaned, she felt Lexa walked up behind her. “Heya belomi.”

“Hei Heda.”

Lexa raised her eyebrow forwards Clarke. “Are we letting him in or...”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I suppose.” He smiled and walked into the house. “I guess I’ll put on the tea.”

Lexa laughed. “I’m going to go see the children.” She held Clarke by the hips and kissed her gently. “Will you be ok?”

“Of course.”

10 minutes later Lexa came down the stairs and heard arguing. “You’re an asshole!” 

She quickly rounded the corner. Clarke and Bellamy some how made their way outside. Clarke had Bellamy in headlock both were on the floor. 

Bellamy grunted. “So are you princess.” He spat and elbowed her in the stomach.

She flinched then elbowed him in the back. “Take it back.” She groaned.

“You take it back first!” He groaned back.

Lexa stood in front of them both with her hands on her hips. Both Clarke and Bellamy paused to look up. “Clarke?” She stood waiting for an explanation. “I was gone less then ten minutes...”

“Yeah but he was still an asshole when you left hodnes.”

Bellamy groaned. “That’s it. Clarke! If you don’t let me go I’m going to have to over power you.”

Clarke tightened her hold and laughed. “Go on then asshole!”

He grunted and threw himself back so they were both on the floor but Clarke some how managed to pin him on his stomach with his arms behind his back.

Lexa sighed and pinched the bridge between her nose. “Clarke would you like to tell me what this is about?”

“Sure.” She smiled. “This asshole tried to tell me that the blue and green at our wedding was ugly!”

Bellamy scoffed. “I said it didn’t match! I hope you know I’m going easy on you princess.”

She rolled her eyes. “Sureeeeee you are.”

Lexa smiled. “Is that really something to fight over?”

“Yes!” They both Yelled. 

“Clarke?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Ugh Fine.” She huffed as she stood up. Bellamy turned on his back and huffed as well. Then Clarke did something that surprised both Lexa and Bellamy. She held out her hand to help him up.

He took it and brushed down his clothes. “Thanks.”

She shrugged and made her way back into the house. 

Lexa grinned at him. “You need to work on you fighting skills.”

“I let her win.”

Lexa laughed. “No you didn’t, come on I’ll make you something to eat.” When he walked beside her she punched him in the arm. “The green and blue was beautiful by the way.”

He rubbed his arm. “When I get married I’m having colours that match.”

She smiled. “You better hurry up then Bellamy.”

Bellamy sat beside Clarke whom was now sitting at the table drinking her tea again. “Hurry what up?”

“Proposing to Murphy.”

Clarke grinned. “Propose? To Murphy? John Murphy?”

“Why do you think he will say no?”

Clarke laughed. “Of course he won’t say no it’s just...it’s Murphy. Proposing will embarrass him!”

Bellamy Frowned. “I suppose you are right.” 

“Yes.” Lexa sat down. “He doesn’t seem the romantic type.”

“He’s sweet though.” Bellamy sighed. “Now I don’t know what to do.”

Lexa touched his shoulder. “Do What feels right.”

Clarke took a sip of her tea. “Where is he by the way?”

“He got a call from Emori?”

“Emori?” Clarke Frowned. “I haven’t seen or heard of her since we landed here.”

“Why?” Lexa asked.

“After the ship failed to leave space she opted to return to the cryo chambers, She didn’t want to eat Algea food fo how ever long it took.”

Bellamy sighed. “She also didn’t take take to me and Murphy well. I can understand though when she went back to sleep they were close again then when she woke up Me, Murphy, Echo and Raven had a baby and were a family. We tried to include her but she was distant. She left with Beca to go to the city state we haven’t heard from her till yesterday. John said she seemed upset.”

Lexa nodded. “I hope she is well.”

“Me too. It hurt us all when she left. Raven the most. They grew close.”

......................

Murphy was sitting across from Emori, whom had a baby boy in her arms. Two Months Old she had told him. 

He sat stunned. Emori left to put the baby down to sleep. “Who is the father?” He swallowed. But he knew, he knew from the look of the baby that he was his. His cheeky smile, to his black her and black eyes. 

“Yours.”

He stood. “How could you do this to me! Why wouldn’t you tell me!”

“I’m sorry John! I didn’t get the chance, one minute you are kissing me on the cheek putting me to sleep the next I’m awake and you Bellamy echo and Raven formed a family! And you looked happy! For the first time since I have known you, you all did, I didn’t want to be the reason to split that up. There was no room for me in your new family!”

“You are our family! You left us! You didn’t give either one of us a chance! You just left! YOU broke OUR hearts Emori!” He ran his hands through his hair. “You know I’m not angry about the baby right?”

She huffed. “Because your yelling for the fun of it....”

“Damn it Emori! We could have been there for you-“

“I don’t need anyone!”

“BULLSHIT!” The baby cried, he flinched and made his way to her and picked up his son rocking him back and forward. “Sorry little man.” He sighed watching the baby go back to sleep. He looked up at Emori who had followed him in. “I thought we were both done with the lone wolf thing?”

She sighed and walked toward him and their son and gently stroked his cheek. “When we broke up on the ring I knew that was it for us. I knew I’d always love you and vise Vera but I just knew in my heart that we were over and then the night we made it to the ship I felt so sad because Clarke had lost Lexa and it was heartbreaking and I needed someone and so did you. Even then I knew we wouldn’t ever be together.” She sighed and looked at Murphy. “After watching the video of Harper and Monty I threw up and I thought I was just sick ya know but then I put 2 and 2 together. I was going to tell you but I really mean this John, with all my heart. You were so happy, you all were and I didn’t want to ruin it so I left.”

“Why now?”

She sighed. “I met someone and they made me.” She grinned. “It was sitting heavily on my shoulders John and I missed you. All of you.”

His eyes watered. “What’s his name?”

She smiled. “Johnny.”

“I like it.” He hugged the boy to his chest. “What do we do now?”

“I have a life here John, a house, a job a partner and I did it all on my own.”

“That’s not-“

“No no.” She shook her head. “No im not, I said that wrong.” She took a deep breath. “I worked for it, for the first time in my life. I worked towards something. For all of this. For him.” She looked down to their son. “I did it all the right way and I am proud of that, I am proud of the life I have built here and I don’t want to lose it but I also want you guys back in my life.”

“I understand.” He smiled. “I worked for what I have as well, let me break it to everyone then you and your partner came come to ours and we can talk. What’s your partners name by the way?”

“Grant. He works with Becca.”

........................

Murphy made his way to Clarke and Lexa’s knowing Bellamy would still be there, he radioed Raven and Echo and asked them to go there as well.

He stood in front of them all after explain everything. They all sat their stunned until Clarke burst out in laughter. He looked at her strangely. “Something funny princess?”

She wiped her eyes. “Let me get this straight. You were with Emori you both broke up cause your an ass then you both were content with that then you had sex one last time she gets pregnant finds out after 120 years then she has the baby then tells you two months later. This could only happen to you Murphy.” She shook her head chuckling.

Everyone else were trying to hold back their laughter. He rolled his eyes. “Just let it out already.”

The room burst with laughter. 

Bellamy got up smiling with tears in his eyes he held his shoulders. “How are you?”

“Still a bit shocked.”

Raven smirked. “Emori?”

He grinned. “Doing really well.”

Echo sighed. “She didn’t have to leave.”

“No. She didn’t.” Murphy sighed. “But she did and I think it was good for her. I invited her down tomorrow, she going to bring the baby and her partner so we can all talk.”

Raven frowned. “All of us.”

“Of course.” He shrugged. “I want Johnnie to be part of our family. I want baby o to have a brother. We just got to work out how.”

Lexa stood and smiled. “You will all work it out I’m sure.”

“Yeah.” Clarke stood. “You have all done pretty well together.” She shrugged. “Even with the asshole.” She waved towards Bellamy.

Murphy shook his head but smiled. “He’s not-“

“John Murphy will you marry me!” Bellamy near shouted.

Everyone looked on speechless. 

Clarke scoffed and then laughed. “You are an idiot Bellamy Blake.”

Murphy Frowned. “What?”

“Marry me.” He said standing infront of Murphy. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and placed in in his hand. “I love you John. I want to marry you.”

He smirked. “You sure?”

“I have never been so sure in my whole life.”

Murphy smiled. “Yes.” 

Bellamy grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Great So Murphy is the idiot now.”

“Clarke!” Lexa smiled

Raven and echo ran at both Murphy and Bellamy and hugged them tight. 

As they were leaving Clarke pulled Bellamy aside. She had her hands in her pockets. Looking like she wanted to get something off her chest. “Is everything ok?” He asked her.

“Yeah.” She sighed. “I just want to say congratulations.”

“Oh.” He smiled. “Thanks princess.”

“I uh. I also wanted to say I’m glad we are working towards being friends again.”

He smiled softly. “Me too. Im just happy your trying Clarke. Even today, I mean it will be messy sometimes you know.”

“Yeah.” She Frowned. “We have a long way to go before I don’t physically want to hurt you.”

He laughed. “Fair enough.”

“Really though. I’m happy that he said yes. I was worried-“

He laughed. “Shut up princess.”

Lexa walked over to them and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s wasit from behind. “Bellamy the others are waiting for you.”

“Right.” He smiled. “I better go.” He smiled so widely. “I can’t wait to meet little Johnnie!”

“Us too.” Lexa smiled. 

He looked up at the ceiling and took a big shakey breath. “You know.” He looked back down to them both. “Sometimes I wake up at night afraid that all this.” He waved around. “John, baby o, just everything is not real. I get so frightened.” He shook his head. “I don’t deserve it all and I know it.” He smiled sadly. “I know it Clarke.” He looked directly at her. 

She frowned and had an epiphany. Bellamy isn’t unscathed. He’s got his own demons to face and he does it every day by the sounds of it. She felt her eyes water because she knows all to well what it’s like to wake up from nightmares that feel real or to wake up not believing that her life is real or that she is undeserving, She looked at the man in front of her and felt sad because she’s not a bad person and she wouldn’t wish what she goes through on anyone not even her worst enemies. She held his hand and looked at him. “I know exactly what your talking about.” She said softly.

He nodded. 

“Bell?” They could hear Murphy.

“Coming.”

“Good was just making sure Clarke didn’t kill you.”

Lexa laughed and kissed the blondes neck. “Not today John!” She Yelled Back.

“Good cause I want to marry the idiot!”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Go on Then.” 

............

Lexa was lying on top of Clarke smiling down to her. “How are you feeling.”

“Well.” Clarke chuckled. “After That love making I feel really good Heda.”

Lexa smiled and kissed her. “You know what I mean.”

Clarke played with Lexa’s hair. “I didn’t realise how much my issues with Bellamy were weighing me down. I feel lighter, I know it’s just the beginning but I do I feel lighter.”

“That’s great Clarke. I’m happy for you.”

Clarke kissed her again. “I feel good Lexa. It feels good dealing with my issues, I guess next would be Octavia.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Lexa kissed her again. “I love you so much Clarke.”

“I love you too. Can we please see mom about having babies now.”

“Oh.” Lexa’s eyes widened. She up from the bed and started getting dressed. Clarke watched amused from the bed. “Very well. We can most definitely do that I’ll get the car ready.”

Clarke laughed. “Lexa it’s in the middle of the night.”

Lexa pulled the curtain back and looked outside. “Yes it is. I knew that.”

Clarke held out her hand and laughed. “Come on we will see her tomorrow.”

“Excellent.” She smiled and lied down beside the blonde. “Clarke?”

“Mmmm.”

“I’m nervous.”

Clarke laughed and kissed the brunette. “That’s ok.”

“Clarke?”

“Mmmm.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, now go to sleep.”

“I can’t now.”

Clarke smiled. “Turn around Heda.”

Lexa turned and Clarke wrapped her up making her the little spoon. “Just for tonight.”

Clarke grinned “Ah Ha.” 

“Clarke?”

“Mmmm.”

“I am the big spoon.”

Clarke laughed and buried her nose in the back of Lexa’s neck. “If you say so Heda. Now shh got to sleep.”

Clarke sighed the warmth of Lexa’s body and the beat of her heart was relaxing. She smiled because the thought of having more children with this woman made her giddy. “Great, now I can’t sleep.”

Lexa rolled over and kissed the blonde rolling her on her back. “I know something that will wear us out.” She smiled.

“Bring it on Heda.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the delay.

Clarke and Lexa went and seen Abby early the next morning. Abby jumped out of her seat and squealed in delight. 

They started their treatments right away. 

Clarke continued to see the doctor. She even had Octavia come in with her. They fought and they cried but mostly they talked and continued to do so even outside of the doctors office. Slowly the Blake’s we’re gaining back her trust. There were days though where she couldn’t look at them but they never pushed.

Emori and Johnnie were welcomed with open arms. There were lots of tears the day she arrived with her son and her partner. Everyone including Lexa and Clarke were besotted with the baby boy. And Grant well he was a nice as they come and he loved Johnnie like he was his own. Everyone thought there would be tension between Murphy and Grant but there wasn’t. Clarke overheard a conversation they had.

“I know you must be angry.” Grant said

Murphy shrugged. “You would think so. I’ve been angry most my life man. I don’t want to live that way and I don’t want to see my children see me that way either. Misery likes company you know? I don’t want that for them.”

“I’m glad. You have a good set up here. Everyone seems nice even the scary blonde.”

Murphy laughed. “She’s not so bad. We have all been through a lot you know. The scary blonde the most but she’s strong and so is the scary brunette.”

Grant laughed. “I just want you to know that Emori and Johnnie are my world. My priority. I love them both and even though Johnnie isn’t technically-“

“Hey man.” She heard Murphy say softly. “I get it. Technically baby O isn’t mine but man I’ll tell you what. I’d give my life for her and I feel the same about Johnnie. Trust me I get it. Emori trusts you. So I trust you.”

Grant sighed. “You are all so close...”

“Yeah But once you are part of this family, you got us for life.”

The first time that Murphy and Bellamy watched Johnnie, Raven, Echo and baby O stayed the night. They also invited over Clarke and Lexa. “Leksa why are we going?”

“They are our family they want us there.”

“Ugh. Lucky the baby is adorable.”

Lexa laughed and kissed the blonde. “It will be good hodnes and Kane has been bugging us about watching the kids for a long time now.”

Clarke crossed her arms and pouted. “The first night in a long time we had the house to ourselves I could think of much better things we could be doing.”

Lexa smirked. “Is that right.”

“Yes.” Clarke sighed dramatically. “Now I’m going to have to make love to you at Bellamy and Murphy’s and tell them all about it to gross them out.”

Lexa laughed. “We are NOT doing that.”

Clarke smiled. “Is that a challenge Heda?.”

“Clarke....”

They did end up doing it right in the lounge room Bellamy screamed when he walked in waking everyone up. Lexa went bright red and Clarke laughed uncontrollably along with Raven. Murphy and Echo however rolled their eyes and went back to bed. 

Madi continued to do well at school and Alex continued to fit in real nicely. Although Madi loved school she loved spending time with her family.

Currently Lexa was sitting on the balcony rocking on a rocking chair holding hers and Clarke’s baby singing a song in trig. She smiled down to the little bundle of joy and thought of the first time she found out she and Clarke were going having a baby. 

Finding out they are pregnant.

Lexa and Clarke had rushed to Abby’s because they had had an insemination and the brunette was spotting. They drove to the city state while Rosie and Thomas watched the kids, Clarke held Lexa’s hand the whole way not once letting go whilst driving. 

Abby walked in with the results with tears in her eyes. Both Clarke and Lexa felt their heart break. 

“Congratulations.” The older woman said. 

“What?” They both said.

“Your pregnant!”

“Mom.” Clarke stood still holding Lexa’s hand. “Lexa She she bled...”

“Oh!” Abby walked around and sat on the desk in front of them. “That happens it’s completely normal.”

Lexa stood with tears in her eyes. “The baby?”

Abby smiled. “The ultrasound we did, we can’t see much this early on but everything looks as it should you bled because-“

“The egg has attached itself to the uterus lining.” Clarke turned towards Lexa. “Leksa yu Ste kom goufa,” (Lexa you are with child)

“Oso ste fyucha?” (We are having baby?)

Clarke’s eyes watered. “Sha.” She wrapped her arms around Lexa. “Sha.” She whispered into her hair. 

Both woman laughed and cried at the same time. Abby joined as well. 

Baby’s first kick.

Lexa was resting on the lounge chair while the children played chess on the floor beside her and Clarke was in the kitchen making lunch when Lexa felt a flutter in her stomach. She sat up quickly holding her stomach. “Clarke come quick!”

Clarke ran from the kitchen. “What!”

She pulled Clarke down to sit down beside her and placed her hand on her stomach. The children crowded around and did the same thing. “Shhh.” Lexa said quietly.

The She felt it again. The kids squealed and Clarke looked at the brunettes stomach in wonder. 

Clarke kissed the brunettes stomach then kissed Lexa on the lips. “Wow.” 

Lexa smiled. “Amazing isn’t it.”

“It’s unbelievable.” Clarke lied between Lexa’s legs and lied her head on the brunettes stomach. “It’s like your stomach is a fish bowl and the baby is a little fish just swimming around.”

Lexa and the children laughed.

Madi kneeled and rubbed Lexa’s stomach. “Mom you sure you don’t think the baby is a giant snake.”

Clarke playfully pushed Madi away and lent up on her elbow. “Don’t you listen to your sister my little gold fish, she’s crazy.”

Finding out the sex of the baby

“What if something is wrong.” Lexa paced the doctors office.

“Then mom would have told you.”

“Would she though? She might not want to worry me.”

“You’re her favourite Lexa trust me she’d tell you before me.”

The door opened and Abby walked in. “Where is she? Where is my favourite daughter?!”

Clarke waved. “Hey mom-“

“Lexa!” Abby held the brunette. “My baby.” Clarke scoffed. “Oh hey Clarke.” The older woman smirked.

Lexa laughed. “Abby your awful, you heard her didn’t you.”

“Well.” She sat down at her desk. “She’s loud.”

“Ha Ha.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Can we get the ultrasound done now Lexa is driving me nu-“ Lexa glared at her. “Nuoooo where cause she is pregnant and she is a delight all the time.”

Lexa rolled her eyes.

Abby snickered. “Come on.”

Clarke held Lexa’s hand and smiled at the brunette. “You are gorgeous.”

“Clarke your mom is here.”

“So?”

Abby laughed getting the machine set up. “Don’t worry Lexa Clarke goes on about you all day long.”

“It’s true.” She shrugged.

“Still.” Lexa blushed. “It’s embarrassing.”

Abby raised her eyebrow. “Your wife calling you beautiful embarrasses you. What about when Bellamy walked in-“

“Mom!” Clarke laughed. “How?”

“Raven.” She shrugged. 

Lexa crossed her arms. “Naw come on Leksa.”

“No that situation was entirely your fault.”

“What? How? Takes two to tango hodnes.”

Abby squirted the jell on Lexa’s belly. “Look.” She smirked. “I agree with Lexa.”

“You weren’t even there!”

“Yes but that has Clarke Griffin written all over it.” She winked at Lexa. “My favourite daughter would not do something like that.”

Clarke shook her head but smiled.

They both watched the screen. “Ok Mom show us the baby.”

Then she did something to the screen and Clarke and Lexa could see the baby. “Oh wow.” Clarke gasped. 

Lexa cried. “It’s a baby.”

Clarke laughed and kissed her head. “Yup. Don’t know what else you thought we were having.”

Lexa laughed and kissed the blonde. 

“So.” Abby smiled. “Do you want to know the sex of the baby?”

“Yes.”

“Well you are having a baby boy.”

Clarke smiled. “Another boy!” She stood up and pecked Lexa all over her face. “Leksa we are having another boy!”

The brunette laughed with tears coming down her face. 

Moody Lexa

“Clarke!” Lexa made her way down the stairs. 

Clarke sat at the table worried. “Yes....”

“How could you do this to me!?”

Clarke stood and made her way to Lexa. “Do what?”

“You took my towel!”

“What? Your towel?”

“Yes! And you know that I can’t shower with out my towel! The pretty blue one!” The brunette sobbed. “Why would you do that Clarke! I need a shower! I’m sweating from places I didn’t even know I could sweat from! And all I want is a nice warm shower and you!” She poked Clarke in her shoulder. “Took my towel! How could you be so inconsiderate!”

The blonde held up her hands. “I’m sorry hold on.” She said running outside. She came bolting back in with that said towel in her hand. “Here I washed it.”

Lexa took the towel and held it to her chest and cried. “Clarke that is so nice of you.” She moved forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde. “You are the most considerate person I have ever meant.” She kissed her. “Now I’m going to go shower.”

“Do you need help?”

Lexa glared at her. “Do you think I can not bathe myself Clarke?”

“What? No not at all!”

Lexa gasped. “I am quite capable of running a shower.”

“I know Lexa. Of course.”

Lexa lifted her chin up and squinted at the blonde. “Ok then. Good.” 

Clarke sat down slowly. “Ok.” She said carefully. 

Lexa squinted at her again and made her way up the stairs. Clarke watched wide eyed. “The fuck...” She said quietly. 

She heard Lexa come back down the stairs. “Clarke!”

“What!” The blonde stood.

“Are you going to help me?”

Clarke paused trying to think of the right answer. She took a deep breath. “Well.” She moved around the table. “Although I know you can work the shower yourself I would love to join you?”

Lexa smiled. “That sounds nice.” She hugged the blonde. “I love you.”

Clarke smiled into the blonde shoulder. “Even though I almost misplaced your towel?” She joked.

Lexa pulled back and looked at her, green eyes filling with tears. “Why would you bring that up and make me re live it.”

“Oh no, no I-“

“I will shower by myself!” She stomped up the stairs.

Clarke watched with wide eyes. “Ok I love you!” She called up the stairs.

Lexa stomped her way to the top of the stairs. “Aww I love you too. Are you going to join me.” She smiled.

“Ok.” Clarke said carefully. Making her way up the stairs. 

After the shower Clarke made Lexa some lunch and the brunette sat merrily at the table eating away. Clarke smiled watching her. “I love you Leksa.”

Lexa smiled with a mouth full of food. “Ov ew tooff.” 

Lexa laughed thinking of the last 9 months. It wasn’t all fun though. 

Going into labour

Clarke walked out of her appointment and smiled at the brunette. “You know I told you I could come myself.”

Lexa smiled and took Clarke’s hand to stand up. “I told you I’d be here every step of the way.”

Clarke kissed the brunette. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Come on we have to get-“ Lexa held her stomach and gasped. She felt a snap and looked between her legs where a puddle of fluid was. 

Clarke looked at the fluid with her mouth opened wide and then back to Lexa. “Lexa? Did you just pee yourself.”

“Of course not!”

“Ok.” Clarke took a big breath. “Ok. Ok.” 

“Clarke!” 

Clarke turned towards her doctor. “I’m sorry about the mess doc but we have to get going.”

“Of course.” She smiled.

“Clarke?” Lexa looked at her concerned. “It’s too early Clarke. It’s too-“

Clarke cupped her cheeks. “Hey.” She smiled. “You are due in 2 weeks. That’s fine. Our little man obviously can’t wait to meet us.”

“Clarke-“

“Lexa. It’s going to be ok. We will go to the clinic, Mum is working today, I will ask the younger idiot to get the kids. It’s going to be ok.”

Lexa smiled. “I’m so scared.” She whispered. “I’ve never had a baby before.”

Clarke kissed her and laughed. “Me either but we do have children, you’re scared cause you don’t know what to expect in giving birth and That’s Ok, I’m not leaving your side. So Come on let’s go have this baby.”

Giving birth

 

Lexa screamed. “That’s it.” Clarke said softly wiping sweat from her face. “You are doing so well.”

“I’m so tired.”

“I know I know, just a little more.”

Lexa looked at her. “You have been saying that for 45 mins.”

Clarke smiled. “What if I say it takes as long as it takes.”

Lexa smiled then her eyes rolled in to the back of her head. “Lexa!” She looked to where Abby was sitting. “Mom.”

“She losing blood and the baby’s blood pressure is dropping. Prep her for a emergency cesarean now!”

Clarke held Lexa’s face. “Leksa?”

“Clarke.” Abby gently moved her. “Go wait-“

“No no im not leaving.” Abby looked at the nurses who started moving towards Clarke. “Mom.....I will kill them!”

Abby turned sharply and held her daughters shoulders. “I’m doing my job I’m not your mother right now I’m your wife’s and baby’s doctor. Go!”

The nursed grabbed Clarke and pulled her out of the room.

................

Raven had been sitting patiently waiting, well as patient as she could get. Echo was beside her and not to far from them was Bellamy and Murphy. Thomas paced with Rosie sitting by patiently. “Hospitals make me ill Rosie.” He complained.

Rosie patted the chair beside her. “Come on darling come sit.”

Kane stood by smiling. “I wonder how far along they are?”

The doors burst open and Clarke was lead by nurses who rushed back in the room.

Raven smiled. “That was quick.”

Kane noticed Clarke’s tear tracks. “Clarke?” She continued to stare at the door. Everyone stood quickly. “Clarke?” He tried again. “What’s happened?”

She held her hands on her head. “Um. They um, Lexa she she lost blood and and the baby..He he his blood pressure dropped.”

“What?” He felt his stomach drop.

“They they, Mom she won’t let me in.”

Kane grabbed Clarke and pulled her to his chest while she cried. He cried with her.

Rosie walked quickly to the blonde and hugged her from behind sobbing into her back. “It will be ok darling.”

Raven shook her head. “Who the hell is in charge!” She walked up and down the corridors. “We want answers!”

“Baby?” Echo stooped her. 

“No I’m going to find out what the hell is going on!” She turned to Echo her lip trembled. “Help me? Please?”

Echo nodded. “Ok.” 

Thomas held their shoulders. “There’s Nothing you can do but wait kids.”

“Fuck you old man I’m gunna go find someone!”

He held her shoulders firmly. “Your a mechanic. You fix things and you are good at it darlin but this is something you can’t fix, we have to wait and we have to be here for Clarke.”

Raven looked at her friend who’s head was buried in Kane’s chest. She was crying so hard she couldn’t breath properly. “Oh god.” She said quietly. She turned to echo and whisperd. “She can’t lose them we will lose her.”

Echo held her tight and Thomas wrapped his arms around them. He spoke quietly. “We can’t be thinking like that my alien friends.”

Bellamy seen a nurse walk past. “Hey miss!” He blocked her path. “Listen my friend is in there somewhere tryin to have a baby now if she needs a kidney I got a spare. If she needs anything just tell them that we are here.”

Murphy held his hand and pulled him back letting the nurse pass. “Come on.” He said with his voice trembling. He walked over to Kane Clarke and rose. “Clarke?” He said softly.

“Murphy. I can’t...so much blood...I-“

“Hey your wife is the single most strongest person I have ever meant in my entire life. She will be fine and so will the baby princess.” 

..........

It had been hours. Clarke was sitting her leg bouncing up and down, tears running down her face. Kane was beside her rubbing her back and rose hadn’t let go of her hand. 

A doctor walked out and everyone stood up. He held up his hands to the questions that were fired at him by everyone. “Lexa and the baby are in stable condition.” He pointed to the chair. “Please sit.”

Clarke sat with the doctor beside her. Everyone listening on waiting for an explanation. “The baby is a healthy baby boy, we got him out via c section, he needed some help breathing but he’s very healthy, nurses are looking after him now.”

“Lexa?” Clarke Asked.

“She lost a lot of blood but she will be fine.”

“I fell like there is a but.”

“But she may not be able to carry again.”

Clarke nodded and stood. “I want to see my wife and child.”

................

Lexa lied on the bed still unconscious. Clarke rushed up to the bed and cupped her cheeks kissing her over and over. 

The door opened and Abby walked in. She had the baby in her arms. “Come meet your son.” She said softly.

Clarke kissed Lexa on the forehead and made her way to the baby. He was small and he had a lot of brown hair. Clarke gasped and took the baby from Abby gently. “He is gorgeous.” She cried. “Mom, thank you.”

Abby cried. “Honey. That was the hardest thing I have had to do since Madi.”

Clarke kissed her son on the head. “You did so well mom.” 

Abby walked to Lexa an kissed her on the head. “She will wake up soon honey. Did the doctor tell you?”

“Yeah.” Her lip trembled. “I will tell her mom.”

“She will wake up any minute now, I’m going to go shower and come back ok.”

“Ok. Mom?”

“Yes sweetie.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you sweetheart. You and Lexa, the kids and now the new little guy. I’d die for anyone of you.”

..................

The baby was sleeping. Lexa was still sleeping and Clarke found herself staring at the brunette and playing with her hair. Amazed at this woman yet again. 

Lexa started to stir. Her eyes opened. “Hey.”

Lexa looked to her and frowned. “Clarke? What happened?” Clarke kissed her head. “Clarke the baby!”

“Is fine.” She smiled. “You lost a lot of blood and the baby needed a little help to breath but is perfectly healthy. You did well. Every time I think I can’t get more proud of you...you amaze me Lexa.”

Lexa smiled. “There’s something else?”

“I almost lost you both.” Her lip trembled. “But you are here now and so is he and that’s all that matters.”

“and?”

Clarke held Lexa’s and kissed the back of it. “There was some damage to your uterus, you won’t be able to carry again.”

Lexa frowned and her eyes watered. She then squeezed Clarke’s hand and took a deep breath. “That’s ok.”

“It is?”

“Yes. Really it is. Can I be honest with you?”

“Always.”

“I don’t like being pregnant. It’s awful...the hunger and the sweats, I am not a fan.” Clarke chuckled and some tears ran down her face. Lexa wiped them away. “It hurts but not as much as you think hodnes, I promise.”

Clarke leans forward and kissed her gently. “I love you so damn much Lexa.”

“Me too.”

Clarke smiled. “Would you like to meet our son?”

Lexa’s eyes lit up. 

Clarke went and got their son and handed him to Lexa.

Lexa gasped. “Clarke he’s wonderful.” She kissed his head. The baby opened his eyes and looked at her. “Hello little one.” The brunettes eyes watered and she looked back up to Clarke who was looking at her adoringly.

............

When Lexa fell asleep Kane knocked on the door and popped his head in. Clarke smiled and waved him over. 

“Can you watched them I need to get something to eat.”

“Of course.” He walked in and looked at the baby gently touching his cheek then walked to Lexa with water in his eyes. “Will you ever stop scaring an old man?”

The brunette smiled then opened her eyes. “Have to keep you on your toes nontu.”

He lent down and kissed her head. “Well you can stop now.” He said with his voice cracking.

Lexa held his hand. “I’m ok.”

He nodded. “I don’t know what was worst, holding your distraught wife or thinking that I had lost you again.”

“Im Ok, the baby is ok. That’s all that matters now.”

He took a deep breath. “You are right. I have news?”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Did you hear about the lady that traveled to the ocean to have her baby?”

“No...”

“She has to have a sea-section.”

Lexa smiled. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave now old man.”

Abby walked in smiling. “Honey!” She said walking to Lexa and bent down to hug her. “Oh honey please stop scaring us, we are old!”

Kane laughed. “I just said that.”

“Oh god.” She rolled her eyes. “Did he tell you about the lady-“

“Yes. Please do not repeat it.”

Clarke walked in. “Repeat what?”

“Clarke.” Lexa looked at her sternly. 

“Oh did he tell you the lady and the ocean joke. It’s a Good one.”

Raven followed behind them. “Ugh...” She Frowned. “No make it stop.” She walked to the baby. “He’s so cute!” She then looked at Lexa. “Bitch I’m sick of you dying and almost dying on us. It’s starting to really piss me off.”

“Sorry?”

Raven sighed. “Alright I forgive you.” 

Echo laughed and made her way to Lexa holding her hand. “You scared us all.”

“Lexa!” Bellamy walked in and stood by her bed. “Do you need anything. A kidney! Some liver! What do you need!”

Murphy walked in and hugged him from behind. “He’s been offering up parts of his body to nurses for you for hours Lexa. They are really creeped out.”

Lexa shook her head and smiled. “You can keep your body parts to yourself thank you Bellamy Blake.”

Echo snickered. “I don’t think I can contain Raven any more guys can she hold the baby.”

Raven was shuffling on her feet. “Of course.” Clarke smiled.

“Yay!” She picked up the baby and held him. “Oh man he’s soooo cute!”

Murphy grinned. “What’s his name.”

“Jake.” Lexa smiled. 

“Where is she!” They heard a man bellow. “Where is the damn alien!”

Everyone laughed. Rosie quickly strode into the room and hugged Lexa. “Darlin are you ok.”

“I’m fine Rosie.”

Thomas scoffed. “Oh the alien is fine? Let me tell you-“ he started but stopped when he noticed the baby. “A baby alien, let me hold.” He held out his hands.”

“Hell no old man! I just got him!”

He huffed. “Aliens are rude.”

Clarke laughed. “All of you have a quick hold, the kids are on their way with the the younger Idiot and her husband.”

Rosie shook her head. “You mean Octavia?”

“Yes like I said the younger idiot.”

.....................

Clarke was lying down next to Lexa. They were both cooing over the baby. “He looks like you.” Clarke said softly.

“I think he looks like you.” She shrugged. 

The door opened and Octavia walked in. She had red eyes and puffy cheeks. Her husband came in behind her. 

Octavia sniffled. “Abby’s just watching them for a minute.”

“I’m ok Octavia.” Lexa smiled.

Octavia wiped her face and made her way to the brunette and hugged her. “You can’t fucking leave me Lexa, who would stop your wife from killing me.”

Lexa laughed and looked at the blonde whomwas rilling her eyes. “I made her promise.”

Octavia pulled back. “You’re ok?”

“I am tired.”

Octavia nodded and smiled at the baby. “He looks like you lex.”

Thomas walked up behind Octavia. “I see Clarke in him.”

“Can I?” Octavia asked.

Lexa nodded. 

Octavia took him and smiled. “What’s his name.”

“Jake.”

“That is perfect.” She smiled and looked at Clarke. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks But Lexa did all the hard work.”

“The hard work starts now.” She shrugged. 

.................

Madi and Alex burst into the room. They both gasped at the baby in Clarke’s arms. 

Madi made her way to lex and climbed on the bed and lied down beside her. She buried her face in the brunettes shoulder and cried. “Hey.” Lexa said.

Madi shook her head and cried. 

Alex walked up to Clarke and gently touched his head. “Heya strik bro.” He said softly. “I’m going to be the bestest brother ever.”

Clarke kissed his head. “I have no doubt. Madi? Would you like to say hello.”

She shook her head and held Lexa.

Lexa smiled and kissed the top of her head. “It’s ok go say hello.”

Madi shook her head. “Later.”

Clarke walked to the bed. “What if Nomon holds Jake?”

Lexa smiled and held out her arms to take the baby. Madi kept a for, grip on her arm and lied down again looking at the baby. She touched his cheek. “Hei bro.”

Clarke gently ran her hands through madis hair. “Mads?”

“Don’t.”

“When ever your ready.”

Madi nodded. “Ok.”

Later on Clarke took the baby and Alex for a walk leavin Madi with Lexa.

“Parents are suppose to die when they are old.”

“I’m not going anywhere yet.”

Madi sighed. “Really really really old.”

Lexa smiled and kissed the girls head. “Very well.”

“You scared me Nomon.” The girls lip shook.

Lexa hugged the girl tight. “I am here now and I’m not going anywhere ok?”

“Ok.”

“We are back.” Clarke walked in and smiled. “The baby did another poo by the way. This kid just eats and poops.”

Lexa chuckled.

Madi got up from the bed. “Can I hold him mom?”

“Of course.”

Alex jumped on the bed and hugged Lexa. 

Madi smiled. “He looks like you Mom?”

Clarke stood behind Madi and held her shoulders. “I think he looks like Lexa.”

Madi nodded and sniffled. Clarke kissed the top of her head and whispered. “She’s Ok goufa.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

“Ok.” She smiled. “2 little brothers.”

“No! I’m not little anymore I am a big brother now.”

“Still annoying Alex...”

He shrugged and snickered. “Yeah I am pretty annoying but I’m cute so.” He shrugged grinning. Making everyone laugh.

.....................

Present

Lexa smiled down to little Jake. 

“Lexa?” She heard Clarke from inside the house.

“Outside?”

Clarke bounced outside. “There you both are.” She smiled and walked over to the chair. She kissed Lexa softly then kissed Jakes head. “What are you both doing?”

“I’m thinking?”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes. I was thinking about the past 9 months.”

Clarke smiled. “Hop up Heda.” 

Lexa smiled and stood while Clarke took her place and gently pulled Lexa back so she was sitting in the blondes lap with the baby in her arms. Clarke rubbed Lexa’s back. “Are you Ok?”

“Yes. I’m fine.”

Clarke kissed her cheek. “You sure?”

Lexa answered by kissing the blonde. “I’m sure.” She smiled. “Will you marry me?”

Clarke laughed. “Lexa! We are already married!”

“Yes but I love you so much that I would marry you again and again.”

Clarke giggled. “Listen I love you Lexa but I can’t go through that again way too many people. This house is full enough as it is.”

“It’s only us and the kids.”

“Yes! And Rosie and Thomas are here almost every second day. Mom and Kane drop in every single day. Raven crashed through the door at least 4 times a day with echo trailing behind her with baby o and now Bellamy comes over a lot which means Murphy comes here a lot to and when ever he has Johnnie he’s here everyday, the younger idiot and her husband and Emori! This house is never empty, come to think of it.” She said looking around. “Why the hell is it so qu-“

“That’s it! Clarke where the hell are your children? they are dead meat!” They heard raven yelling.

Both Madi and Alex ran out the back laughing. 

Raven got to the door puffing. “You little turds!” She stood up and went to move. “Let me tell you-“ she looked at Clarke and Lexa. “Oh the baby!” She walked over and kissed his little head. She stood back up and walked down the stairs. “Yeah you better run!”

Echo and baby o walked outside. “Heya.”

“Heya.” They both said.

Baby O ran down the stairs after her mother. “Mama! Wait! I help!”

Echo knelt. “Hello little one.” She smiled at Jake.

“Good to see you to Echo.” Clarke smiled.

“Babe!” Raven yelled.

Echo stood. “Yes?”

“Look what the turds have done.” She pointed up a tree. 

Both Madi and Alex had climbed a tree and taken little o with them from what they could see the little girl was giggling.

“She looks fine to me!”

Raven huffed and stomped her way back to the house. “Your children are thieves!”

“Maybe you should hide your stuff better!”

“It was in a safe! You daughter cracked it open! which by the way was pretty damn impressive.....but still!” Raven made her way to Lexa. “Baby please?” Lexa smiled and let Raven take Jake. “You are not a thief are you wittle Jamey wakey.”

Echo smiled. “We should have another?”

Raven completely besotted by Jake Frowned. “Huh?”

“We should have another baby.”

“Yeah yeah sounds-Wait What!”

Echo smirked. “A baby. We should have another one.” She looked at Lexa and Clarke. “I said that clearly right?”

“Yes.” They both chuckled.

Raven gave the baby back to Lexa and walked towards echo. “With me?”

Echo looked confused. “Of course who else would I want to have a baby with?”

“Are you serious?”

“Babe. Of course. I love you.”

Raven ran to echo and kissed her all over the face. “Yes!!!!!”

Clarke and Lexa stood. Clarke took Jake. “Great more people in our house.”

Lexa laughed. “You love it.”

Clarke shrugged. “Maybe-“

“Lexa! Clarke!” They heard Bellamy.

“Ugh.” Clarke groaned.

Lexa laughed. “Outside!”

Bellamy, Murphy and Johnnie walked outside smiling. “Hey.” Bellamy said. “What are you’s- oh my god! Baby o is in that tree quickly get me a ladder!”

Murphy laughed. “She’s fine-“

“What do you mean!” He pointed to the tree. “She’s up a damn tree!”

“With Madi and Alex?”

“Alright.” Bellamy laughed. “Ok. O! You can get down now!”

“No!”

“O. Daddy will have a heart attack!”

“Ok daddy!” Baby O stood getting ready to jump.

“Oh god! Stop!” 

Clarke laughed. “That’s enough O. Time to get down.”

O giggled and got on madis back. Madi climbed down the tree with Alex behind them. 

“Why does she listen to you?”

“I’m not her parent.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Idiot.” She mumbled. 

Raven jumped up and down. “Guess What!”

Murphy handed Johnnie to echo. “What?”

“Me and echo are gonna try get pregnant.”

Murphy laughed. “Clarke you must be thrilled.”

“Lexa? We need a bigger house.”

Bellamy smiled. “This is so cool! Do you need sperm from me or Murphy?”

Raven nodded. “Yeah that’s actually-“

Clarke groaned. “Go somewhere else and talk about sperm!”

Lexa hugged her from behind. “I have to agree with Clarke.”

Echo laughed. “Of course you do if you don’t She gets cranky.” Echo pinched the blondes cheeks.

Clarke squatted her hands away. “Shut up”

O ran up the stairs and jumped in Murphy’s arms. “Hei nontu.”

“Heya strik won.”

Madi came up the stairs with Alex. “Mom we need a bigger house.”

“Ugh.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Or people could just go away...”

Madi side hugged her mom. “That’s not going to happen.”

Alex beamed. “Yeah! But don’t worry mama I think every comes to see Nomon not you.”

Every laughed.

“Ha Ha. My son the comedian.”

“Oh.” He scratched the back of his neck. “This is awkward I was actually being ser-“

“Ok someone take Jake! You better run Alex!”

He laughed and ran back down the stairs, Lexa took Jake and laughed as Clarke ran after him.

Madi stood next to Lexa smiling. “She pretends like she hates it but she doesn’t.”

“I know.” Lexa smiled looking around at everyone. “We wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
